L'Histoire du Prince de France
by Kelorus
Summary: Harry est abandonné par les Potter avant d'être adopté par la famille royale de France grâce à Albus Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Voici sa glorieuse histoire, pleine d'intrigues politiques, de romance et de magie. Slash ! HarryxOMC, Wrong BWL!Harry, beaucoup de bashing.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous. Voici ma toute nouvelle histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira. C'est évidemment un Slash (qui viendra un peu plus tard)**

**Contrairement à d'autres fictions, celle-ci sera plus romantique et plus basée sur la politique. A savoir qu'il y aura une forme de bashing importante pour : les Potters, les Weasleys, les Grangers et bien d'autres.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction.**

**Warnings:**

**WBWL!Harry, NON POTTER Harry, Harry x OMC (nom encore indécis)**

* * *

(Mise en situation)

Dirigée par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, le Monde Magique est divisé en d'innombrables gouvernements. Ces gouvernements sont pour la majorité des Ministères de la Magie, mais tous ne sont pas des démocraties.

Par exemple, le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord Magique est dirigée par le Magenmagot, la version magique de la Chambre des Lords du gouvernement britannique. De ce fait, et malgré l'élection d'un Ministre de la Magie par les citoyens, ce sont effectivement les nobles qui ont plein pouvoir. Nobles qui doivent tous être obligatoirement des Sang-Pur.

A contrario, l'Irlande magique est dirigée par un Parlement élu par le peuple, contrastant fortement avec leurs voisins anglais. Cette forte différence est évidemment une source constante de conflits entre les deux pays, que ce soit du côté magique ou moldu. Sans compter cet important problème avec l'Irlande du Nord.

Mais tous les pays ne sont pas dirigés par des Ministères de la Magie. C'est le cas du Royaume d'Egypte, dirigé par la longue lignée de la dynastie Narmer depuis le règne de Narmer 1er du nom commencé en l'an -3185 qui s'est plus tard mélangée à la lignée magique des Ptolémée afin d'unifier l'Egypte Moldue (conquise par les romains) et Magique. Etant considérés comme des descendants de Râ, le Royaume d'Egypte est évidemment soumis à une Monarchie Absolue de Droits Divins. Elle est actuellement dirigée par le Pharaon Ptolémée XXVI, descendant de Ptolémée XV (fils de Cléopâtre et César) dont la mort fut faussement orchestrée afin de décevoir les envahisseurs romains. Le Royaume d'Egypte est aussi dirigé par deux castes, soit celle des Prêtres (dirigés par le Grand Prêtre de Râ) et celle des Nobles (dirigés par le Seigneur Khâors Palkokops).

Un autre pays semblable est celui du Japon, dirigé par l'Empereur Hiro-Hito provenant d'une lignée ininterrompue depuis -600 de Sang-Pur Japonais dont la légende raconte qu'ils seraient les descendants de la déesse du panthéon Shinto Amaterasu. Tout comme le Royaume d'Egypte, l'Empire Japonais est soumis à une Monarchie Absolue de Droits Divins, bien qu'elle soit devenue une Monarchie Constitutionnelle du côté Moldu par suite de la défaite japonaise face aux américains. A savoir que l'Empire Japonais Magique n'a pas combattu les Etats-Unis, bien qu'il soit contrôlé par le même Empereur que l'Empire Moldu. L'Empereur Hiro-Hito craignant une possible défaite, il décida de ne pas mêler une guerre magique à la guerre moldue. Contrairement à l'Egypte, l'Empire du Japon est dirigé par trois organismes : Le Conseil des Nobles (dirigé par le Seigneur Fujimori Tokuno), le Temple Shinto (dirigé conjointement par le Grand Prêtre d'Amaterasu et l'Empereur) et le Parlement Démocratique Japonais (dirigé par Obunaga Kohiro).

C'est ainsi que le Monde Magique est divisé en plusieurs gouvernements différents, mais aussi en territoires différents, contrastant avec le Monde Moldu. Ainsi, l'Empire Japonais s'étend sur tout le Pacifique (Sauf l'Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande), le Royaume d'Egypte s'étend sur toute l'Egypte Antique ainsi que l'Afrique du Nord (sauf l'Algérie), l'Empire de Chine (dirigé par l'Empereur Aisin Gyoro Puyi, faussement déposé par les Moldus) a gardé toute son étendue contrairement à son côté moldu, contrôlant le Tibet, la Corée et l'Asie du Sud (sauf Indochine).

Mais malgré leur toute puissance, ces Royaumes ne sont en aucun cas les plus puissants. Non, les gouvernements les plus puissants restent européens. Il existe plusieurs Royaumes en Europe, et voici les deux plus puissants.

Il y a d'un côté le Ministère de la Magie Britannique, contrôlant le Royaume-Uni et ayant pour protectorats l'Australie, la Nouvelle-Zélande, l'Inde et bien d'autres pays. Leur puissance est non pas basée sur leur taille mais sur leur prestige et leurs nombreuses lignées de grands sorciers dont les Fondateurs de Poudlard et bien d'autres.

Et enfin, il y a le Royaume de France.

Contrairement à son côté moldu, le Royaume de France Magique subsista, mais pas sous la dynastie des Bourbons. En effet, le Royaume de France Magique est dirigé par les Valois, branche cadette des Capétiens, tout comme les Bourbons. Ainsi, le Royaume de France était dirigé jusqu'en 1830 par les Bourbons (moldus, Règne terminé) et les Valois (Magique, Règne en cours) avant de n'être dirigé que par les Valois. Par suite de l'extinction des derniers Capétiens directs, les Valois de France devinrent les dirigeants de la Grande Famille des Capétiens, et là est ce qui fait leur puissance.

En effet, le Royaume de France s'étend magiquement sur la quasi-totalité de l'Europe, majoritairement dirigée par des descendants Capétiens qui sont magiquement obligés d'obéir au dirigeant de la branche principale, actuellement les Valois. Ainsi, les Royaumes d'Espagne (Amérique du Sud sauf Brésil), du Portugal (dont Brésil), de Hongrie, des Pays-Bas, d'Italie, du Luxembourg et l'Empire Latin de Constantinople sont de facto membres du Royaume de France. Dans ces pays, le Roi de France est appelé Haut-Roi afin d'être différencié de leurs propres monarques. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Prenant en compte ses territoires dans le reste du monde, le Royaume de France est considéré comme le plus grand Royaume et Etat magique, avec le Canada, l'Amérique du Sud (l'Amérique Centrale appartenant à l'Hégémonie Aztèque-Maya), l'Algérie, l'Indochine, les Antilles françaises (les territoires français du Pacifique moldus étant sous contrôle magique du Japon).

C'est en sachant tout ceci que notre histoire peut commencer.

\Break/

(31/10/1981)

Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galle, Royaume-Uni.

Albus Dumbledore écarquilla ses yeux d'effroi en voyant James et Lily Potter devant des journalistes, tenant dans leurs bras un jeune bambin d'un an nommé Henry Fleamont Potter. Ils souriaient, entourés de leurs amis Sirius et Remus tandis que les photographes s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, avait attaqué la résidence des Potter. Les Potter assistant à une réunion chez les Londubat, ils décidèrent de laisser leurs deux enfants à Godric's Hollow, leur maison étant cachée sous un très puissant sortilège de Fidelitas. Ainsi, Harry James Potter, âgé d'un an, et son frère jumeau cadet Henry Fleamont Potter restèrent à Godric's Hollow sous la surveillance d'un homme qu'ils pensaient être leur ami, Peter Pettigrew.

Mais ce dernier se révéla être un traître en profitant de l'absence des Potter pour faire venir Lord Voldemort chez eux. Sans perdre un instant, ce dernier utilisa le sortilège de l'**Avada Kedavra** sur l'un des enfants avant de subir un contrecoup, mourant sur le coup et ne laissant que des cendres derrière lui. Peter Pettigrew en fut tellement choqué qu'il resta bouche-bé alors qu'Albus, les Potter, les Londubat et une bonne partie du Ministère de la Magie arrivèrent pour constater la mort du Seigneur Noir. Le traître fut immédiatement emmené à Azkaban tandis qu'Albus analysa les enfants.

Et ce fut là son erreur. Il remarqua une cicatrice en forme de "V" sur la joue d'Henry et, pensant à la prophétie, ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer le jeune enfant en tant que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il décida d'observer Harry, remarquant l'étrange cicatrice sur son front. Il s'apprêta à annoncer aux parents Potter que leur premier fils était lui-aussi le Survivant lorsqu'il les vit en train de se pavaner devant les journalistes, ignorant Harry.

Gardant l'enfant dans ses bras, Albus les observa, décidant de rester silencieux. Une bonne heure plus tard, et après le départ des journalistes, les Potter, Sirius et Remus revinrent vers lui.

"Vous avez oublié Harry.", annonça Dumbledore en arquant un sourcil.

James et Lily se regardèrent avant de rougir légèrement. Voyant qu'ils semblaient indécis, Albus leur fit signe de s'exprimer.

"Nous avons décidé de confier Harry à ma sœur, Pétunia. Attendu la nouvelle célébrité d'Henry, on préfère éviter de garder Harry avec nous jusqu'à leur rentrée à Poudlard afin qu'il ne développe par une forme de jalousie envers son frère…", commença à dire Lily sous le regard incrédule d'Albus.

"Je peux le garder si vous le souhaitez.", fit alors Remus, le parrain d'Harry.

"Remus, tu es atteint de Lycanthropie. Le Ministère de la Magie n'acceptera jamais, sans compter que nous aimerions que tu sois le tuteur d'Henry. Tu ne pourras pas t'occuper d'Harry et d'Henry…", répondit James d'un air faussement désolé.

Remus fronça des sourcils avant d'hocher de la tête, envoyant par la même occasion un regard à Sirius. Ce dernier sourit de façon contrite avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Mais moi je le peux, Cornedrue.", fit le Lord Black.

James le regarda d'un air désolé avant de secouer de la tête.

"Sirius, tu vis dans un Manoir maudis avec un vieil elfe de maison frappadingue et un portrait horrible de ta mère. Sans compter les objets maudis des Blacks dans tout le manoir, ce n'est donc pas un lieu approprié pour Harry. Sans compter que tu es le parrain d'Henry et dois t'occuper de lui.", répondit le Lord Potter.

Sirius s'affaissa avant d'hocher de la tête. Il était vrai que son domicile n'était pas le meilleur pour élever un enfant. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Dumbledore en entendant tout ça.

"Souhaitez-vous que j'emmène Harry à votre sœur? Je pourrai surement la convaincre plus facilement d'accepter votre fils.", proposa Albus avec son sourire de vieux papi.

Lily et James sourirent et acceptèrent la proposition de Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant avant de transplaner à Surrey, où vivaient les Dursley. Il se présenta au 4 Privet Drive avant de toquer à la porte. C'est alors qu'une femme au long cou ouvrit avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant le vieil homme.

"Que faites-vous ici, monstre?", demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

"Votre sœur souhaite vous confier son fils pendant dix ans, mais je suppose que vous ne le souhaitez pas?", demanda Albus.

"Non! Et gardez ce monstre loin de moi, tout comme le reste des vôtres!", hurla la femme avant de claquer la porte au nez de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier fit un petit sourire avant de sortir un objet de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un petit soleil en or, un Portoloin menant directement en France. Sans perdre un instant, il murmura le mot de passe : "Alchimie!"

En quelques secondes, Albus Dumbledore et le jeune Harry Potter furent transportés devant le 51 Rue de Montmorency à Paris. Albus ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la porte au-dessus de laquelle trônait fièrement le symbole alchimique de l'or. Il fut alors accueilli par un couple de personnes très âgées avec un grand sourire.

"Ah ! Albus, mon garçon. Quel plaisir de te revoir, cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.", s'exclama alors le vieil homme en français.

"En effet, Maître Nicolas, Maîtresse Perenelle.", répondit Albus en français.

(Leur discussion est entièrement en français)

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Albus?", demanda alors Perenelle en faisant entrer Albus et le bambin dans leur demeure avant de leur servir du thé.

"Lord Voldemort n'est plus, en tout cas pour l'instant. J'ai bien peur que Tom se soit bien trop impliqué dans les arts interdits pour être repoussé par la mort.", répondit Dumbledore en sirotant son thé.

Il avait déposé quelques secondes plus tôt le jeune bambin dans un berceau conjuré.

"Je vois, cependant cela n'explique pas ta présence en ces lieux, ni celle de ce jeune garçon.", dit alors Nicolas avec un petit sourire.

Albus hocha de la tête avant de rapidement leur résumer la nuit. Après plusieurs minutes, Perenelle prit la parole.

"Et pourquoi nous emmener ce jeune garçon ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Je sais que vous avez toujours souhaité un héritier, et attendu qu'Harry a été volontairement abandonné par sa famille…", commença Albus d'un ton qui se voulait suppliant.

"Albus!", l'interrompit Nicolas avant de lui sourire gentiment. "Perenelle et moi souhaitons toujours avoir un héritier. Cependant, nous n'avons plus l'âge pour nous occuper d'un tel enfant, sans compter que nos corps sont frêles malgré la Pierre Philosophale."

Le regard d'Albus devint terne.

"Je suppose que je devrai lui trouver un autre foyer…", dit-il attristé.

Perenelle et Nicolas se regardèrent avant que Perenelle ne murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari. Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Albus, nous avons les candidats idéaux pour adopter le jeune Harry. Le couple en question n'a pas réussi à avoir d'enfants, malgré tous les sorts et toutes les potions préparées. Même Perenelle et moi n'avons pas réussi à les aider.", dit l'alchimiste de renom.

"Mais c'est parfait ! Qui sont-ils ?", demanda Albus, ses yeux se remettant à briller tels des étoiles.

"Cependant, et avant d'annoncer leur nom, tu dois savoir une chose. Cette famille a impérativement besoin d'un héritier de sang. Si jamais Harry venait à être adopter par eux, il subirait alors le rituel _**Sanguis Hereditatem**_.", continua Nicolas.

Albus écarquilla des yeux avant de regarder Harry. Il connaissait bien le rituel cité par Nicolas. Inventé il y a plus de mille ans par une famille mourante de sorciers, le rituel _**Sanguis Hereditatem**_ fut utilisé afin d'adopter un enfant magique dans une famille. Mais contrairement aux rituels d'adoption standard, ce rituel permit d'éradiquer les gênes présents dans les enfants adoptés afin de les remplacer par les gênes des parents adoptifs, tout en modifiant de façon intrinsèque la magie des enfants afin de donner la priorité à la magie des parents adoptifs tout en gardant celle des parents d'origine. En somme, Harry deviendrait l'enfant d'un autre couple, perdant tout lien de sang avec les Potter, et de ce fait, perdant son titre d'héritier Potter, bien que sa magie garde des traces des Potter. Il soupira avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je suppose que si c'est nécessaire, je ne peux qu'accepter. Qui sont-ils ?", demanda Albus.

Nicolas et Perenelle se regardèrent avant de répondre de concert.

"Louis et Catherine de Valois."

Albus laissa tomber au sol son paquet de sorbet au citron.

\Break/

01/11/1981

51 rue de Montmorency, Paris

Albus observait le jeune bambin tandis que son mentor et sa femme ne cessaient de gesticuler, impatients. Ils avaient envoyé quelques heures plus tôt une missive au couple de Valois. Normalement, une telle missive serait ignorée attendu qu'un monarque n'a pas à être convoqué tel un vulgaire roturier.

Mais Nicolas Flamel étant le conseiller de la famille royale française depuis plus de cinq cents ans, ce dernier bénéficiait de quelques avantages. Albus fut sortit de ses pensées en entendant trois coups frappés à la porte de façon succincte. Sans perdre un seul instant, Nicolas trottina jusqu'à la porte afin de laisser entrer ses invités.

Lorsque ces derniers firent leur entrée, les Flamel s'inclinèrent bien bas, Albus décidant d'en faire de même.

"Vos majestés, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon apprenti et Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.", s'exclama Nicolas.

"Mes salutations, vos majestés.", s'inclina alors Albus tout en les détaillant du regard.

L'homme était de taille moyenne à la fine musculature à la fois élégante et distinguée. Une longue chevelure d'ébène bouclée entourait son visage efféminé mais non pas moins masculin. C'est en apercevant ses yeux qu'Albus comprit qu'il avait affaire à nul autre que Louis de Valois : Les yeux étaient d'un bleu très profond, tous deux arborant un soleil lumineux au centre de la pupille.

Quant à Catherine de Valois (née Habsbourg-Loraine), son corps était fin et gracieux, mesurant légèrement moins que son mari qui n'était lui-même pas très grand. Contrairement à son mari, elle possédait une longue chevelure dorée et bouclée, le tout entourant un visage très fin aux yeux vert profond.

Les deux individus étaient richement vêtus, l'homme portant une tenue en soie composée d'une chemise, d'un pantalon, de gants, d'un gilet en brocard couvert lui-même par un manteau blanc et des bottes en cuir. La femme portait une longue robe dorée mettant en valeur ses yeux et sa chevelure. Ils portaient tous deux une couronne fine, surement pour les déplacements.

"Inutile de vous incliner devant moi, Maître Nicolas, Maître Perenelle. Après tout, vous avez été mes tuteurs, ceux de mon père et ainsi de suite.", s'exclama alors Louis de Valois avec un grand sourire avant de regarder Dumbledore. "Vous aussi, Seigneur Dumbledore. Je vous en prie, relevez-vous et assoyons-nous."

Albus le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête, s'asseyant dans le salon avec les Flamel et les Valois. Le thé fut servi par un elfe de maison avant que Nicolas ne prenne la parole.

"Vos majestés, permettez-moi de vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Malgré le fait que nous n'avons pu trouver un remède concernant votre infertilité qui est selon moi due à une malédiction, j'ai tout de même trouvé une solution grâce à mon cher apprenti. Avant de le laisser expliquer son histoire, permettez-moi de vous présenter Harry Potter, la solution à votre problème."

C'est alors que Perenelle dévoila l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, ce dernier étant endormi. Le couple royal se regarda avant d'observer l'enfant avec attention. Après quelques secondes, et gardant toujours le silence, ils firent signe à Dumbledore de s'expliquer.

"L'enfant devant vous se nomme Harry Potter. Comme vous devez le savoir, le Mage Noir nommé Lord Voldemort qui terrorisait le Royaume-Uni a été vaincu la nuit dernière en s'attaquant à la famille Potter. J'ai malencontreusement annoncé le jeune Henry Potter comme vainqueur de Voldemort bien que le jeune Harry semble être le vainqueur. Ses parents ont malheureusement décidé de l'abandonner à des moldus pour s'occuper de son jumeau, mais j'ai préféré l'amener ici afin de le confier à mon maître et ami, Nicolas Flamel.", dit alors le vieux professeur.

"Voilà une histoire très intéressante, Grand Manitou. Cependant, cela n'explique pas la raison pour laquelle nous avons été convié, ni explique de quelque façon en quoi cet enfant est la solution au problème que ma tendre épouse et moi rencontrons.", dit alors Louis de Valois d'un ton intrigué.

"En fait, je suis à l'origine de votre invitation. Voyez-vous, j'ai réussi à retrouver les instructions exactes du rituel _**Sanguis Hereditatem**_ il y a de cela quatre ans au cours d'une fouille archéologique en Italie. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant attendu que ce rituel ne peut être utilisé qu'en dernier recours.", intervint alors Perenelle tout en plaçant le bambin dans un berceau invoqué.

Louis et Catherine hochèrent de la tête, comprenant parfaitement la situation. Ils auraient préféré avoir un enfant par voies naturelles.

"Je comprend parfaitement votre raisonnement, maîtresse Perenelle, et pour cela j'accepte de vous pardonner. Pourrions-nous en savoir plus quant à ce rituel ? Après tout, cela fait bien plusieurs siècles qu'il a disparu.", demanda Catherine avec un ton empli d'espoir.

_Vais-je enfin pouvoir être mère ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Perenelle hocha de la tête avant d'expliquer les tenants et aboutissants du rituel. Louis plissa légèrement des yeux.

"Si je résume correctement, cet enfant sera le nôtre biologiquement et magiquement, tout en gardant partiellement sa magie originale, c'est bien cela ? J'ai cependant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il gardera exactement de sa magie originale.", dit-il d'une voix curieuse.

Les yeux de Perenelle s'illuminèrent devant cette occasion d'expliquer le rituel plus en détail.

"En effet. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre en traduisant les textes concernant ce rituel, l'enfant gardera partiellement sa trace magique originale. Cela se traduit de plusieurs façons. Tout d'abord, l'enfant restera magiquement l'héritier de ses maisons bien qu'il perdra toute forme de primogéniture en cas d'autres héritiers directs. Ainsi, Harry deviendra l'héritier secondaire des familles Potter et Gryffondor, les Potter étant les descendants de Godric Gryffondor.

Quant à sa magie, Harry pourra possiblement garder certaines compétences comme la Maîtrise des Potter en Métamorphose et magie de combat. Evidemment, cela dépend entièrement de mère magie.", s'exclama alors Perenelle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux Valois se regardèrent avant de discuter rapidement en messes basses sous le regard plein d'espoir de Dumbledore. Au bout de quelques minutes, Louis de Valois s'exclama.

"Alors nous acceptons. Cependant, cela ne doit pas se savoir auprès de notre peuple. Existe-t-il une potion ou un quelconque sortilège pour rajeunir l'enfant d'un an ? Cela nous permettrait de faire croire à une grossesse dissimulée afin de nous protéger."

Nicolas écarquilla légèrement des yeux avant de se pencher en avant, ses deux mains se joignant dans une pose de réflexion. Il se mit à marmonner quelques secondes avant de sourire tout en relevant la tête.

"Je pense avoir la solution. Une potion rajeunissante serait bien trop puissante pour un enfant de cet âge, cependant, rien n'empêche une stase de l'âge. Si je me souviens bien, cela se pratiquait couramment il y a de cela trois-cent ans lorsque deux familles souhaitaient marier leurs enfants en ayant le même âge.

Nous pourrions de ce fait utiliser une potion ayant un effet d'un an sur le jeune enfant tout en plaçant un enchantement illusoire afin de faire croire à une naissance récente. Je pense pouvoir réaliser la potion en une heure.", dit alors Nicolas.

Louis et Catherine se regardèrent, les regards pleins d'espoirs avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, nous acceptons votre proposition Maître Nicolas, Maîtresse Perenelle. Y-a-t-il autre chose à savoir avant d'accomplir ce rituel ?", demanda alors Louis.

Perenelle hocha de la tête.

"En effet. Nous souhaitons faire du jeune Harry notre héritier, si vous le permettez. Malheureusement pour Nicolas et Moi, le rituel ne peut être utilisé à la suite de l'utilisation de la Pierre Philosophale, cependant rien ne nous empêche de former un héritier."

Louis de Valois hocha gracieusement de la tête.

"Je ne peux vous refuser cette requête alors que vous êtes la solution à notre problème. C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons que notre futur fils soit désigné en tant qu'héritier des Flamel. Afin de légitimiser votre demande, nous souhaiterions faire de vous deux son parrain et sa marraine.", répondit le Roi de France.

"Avec plaisir!", s'exclama joyeusement Nicolas.

"Dans ce cas, nous devrions effectuer ce rituel tandis que tu prépareras la potion.", dit Perenelle à l'attention de Nicolas avant de regarder le couple royal. "Le rituel durera une bonne heure. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge du côté incantatoire. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire est de répondre à mes questions lorsque je m'adresserai à vous et de fournir votre sang lorsque demandé."

Les Valois acceptèrent avant de suivre la vieille femme dans une salle jouxtant le salon avec Dumbledore tandis que Nicolas s'empressa d'aller concocter la potion.

Tout avait déjà été préparé dans la salle de rituel de Perenelle, des runes étant gravées un peu partout sous les regards étonnés des Valois et de Dumbledore. Quant à Harry, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, ce dernier étant encore endormi.

Perenelle déposa délicatement le bébé dans un berceau situé au centre de la pièce avant de se reculer.

"Préparez-vous, le rituel va commencer.", s'exclama Perenelle avant de se mettre à chanter dans un vieux latin.

Dumbledore et les Valois eurent beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que disait Perenelle. Ils réussirent tout de même à discerner quelques mots tels que "_Sanguis_", "_Filius_", "_Mater Magia_" et "_Benedicte_".

"Que s'approchent ceux qui réclament cet enfant de magie !", s'exclama alors Perenelle en revenant au français.

Louis et Catherine s'approchèrent alors de Perenelle tout en restant distingués.

"Que vos noms et titres soient entendus de Mère-Magie.", continua Perenelle en faisant signe à Louis.

"Louis Robert Jean de Valois, Souverain du Royaume de France et de ses dominions, Seigneur de la Maison Royale de Valois et de Bourbon, descendant et dirigeant de la Maison Capet et de Robert !", s'exclama alors le Roi de France.

Une lueur l'entoura sous le regard appréciatif de Perenelle, cette dernière faisant alors signe à Catherine de s'avancer.

"Catherine Marie Antoinette de Valois née Habsbourg-Lorraine, Reine du Royaume de France et de ses dominions, Princesse de la Maison Royale de Habsbourg-Lorraine et du Royaume d'Autriche.", s'exclama Catherine en se tenant droite.

Perenelle hocha de la tête lorsque Catherine fut entourée d'un halo bleu signifiant l'acceptation de Mère-Magie.

"Tendez vos bras !", ordonna-t-elle au couple royal.

Les Valois obéirent avant de pousser des hoquets de surprise en voyant une coupure apparaître sur leur main droite. Le sang s'écoulant se dirigea directement vers l'enfant au milieu de la pièce avant de pénétrer sa peau, le réveillant et le faisant pleurer.

"Il est désormais temps de nommer votre enfant devant Mère-Magie pour finaliser sa renaissance. Quel premier prénom lui est attribué ?", demanda Perenelle.

"Adrien !", répondit Louis avec un petit sourire.

"Quel deuxième nom ?", demanda de nouveau Perenelle.

"Louis !", s'écria Catherine en embrassant tendrement son mari.

"Et quel troisième nom attribuez-vous à votre fils ?", demanda enfin Perenelle.

"Nicolas !", firent les deux monarques en chœur.

La magie entoura l'enfant avant de briller de plus en plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'éteint, les cris de l'enfant se tarissant eux aussi. Perenelle s'approcha de l'enfant avant d'écarquiller des yeux en voyant la nouvelle apparence du jeune fils.

Ses yeux étaient désormais d'un bleu profond avec un soleil au centre et son visage était entouré de petits cheveux bouclés d'ébène, tout comme Louis de Valois. Son visage était cependant devenu évidemment plus raffiné, tout comme sa mère.

Sans perdre un instant, Perenelle prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le montrer aux Valois et à Dumbledore qui était resté dans la pièce.

"Je vous présence votre fils, le Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, Prince héritier du Royaume de France et de ses dominions.", s'exclama alors Perenelle.

Les Valois s'empressèrent de récupérer l'enfant, souriant tout en embrassant le front de leur fils sous le regard attendri de Dumbledore. Il n'eut pas le temps de les féliciter que Nicolas débarqua dans la salle avec la potion en main.

"Voilà la potion ! Vite, il doit la boire avant qu'elle ne perde son potentiel !", s'exclama l'alchimiste de renom en utilisant un sort de transfert pour directement placer le contenu de la potion dans l'estomac de l'enfant.

C'est sous les yeux étonnés des occupants de la pièce que l'enfant fut entouré d'un halo doré.

Pendant que les Flamel et les Valois observèrent les effets de la potion sur l'enfant, Dumbledore dirigea son regard vers le berceau dans lequel avait reposé Harry. En s'approchant, il vit à son plus grand étonnement une sorte de liquide noir avant de froncer des yeux. Lorsqu'il revint vers les autres occupants, il vit avec étonnement que la cicatrice n'était plus présente sur Harry. Le rituel avait purifié l'enfant.

"Maître Nicolas, Maîtresse Perenelle, nous vous remercions vivement pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous devrez évidemment venir au Palais afin de voir et éduquer votre filleul.", fit Louis avec un clin d'œil aux Flamel avant de regarder Albus. "Seigneur Dumbledore, permettez-nous de vous remercier comme il se doit. Sachez que vous serez toujours la bienvenue au Royaume de France et que si vous rencontrez un quelconque problème avec l'un de nos sujets ou bien un dirigeant de l'un de nos territoires, vous pourrez compter sur nous."

Albus écarquilla légèrement des yeux avant de sourire.

"Je vous remercie vos majestés. C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre offre.", répondit le Directeur de Poudlard.

Les Valois quittèrent alors la pièce pour retourner chez eux, accompagnés de leurs gardes tandis que les Flamel et Albus restèrent derrière. Nicolas ne put s'empêcher de dire.

"J'ai hâte de voir l'article qui sera paru dans le journal !"

\Break/

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**EDITION SPECIALE:**

**Une Naissance Royale !**

_Article rédigé par Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Journaliste._

_"Oyez, Oyez !_

_Sa majesté le Roi et Sa majesté la Reine ont le plaisir d'annoncer un heureux évènement,_

_Est né la nuit du trente-et-un Juillet mil-neuf-quatre-vingt-un l'héritier royal,_

_Le prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois !_

_Que ce jour soit à jamais un jour de festivité et de liesse pour le peuple de France et de ses Dominion !_

_Oyez, Oyez !"_

_C'est à ma plus grand surprise que j'assistai à la proclamation du crieur public devant le palais royal après une convocation pour une conférence de presse. Nous fûmes, mes collègues et moi, très étonné d'apprendre la naissance d'un héritier royal trois mois après l'évènement. Heureusement pour nous, nous fûmes rapidement informés quant à la raison d'un tel retard._

_Il n'est de secret pour personne que leurs majestés n'ont eu de cesse d'essayer en vain de concevoir un héritier, potions et élixirs n'hésitant pas à être utilisés à foison afin de palier au problème. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas jusqu'à il y a peu. _

_Par crainte de faire une fausse couche et afin d'éviter tout espoir en vain au reste du Royaume, leurs majestés ont décidé de cacher la grossesse de notre gracieuse reine jusqu'à l'accouchement. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né sa grâce, le prince Adrien que déjà certains ne cessent de surnommer prince Harry. Ce surnom fut utilisé en premier par le très honorable conseiller à la cour royale, le Seigneur Nicolas Flamel._

_Nous apprîmes que sous les conseils du Seigneur Flamel et de Dame Flamel, la naissance du prince fut cachée au reste du monde afin de s'assurer de la bonne santé de ce dernier. Et c'est en ce jour que le prince est considéré comme bon vivant !_

_Le futur du Royaume de France et de ses dominions est enfin assuré, et un bal en l'honneur de leurs grâces sera organisé dans six jours afin de fêter l'heureux évènements. Pour l'occasion, les dirigeants du Monde Sorcier sont conviés._

_Pour plus d'informations sur le Royaume de France et ses dominions, page 2 à 5_

_Pour plus d'informations sur la Dynastie Capétienne, page 6 à 8_

_Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Flamel, page 9._


	2. Le Ball d'Honneur (Partie 1 sur 2)

**Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue vu le nombre de commentaires faisant l'éloge de cette fiction :p**

**Chose promise, chose due, voici la preuve que cette fiction sera politique ! Amusez vous bien :D**

* * *

Contrairement à la majorité des communautés magiques, qui préféraient évidemment se cacher de la vue de tous à travers des allées invisibles inaccessibles aux moldus ou bien dans des endroits vides de vie, ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour les français et plus généralement, les royaumes liés aux Capétiens.

Tout cela est lié à une découverte d'un fameux arithmancien et maître des runes nommé René Descartes. En effet, le très célèbre philosophe et écrivain moldu était en fait un fameux sorcier français major de sa promotion à l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons. C'est en 1616, durant le règne du roi moldu Louis XIII de Bourbon et du roi sorcier Henri V de Valois que lui vint une idée merveilleuse. Les deux rois souhaitaient vivre au même endroit, le château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, cependant cela n'était pas possible suite à l'impossible cohabitation entre moldus et sorciers. Un conflit commença alors entre les deux rois, conflit qui se résulta par une tension palpable qui pouvait à tout moment révéler l'existence des sorciers aux moldus. C'est suite à ce conflit que René Descartes eut sa grandiose idée.

Possédant une maîtrise en Runes ainsi qu'une maîtrise en Arithmancie, ce dernier eut l'idée d'inventer un schéma runique spécialisé dans la création de dimensions fantômes parallèles qu'il appelait alors "Dimensions secondaires". En une année seulement, le sorcier réussit alors à créer ce schéma qu'il s'empressa d'utiliser sur l'une de ses propriétés avant d'y inviter des moldus. Le résultat fut un véritable succès, et tandis que René rentra dans sa propriété, les moldus firent de même mais n'apparurent pas à côté de lui. Ils avaient été transportés dans une dimension parallèle fantôme représentant à l'exactitude ce qu'il y avait dans l'endroit sans pour autant qu'ils soient présents dans la dimension d'origine de la propriété. René Descartes avait réussi à créer un schéma runique permettant de séparer moldus et sorciers dans un lieu donné.

Lorsque ce dernier présenta cette découverte à sa majesté le Roi Henri V de Valois, ce dernier ordonna l'apposition de ces runes tout autour de Saint-Germain-en-Laye afin de créer une ville magique. Ce fut un véritable succès, et la rixe séparant les deux rois de France put enfin prendre fin. René Descartes fut alors remercié en recevant le titre exceptionnel de Grand Maître des Runes de la Maison Royale de France.

Au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulèrent, ce schéma runique appelé "Runes Dimensionnelles Anti Moldus" fut de plus en plus utilisé dans le Royaume de France, jalousement gardé par le peuple français. Cependant, ce schéma restait tout de même limité attendu la source de magie fortement importante nécessaire pour alimenter les runes de façon continue afin de maintenir les dimensions parallèles.

C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsque Louis XIV de Bourbon ordonna la construction du Château de Versailles, sa mémoire fut altérée par son cousin le Roi Henri V de Valois afin que ce dernier ordonne la construction du château de Versailles sur une zone de flux magique terrestre, une ligne tellurique. Mais contrairement aux croyances populaires, ce ne sont pas les moldus qui construisirent Versailles mais bel et bien les sorciers. Grâce à plusieurs sortilèges de _**repousse-moldu**_, quelques _**oubliettes**_ et _**Imperius**_, le célèbre Château de Versailles et ses environs fut construit à la vue de tous avant d'être occulté par les Runes Dimensionnelles Anti Moldus.

Cette prouesse entraina une hystérie à travers le Royaume de France, et plusieurs maisons nobles de France se mirent à utiliser ces runes afin de permettre à leurs descendants Cracmols de vivre dans leurs châteaux et maintenir une façade pour les moldus. Ce fut le cas pour la totalité des maisons ducales dont les Delacour, les Malfois, La Force (Caumont), de La Rochefoucauld, de Béthune, Grimaldi ou bien d'Orléans-Dunois.

Peu de temps après, et les descendants Capétiens contrôlant déjà une grande partie de l'Europe, Henri V autorisa l'utilisation de ces runes dans l'entière dominion du Royaume de France, permettant ainsi de sécuriser le Monde Magique. C'est ainsi qu'en 1789, les sorciers français purent assister au sac du Château de Versailles moldu tout en sachant que le véritable Versailles était en parfaite sécurité. Le Roi Robert III de Valois, fils d'Henri V de Valois, étant en conflit avec le Roi moldu Louis XVI, ce dernier décida de ne pas intervenir lors de la révolution française. Il vit en cette révolution l'occasion de séparer définitivement le monde magique du monde moldu en éliminant les seules personnes sachant l'existence du monde magique, les Bourbon moldus. Les moldus ne se rendirent jamais compte en dévalisant le Château de Versailles moldu que tout était faux, jusqu'à la couronne de Louis XVI qui fut maudite par les Valois afin de tout de même punir les assassins de leurs cousins. Et nous connaissons tous la triste histoire du Diamant bleu (bien qu'il soit faux).

\Break/

**31/07/1987**

**Château de Versailles, Royaume de France**

Tandis que le monde moldu ne cessait de s'extasier devant les beautés du château de Versailles et ses jardins, le monde magique se préparait à l'un des plus grands bals du millénaire.

L'Âge de six ans étant considéré comme la libération de la pleine puissance d'un noyau magique chez un enfant sorcier, la Maison Royale de France décida d'organiser un grand bal en l'honneur du sixième anniversaire de leur seul et unique enfant, sa grâce Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois.

Pour cette occasion, la Maison Royale de France décida d'ouvrir le Château de Versailles au reste du monde afin d'inviter les plus grandes personnalités du Monde Magique. Habituellement fermé au reste du monde, le Château de Versailles a toujours été uniquement ouvert aux français. Cela était simplement dû à son importance historique et politique, le château étant le siège du gouvernement magique français ainsi que le lieu de vie de l'Illustre Maison Royale de France, les Valois.

C'est ainsi que dans la plus grande chambre de l'Aile droite du Château de Versailles au 1er étage, Harry (affectueusement appelé ainsi par ses parents et son parrain et sa marraine) se préparait pour l'occasion. Etant jeune, il se faisait habiller par son majordome personnel, Gérard de Montant, les Montants étant une famille noble au service personnel de la famille Royale de France depuis plus de cinq-cents ans.

"Cette tenue va à ravir à sa grâce.", s'exprima Gérard en observant Harry de la tête aux pieds.

Harry se regardait dans le miroir d'un air inquisiteur avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Tu as raison Gérard. En plus, cette tenue met en valeur mes yeux, ce qui est très important. Je suis persuadé que père et mère seront enjoués, tout comme Oncle Nicolas et Tante Pernelle.", répondit le jeune prince.

Il portait pour l'occasion une tenue coud par un sorcier français de renommée internationale, que ce soit moldue ou magique : Yves Mathieu-Saint-Laurent, un sorcier français né en Algérie d'une longue famille de Sang-Pur.

La tenue consistait en une veste de soie bleue aux détails dorés (épaulettes et écharpe transversale) et blancs (manchettes) ainsi que le blason de Prince Héritier du Royaume de France gravé sur les boutons d'or parsemant la veste (boutonnière). Cette veste était accompagnée d'une ceinture visible noire avec une boucle d'or autour de la taille ainsi qu'un pantalon de soie noir et des petites bottines de cuir.

Le majordome fit un _**Tempus**_ avec sa baguette avant de sourire en voyant son prince s'admirer dans la glace.

"Jeune prince, il est bientôt l'heure de vous présenter au reste du monde. Êtes-vous prêts à assister au bal organisé en votre honneur ?", demanda le serviteur du prince.

Harry écarquilla légèrement des yeux avant de rougir et de baisser la tête.

"Je…je ne suis pas top sûr d'être prêt. Et si je fais honte à mes parents ?", demanda Harry d'un air inquiet en tournant des yeux larmoyants vers son majordome.

Gérard se mit à genou afin de prendre le jeune prince dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne ferez jamais honte à vos parents. Sachez une chose, vous êtes ici chez vous, et de ce fait, tout vous est permit. Vos parents seront toujours fiers de vous.", dit Gérard avec un petit sourire.

"Et les Potter ? Qu'est-qui se passera s'ils me reconnaissent ?", demanda Harry d'un air très inquiet.

"Les Potter ont décliné l'invitation afin d'organiser une fête spécialement pour leur fils. De toute façon, vous n'êtes plus un Potter, et ils ne pourront jamais rien fier. Vous êtes Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, le Prince héritier du Royaume de France, et ne l'oubliez jamais. Vous ne partagez avec les Potter qu'une infime portion de leur magie, compris ?", s'exclama alors le majordome.

Il avait été présent lorsque le couple royal avait révélé le matin même à Harry qu'il était né Harry James Potter. Ces derniers avaient décidé de révéler ses origines à Harry afin qu'il ne soit pas choqué s'il venait à hériter d'un brin de magie Potter lors de la libération de son noyau magique, un test d'héritage magique étant obligatoire le jour suivant le sixième anniversaire de chaque enfant magique en France. Ce dernier fut cependant rassuré par Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel qui ne cessèrent de le rassurer en lui expliquant qu'il ne partageait plus aucun lien de sang avec les Potter ni même les britanniques en général.

"Ils ont décliné ?", demanda Harry d'un air surpris tandis que Gérard hochait de la tête.

"En effet. Il n'est de secret pour personne qu'ils ne cessent de gâter leur fils, et cela va jusqu'à organiser une fête d'anniversaire spécialement pour lui. Je suppose qu'ils seront très déçus en apprenant la faible participation à l'anniversaire de leur fils bien-aimé, l'aristocratie britannique préférant venir à votre bal.", dit Gérard.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de joie avant de bondir sur place tout brandissant son poing droit en l'air.

"Ouais ! Ils préfèrent mon anniversaire au sien, c'est super !"

Le majordome roula des yeux avant de ricaner. Il oubliait parfois que son prince était encore un enfant de six ans, malgré sa grande maturité.

\Break/

**31/07/1987**

**Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni, **

"Narcissa ! Draco ! Il est l'heure, faites vite !"

Ce n'était nul autre que Lord Lucius Malefoy, Dirigeant de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Malefoy, branche cadette britannique de l'Illustre et Gracieuse Maison des Malfois, une Maison Ducale du Royaume de France.

Les Malefoy furent envoyés par les Malfois lors de la conquête de l'Angleterre par le Duc Guillaume Plantagenêt de Normandie, un descendant de la famille des Capétiens. Leur but était à la fois d'aider les français à prendre le contrôle de ce pays insulaire ainsi que d'aider les Malfois, et par la même occasion, les Valois, à s'assurer d'une présence continue des français dans le Monde Magique Britannique. C'est ainsi qu'Armand Malfoi, deuxième fils du Duc Jean Malfoi, partit à la conquête de l'Angleterre avec plusieurs autres familles françaises. Ces familles n'étaient autre que les Lestrange (branche cadette de la famille Ducale Lestrangier de l'Aube en France), les Rosiers (branche cadette de la famille Ducale Roser du Tarn en France), les Leroy (Branche cadette éteinte de la famille Comtale Leroys de l'Aisne en France) et les Black (Branche cadette de la famille Ducale Lenoir de la Seine Maritime en France).

C'est la raison pour laquelle Lucius Malefoy reçut deux invitations, l'une provenant directement du secrétaire de la famille Royale de France, et l'autre d'Aurélien Malfoi, Duc de Gironde et dirigeant de la famille Malfoi. Les deux invitations concernaient le même évènement, le Bal d'honneur du Prince de France. Evidemment, Lucius décida d'obéir, bien qu'il eût déjà décidé d'y assister afin d'accroître son cercle social.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son fils et sa femme descendirent les escaliers pour le rejoindre dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

"Nous sommes prêts mon amour. Ne faisons pas attendre la noblesse française."

Telle fut la phrase de Narcissa Malefoy avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour le Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'âtre principale du Ministère, ils se dirigèrent au Hall des Portoloins Internationaux. Lucius se dirigea vers l'un des employés du ministère présent.

"Un Portoloin pour Versailles, en France.", demanda Lucius d'une voix autoritaire.

L'employé hocha de la tête avant de lui tendre une corde dorée.

"Le Portoloin à d'ores et déjà été payé. Le mot de passe est "Bal d'Honneur".", dit alors l'employé.

Lucius fronça légèrement des sourcils.

"Et qui est donc notre généreux bienfaiteur ?", demanda le Lord Malefoy.

L'employé s'empressa de regarder dans son carnet de comptes avant de répondre.

"Tous les Portoloins en direction de Versailles ont été gracieusement payé par le Surintendant des Finances du Royaume de France, le Duc Aurélien Malfoi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage."

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant d'hocher de la tête. Il ne savait pas que le dirigeant de la Branche Principale des Malfois était membre du cabinet ministériel du Roi de France. Comme quoi, les Malfoi restaient des gens importants, peu importe le gouvernement. Un rictus suffisant prit place sur son visage (tout comme celui de Narcissa) avant que les trois Malefoys ne prennent la corde tandis que Lucius murmura le mot de passe.

Le voyage par Portoloin ne dura que cinq minutes, la distance entre Versailles et Londres n'étant pas tant éloignée que ça (Sachant qu'un Portoloin menant à l'exact opposé du globe pouvait durer jusqu'à douze heures).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les Malefoys écarquillèrent légèrement des yeux en voyant plusieurs sorciers présents et se promenant librement dans la ville de Versailles. Il n'y avait pas un seul moldu à l'horizon. Très rapidement, un sorcier s'approcha d'eux.

"Vos noms ?", demanda-t-il en français.

"Lord Lucius Malefoy, descendant du Duc Aurélien Malfoi.", répondit Lucius d'un ton légèrement arrogant.

Le sorcier écarquilla des yeux avant de s'incliner rapidement. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce dernier s'exclama.

"Veuillez me suivre, votre seigneurie. Votre Carrosse est affrété."

Le sorcier mena alors la famille Malefoy jusqu'à un carrosse blanc tiré par des Abraxans. Un valet de pied les attendait afin de leur ouvrir la porte. Sans attendre, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco prirent place à l'intérieur du carrosse qui s'avança alors sous la conduite du cocher.

"Cela faisait bien des années que je n'étais pas montée à bord d'un carrosse. C'est très rafraichissant.", s'exclama Narcissa d'un ton appréciateur.

"En effet, cela nous change des cheminées et des balais, sans oublier les Portoloins. Penses-tu que nous verrons d'autres familles de notre connaissance ?", demanda Lucius à sa femme.

Cette dernière étant toujours au courant de tout, elle s'empressa de répondre.

"Ma sœur Bellatrix m'a confirmé sa présence au Bal d'Honneur avec les Lestrange. Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à avoir reçu des ordres de la part des branches principales. Mon cousin Sirius a cependant décliné l'invitation malgré les ordres du Duc Aquila Lenoir. Une fois de plus, mon cousin nous fait preuve d'idiotie en refusant d'obéir à son chef de famille. Il sera surement puni pour cet affront et je dirai même cette humiliation. Même ma sœur Andromeda a accepté de venir avec son horrible mari."

Lucius laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement en apprenant qu'il n'aurait pas à voir Sirius Black, le bras droit du plus grand de tous les cons, James Potter.

"D'autres personnes dont nous connaissons la présence ?", demanda-t-il, intéressé.

"Evan Rosier et son fils Felix seront eux aussi présents, ainsi que les Bones, Fudge et évidemment toutes les grandes familles du Magenmagot. J'ai ouïe dire que Dumbledore a reçu une invitation VIP pour le Bal. Que c'est étrange.", répondit Narcissa.

"Il se peut que Dumbledore ait reçu une telle invitation en tant que Grand Manitou du CIS ou bien en tant qu'apprenti de Nicolas Flamel, ce dernier étant le Conseiller Personnel du Roi Louis et le parrain du jeune prince. Les Londubat ne se présentent pas ?", dit Lucius avec un rictus sadique.

Frank et Alice Londubat avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Junior. Grâce à beaucoup d'argent, ils avaient réussi à clamer l'_**Imperius**_ afin d'éviter Azkaban. Evidemment, les membres de la Lumière ne furent pas très contents, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Dommage que cette histoire d'_**Imperius**_ ruina les chances d'élection de Bartemius Croupton Sénior pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie, bien qu'il puisse rester Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique.

"Non, Augusta n'a pas souhaité venir en apprenant notre présence, sans compter que des rumeurs courent sur son petit-fils, Neville. Ce dernier n'a toujours pas fait preuve de magie, quel scandale !", sourit Narcissa de façon malsaine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le carrosse s'arrêta et un valet de pied ouvrit la porte. Lorsque les Malefoys descendirent, ils ne purent qu'être stupéfiés par la beauté de l'endroit.

Devant eux s'étendait la très célèbre cour royale du château de Versailles. D'immenses portes d'or étaient ouvertes, l'entrée gardée par des dizaines de sorciers vêtus de blanc et de bleu avec de belles capes rouges carmines et des plastrons en acier enchanté.

Ils se retournèrent alors pour voir le carrosse s'en aller tandis qu'un autre arrivait. Ils ne perdirent pas un instant pour se diriger vers l'entrée où ils furent accueillis par un sorcier se tenant droit avec un haut-de-forme de grande beauté.

"Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au Palais Royal de Versailles. Vos invitations, je vous prie.", dit alors le sorcier.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier avant de donner son invitation au chambellan. Ce dernier hocha de la tête.

"Vous pouvez entrer, Seigneur Lucius, ainsi que les vôtres. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée.", se contenta de dire le chambellan avant de faire signe à un garde d'escorter les Malefoys directement aux portes du château.

Les Malefoys ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de l'endroit s'étalant devant eux. Que ce soit les murs, les colonnes, les portes, les fenêtres ou bien les tableaux et autres décorations, tout était à couper le souffle.

"C'est plus beau qu'au Manoir.", commenta Draco tout ébahi.

Lucius ne pût qu'hocher de la tête.

"Bien que je n'apprécie pas un tel comparatif, je me dois d'admettre que Versailles est tellement mieux que notre Manoir. Cependant, n'oublies mon fils qu'ici vivent les Valois, une famille royale du Monde Sorcier, et j'irai même à dire la plus grande famille royale au Monde.", répondit le Seigneur Malefoy.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et après avoir apprécié la beauté de l'endroit, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la galerie des glaces où un crieur les attendait. Ce dernier prit leur invitation avant de leur faire signer d'entrer.

A peine passèrent-ils la porte que le crieur s'exclama.

"Le Comte Lucius Malefoy de Britannia, sa femme, Dame Narcissa Malefoy née Black, et leur fils et héritier, Monsieur Draco Malefoy."

Les invités déjà présents observèrent les Malefoys avant de continuer leur discute. Lucius haussa d'un sourcil en remarquant qu'aucun autre membre de l'aristocratie britannique était présent. Ils étaient évidemment les premiers à être arrivés. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'un grand homme blond aux yeux argentés lui fit signe de s'approcher. Comprenant exactement qui était cette personne, Lucius s'empressa de le rejoindre.

"Seigneur Aurélien, au nom de la Branche Cadette de votre maison, veuillez accepter nos salutations les plus distinguées.", s'inclina Lucius devant l'homme à la posture distinguée, enjoignant son fils et sa femme à faire de même.

"Relevez-vous, Lucius. Un Malfoi ne s'incline que devant son Roi, et personne d'autre.", répondit Aurélien d'une voix froide.

"Comme vous le voudrez, mon seigneur.", répondit Lucius d'un ton amiable.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il pût remarquer un regard appréciateur sur le visage de son seigneur. Il avait fait bonne impression, s'assurant d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Aurélien Malfoi.

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter, plus tard rejoins par le fils d'Aurélien avant que les Malfois ne quittent les lieux pour une réunion.

\Break/

C'est ainsi que commença un long défilé de seigneurs, tous annoncés par le crieur royal. Certains furent évidemment britanniques.

"Le Comte Rodolphus Lestrange de Britannia, sa femme Bellatrix Lestrange née Black et leur fils, Monsieur Corvus Lestrange."

"Le Duc de Poufsouffle, Amos Diggory de Britannia, sa femme Lumia Diggory et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Cedric Diggory."

"Le Duc Garrick Ollivander de Britannia et son fils héritier, Monsieur Goldrinn Ollivander."

"Le Duc Janus Flint de Britannia, sa femme, la Duchesse Irene Flint, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Marcus Flint."

"Le Duc Theodore Nott Senior de Britannia, et son fils héritier, Theodore Nott Junior."

"Le Comte Evan Rosier de Britannia et son fils héritier, Felix Rosier."

"Comtesse Amelia Bones de Britannia, et son héritière, Susan Bones."

"Monsieur Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie de Britannia."

"Le Comte Bartemius Croupton Sénior de Britannia, et son fils héritier, Monsieur Bartemius Croupton Junior."

"Dame Andromeda Black de Britannia, son mari Monsieur Ted Black né Tonks et leur fille, Madame Nymphadora Black."

"La Marquise Belladonna Zabini d'Italie, et son fils héritier, Monsieur Blaise Zabini."

"Le Raja Adesh Patil d'Inde, son fils héritier, Akhil Patil, et ses deux filles, Mesdames Padma Patil et Parvati Patil."

"Le Seigneur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de Britannia, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Docteur es en Sorcellerie, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Vainqueur de Grindelwald et invité d'honneur de la famille Royale."

Cette dernière annonce concernant les britanniques fut évidemment la plus choquante, surtout pour les britanniques. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore soit considéré comme un invité d'honneur de la famille royale.

D'autres annonces retinrent évidemment l'attention des invités présents. Tout d'abord les grands de France et membres du Cabinet des Ministres du Roi.

"Le Seigneur Jean Delacour, Duc de Grenoble et d'Isère, Ministre de la Magie, sa femme la Duchesse Apolline Delacour et leurs deux filles, l'héritière Madame Fleur Delacour et Madame Gabrielle Delacour."

"Le Seigneur Aquila Lenoir, Duc de Rouen et de Seine Maritime, Grand Chambellan de France, sa femme la Duchesse Janice Lenoir, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Orion Lenoir."

"Le Seigneur Roland Lestrangier, Duc de Troyes et de l'Aube, Chancelier de France, son mari le Duc Nicolas Lestrangier et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Robert Lestrangier."

"Dame Melinda Roser, Duchesse d'Albi et du Tarn, Secrétaire d'Etat des Affaires Etrangères, et son fils héritier, Monsieur René Roser."

"Le Seigneur Bernard Caumont, Duc de La Force et de Dordogne, Secrétaire d'Etat de la Guerre, son mari, le Duc Mathieu Caumont, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Gustave Caumont."

"Le Seigneur Aurélien Malfoi, Duc de Bordeaux et de la Gironde, Surintendant des Finances, sa femme, la Duchesse Jeanne Malfoi, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Valentin Malfoi."

"Le Seigneur Damien de la Rochefoucauld, Duc d'Angoulême et de Charente, Secrétaire d'Etat de la Maison du Roi, sa femme, la Duchesse Justine de la Rochefoucauld, et leur fille héritière, Madame Victoria de la Rochefoucauld."

"Le Seigneur Julien de Béthune, Duc d'Artois et du Pas-de-Calais, Secrétaire d'Etat de l'Education, sa femme, la Duchesse Mélissa de Béthune, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Hughes de Béthune."

"Le Prince de Sang Guillaume d'Orléans-Dunois, Duc d'Orléans et de la Loire, Grand Maître de France, sa femme, la Duchesse Laure d'Orléans-Dunois, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Louis d'Orléans-Dunois."

"Le Seigneur Nicolas Flamel, Duc de Paris, Conseiller du Roi, et sa femme, la Duchesse Pernelle Flamel."

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies, le monde découvrit la totalité des Ministres du Royaume de France bien qu'il en manquait un, celui des affaires mystérieuses. Enfin, ce fut le moment d'annoncer les têtes couronnées, à commencer par les Capétiens.

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Juan Sebastian de Bourbon, Monarque d'Espagne et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Juliette de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Felipe de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Victor Emmanuel de Bourbon, Monarque d'Italie et ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Isidora de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Carlos de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Manuel de Bourbon, Monarque du Portugal et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Avelina de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Emmanuel de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Etienne de Bourbon, Monarque de Hongrie et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Maria de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Adolf de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Alexander de Bourbon, Monarque des Pays-Bas et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Godelieve de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Clemens de Bourbon."

"Sa majesté, le Roi Frederic de Bourbon, Monarque du Luxembourg et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Christine de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Julien de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Auguste de Bourbon, Monarque de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople, sa femme, la Reine Theodora de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Julius de Bourbon."

A chaque annonce, les membres de l'assemblée s'inclinèrent afin d'honorer les dignes descendants Capétiens. Une fois cette annonce faite, ce fut le tour des héritiers des autres Royaumes du Monde Magique, les Monarques ne pouvant délaisser leurs royaumes, ainsi que les Ministres de la Magie et la noblesse du reste du Monde Magique.

\Break/

Une bonne heure s'écoula tandis que les invités conversèrent ensemble, formant des relations, optimisant leurs cercles sociaux, décidant de l'avenir du Monde Sorcier en général. C'est alors qu'une cloche résonna dans le château de Versailles, faisant taire tout le monde. Les portes principales de la Galerie des Glaces s'ouvrirent alors, laissant un crieur apparaître. Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de commencer tout en tenant un rouleau dans la main.

"Oyez ! Oyez !

Inclinez-vous devant leurs majestés, le Roi Louis XIX de Valois, Roi de France et de Navarre, Haut-Roi d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople et de leurs dominions, défenseur du Peuple de France et Envoyé de Mère-Magie.

Et la Reine Catherine de Valois, Reine de France et de Navarre, Haute-Reine d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople et de leurs dominions, Princesse du Royaume d'Autriche.

Oyez ! Oyez !"

Et ce fut à ses mots que le couple royal fit son entrée dans la Galerie des Glace sous les applaudissements et les inclinaisons de l'hémicycle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut l'heure du moment que tous attendaient. Une fois de plus, le crieur s'écria.

"Oyez ! Oyez !

Inclinez-vous devant sa grâce, le Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, 1er du Nom, Prince Héritier de France et de Navarre et de ses dominions. Qu'honneur lui soit fait en ce jour de fête !

Oyez ! Oyez !"

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry fit son entrée, suivi de près par Gérard. Harry réussit de justesse à cacher sa surprise en voyant tant de monde avant de sourire lorsqu'ils s'inclinèrent tous devant lui. Un silence s'abattit alors sur l'endroit, son père prenant la parole.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le Royaume de France, ses dominions, mais aussi le reste du monde. Mon fils, le Prince Adrien fête son sixième anniversaire en ce jour, marquant son entrée dans le Monde Magique par la libération de ses capacités magiques et la manifestation de son héritage. Que tous se réjouissent, car en ce jour, la succession du Royaume de France est assurée !

Que les festivités commencent !"

A ces mots, la musique se déclencha.


	3. Le Ball d'Honneur (Partie 2 sur 2)

**Voici la suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Mention de Mpreg avec description pour que vous compreniez.**

* * *

**31/07/1987**

**Château de Versailles, Royaume de France,**

Le Bal d'Honneur du Prince de France était tout à fait exceptionnel. Organisé dans la Galerie des Glaces (elle-même soumise à un enchantement d'extension et plusieurs runes le maintenant activé), l'évènement était tout bonnement sensationnel, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, l'endroit. En plus de trois-cents ans, seulement dix évènements autorisant les non-français furent organisés à Versailles, dont six dans la Galerie des Glaces. Le dernier datant évidemment du 12/05/1945 pour fêter la défaite de Gellert Grindelwald des mains d'Albus Dumbledore, bien que ce dernier refusât d'y participer. Pour l'occasion de l'anniversaire du Prince, des statues de glace et de cristal furent installées de part et d'autre de la Galerie tandis que des tables aux victuailles sans fin étaient placées aux extrémités, laissant le centre de la Galerie aux danseurs.

Ensuite, la musique était interprétée par l'Orchestre de l'Opéra Royal de Paris, un orchestre magique dirigé par nul autre que le fantôme d'un Chef d'Orchestre-Compositeur de renom, Monsieur Jean-Baptiste Lully. Il ne se contentait évidemment pas de jouer ses propres musiques, et ainsi purent être entendues à Versailles des musiques et symphonies du monde entier, que ce soit Johann Sebastian Bach, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig Von Beethoven ou bien des compositeurs plus récents tel que Marc Reift, un cracmol suisse.

De plus, il y avait les invités de renom présents. Que ce soit le Pharaon-Consort Horus et son fils Ahmès d'Egypte ou bien le Prince Akihito du Japon, tous étaient très importants. Toutes les grandes familles du Monde entier avaient envoyé leurs membres, que ce soit des dirigeants de Maisons ou bien leurs héritiers. On pût ainsi voir le Prince Zaifeng Aisin Gyoro de Chine, le Tsarévitch Alekseï Romanov de Russie, l'héritier du trône de l'Empire Allemand Louis-Ferdinand Hohenzollern et évidemment, le cousin d'Harry, Sebastian Habsbourg-Lorraine, Prince Héritier d'Autriche. Sans oublier les nombreux descendants Capétiens.

Enfin, la présence de la famille Royale de France, très connue pour ne se montrer que dans de très rares cas afin d'éviter toutes formes d'assassinats à la suite du meurtre du précédent Roi de France des mains de Grindelwald. Sans compter que le Prince Harry fit sa première apparition en public.

\Break/

Harry se rapprocha de ses parents qui étaient tranquillement installés sur leurs trônes surplombant les festivités. Catherine réagit immédiatement en voyant son fils et les rougeurs présentes sur son visage.

"Un problème mon chéri ?", demanda la reine d'un ton adouci.

Harry dirigea ses grands yeux innocents sur le visage de sa mère avant de timidement hocher de la tête.

"Je…je ne sais pas comment me mêler aux gens…", répondit-il honteusement.

Le Roi Louis présent à côté de sa femme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant la réponse de son fils. Lui qui était toujours le premier à entamer la conversation et à faire preuve de témérité, le voilà donc intimidé par la foule. Il soupira légèrement en se disant que cela était surement sa faute, ayant choyé et protégé son unique héritier de tous. Ce manque de rapports sociaux était évidemment la raison d'une telle timidité.

De son côté, la Reine écarquilla légèrement des yeux avant de faire signe à son fils de s'approcher. Une fois Harry à portée de mains, elle l'étreignit avant de lui baiser le front.

"Les invités ont amené avec eux leurs enfants, et je suis persuadée que tu sauras te faire des amis parmi eux. Et n'oublies pas tes nombreux cousins et cousines présentes, qui je sûre, seront enjoués à de présenter à leurs amis.", murmura la Reine pour n'être entendue que par son fils et Louis.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en se collant à sa mère sous le regard amusé de son père et de son chambellan. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Duc Aurélien Malfoi s'approcha avec son fils, Valentin. Après s'être inclinés devant la famille royale, Aurélien prit la parole.

"Vos altesses, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils, Valentin, âgé de huit ans. J'espère que mon fils pourra développer une relation de confiance avec votre fils, tout comme je le fis avec vous.", s'exprima d'un ton sympathique le Duc.

"Enchanté !", se contenta de dire Valentin avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Les monarques se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer d'un commun accord. Louis dirigea alors son regard sur Harry.

"Harry, pourquoi ne pas aller découvrir le reste de nos invités avec Valentin ?", l'enjoint alors le Roi.

"D'accord père.", répondit Harry avant de suivre Valentin qui l'entraina dans la foule, tous deux suivis par le chambellan d'Harry.

Ils marchèrent rapidement tout en naviguant à travers la foule.

"Je vais te présenter à mon cousin et le reste et ses amis. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver des membres de notre âge ici…", dit Valentin tout en évitant de se heurter à un invité.

Harry ricana avant de le suivre. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un petit groupe où se tenaient six garçons et quatre filles. Les enfants se retournèrent en voyant Harry et Valentin avant de blanchir légèrement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à être rejoints par le prince.

"Adrien, je te présente mon cousin, Draco Malefoy.", s'exclama alors Valentin en désignant un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux gris.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, votre grâce.", balbutia Draco en s'inclinant rapidement, ne sachant comment réagir.

Harry sourit avant de secouer de la tête.

"Bien que j'apprécie cette preuve de courtoisie, il est totalement inutile d'utiliser tous ces titres ou bien de s'incliner autant. Vous pouvez tous m'appeler Prince Adrien, ça me conviendra très bien.", répondit Harry tandis que les autres enfants rougirent.

"Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, ravi de faire votre connaissance.", fit un garçon à la peau hâlée et des yeux lavande.

"Je suis Pansy Parkinson, et moi-aussi je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.", s'exclama une fille ayant une tête semblable à un bouledogue anglais.

"Daphné Greengrass, enchantée.", répondit placidement une fille à la longue chevelure dorée et aux yeux bleus.

"Mon nom est Thomas Nott Junior, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Thomas !", s'exclama joyeusement un grand brun aux yeux noisette.

"Hannah Abbott, contente de vous rencontrer.", fit une fille blonde aux yeux noisette.

"Et moi je suis Susan Bones, sa meilleure amie.", continua une brune aux yeux noisette.

"Je me nomme Corvus Lestrange, et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.", s'exclama un garçon aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux acier.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de regarder les deux autres garçons ne s'étant pas encore présentés. Draco ricana avant de s'exclamer.

"Ils ne risquent pas de se présenter, ils sont trop idiots pour ça. Voici Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle."

Les deux garçons susmentionnés grognèrent de concert avant de s'incliner sous les ricanements des enfants présents. Harry hocha de la tête avant de poser une question.

"Vous n'êtes pas du Royaume, je me trompe ?", demanda-t-il intrigué.

"Ils ne sont effectivement pas d'ici, Adrien. Mon cousin Draco descend de la branche cadette des Malfoi d'Angleterre, les Malefoys. Quant à Corvus, je sais qu'il est le descendant de la branche cadette des Lestrangiers. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas trop.", intervint Valentin avec un petit sourire.

Daphné roula des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

"Quant à nous autres, nous descendons tous d'anciennes familles nobles d'Angleterre. Pour la plupart, nous sommes des descendants de familles Comtales, sauf Theodore dont le père est Duc."

Harry hocha de la tête avant de regarder son chambellan. Ce dernier hocha de la tête pour confirmer les faits.

"Heureusement que Potter n'est pas là ! Le connaissant, le Garçon-qui-à-Survécu-pour-notre-plus-grand-malheur aurait surement pourri la soirée en pleurnichant car personne ne lui aurait baisé les pieds.", s'exclama alors Draco d'une mine renfrognée.

"Ouais ! Je n'en peux plus de tous ces journaux parlant que de lui !", s'exclama Theodore en soupirant d'un air exaspéré.

Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils en entendant la conversation, ne comprenant pas trop ce dont quoi ils parlaient.

"Que se passe-t-il avec Henry Potter ?", demanda Harry d'une voix intriguée.

Daphné pouffa légèrement avant de répondre.

"La Gazette du Sorcier n'arrête pas de publier des articles sur les Potter et leur soi-disant fils miracle. Que ce soit de son entrée dans un magasin jusqu'à la composition de son petit-déjeuner, on n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de lui."

"Sans compter qu'il est arrogant et suffisant comme jamais. Il se croit supérieur à tout le monde et n'arrête pas de nous accuser de mangemorts parce qu'on refuse de s'abaisser devant lui. Sans compter ses…mauvaises fréquentations.", continua Blaise d'une voix dégoutée.

"Les Weasley ! Des traîtres-à-leur-Sang qui courent après l'argent. Ils ont perdu leur siège au Magenmagot lorsqu'ils ont été déclarés traîtres-à-leur-sang en refusant de punir et de dénoncer Septimus Weasley. Ce rouquin a osé tromper ma grand-tante tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir des enfants. Il s'est marié avec la première venue et lui a fait plein d'enfants avant de quitter ma grand-tante qui a fini par mettre fin à ses jours.", termina alors Draco d'une voix pleine de rancune.

Harry écarquilla légèrement des yeux avant de poser une question.

"Cela veut-il dire que si les Weasley venaient à dénoncer leur ancêtre, alors ils pourraient récupérer leur titre ?"

Susan Bones hocha de la tête.

"Oui. S'ils viennent à dénoncer Septimus Weasley ainsi que le bannir de l'arbre familiale, alors ils pourront récupérer leurs titres, leurs terres et aussi leurs actifs et autres liquidités. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit ma tante.", répondit la nièce d'Amelia Bones.

"Fier comme ils sont, ça n'arrivera jamais. Et tant mieux pour nous, ça nous évitera d'avoir des traitres au Magenmagot !", s'exclama Pansy en s'accrochant au bras de Draco.

Ce dernier arbora une mine dégoutée avant d'hocher de la tête en accord avec Pansy. De son côté, Harry hocha lentement de la tête avant de froncer des sourcils en voyant trois personnes s'approcher. Il y avait un grand garçon blond aux yeux rieurs, un grand brun à la mine renfrognée et une horrible dentition, et enfin, un petit blond aux yeux noisette et l'air pompeux.

"Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Cedric Diggory, votre grâce.", s'inclina le grand blond avec un clin d'œil.

"Marcus Flint, fils du Duc Janus Flint, enchanté.", fit le grand brun avec un hochement de tête.

"Zacharias Smith, véritable descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle.", se présenta le petit blond en envoyant un regard noir à Cedric.

"Cesses de rêver, Smith. Les gobelins ont prouvé que nous étions les descendants du premier fils d'Helga tandis que les Smith sont les descendants de la fille d'Helga Poufsouffle.", s'exclama Cedric avec un sourire moqueur.

Zacharias fulmina sur place avant de se taire, ne souhaitant pas se donner en spectacle devant le prince de France et le reste des invités. Les autres enfants ricanèrent, attirant l'attention d'une autre personne.

"Puis-je me joindre à la conversation ?", demanda un jeune garçon ayant vraisemblablement le même âge qu'Harry.

Ce n'était nul autre qu'Ahmès Narmer, le fils du Pharaon d'Egypte. Tous, sauf Harry, s'inclinèrent tandis qu'Harry observa celui qui portait le même titre que lui. Sa peau était bronzée, ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux étaient verts. Il était évident qu'il souriait beaucoup, surtout en voyant son regard rieur.

"Ah, pardonnez mes manières. Je suis Ahmès Ptolémée Julius Augustus Narmer, Prince Héritier d'Egypte.", continua le jeune garçon en tendant sa main à Harry.

"Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, Prince Héritier de France et de ses dominions.", répondit Harry en serrant sa main.

Les deux garçons se sourirent en voyant les regards choqués des autres enfants, surement ne devaient-ils pas avoir l'habitude de tant de royauté autour d'eux. Rapidement, ils se représentèrent tous, s'inclinant sans cesse sous le ricanement des deux princes.

"Comment trouvez-vous la France ?", demanda alors Cedric, intrigué par l'Egypte et ses mystères.

Ahmès fit signe de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

"J'aime beaucoup la France, c'est très grand, et surtout, il y a des fleurs partout. J'aime les fleurs, comme mon _Ama_. Cependant, je préfère le climat d'Egypte, il y fait plus chaud et sec.", répondit le prince égyptien.

Harry haussa d'un sourcil en entendant le mot étranger.

"_Ama_? Qu'est-ce donc ?", demanda Harry, intrigué.

Les yeux d'Ahmès s'illuminèrent avant qu'il ne pointe à un jeune homme âgé de vingt-quatre ans dans la foule qui semblait le guetter avec un sourire attendri.

"C'est mon…comment dit-on en français ? Ah oui, mon porteur !", s'exclama le jeune Egyptien.

"Porteur ?", demanda Hannah Abbott.

Etant une sang-mêlée, cette dernière n'était pas courant quant à certains termes sorciers.

"Contrairement aux moldus, les sorciers de sexe masculin ont la capacité d'enfanter grâce à la magie et la mise en place d'une poche embryonnaire magique pendant la durée de gestation de l'enfant. Une fois l'enfant près à naître, un canal magique reliant cette poche fait son apparition entre les parties génitales et le rectum de celui qui accouche, que l'on nomme Porteur. C'est à l'apparition de ce canal que l'on sait qu'un Porteur va accoucher, quant au reste, c'est comme pour les accouchements normaux. C'est mon cas avec mon père Janus et mon Porteur, Marius.", intervint alors Marcus Flint, se montrant bavard pour la première fois.

Hannah écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Alors je suppose que c'est très bien accepté dans la société ? Je veux parler des relations entre même genre.", demanda alors la sang-mêlée.

"Malheureusement non. Le problème vient des nés-moldus qui arrivent avec leurs préjugés, disant à tout le monde que l'homosexualité doit être condamnée etc. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les nés-moldus sont rejetés par notre société. Par exemple, je sais que Lily Potter est très homophobe, au point qu'elle refuse que les meilleurs amis de son mari ne se joignent à eux ou approchent son fils, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étant en couple. A tel point qu'il parait que le couple Potter se dispute assez souvent.", continua Marcus d'un air dégoûté à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Lily Potter.

Ahmès et Harry écarquillèrent des yeux, choqués.

"On n'a pas ce problème dans mon pays. L'homosexualité existe depuis l'aube des temps, et même nos dieux sont bisexuels. Lorsque les non-maj entrent dans notre monde, nous les éduquons immédiatement afin d'éviter ce genre de problèmes !", s'exclama Ahmès.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de continuer.

"C'est pareil dans tout le dominion français. On éduque les moldus dès leur plus tendre enfance afin de leur permettre une intégration plus facile dans notre société et pour éviter qu'ils soient pleins de préjugés. En fait, le Ministère de l'Education et de l'Enfance est chargé de trouver les nés-moldus dès l'âge de six ans pour les éduquer et de s'assurer qu'ils soient dans une famille correcte. Si ce n'est pas le cas, les moldus sont éliminés et leurs enfants sont placés dans des familles d'adoption.", fit le Prince de France.

Les jeunes anglais écarquillèrent des yeux en entendant la façon de faire des autres pays. Cedric fronça des sourcils.

"Ça ne parait pas un peu…barbare que de tuer les moldus parents ?", demanda-t-il.

"Tout dépend du regard que l'on porte. Nous avons remarqué que les moldus qui ont un enfant magique sont en fait des Cracmols, de ce fait, ils sont soumis aux lois magiques. Dans le Dominion Français, la maltraitance des enfants magiques est punissable par la peine de mort. On ne fait qu'appliquer la loi.", expliqua Harry tandis qu'Ahmès hocha de la tête.

"C'est exactement la même chose en Egypte, mais au lieu de les tuer directement, on prend les parents avant de les momifier vivant afin de les délivrer à Osiris pour qu'ils soient jugés.", continua Ahmès sous les regards horrifiés des autres enfants, sauf d'Harry.

Les conversations reprirent alors, les enfants échangeant sur des sujets divers et variés tout en évitant les thèmes fâcheux (Potter, exécutions…) sous le regard amusé de Gérard de Montant et d'Horus, qui observait les enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry décida de rejoindre un autre groupe d'enfants, quoi qu'ils fussent plus âgés. Ils étaient quatre, soit un garçon à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux acier, un garçon brun aux yeux bleus, une fille plus âgée que les deux autres à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux verts et une autre aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Ce n'était nuls autres que Orion Lenoir, Robert Lestrangier, Victoria de la Rochefoucauld et Fleur Delacour.

"Mon Prince, nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance.", s'exclamèrent les enfants tour à tour avant de s'incliner rapidement.

Harry semblait mal à l'aise, Gérard décida alors d'intervenir.

"Sa grâce n'a point l'habitude de rencontrer des enfants, de ce fait, il serait préférable de simplement l'appeler Prince Adrien sans utiliser d'autres titres afin de le mettre à l'aise.", dit-il avant de reculer.

"Gérard a raison, je préfèrerai que vous me référiez en tant que Prince Adrien, et rien d'autre. D'accord ?", demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement timide.

Les autres enfants hochèrent de la tête avant de sourire et de se présenter. Harry apprit rapidement à les connaitre avant de changer de groupe afin de venir à la rencontre d'un peu plus de personnes. Ne voyant pas d'autres enfants, il se joignit à son Parrain, Nicolas Flamel.

Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec plusieurs hommes assez âgés. Ayant déjà reçu une certaine forme de scolarité, Harry en reconnu quelques-uns dont Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui l'avait emmené parmi les Valois et qu'il considérait comme son grand-père de cœur. Parmi les personnes entourant Albus et Nicolas, il reconnu Akihito, l'Héritier du Trône de Chrysanthème, sa tante, la Reine Antoinette Habsbourg-Lorraine d'Autriche, ainsi que le Tsarévitch Alekseï Romanov de Russie. Il ne reconnu cependant pas les deux autres personnes présentes, l'un étant un homme quinquagénaire avec un chapeau melon, et l'autre un nonagénaire s'appuyant sur une canne, portant un costume vert feuille et fusillant des yeux l'homme au chapeau melon.

Nicolas sourit en voyant son filleul avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher.

"Mes chers amis, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon filleul et héritier, le Prince Adrien que je nomme affectueusement Harry.", s'exclama Nicolas tandis que les autres s'empressèrent de se présenter.

"Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me présenter, n'est-ce pas ?", demanda Albus d'un air entendeur sous le rire cristallin d'Harry qui secouait de la tête.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Prince Harry. Je suis le Prince Alekseï Romanov. Au nom de mon père et du reste de ma famille, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire.", s'exclama le tsarévitch russe avec un fort accent nordique.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en souriant au grand homme russe. Son attention fut attirée alors par sa tante.

"Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Harry. Il était grand temps que nous nous rencontrions.", dit Antoinette d'une voix douce tandis qu'Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

"Au nom de l'Empire du Soleil Levant, je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je suis le Prince Akihito.", fit le japonais d'une voix assurée et respectueuse.

Ce fut enfin au tour des deux autres hommes de se présenter. Voyant le quinquagénaire balbutier et indécis, le nonagénaire se présenta.

"Je suis Neils O'connell, Ministre de la Magie de la République d'Irlande. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, mon garçon.", fit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

"Oh, euh, oui. Ravi de vous rencontrer, votre grâce. Je suis Cornélius Fudge, nouvellement Ministre de la Magie Britannique.", se présenta l'homme au chapeau melon avec un grand sourire.

Harry n'était pas très impressionné par le Ministre Britannique. Ayant l'habitude de voir des hommes très distingués et assez intelligent, c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait un idiot pareil. Même les elfes de maisons semblaient moins idiots, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

"Avez-vous déjà une idée de l'endroit dans lequel vous souhaiteriez étudier une fois l'âge de onze ans atteint ?", demanda Fudge avec un certain espoir.

Nicolas fronça des sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le nonagénaire le coiffant au poteau.

"Il ne rejoindra surement pas cette école pleine d'anglais, si c'est ce que vous insinuez ! Plutôt mourir !", s'écria l'Irlandais en foudroyant Fudge du regard.

Fudge lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

"Et quel est le problème avec Poudlard ? C'est l'une des plus grandes…", commença Cornélius avant d'être interrompu par le rire bruyant de Neils.

"L'une des plus grandes…quoi ? Ecole ? Moi je dirai plutôt poubelle oui ! Votre éducation est insuffisante, plusieurs matières ont disparu, sans compter votre politique anti-magie-noire qui est ridicule ! Vous avez retiré les cursus de Magie de Sang, Magie Rituelle, Magie élémentaire, de Magie Défensive, de Magie Offensive, de Magie Noire, de Magie Blanche, j'en passe et des meilleures ! C'est un grand n'importe quoi !", continua Neils d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Albus hocha de la tête d'un air triste.

"C'est malheureusement la vérité. Par soucis d'économie, le Conseil d'Administration a supprimé bon nombre de cursus afin de ne pas rémunérer plus de professeurs que nécessaire, sans compter les interdictions du Ministère concernant certains enseignements. Je soupçonne cependant d'autres raisons…", dit Dumbledore en lançant une œillade à Fudge.

"Et quelles sont-elles ?", demanda Cornélius d'une voix intriguée.

"Selon moi, les membres du Conseil souhaitent empêcher les nés-moldus d'apprendre autant que possible la magie en limitant les cursus disponibles. Ils sont même aller jusqu'à retirer le cursus d'Etiquette et d'Intégration du Monde Magique qui était obligatoire pour les nés-moldus jusqu'à sa suppression en 1886 !", répondit Dumbledore.

Fudge écarquilla des yeux avant de rougir. Il n'était pas du tout au courant d'un tel cursus à Poudlard, preuve que Dumbledore avait raison. Malheureusement, Poudlard était une entité indépendante du Ministère de la Magie, ce dernier ne pouvant agir pour rétablir l'ordre dans l'école. Souhaitant retourner à la conversation, Akihito prit la parole.

"Si vous le souhaitez, l'Académie de Mahoutokoro se fera un plaisir de vous proposer un cursus scolaire, bien que je pense déjà connaître votre futur lieu d'éducation.", fit le Prince Japonais en partageant un sourire avec Nicolas.

Nicolas avait une bonne idée du lieu auquel le Prince Japonais faisait référence. Il existait une Académie Magique située en France qui était réputée pour ne prendre que l'élite de l'élite, triant ses élèves sur le volet et dont la situation géographique était inconnue. Nicolas Flamel avait lui-même était professeur à cette Académie.

"Et quel lieu serait-ce ?", demanda Antoinette, redirigeant l'attention des deux Ministres sur Nicolas.

"Voyons, l'Académie Magique de Beauxbâtons bien-entendu.", mentit Nicolas avec un grand sourire.

"Il est vrai que Beauxbâtons est une excellente école. J'y ai moi-même été scolarisée.", fit la Reine d'Autriche avec un petit sourire en repensant à sa jeunesse.

"Et pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le Collège de Draoidheachd ?", proposa le Ministre de la Magie Irlandais.

Fudge se mit à rougir avant de s'écrier.

"Pour qu'il soit entouré de leprechauns stupides et de fées malpropres ? Hors de question !"

"Espèce de …", commença Neils O'connell avant de se taire en voyant le regard menaçant de Nicolas Flamel.

"Cessez vos enfantillages ! Adrien est parmi nous, et au cas où vous auriez oublié, il est âgé de six ans !", les gronda Nicolas d'une voix menaçante.

Les deux ministères rougirent avant de rapidement présenter leurs excuses, le tout sous les regards amusés des autres invités et d'Harry. Ce dernier avait particulièrement apprécié la joute verbale entre les deux ministres.

"Harry intégrera l'école de son choix lorsqu'il sera temps, et pas avant. Si vous souhaitez lui proposer une place, alors envoyez lui une lettre d'invitation au moment voulu !", continua de les sermonner Nicolas.

Penaud, les deux ministres hochèrent de la tête, ayant déjà pour idée de faire ce qu'avait dit Nicolas. Même Akihito y pensa, bien qu'il doutât fortement de la réussite d'un tel projet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry grimaça légèrement, attirant le regard alarmé de Nicolas.

"Ca va commencer !", s'écria alors Nicolas avec un _**Sonorus**_.

Immédiatement après ces paroles, les lumières se tamisèrent tandis qu'Harry fut conduit au centre de la Galerie des Glaces. Les invités formèrent alors un grand arc de cercle autour de l'enfant, ses parents étant en tête de file. Pernelle s'avança alors avant de s'exprimer.

"Il est l'heure pour notre Prince d'assumer son héritage. Que Magie le bénisse !", s'écria-t-elle.

Tout à coup, une lumière blanche entoura Harry, aveuglant la totalité des invités au passage. Ils purent tous entendre une douce mélodie aux paroles incompréhensibles, bien qu'elles les emplissent de joie. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour assister à un spectacle des plus étonnants.

Harry se tenait debout au centre de la pièce. Rien d'inhabituel. Cependant, il avait deux appendices supplémentaires, soit deux grandes ailes immaculées qui devaient faire le dépasser d'au moins deux têtes. Louis de Valois écarquilla des yeux en voyant les ailes de son fils, chose tout à fait inattendue. C'est alors que l'impensable se produit.

Une femme fit son apparition devant Harry. Il était presque impossible de décrire une personne de telle beauté, bien qu'au fond, tout le monde sache qui elle est. Grande, fine et élégante, elle portait une longue robe faite de poussière d'étoile. Sa peau était d'un bleu translucide, ses yeux semblables à des étoiles, et surtout, elle avait une longue chevelure faite de constellations. Cela faisait des siècles que cette femme était apparue, et son nom était connu de tous: Mère-Magie.

Même les moldus la connaissaient, sous le nom de Dieu. Etant anti-magie, et surtout, machistes, ils transformèrent le personnage de Mère-Magie en un Dieu tout puissant…Ce fut l'une des raisons principales du grand schisme entre moldus et sorciers.

Cette dernière prit alors la tête d'Harry entre ses mains avant de tendrement lui embrasser le front. C'est alors qu'une autre figure fit son apparition. Un grand homme nimbé d'ombres et au visage dissimulé, lui-même arborant d'immenses ailes immaculées. Il posait sa main gauche sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry tandis que de sa main droite il tenait une immense faux. Seuls Nicolas, Pernelle et Albus reconnurent le personnage : La Mort !

Après quelques secondes, les deux personnages disparurent, laissant Harry tomber au sol. Il était inconscient, chose rare après la libération du noyau. Cela ne se produisait que pour ceux ayant un très puissant noyau magique. Louis et Catherine s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur enfant avant de l'emmener à sa chambre, mettant ainsi un terme aux festivités et laissant derrière-eux des invités excités.

Pernelle et Nicolas se regardèrent alors avant de repenser à un étrange moment de leur vie.

\Flashback/

Âgé de 78 ans, Nicolas Flamel venait de réussir à inventer la Pierre Philosophale, recherche de toute une vie. Il s'empressa alors de créer l'élixir de vie, lui procurant à sa femme et lui l'immortalité. C'était un moment de gloire, et pour fêter cela, le couple se rendit en Grèce pour visiter les ruines de Delphes, lieu qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité visiter.

C'est en visitant ces ruines qu'ils trouvèrent une vieille femme en plein milieu d'un amphithéâtre, semblant les attendre. Cette dernière se retourna alors, sentant leur présence, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix profonde.

"**Né à la fin du Septième Mois Julien,**

**Le Maître de Thanatos Renaitra du Sang de Magia,**

**Sous Ses Ailes Immaculées, Il mènera les Enfants de Magie,**

**D'une Vie Cachée à un Âge d'Or, Et Par Sa Volonté, **

**Les Hérétiques Seront Soumis, Et Magie Règnera !**

**Né à la fin du Septième Mois Julien,**

**Le Maître de la Mort Sera Roi !**"

La femme s'effondra alors au sol avant de voler en poussière, ne laissant derrière-elle qu'un couple traumatisé par l'expérience et une prophétie millénaire.

\Fin Flashback/

"Est-ce l'heure ?", demanda Pernelle d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

"Il semblerait. Il est temps pour le Monde Magique de reconquérir Tellus.", répondit Nicolas d'une voix grave.


	4. Examen d'Héritage et Lettre mystérieuse

**Chapitre plus court pour servir de transition entre un Harry non scolarisé et son entrée à l'école. **

**Harry NE VA PAS entrer à POUDLARD (pas avant CdF) :p Donc : Nouvelle Ecole :D**

* * *

**01/08/1987**

**Versailles, Royaume de France,**

**Chambre du Prince,**

Alors que le soleil se levait sur Versailles, le jeune Prince papillonnait des yeux, se réveillant enfin de sa douce torpeur. Il se mit à bailler, s'étirant comme un chat repu avant de sursauter en sentant deux appendages qui n'étaient pas censés être présents. Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur, il orienta sa tête vers la droite avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

On put alors entendre un cri résonné dans tout Versailles.

Alertés par les cris du Prince, les Gardes Royaux, le Chambellan du Prince, les serviteurs et le Couple Royal entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, avant de se figer sur place.

Sous leurs yeux, un spectacle des plus amusants prenait place. Harry sautillait dans tous les sens, tentant en vain de s'éloigner de ses propres ailes, ces dernières battant à intermédiaire régulier et le faisant voltiger dans la chambre.

"Papa !"

Ce fut le seul avertissement que reçut Louis XIX avant de se faire percuter par son fils de plein fouet, s'écroulant au sol sous les regards inquiets des serviteurs et des gardes. Quant à Gérard et la Reine, ils semblaient tout faire pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Harry, du calme ! Du calme mon fils !", dit Louis en tentant d'apaiser son fils.

"Je ressemble à un poulet !", s'écria Harry, les yeux pleins de larmes.

A ces mots, même les gardes ne purent s'empêcher d'aboyer de rire tandis que Catherine et Gérard avaient déjà perdu ce combat. On pouvait aussi apercevoir la commissure des lèvres de Louis se lever, ce dernier s'empêchant de rire pour éviter de paniquer son fils.

"Non, mon fils, tu n'es pas un poulet. C'est ton héritage.", expliqua rapidement Louis.

"Depuis quand on est des poulets ?!", demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Louis écarquilla des yeux avant de ricaner. Quelques secondes plus tard, et voyant le regard apeuré de son fils, il décida de le rassurer.

"Ce ne sont pas des ailes de poulet mais d'anges, mon garçon. Il te suffit de les imaginer disparaître et ce sera le cas.", répondit le Roi de France.

Harry cligna des yeux avant d'hocher vivement de la tête, faisant mine de se concentrer. Au bout d'une minute, les ailes disparurent, comme par magie. Harry sembla rassurer avant de laisser échapper un soupir d'aise.

Immédiatement après, les serviteurs s'empressèrent d'aider les membres de la famille royale à se relever. Harry se précipita alors vers un miroir pour s'observer, souriant en voyant que les ailes n'étaient plus là, et surtout, qu'elles n'avaient pas endommagées ses vêtements. Il adorait la magie, malgré les mauvaises surprises.

Louis de Valois décida alors d'expliquer rapidement l'histoire de la famille de France. Les Capétiens étaient les descendants des Robertiens, mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Non, les Robertiens étaient eux-mêmes les descendants d'une longue lignée disparue et figurant parmi les mythes de la Magie, les Atlasiens. Les Atlasiens étaient en fait les descendants d'Atlas, Premier Roi du Royaume Magique Atlante, dont les rumeurs suggéraient être les descendants directs de Mère-Magie, choisis pour diriger le Peuple Magique de Tellus. Malheureusement, à la suite d'un cataclysme inédit crée par une accumulation de magie incommensurable et des rituels ratés, l'Atlantide sombra, le Monde changea et le plus grand des Royaumes Magiques disparut. C'était il y a plus de dix-mille ans.

Les descendants d'Atlas survirent tout de même à ce cataclysme, comme certaines familles magiques datant de l'Epoque dite du "Vieux Monde". La Magie ayant grande disparue, et une race humanoïdes semblable aux sorciers mais sans magie étant apparue, ils se cachèrent au fur et à mesure, cherchant à regrouper les sorciers survivant entre eux. C'est en Gaule qu'ils résidèrent, donnant naissance à la famille des Robertiens (par inadvertance, un des enfants nommé Robert se fit connaître des moldus et commença la Dynastie des Robertiens). De fil en aiguille, les Robertiens devinrent les Capétiens (avec le dernier Robertien nommé Hughes Capet), qui devinrent eux-mêmes les Valois, Bourbons, Plantagenets etc. Ainsi, les descendants de Mère-Magie survécurent et purent reformer leur Royaume, bien que moins impressionnant qu'Atlantide, qui dominait jadis Tellus toute entière.

Enfin, les Atlasiens avaient hérités certaines particularités de Mère-Magie, montrant à tous qu'ils étaient ses descendants. D'un côté, il y avait les yeux, toujours bleus comme un flot de magie incessant avec une pupille semblable au Soleil. Cependant, les Ailes ne se développaient que dans de très rares cas, trahissant bien souvent un changement, la dernière personne ayant reçu ces ailes n'étant nul autre que Louis IX Capet dit "Saint-Louis".

Ce fut pour cette raison que tous les Capétiens présents furent étonnés par la présence des Ailes d'Harry, trahissant un grand changement, tout comme Saint-Louis mena les croisades (Croisades ayant un caractère magique autant que moldu, une guerre s'étant déclarée pour la récupération d'une relique magique datant du "Vieux Monde" et ayant appartenue aux Atlasiens, relique reposant désormais dans un coffre secret connu uniquement des Rois de France) ou Atlas (qui fonda le Royaume Magique Atlante).

"Quels changements ?", fut la question posée par Harry lorsqu'il comprit la signification de ses ailes.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis persuadé que nous survivrons à ce changement.", mentit le Roi.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il fut informé avec sa femme par Nicolas quant à la prophétie. Ce dernier expliqua alors que le rôle d'Harry allait déterminer le destin du Monde Magique et de Tellus.

"Oh, je vois…", fit Harry légèrement inquiet.

Voyant son fils inquiet, Catherine s'empressa de l'enserrer tout en le rassurant.

"Ca ne sert à rien d'y penser mon chéri. Nous verrons cela plus tard, en attendant, tu dois te préparer.", s'exclama gentiment la Reine.

"Me préparer ? Pourquoi donc ?", demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur la tête tout en retroussant légèrement son nez.

Catherine sourit en voyant le visage de son fils. Elle avait remarqué cette étrange habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il tentait de dénouer un mystère, et c'était selon elle très mignon.

"Pour ton examen d'héritage mon chéri.", répondit-elle tout en maintenant son sourire.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent alors avant de sautiller sur place, se jetant corps et âme vers son placard, suivi de près par un Gérard fort amusé. Quant aux autres adultes, ils quittèrent tranquillement la pièce pour aller se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Harry vêtu d'une tenue bleue et Gérard.

"On peut y aller ?", demanda Harry tout en attrapant un chou à la crème proposé par l'un des elfes de maison.

Louis roula des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Nous pouvons y aller, mon fils.", répondit le Roi avant de se diriger vers la Cour Royale, suivi de près par sa femme, son fils, leurs chambellans respectifs et bien-entendu, un corps de garde.

Trois carrosses les attendaient, formant une file. Tandis que le premier et le dernier étaient assez simples, celui du centre était tout bonnement fastueux, fait d'or et d'argent, le tout tiré par des Abraxans royaux. Ainsi, les membres de la famille royale montèrent dans le Carrosse Royal tandis que les gardes prirent les autres carrosses. Quant aux Chambellans, ils se placèrent à l'avant du Carrosse Royal.

C'est alors qu'ils s'envolèrent en direction de Paris, Capitale du Royaume de France et de ses dominions. Grâce à plusieurs enchantement repousse-moldus et autres runes, ils rejoignirent la Place Cachée, rue commerçante des sorciers vivant à Montmartre. Les rues étant très larges, les carrosses purent atterrir devant la Banque Royale de France.

Contrairement aux Anglais et la plupart des autres gouvernements magiques, le Royaume de France dispose de sa propre Banque. Les Nains vivant en France, les français réussirent à entretenir des relations cordiales avec ce peuple magique, fondant ensemble la Banque Royale de France, appartenant à la Couronne de France et gérée par les nains. A savoir que la Banque Royale de France est la seule et unique Banque de tout le dominion français, avec des branches dans plusieurs pays dont la Chine, le Japon et la Russie, sans compter ses accords avec Gringotts afin de faciliter les échanges, malgré les désaccords entre nains et gobelins.

Leur arrivée ne fut évidemment pas anodine, les citoyens se pressant autour des carrosses pour apercevoir les membres de la famille royale. C'est ainsi qu'Harry entra dans la Banque, sous les acclamations de la foule en délire.

Une fois entré dans la Banque, Harry ne put qu'être ébahi par la beauté des lieux. C'était tout bonnement magnifique, avec d'immenses piliers gravés et un Hall gigantesque, s'étendant à perte de vue. Un véritable chef-d'œuvre de l'architecture naine, considérés comme les meilleurs bâtisseurs du Monde Magique, eux-mêmes ayant participé à la construction de Versailles.

L'endroit était noir de monde, des centaines de sorciers vaquant à leurs occupations, des nains patrouillant l'endroit ou administrant les lieux, sans compter les wagons qui défilaient de tous les côtés, remplis à ras-bord d'or et de joyaux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'observer les lieux plus en détail qu'ils furent abordés par un nain richement vêtu et possédant une longue barbe blanche.

"Vos majestés, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Banque Royale. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais immédiatement vous conduire à mon bureau pour procéder au test du jeune prince.", s'exclama le vieux nain.

"Avec plaisir, Targas.", répondit Louis en faisant signe au groupe de suivre le nain.

Sur le chemin, Harry tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il savait de Targas, le nom étant familier. C'est alors qu'il se rappela : Targas Têtedor, Roi-Elu du Haut-Conseil des Nains et administrateur personnel de la Banque Royale, et de facto, Conseiller Bancaire des Valois. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils traversèrent une double porte géante, menant à un bureau immense.

"Je vous en prie, assoyez-vous.", fit le Seigneur Nain en présentant les sièges face à son bureau.

Sans perdre un instant, les membres royaux s'assirent tandis que les Gardes Royaux restèrent devant la Porte, et les Chambellans campèrent derrière les Valois.

"J'attendais avec impatience ce jour, votre grâce.", dit Targas en regardant Harry.

"Ah Bon ? Pourquoi ?", demanda Harry d'un air perdu.

Le nain éclata brièvement de rire avant de répondre tout en caressant sa barbe.

"A chaque fois qu'un Prince vient pour son test d'héritage, ce dernier se doit de choisir la famille naine administrant ses biens. Cela fait désormais trois-cent ans que ma famille a été choisie pour administrer la fortune des Valois, faisant automatiquement de moi le Roi du Haut-Conseil Clanique. Cependant, il est de votre droit que de désigner une autre famille naine.", expliqua le nain avec un petit sourire.

Harry le regarda avant d'hocher de la tête.

"J'ai cru comprendre que jusqu'à ce jour, vous avez parfaitement administré notre fortune. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à vous retirer cette charge pour la confier à un inconnu. Je préfèrerais que vous restiez l'administrateur de notre fortune.", répondit le jeune prince d'un air réfléchi.

"Parfait !", s'exclama fortement le nain en tapant joyeusement des mains sous les regards amusés du couple royal.

Se penchant sur le côté, le nain farfouilla dans son bureau avant d'en sortir un magnifique parchemin doré. Il le plaça alors devant Harry.

"Ce parchemin révèlera tout ce qui peut être révélé sur votre héritage et vos capacités. Il vous suffit d'apposer votre main sur le parchemin avant de vous exclamer _**Sanguis Revelio**_.", expliqua le nain avec une certaine excitation.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de regarder ses parents. Les Valois l'encouragèrent du regard à toucher le parchemin, ce que le jeune prince fit.

"_**Sanguis Revelio !**_", s'exclama Harry, la main droite sur le parchemin.

Il sentit une légère piqure avant de retirer sa main, diverses lignes apparaissant au fur et à mesure sur le parchemin, révélant les secrets préservés dans son sang.

Tous les membres de la pièce attendirent avec impatience de voir le résultat, Harry le premier. Il s'empressa alors de lire, impatient de découvrir l'étendue de son héritage.

**Résultats de l'Examen Magicohéréditaire :**

**Nom du Récipient :**

**Adrien Louis Nicolas (de) Valois**

**Race(s) du Récipient :**

**-Divin (Magie – Mort)**

**-Mage (Descendants du "Vieux Monde")**

**-Sorcier (Enfants de Magie)**

**Familles Principales liées au Récipient :**

**-Divine et Magique Maison d'ATLAS (Héritier)**

**-Divine et Mortelle Maison de PEVERELL (Maître)**

**-Immémoriale et Royale Maison de VALOIS (Héritier)**

**-Archaïque et Royale Maison de HABSBURG-LORRAINE (Membre)**

**Familles Secondaires liées au Récipient :**

**-Immémoriale et Royale Maison de ROBERT (Eteinte, Absorbée par CAPET) (Héritier)**

**-Immémoriale et Royale Maison de CAPET (Eteinte, Absorbée par VALOIS) (Héritier)**

**-Archaïque et Royale Maison de PLANTAGENET (Eteinte, Absorbée par VALOIS) (Héritier)**

**-Archaïque et Royale Maison de BOURBON (Branche Secondaire VALOIS) (Héritier)**

**-Archaïque et Royale Maison de GRIMALDI (Branche Secondaire VALOIS) (Héritier)**

**-Archaïque et Royale Maison d'ORLEANS (Branche Secondaire Valois) (Héritier)**

**Titres présents et futurs possédés par le Récipient :**

**-Héritier de Mère-Magie (débloqué à 17 ans)**

**-Maître de la Mort (Reliques Nécessaires pour Complétude)**

**-Haut Roi-Mage (débloqué à 17 ans)**

**-Roi de France (débloqué par mort de Louis de VALOIS)**

**-Haut-Roi du Dominion de France (débloqué par mort de Louis de VALOIS)**

**-Prince de France**

**-Haut Prince du Dominion de France**

**-Prince de Sang d'Autriche**

**Affinités Héréditaires développés par le Récipient :**

**-Magie Générale (Lié à Race DIVINE)**

**-Magie Nécromantique (Lié à PEVERELL)**

**-Magie Runique (Lié à ATLAS)**

**-Magie Métamorphosique (Lié à Potter)**

**Traits Héréditaires développés par le Récipient :**

**-Immortalité (Lié à Race Divine, actif)**

**-Contrôle des Morts (Lié à Thanatos, actif)**

**-Ailes Divines (Lié à Race Divine, actif)**

**Autres liaisons avec le Récipient :**

**-Horcrux (Détruit)**

**-Prophétie de Sybil Trelawney (Invalidée par Race Divine)**

**-Prophétie d'Oracle de Delphes (Active)**

**-Âme Sœur (Actif, Partenaire Inconnu)**

**Avoirs :**

**Voir avec Conseiller Bancaire**

Après lecture des informations, les membres de la pièce se figèrent. Le Seigneur Nain s'empressa de contourner le bureau pour s'agenouiller devant Harry, choquant le plus jeune.

"Votre Magnificence, permettez-moi d'être le premier à vous jurer ma plus profonde loyauté !", s'écria le nain tandis qu'une lumière bleue l'entoura, signalant la validité de sa promesse.

"Quoi ?", se contenta de répondre Harry, perdu.

Il ne vit pas le regard échangé entre les deux monarques, tous deux inquiétés par la signification des résultats. Nicolas Flamel avait semblé-il eu raison quant à la prophétie de Delphes. Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par Targas.

"Vous êtes l'Héritier de Mère-Magie, l'Être-Suprême qui a crée notre monde ! Cela fait automatiquement de vous le Prince du Monde Magique, que nous soyons nains, sorciers, gobelins, vampires, centaures, même les plantes sont concernées ! Rendez-vous compte, votre magnificence, que Mère-Magie est aussi connue sous le nom de Dieu pour les Humains, de Gaïa pour les Grecs et de Rê-Atoum pour les Egyptiens.

Elle a façonné notre monde et donnée vie à tous les êtres vivants composant Tellus, même les déchus que nous détestons tant. Et elle vous a désigné en tant qu'Héritier, sans compter que vous êtes le Maître de la Mort, connu aussi sous le nom de Thanatos ou d'Anubis. Il est l'incarnation même de la Mort, son aspect, et certains disent même le frère jumeau de Mère-Magie qui représente la vie.", expliqua Targas avec entrain, les yeux brillants de fierté.

"Cela fait-il de notre fils…un dieu ?", demanda Catherine, légèrement perturbée par la révélation.

"Exactement !", s'écria le nain en se levant d'un bond.

"Nous sommes des Atlasiens, et pourtant, vous n'avez jamais réagi d'une telle façon avec moi.", commenta Louis, intrigué.

Le nain retourna derrière son bureau tout en secouant de la tête.

"Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, votre majesté. Les Atlasiens sont les descendants de Mère-Magie, mais ils n'ont jamais reçu le titre d'héritier de Magie. Même Atlas ne reçut pas ce titre, bien qu'il fut choisi pour régner sur le Monde Magique avec ses descendants.

La Légende raconte qu'un jour, Mère-Magie désignera un Héritier Divin pour diriger à jamais Tellus et ses habitants, ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur tous. La Légende va même jusqu'à dire que cet Héritier se débarrassera de sa forme corporelle pour atteindre le Plan Divin, rejoignant ainsi les Grands Aspects du Monde. Le fait que sa Magnificence ait été nommé Héritier de Mère-Magie, Maître de la Mort et en plus désigné en tant que membre de la Race Divine nous prouve que l'heure est venue pour cette Légende de devenir réalité !", continua Targas avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur.

"Donc je vais devenir un dieu ?", demanda Harry, inquiet.

Le nain se contenta d'hocher de la tête tandis que le jeune prince déglutit. Il pensa alors à une autre partie de l'examen.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcrux ? Une âme-sœur ? Et quelles sont les prophéties dont parle mon examen ?", demanda Harry, très intrigué.

Il avait comprit que les Peverell étaient liés aux Potter et à la Mort, mais il ne comprenait pas son lien avec cet Horcrux ou bien ces prophéties.

"Il est vrai que ces résultats sont assez intéressants de ce point de vue. Un Horcrux est assez tabou dans notre Monde, considéré comme une aberration par Mère-Magie elle-même, sans compter que c'est un affront à la Mort.

Je préfère ne pas vous dévoiler le processus de création d'un Horcrux, mais sachez que c'est un morceau d'âme transposé dans un objet, ou dans votre cas, un être vivant. Heureusement pour vous, cet Horcrux a vraisemblablement été détruit, et je suppose que cela est dû à votre adoption.

A mon humble avis, la prophétie de Sybil Trelawney est celle parlant du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Voldemort. La Prophétie a été annulée lors de votre adoption, ce qui signifie que vous êtes effectivement celui ayant survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort, comme nous l'a prouvé votre Horcrux.", expliqua le nain d'un air pensif.

Harry frissonna d'effroi en apprenant qu'il avait temporairement abrité un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, rapidement réconforté par ses parents.

"Nous préférons te révéler la Prophétie de l'Oracle de Delphes plus tard, lorsque tu auras atteint ta maturité magique. Cela peut-il attendre ?", demanda alors Louis, empêchant Targas d'expliquer cette prophétie.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère, profitant de l'occasion pour récolter un câlin de sa part.

"Et pour cette histoire d'âme-sœur ?", demanda le Roi de France d'un vif intérêt.

Le nain hocha de la tête avant de répondre.

"Chaque être vivant possède une âme-sœur, cependant, il peut arriver que dans de rares cas, un être magique voit apparaître une âme-sœur comme lien dans son héritage. Ceci est dû à une seule raison : C'est un cadeau de Mère-Magie.

La majorité du temps, les êtres magiques ne trouvent pas leurs âmes-sœurs attendu les divers facteurs que sont l'Espace, le Temps etc. Evidemment, certaines races sont promptes à trouver leurs âmes-sœurs comparées à d'autres, c'est le cas des Vampires ou des Vélannes. Dans le cas de sa Magnificence, Mère-Magie a décidé de lui attribuer une Âme-sœur, signifiant ainsi qu'il est destiné à rencontrer cette personne de son vivant. C'est un cadeau exceptionnel.", expliqua le nain avec un petit sourire.

Le Roi de France écarquilla des yeux avant de sourire, ravi d'apprendre que son fils allait trouver l'amour, fi des conséquences et des évènements. Laissant échapper un soupir d'aise, ce dernier demanda quand il serait possible de réaliser un Examen des Avoirs de son fils.

"Pour pouvoir réaliser un Examen de ses Avoirs, nous devons attendre l'accession à sa majorité magique, soit ses dix-sept ans.", répondit simplement le nain.

Louis hocha de la tête avant d'enjoindre sa famille à quitter les lieux avec lui, ravi que tout se soit bien déroulé malgré les rebondissements intéressants.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Versailles, laissant derrière-eux un Seigneur Nain qui s'empressa de prévenir le Haut-Conseil Clanique afin de les prévenir quant à la réalisation de la Prophétie Suprême.

\Break/

**31/07/1992**

**Château de Marly, Yvelines, Royaume de France,**

Âgé désormais de onze ans, Harry avait souhaité célébrer son anniversaire en petit comité, sans Bal ou autre évènement extraordinaire. C'était très fatiguant de tout le temps fêter des évènements. Après tout, la famille Royale de France était très connue pour organiser d'immenses fêtes, et depuis les six ans d'Harry, les Valois s'étaient fait un plaisir de réitérer leur fameuse habitude.

Ainsi, la Maison Royale de France se mit à organiser un nombre important de Bals et d'Evènements. Le Bal d'Eté au Palais des Tuileries en Juin, le Bal d'Hiver à Versailles en Hiver, le Bal de Printemps au Château de Marly en Mars, le Bal d'Automne au château de Fontainebleau en Septembre, le Bal du Roi en Août, le Bal de la Reine en Février, le Bal d'Honneur du Prince en Juillet, la Célébration de Samhain en Octobre etc. Plus de soixante-dix Bals et autres évènements étaient organisés chaque années, les uns aussi grandioses que les autres.

Et cette année, Harry ne souhaitait pas organiser un Bal d'Honneur pour son anniversaire, non, il souhaitait simplement rester en petit comité avec ses parents, son parrain, sa marraine et ses amis, qui n'étaient autres que les enfants des autres Capétiens et des Ducs.

Et ce fut pendant cet anniversaire qu'Harry reçut une mystérieuse lettre.


	5. Un anniversaire et une invitation unique

**Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue. Bon, je vais un peu ralentir vu que je travaille, mais j'essaierai de poster les chapitres dans un délai raisonnable.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée :p Bonne lecture**

**Prochain Chapitre: L'école commence !**

* * *

**31/07/1992**

**Château de Marly, Yvelines, Royaume de France,**

_(Précédemment)_

_Et cette année, Harry ne souhaitait pas organiser un Bal d'Honneur pour son anniversaire, non, il souhaitait simplement rester en petit comité avec ses parents, son parrain, sa marraine et ses amis, qui n'étaient autres que les enfants des autres Capétiens et des Ducs._

_Et ce fut pendant cet anniversaire qu'Harry reçut une mystérieuse lettre._

(Maintenant)

"Joyeux Anniversaire !"

Tel fut le cri entonné par les personnes présentes dans le Grand Salon du Château, tous applaudissant avec force pour une seule raison : Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois venait de souffler les bougies symbolisant son onzième anniversaire.

Pour l'occasion, peu étaient présents, selon les souhaits du jeune prince. Il y avait ses parents, les Flamels, Albus Dumbledore, les Lenoirs, les Lestrangiers, les Malfois, les Rosers, les Delacours, les Caumonts, les De la Rochefoucaulds et les De Béthunes, sans oublier les autres Capétiens à travers les Bourbons, les Orléans et les Grimaldis. Soit un total de 52 personnes, bien moins que les 1 000 personnes présentes lors des précédents anniversaires.

Harry était d'ailleurs très ravi de savoir les Flamels en vie, ces derniers ayant risqué leur vie en 1991 avec cette histoire de Pierre Philosophale et de voleur à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'ils se mirent d'accord avec Albus pour fabriquer une Pierre Philosophale factice, pierre qui fut détruite lorsque Voldemort (s'étant emparé du corps d'un certain Quirinus Quirell) se rendit compte de la supercherie, juste avant de mourir face à la pleine puissance d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry ne fut cependant pas très ravi de savoir qu'Albus avait utilisé cette fausse pierre pour vérifier l'existence de Voldemort, bien qu'il soit amusé sans fin en apprenant l'évanouissement d'Henry Potter face à Quirellmort.

Il fut alors approché par le vieux directeur de Poudlard, ce dernier tenant en ses mains un petit paquet qui attira la curiosité d'Harry et des autres invités. Fidèle à lui-même, le paquet de Dumbledore était jaune canari avec des oursons colorés qui s'aventuraient le long du paquet, le tout serti d'un joli nœud rose.

"Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais ce présent à sa juste valeur.", dit le vieil homme excentrique.

Sans perdre un instant, Harry s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau entourant le dit présent, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en découvrant le paquet caché par l'emballage. Un magnifique manteau blanc serti de boutons d'or et d'un sigle connu sur la partie droite de la poitrine : un ouroboros argenté.

Les yeux d'Harry s'emplirent de quelques larmes traîtresses avant de faire un grand sourire à son grand-père de cœur. Sans hésitation, il enfila le manteau avant de le boutonner, sous les applaudissements des convives et surtout, ceux des Flamel.

"Que tous sachent que tu es désormais un Alchimiste accompli. Tu es peut-être encore loin de mon niveau, mais tu n'es désormais plus un apprenti ! Mes félicitations Harry !", s'exclama Nicolas Flamel tandis que les applaudissements retentirent de nouveau.

C'était une nouvelle qui avait fait le tour du monde magique : Nicolas Flamel avait décidé de prendre sous son aile Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, ce dernier étant choisi pour devenir à la fois un nouvel alchimiste, et surtout, l'héritier des connaissances des Flamel. Beaucoup crurent que Dumbledore était le dernier apprenti de Nicolas, mais ils se trompèrent gravement.

Ce fut dès l'âge de six ans, soit quelques jours après sa libération magique, qu'Harry commença son apprentissage magique auprès de tuteurs triés sur le volet. Ne souhaitant pas mettre en danger la vie de leur unique enfant, les Valois décidèrent d'enseigner eux-mêmes la magie à Harry, aidés de leurs serviteurs, ainsi que des familles Ducales et donc, des Flamel. C'est ainsi qu'Harry commença un long apprentissage pour devenir monarque, que ce soit en politique avec son père, en économie avec le Duc Malfoi, ou bien en Histoire avec les de la Rochefoucauld. Etant un peu trop jeune pour la magie, on lui apprit tout de même quelques rudiments pour se défendre en cas de situation inattendus.

Les cours de défense magique furent enseignés par Gustave Caumont, fils du Duc de La Force, Bernard Caumont. Préparé depuis sa plus tendre enfance à devenir le prochain Secrétaire d'Etat de la Guerre, surement pour le règne d'Harry, Gustave fut entrainé à l'art de la guerre sous toutes ses formes. Il devint ainsi un maître d'escrime, un duelliste aguerri en magie et à l'épée, mais aussi un fantastique archer et cavalier de renom, gagnant plusieurs joutes magiques organisées lors des Grandes Joutes d'Europe en Mars pour symboliser l'arrivée du Printemps. Ce dernier fut naturellement choisi pour enseigner l'art de la guerre à Harry.

Ainsi, Harry apprit à manier la rapière pour sa dextérité et l'épée pour les duels lors des grandes compétitions de duels, sans compter qu'il se devait de savoir manier les lames pour plus tard pouvoir brandir fièrement Joyeuse, Courtoise et évidemment Brisemonde. Joyeuse était l'épée de Charlemagne, la dynastie Mérovingienne étant liée à celle des Valois, et l'épée étant enchantée pour n'être portée que par le Roi légitime du Royaume de France. Courtoise était une épée appartenant au Valois depuis plusieurs siècles, lame enchantée capable de fendre n'importe quelle armure et servant à repousser les invasions scandinaves dans le passé.

Enfin, il y avait Brisemonde. Officiellement, Brisemonde n'était qu'une légende et seuls les membres de la famille Royale ainsi que les Dirigeants des Familles Ducales liées à la Couronne de France étaient au courant quant à la réalité de cette épée. Faite d'un alliage encore inconnu (que certains supposent être de l'Orichalque), l'épée rouge sang à la poignée de mithril était ornée de diverses runes dans un langage aujourd'hui disparu, celui du "vieux monde". Et la raison pour laquelle cette épée fut cachée était très simple : Brisemonde était l'épée donnée par Mère-Magie à son premier fils, Atlas. Ainsi, et pour cacher au reste du monde leur origine, les Robertiens cachèrent cette lame au reste du Monde.

Mais Harry savait qu'il allait devoir brandir cette épée, surtout lorsque la prophétie annonçait un règne sur Tellus, car après tout, cette épée fut donnée à Atlas lorsqu'il fut nommé Roi de Tellus.

Mais la défense magique ne fut pas son seul domaine d'apprentissage, et il apprit à parler couramment dans de nombreuses langues, fussent-elles magiques ou ordinaires, auprès de sa marraine, Pernelle Flamel. Ayant souvent voyagée, cette dernière maîtrisait la quasi-totalité des langues du Monde (Magique et Moldu), sans compter sa Grande Maîtrise des Enchantements et sa Maîtrise de l'Alchimie. Elle insista fortement pour qu'Harry sache parler en Nain, Gobelin, Aquatique, Anglais, Gaélique, Russe, Allemand, Japonais, Chinois, Grec et Egyptien. Sans compter les us et coutumes de chaque race, chose qu'Harry eut du mal à assimiler, principalement les différences entre gobelins et nains. Qu'il fût dur de concevoir qu'une poignée de main était considérée comme un signe de respect pour les nains et un signe de faiblesse pour les gobelins, ces derniers préférant un hochement de la tête, considéré comme insultant chez les nains.

\Break/

Alors qu'il profitait tranquillement de son anniversaire avec le reste de sa famille, Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un battement d'ailes. Fronçant des sourcils, tout comme le reste des convives, le jeune garçon dirigea son attention sur l'origine de ce bruit des plus intrigants. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit plusieurs oiseaux se diriger avec hâte en sa direction. Il y avait un hibou grand-duc, un Pic d'Okinawa, un Ara Hyacinthe, une colombe, un pygargue empereur et un ibis sacré.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, la nuée d'oiseaux déposa plusieurs lettres devant Harry, ce dernier restant interdit en voyant toutes ces invitations. Il savait qu'il allait recevoir quelques lettres d'écoles lui proposant de les rejoindre, mais surement pas autant. Il fit alors la relation entre les lettres et les oiseaux. Le hibou avait déposé une lettre provenant du Collège Poudlard, le Pic d'Okinawa une lettre de l'Ecole Magique de Mahoutokoro, l'Ara Hyacinthe une lettre de l'Académie Castelobruxo, la Colombe une lettre de l'Académie Magique de Beauxbâtons, le Pygargue empereur une lettre de l'Ecole Impériale Russe Koldovstoretz et l'Ibis Sacré une lettre de l'Académie Sacrée de Toth. Une autre lettre fit son apparition, apparaissant devant lui dans un petit nuage vert entouré de trèfles à quatre feuilles, surement d'Irlande avec Draoidheachd.

"Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de lettres.", se contenta de dire Harry d'un air ébahi.

Les autres se mirent à rire en entendant la réponse du jeune prince, certains se mettant à babiller, fortement intrigués par autant de lettres. Même les parents d'Harry n'avaient reçus autant de lettres lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour eux d'être scolarisés. Harry ouvrit chaque lettre, lisant avec attention les invitations faites par les différentes académies magiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après une lecture minutieuse des matières disponibles dans chaque école, Harry plaça trois lettres à sa droite : Celle de l'Académie Sacrée de Toth en Egypte, celle de l'Académie Magique de Beauxbâtons en France, et enfin, celle du Collège Druidique de Draoidheachd en Irlande.

Il avait préféré éviter Poudlard pour son manque de matières et ses restrictions sur les différentes magies, tout comme Koldovstoretz pour les relations actuellement tendues entre le Royaume de France et l'Empire de Russie. Quant à Castelobruxo, l'école étant en Amazonie, à la limite entre le Royaume de France et l'Oligarchie Aztèque-Maya, il était assez risqué pour Harry d'assister aux cours de cette école, surtout en sachant que les relations entre européens et aztèques-maya étaient à la limite de l'explosion, du fait que l'Amérique du Sud était sous contrôle français bien qu'elle appartenait jadis à la coalition indigène.

Il avait choisi l'Académie Sacrée de Toth pour sa Magie Sacrée (dite aussi Magie Divine, rituels purificateurs et magie de guérison) et sa Magie du Sang. L'Académie de Beauxbâtons pour sa proximité ainsi que le total contrôle qu'il aurait en ce lieu, sans compter la présence des Flamel en Beauxbâtons. Et enfin, le Collège de Draoidheachd pour sa Magie Elémentaire, sa magie druidique (plantes et forêts) et son expertise en magizoologie et culture des autres races magiques.

"Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?"

Harry sortit de ses pensées en regardant son père, ce dernier s'étant assis à ses côtés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Prenant le temps de réfléchir, Harry hocha lentement de la tête.

"Je suis certain de mon choix. L'Ecole d'Egypte est très complète, bien que sa situation géographique me mette mal à l'aise. Je peux aussi choisir Beauxbâtons, mais le programme est bien moins complet qu'ailleurs. Et il y a Draoidheachd, par contre, cette école est spécialisée dans le druidisme, donc tout ce qui est Magie du Sang et Magie Noire devra être oublié…", répondit Harry en expliquant son raisonnement.

Louis de Valois acquiesça avec un petit sourire, ravi de savoir son fils réfléchi quant à son avenir.

"Tu peux toujours choisir une autre école, ou bien un tutorat au palais. Je suis persuadé que les Flamel se feront un plaisir de t'enseigner à temps plein, sans compter que nous pourrons engager des professeurs voués au secret pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu souhaites.", proposa Louis avec une certaine inquiétude.

Harry secoua de la tête.

"Non papa, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Bien que j'adorerai rester au Palais, il faut que je communique et me socialise avec le reste du monde. Tu m'as toi-même dis que pour être un bon roi, je dois savoir communiquer avec mon peuple.", répondit le jeune prince.

Louis sourit en entendant la réponse de son fils avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je suis fier de te savoir mature, mais sache que si tu venais à rester au palais, ta décision ne me dérangerait en aucun cas.", répondit le roi.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur les trois lettres qu'il avait choisi. Au bout de deux minutes, il entendit des hoquets de surprise. Il orienta son regard par-dessus son épaule gauche avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, lui-même étonné.

Un grand oiseau de la taille d'un héron s'approchait de lui. Contrairement aux autres oiseaux, celui-là n'était pas d'origine moldue. L'oiseau était de grande envergure, avec une tête d'aigle, un long cou, une queue de serpent et un plumage d'un blanc immaculé. Harry devait admettre ne pas connaître cette espèce.

"Cela fait bien deux siècles que je n'ai pas vu un Caladrius."

Harry se retourna pour voir son parrain, Nicolas Flamel, arborant un grand sourire. Le nom de Caladrius rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Harry. Au bout de cinq secondes, il se rappela. Le Caladrius était un oiseau magique ayant la faculté de guérir n'importe quelle maladie d'un simple regard. Très prisé par les potionnistes du monde entier, le Caladrius était d'une rareté égale à celle des phénix. Chose qui n'était pas étonnante, attendu que le Caladrius était un cousin du phénix, lui-même capable de rassurer et hypnotiser un individu par son chant, bien que ses larmes ne puissent guérir. La légende disait même que certains Caladrius avaient la faculté de se téléporter à travers les ombres, bien que ce ne fut jamais prouvé.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le Caladrius déposa une magnifique lettre dorée devant lui avant de se positionner devant lui. Un concours de regard prit alors place entre Harry et le Caladrius, chacun jaugeant l'autre, le mettant au défi de cligner des yeux. Au bout de deux minutes, le Caladrius s'inclina dans une révérence des plus majestueuses avant de s'envoler à nouveau, non sans pousser un cri qui empli Harry de joie.

"Encore une lettre mon fils ? Je vois que tu es très sollicité pour ton anniversaire.", fit Catherine de Valois en s'approchant d'Harry.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre lettre ? D'où vient-elle ?", demanda Harry.

"A toi de l'ouvrir pour le savoir.", répondit Louis avec un petit sourire.

S'empressant de décacheter la lettre, Harry ne vit pas le regard de connivence entre les Valois, les Flamel et Dumbledore.

Sans perdre un instant, Harry se mit à lire à haute-voix la lettre décachetée, ne remarquant pas l'attrait et même l'envie des nombreux invités qui savaient déjà de quoi parlait la lettre.

_**ACADEMIE ROYALE ATLAS, ECOLE INTERNATIONALE DE MAGIE**_

_**Directeur**__ : Prince Guy de Rivesang_

_(Prince Héritier des Vampires, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Créatures et Races Magiques, Grand-Maître Nécromancien)_

_A l'attention du Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas (de) Valois,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes invités à l'Académie Royale Atlas pour y accomplir votre scolarité. Ci-joint une lettre de réponse enchantée-en-rappel après choix de votre réponse, ainsi qu'une liste des tenues et autres objets nécessaires ou en option lors de votre scolarité. Aucun manuel n'est requis, l'Académie s'engageant à fournir le reste des fournitures scolaires et autres livres._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre réponse le 15 Août au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, votre grâce, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albedo Demonia_

_**Directrice-adjointe**_

_**Professeure d'Invocation Démoniaque**_

"Hein ?", fut la seule réaction d'Harry après lecture de la lettre.

Après son exclamation, un brouhaha monstre explosa dans la pièce, chacun murmurant de son côté suite à la lecture de la lettre, tous intrigués, étonnés ou bien jaloux. Quant aux Valois, ces derniers décidèrent de se manifester : Il était temps pour Harry d'en apprendre plus sur cette école.

"Je vois que tu as enfin reçu ta lettre pour l'Académie Atlas.", dit alors Louis d'une voix amusée.

"Je…oui. Mais d'où vient cette Académie ?", demanda Harry tout en balbutiant, encore sous le choc.

Catherine et Louis se regardèrent de concert avant de tourner leur regard vers Pernelle. Cette dernière connaissait très bien l'Académie Atlas et son histoire, ayant elle-même enseigné là-bas. Comprenant le message subliminal des souverains, l'archéologue de renom s'approcha d'Harry avant de lui faire un grand sourire, surement pour le rassurer.

"L'histoire de cette académie est assez spéciale, et je suppose que tu mérites de savoir son histoire.", commença la vieille femme.

Autour d'eux, les convives se rapprochèrent pour mieux entendre l'histoire de cette illustre académie au nom légendaire.

"L'Académie Royale Atlas fut fondée peu de temps après le "Grand Cataclysme", l'évènement qui brisa le "vieux monde" et créa l'actuel, avec les moldus par exemple. Suite à cette dévastation, et le nombre rare de survivants à travers le Monde, Archos Atlasien, qui était à ce moment-là le dernier prince Atlasien du "vieux monde", décida de fonder un endroit où les survivants pourraient réapprendre la magie et surtout, se cacher loin des moldus qui commençaient à apparaître de part et d'autre du globe.

C'est ainsi que dans un lieu que je tiendrai secret, il fonda l'Académie Royale Atlas, une école magique destinée aux enfants de magie. Les vampires, loups-garous, nains et autres races existant déjà dans le "vieux monde", cette académie fut destinée à accepter tout le monde. Bien-entendu, et à la suite de l'agrandissement de nos populations, l'Académie devint de plus en plus sélective, ne choisissant alors que les enfants de magie les plus puissants ou bien ayant une importance capitale pour le monde magique.

C'est la raison pour laquelle tous les Valois se sont vus proposés une scolarité, tout comme les Bourbons et autres descendants Atlasiens, tous ayant de facto une place dans cette Académie. Pour une question d'égalité et de parité, il fut décidé qu'un non-Atlasien mais ancien élève de cette Académie serait nommé directeur. Je te rassure cependant, l'école appartient toujours à la famille de Valois, tout comme ses terres. Evidemment, cette école dispose d'une immunité diplomatique et politique à travers le monde, tout comme Poudlard."

Après son explication, plusieurs ouvrirent la bouche en grand, choqués. Cela voulait dire que l'Académie Royale Atlas état âgée d'environs dix-mille ans, faisant d'elle la plus ancienne école de magie au monde. Voyant leurs regards choqués, la vieille femme ne put s'empêcher de raconter une anecdote.

"La plupart des élèves de cette école sont très célèbres. Myrdin Emrys, un druide de la forêt de Brocéliande plus connu sous le nom de Merlin a fait son éducation à l'Académie Atlas, tout comme Jésus de Nazareth, Hughes Capet, Falco Aesalon, Andros l'Invincible, Morgane La Fée et d'autres personnes méconnus comme Herpo l'infâme, Mopsus ou bien Circé.", rajouta la vieille femme avec un petit sourire.

"Jésus ? Vous parlez de cet individu vénéré par les hérétiques ?", demanda Valentin Malfoi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de réagir face à ce nom reconnu.

Hochant lentement de la tête, Pernelle décida d'expliquer.

"Oui, ce même Jésus que les hérétiques vénèrent. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, les de Nazareth sont une ancienne famille noble du "vieux monde" dont le dernier membre fut Jésus de Nazareth. Maître en magie illusoire et en enchantements, il décida d'impressionner les moldus pour créer une image des sorciers en tant qu'enfants de dieu afin d'assurer notre suprématie sur les moldus. Malheureusement, les hérétiques ont fini par le tuer pour finalement l'élever au rang de symbole de la foi chrétienne, et aussi ironique que cela puisse être, en tant que symbole de l'anti-magie."

Les sorciers se regardèrent, certains clignant des yeux, d'autres pouffant légèrement. Ainsi, les hérétiques avaient vénéré un sorcier. Cela prouvait leur ignorance, et même leur idiotie.

"Et si tu nous lisais cette fameuse liste ?", demanda gentiment Albus Dumbledore en se plaçant à côté d'Harry.

Albus eut l'occasion d'être invité à l'Académie Atlas, malheureusement et par suite des problèmes familiaux qu'il rencontrait, il dû refuser l'invitation. Peut-être qu'en acceptant l'invitation, il n'aurait jamais perdu sa sœur ? Voilà qui donnait matière à réfléchir.

Hochant de la tête, Harry prit la liste qui s'était échappée de l'enveloppe avant de la déplier. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entama la lecture à voix-haute.

_**ACADEMIE ROYALE ATLAS, ECOLE INTERNATIONALE DE MAGIE**_

_**Uniforme**_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

_Cinq chemises (blanches en soie), modèle à jabot_

_Cinq gilets (bleus en soie), modèle normal_

_Cinq pantalons avec ceintures à boucles d'argent (noirs), modèle normal_

_Trois paires de bottes (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_Deux paires de chaussures (matière laissée à l'appréciation des élèves)_

_Cinq surcots ouverts à manches longues (azur), modèle normal_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_Une cape d'hiver (indigo avec attaches d'or)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève. Il est laissé au soin des élèves toute forme d'enchantement sur les vêtements._

_Une chevalière gemmée sera fournie à chaque élève pour indiquer leur année d'enseignement grâce au système de teinte de gemme suivant, allant de la première à la septième année : Bleu de minuit Bleu Indigo Bleu Outremer Bleu Egyptien Bleu Azur Bleu Céruléen Bleu Céleste_

_**Fournitures**_

_1 baguette magique OU bâton de mage OU focalisateur magique_

_1 arme de mêlée (épée, hache, hallebarde, lance, rapière) (en option)_

_1 arme à distance (arc, fronde, arbalète, couteaux à lancer) (en option)  
1 balais magique (en option)  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un animal de compagnie quelconque. Pour toutes créatures toxiques ou supérieure au niveau XXX, une attestation devra être fournie auprès de la direction afin de prévenir tout danger et mettre en place des anti-venins à l'infirmerie._

Harry écarquilla des yeux en voyant la tenue obligatoire, ainsi que les fournitures nécessaires.

"Il semblerait que tu pourras continuer ton apprentissage dans le domaine des armes dans cette école. Enfin, si tu décides de rejoindre cette académie.", s'exclama Gustave Caumont, qui observait tranquillement son élève avec un petit sourire.

Harry rougit légèrement avant d'hocher de la tête d'un air déterminé.

"C'est décidé, je vais rejoindre l'Académie Atlas. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est la seule école au monde qui possède toutes les matières existantes, sans compter que je vais pouvoir me mélanger à d'autres personnes importantes et races magiques.", s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

A l'entente de la réponse d'Harry, plusieurs applaudissements fusèrent dans la pièce, tous ravis de savoir le jeune prince en tant que membre de l'Académie Atlas. Pendant ce temps, Harry demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter une plume avant de signer la lettre de confirmation, lettre qui disparue dans un nuage doré de fumée. Quelques secondes après, une chevalière apparue devant Harry avec un petit mot. Harry lit le mot à haute voix.

_Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à l'Académie Royale Atlas, Ecole Internationale de Magie. Ci-joint votre bague d'étudiant qui servira aussi de portoloin en direction de l'Académie. Elle s'activera le 1__er__ septembre 1992 à 18h00 précise. Les cours commenceront officiellement le 2 septembre 1992 à 10h00 précise._

Après quelques secondes, Harry prit la bague dans ses mains afin de l'examiner. L'anneau de la chevalière était fait d'argent pur, serti d'une gemme bleu de nuit sous la forme d'un trident. Harry ne put s'empêcher de placer la bague sur sa main droite, et bien qu'il plaçât la bague sur son annulaire droit, cette dernière disparut pour réapparaitre sur son majeur droit. Il hocha des épaules, surement la bague était faite pour être placée à cet endroit et non un autre.

"Et si nous en revenions à cet anniversaire ?", déclara alors Louis de Valois d'une voix tonitruante.

Les invités ne purent que crier leur accord, délaissant alors toutes ces lettres.

\Break/

**01/08/1992**

**Place Cachée, Paris,**

Souhaitant quitter le palais, Harry s'était rendu avec Gérard de Montant et deux gardes à Montmartre afin de préparer sa tenue et trouver sa baguette magique. Bon, il savait que sa véritable baguette magique se trouvait avec Albus Dumbledore, soit la Baguette de Sureau. Mais le vieil homme préférant la garder, et Harry n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, il fut décidé que Dumbledore pourrait continuer de brandir cette baguette jusqu'à ce qu'Harry quitte l'Académie, ou bien qu'il en ait besoin en urgence.

Sans perdre un instant, Harry et son escorte entrèrent dans une boutique de renom afin de s'habiller, _Maison_ _Capenoire_ située dans la Rue Girardon. Ils furent immédiatement assaillis par le propriétaire des lieux, surement mise au courant par la Maison Royale. C'est ainsi qu'un grand homme élégamment vêtu les approcha.

"Votre grâce, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon humble boutique. La Maison Royale m'a déjà informée quant à la raison de votre venue. Si vous acceptez de me suivre, je vais immédiatement prendre vos mesures afin de confectionner la meilleure tenue possible.", s'exclama l'homme en s'inclinant.

Harry roula des yeux avant d'acquiescer, le suivant avec entrain sur un podium pour qu'il puisse être mesuré. L'affaire ne dura que quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne quitte les lieux pour revenir avec divers coffrets flottant derrière-lui.

"Si vous pouviez essayer cette tenue pour que je puisse m'assurer de la justesse ?", demanda gentiment le tailleur de renom.

Harry soupira avant d'essayer la tenue. Le propriétaire était nommé Julien Dorvetu, descendant d'une longue lignée de tailleurs et stylistes de renom, et il pouvait être très exigeant. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se dirigea dans une cabine avant de mettre la tenue confectionnée par le propriétaire de la boutique. Il s'observa dans le miroir avant de sortir, satisfait de la coupe. Julien hurla presque de joie en voyant Harry dans sa splendide tenue.

"Vous êtes parfait ! Oh, je vais m'évanouir devant tant de perfection !", s'exclama Julien Dorvetu en faisant mine de s'effondrer de façon théâtrale.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser face aux mimiques plus qu'amusantes du couturier. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Cette tenue étant parfaite, je vais m'atteler immédiatement à la confection des quatre autres tenues. Je vais tout de même placer des enchantements d'agrandissement, de propreté, ignifuges et de résistance aux éléments sur vos tenues. Elles seront livrées dans deux semaines au Palais Royal. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser.", fit le couturier avant de disparaître en toute hâte à l'arrière de la boutique sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry et de son escorte.

"Je vois que Monsieur Dorvetu est toujours aussi excentrique.", commenta Gérard en soupirant.

Ce dernier sourit en entendant le rire cristallin d'Harry, qui était très amusé.

"Je l'aime bien. Bon, et si on allait chercher ma baguette ?", demanda Harry avec excitation.

Le Valet de Chambre hocha de la tête avant de faire signe aux deux gardes de les suivre. Ils quittèrent alors la boutique pour rejoindre _Cosme Acajor_, une boutique de baguettes magiques située au 36 rue Richer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ce fut pour trouver une grande boutique aux étagères gorgées de baguettes reposant dans des boites en forme de prismes.

"Bienvenue dans ma boutique, jeune prince. Je vous attendais.", fit une voix amusée.

Harry sursauta légèrement avant de regarder l'homme qui se tenait tranquillement derrière le comptoir. Ce dernier était assez jeune, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux blonds et un regard rouge vif. C'était un vampire, ou un demi-vampire.

"N'ayez crainte, je ne mords pas, ou en tout cas, pas sans consentement. Si vous voulez bien vous approcher, nous allons procéder à la fabrication de votre baguette.", s'exclama Geoffroy Chevallier, le propriétaire de la boutique et vampire à son temps perdu.

Harry s'approcha tranquillement du vampire, ce dernier continuant de sourire de façon bienveillante.

"Je peux sentir d'ici votre puissance magique, et je ne vais donc pas perdre de temps à vous faire essayer plusieurs baguettes, à l'instar d'un fabriquant de baguettes que je ne nommerai pas. Nous allons donc recourir à l'ancienne méthode, celle consistant à trouver les matières vous correspondant le mieux pour pouvoir réaliser votre focci.", expliqua le vampire d'une voix calme.

"D'accord. Que dois-je faire ?", demanda Harry d'une voix intriguée.

"Tout d'abord, je vous demanderai de fermer les yeux afin de vous concentrer. Il vous suffit ensuite de laisser libre cours à votre magie, cette dernière s'occupera d'amener à nous les ingrédients nécessaires.", répondit Geoffroy.

Hochant de la tête, Harry ferma les yeux avant de se concentrer. Il se concentra sur son noyau magique, tout comme lui avait apprit son père, avant de le relâcher. Les autres membres présents dans la pièce ne purent qu'être ébahis en voyant une aura dorée entourée Harry, tandis que des filaments dorés se baladèrent dans l'échoppe, semblant rechercher quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, un morceau de bois fut apporté devant Harry, suivi rapidement d'un bocal et d'une pierre.

"Intéressant… Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux, votre grâce.", s'exclama le vampire.

Relâchant son attention, Harry ouvrit des yeux avant d'observer avec attention les trois objets se trouvant devant lui. Il y avait un morceau de bois ayant une apparence cristalline, un bocal contenant une substance inconnue, et enfin, un petit diamant bleu.

"Le bois se trouvant devant vous n'est autre qu'une branche d'un Arbre de Cristal du "vieux monde". Je n'en ai que trois morceaux, et c'est la première fois que je vais en utiliser un. Quant au bocal, il est rempli de sang de tricorne, une créature ayant disparue lors du "Grand Cataclysme" et qui était l'ancêtre de la licorne. Enfin, la gemme rapportée est un cristal runique atlante provenant des anciennes mines d'Atlantide.", expliqua le vampire en fronçant des sourcils.

Il jaugea Harry avant d'écarquiller des yeux. Personne n'entendit le mot "prophétie" qu'il murmura tout bas, sous le choc.

"Donc ma baguette sera puissante ?", demanda Harry d'un air innocent.

Sortant de ses pensées, le vampire hocha de la tête.

"En effet, cette baguette sera très puissante si je ne m'abuse. Les matériaux du "vieux monde" étant adaptés à toutes les magies, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez aucun mal à pratiquer la magie dans toutes ses formes. Sur ce, je vous laisse pendant quelques minutes, le temps de fabriquer votre baguette dans l'arrière-boutique. Le procédé étant un secret, vous ne pouvez m'accompagner.", s'exclama le vampire avant de prendre les trois ingrédients et de quitter l'endroit.

Harry en profita pour visiter la boutique, avant d'être rejoint de nouveau par le vampire, celui-ci tenant en ses mains une boite en forme de prisme.

"Je vous présente l'une de mes plus belles créations.", s'exclama le vampire avec fierté.

Il ouvrit alors la boite, montrant à tous une baguette des plus exotiques. Semblant faite de cristal, la baguette mesurant vingt-six centimètres et très flexible était parfaite au regard d'Harry. Ce dernier s'empressa de prendre la baguette avant de ressentir une sensation de puissance, une aura l'entourant alors sous les regards émerveillés des spectateurs.

"Il est rare de voir une baguette se lier corps et âme avec son porteur. Je vous conseille fortement d'appliquer trois gouttes de votre sang sur votre baguette afin de la lier définitivement à vous, empêchant quiconque à part vous de l'utiliser.", expliqua Geoffroy en tendant une dague à Harry.

Le jeune prince hocha de la tête tout en empoignant la dague. Il s'entailla légèrement le doigt avant de verser quelques gouttes sur la baguette, cette dernière brillant d'une aura rouge. Il rendit la dague au vampire, ce dernier en profitant pour léger le sang présent sur la dague sous le regard courroucé de Gérard.

"Je ne pouvais refuser une telle occasion. Ceci me suffira amplement en tant que paiement. Au plaisir de vous revoir.", fit le vampire avant de disparaitre au fond de sa boutique.

Gérard continua de fusiller le vampire du regard tandis qu'Harry rougit en repensant à la façon dont le vampire avait gémi en léchant son sang. Suivi de ses gardes, Harry s'empressa de retourner au palais pour préparer sa rentrée.


	6. Interlude: Potters et Economie

**Bref Interlude avec explications economiques pour mieux vous repérer.**

* * *

**31/07/1987**

**Manoir Potter, Pays de Galle, Royaume-Uni**

James Potter fronça des sourcils en lisant les lettres de réponse quant aux invitations pour l'anniversaire de son fils, Henry Fleamont Potter. Cela faisait exactement six ans que son adorable fils avait réussi à vaincre _Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_.

"Combien d'invités pour le bal ? Deux-cents ? Trois-cents ?"

James releva de la tête en entendant la douce voix de sa femme, Lily. Toujours aussi rayonnante avec ses cheveux écarlates, la jeune femme était tout excitée, étant chargée de préparer l'anniversaire de leur fils. Depuis leur "nouveau statut", Lily avait pris goût aux bals, réceptions et autres évènements mondains.

_Dommage qu'on ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant_, pensa James amèrement.

Cette nouvelle leur avait été annoncée par les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste après un accident survenu au _Département des Mystères_. En effet, Lily avait été recrutée par les langues-de-plomb afin de travailler au _Département des Mystères_ dans la section _Création et Déconstruction des Sortilèges_. Malheureusement pour elle, et alors qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois d'une petite fille (chose qu'ils surent grâce à Poppy), un accident survint alors qu'elle tentait de mettre au point un sortilège de fertilité afin de permettre aux sorciers et sorcières infertiles de concevoir. Une explosion se produit alors qu'elle tentait de lancer le sortilège qu'elle venait d'inviter, et le résultat fut contraire à son objectif, rendant Lily totalement infertile et tuant l'enfant en son sein.

Aucun médicomage ne put résoudre ce problème, pas même Albus Dumbledore. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à faire venir les médicomages du monde entier, et la seule personne pouvant fournir un quelconque remède refusa de les aider : Nicolas Flamel. L'élixir de vie produit par la Pierre Philosophale était semblerait-il capable de guérir tous les maux et les malédictions, mais l'Alchimiste de renom refusa d'aider les Potter, et ce avec l'aval (que James estimait être un ordre) de la famille Royale de France.

C'est la raison pour laquelle les Potter refusèrent par ailleurs l'invitation au Bal d'Honneur du Prince de France, estimant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se présenter devant ces horribles français qui les avaient privés du bonheur d'avoir d'autres enfants. (Notez qu'ils ont complètement oublié l'existence d'Harry)

Sortant de ses pensées en voyant le regard intrigué de sa femme, James déglutit avant de répondre, les dents serrés.

"Une vingtaine."

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent d'effroi avant que son visage ne devienne rouge de colère.

"Comment ça une vingtaine ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de mieux à faire que de venir au Bal de notre fils ? C'est quand même l'anniversaire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! Le vainqueur de l'autre abomination !", s'écria la femme tandis que ses cheveux rouge se mirent à virevolter autour d'elle, donnant l'impression d'une démone.

"Je sais Lily, mais ils ont quasiment tous refusés de venir ! Même les Malefoys ont refusé, et je sais qu'ils auraient accepté juste pour pouvoir gâcher la fête !", répondit James d'une voix plus forte.

"Pourquoi ? Et qui a accepté de venir ?", demanda Lily en se calmant légèrement en voyant la colère de son mari prendre le dessus.

James lança un regard dégoûté aux lettres se trouvant sur son bureau avant d'en prendre une à l'écriture des plus élégantes. Il se mit alors à la lire à voix haute dans sa voix la plus snob possible.

"Cher Lord Potter,

Il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer que ma famille et moi ne pouvons assister au bal organisé en l'honneur de votre fils pour ses sept ans en raison d'une autre obligation.

Ce jour correspondant aussi à la date du Bal d'Honneur organisé par la Couronne de France en l'Honneur du Prince Héritier, Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, nous préférons assister à cette cérémonie unique.

Mes plus sincères salutations,

Lord Lucius Malefoy,

Lord de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Noble Maison Malefoy."

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que James jeta la lettre sur son bureau en renâclant. De son côté, Lily était restée coi. Alors qu'elle apprêtait à parler, James et Lily furent interrompus par quelques coups portés à la porte du bureau.

C'est alors que Sirius et Remus firent leur entrée, le sourire au lèvre. Voyant les mines sombres et colériques de leurs amis, les deux maraudeurs s'interloquèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Henry ?", demanda Sirius, légèrement inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, James lui indiqua le tas de lettres reposant innocemment sur le bureau. Sans se presser, Remus s'avança avant de prendre, comme par hasard, celle écrite par Lucius. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la tendit à Sirius, blanc comme un linge.

"Quoi ? Mais comment ose-t-il, cet espèce de proxénète aux cheveux délavés ?!", hurla le maraudeur en jetant la lettre à terre.

"Et ce n'est pas le seul ! La majorité des invités ont répondu la même chose, même Fudge et Dumbledore !", s'exclama James sans même afficher un sourire face à l'insulte de Sirius, trahissant la gravité de la situation.

"Tout ça pour aller voir un putain de prince ? Bah, comme mes parents, tous aussi focus et peigne-culs que les autres !", continua Sirius d'un air dégoûté.

"Je vois que même le Professeur Dumbledore a préféré assister au Bal d'Honneur que le vôtre, mais ce n'est pas si étonnant.", commenta Remus d'une voix plus intriguée qu'énervée.

James, Sirius et Lily le regardèrent alors, tous trois intrigués par sa réponse.

"Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce prince ?", demanda Lily, assez ignorante.

A cette question, Remus se mit en mode professeur tandis que Sirius roula des yeux, étant lui-même au courant de l'histoire de France grâce aux fabuleuses leçons de ses parents et la lettre reçue quelques jours plus tôt par le Seigneur Lenoir.

"Le Royaume de France est considéré comme le plus grand et plus puissant Etat Magique du Monde Entier, secondé par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique et le Royaume du Japon. Il est composé de la majorité de l'Europe et de l'Amérique du Sud, le tout sous le contrôle d'une seule et même famille, les Valois. Historiquement, c'est la famille Capet qui a dirigé le Royaume de France, mais la branche principale s'étant éteinte, ce sont les Valois, leurs descendants qui ont prit la relève, suivis de près par les Bourbon, la seconde branche cadette des Capet.

Sans compter le fait que la famille Royale de France est fortement connue pour rarement se montrer depuis l'attaque de Grindelwald et l'assassinat du précédent Roi de France. D'après les journaux, Adrien de Valois est l'héritier unique du Royaume de France, faisant de lui l'une des personne les plus importantes et puissantes du Monde, surtout politiquement.", expliqua Remus avec entrain, ravi de pouvoir dire ce qu'il sait.

Sirius hocha de la tête, décidant de prendre la relève.

"Sans compter que plusieurs familles du Magenmagot sont des branches cadettes des familles françaises. Comme les Malefoy, Lestrange, Rosier et même les Black. J'ai moi-même refusé d'aller à ce bal malgré l'ordre du Dirigeant de la branche principale, le Seigneur Lenoir.", continua Sirius en se grattant la nuque d'un air penaud.

Les yeux de James et Remus s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en entendant la réponse de Sirius.

"Espèce d'idiot ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques ?!", s'écria James, choquant tout le monde.

Ce que peu de gens savaient, c'est que James était très respectueux des traditions du Monde Magique, et ce malgré ses conflits avec les Mangemorts. Si les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas attaqués aux nés-moldus, alors James ne se serait surement jamais opposé aux forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Quoi ? James, je croyais que tu serais de mon côté voyons ! Je n'allais tout de même pas rater l'anniversaire de mon filleul, si ?!", répondit Sirius d'un air vexé.

"Au risque de perdre ton titre ?!", demanda James en le dardant d'un regard noir.

Les autres occupants de la pièce blanchirent en entendant la question de James.

"Perdre son titre ? Comment ça ?", demanda Lily en s'asseyant, blanche comme un linge.

James se racla la gorge.

"Dans le Monde Magique, il faut savoir que la famille représente tout, et qu'un ordre donné par le Chef de Famille est suprême. C'est dû au fait que la magie est avant tout familiale, se transmettant de parent à enfant. Dans le cas de Branches secondaires, il faut savoir que tous leurs membres se doivent d'obéir à la fois au Chef de leur Branche, mais avant tout au Chef de la Branche Principale.

S'ils viennent à désobéir, le Chef de Famille peut alors les punir comme bon leur semble, et ils ne pourront rien y faire vu que la Magie elle-même met en place la sentence. Le Seigneur Lenoir peut décider à tout moment de punir Sirius pour avoir refuser d'obéir à son ordre, et ce de plusieurs façons.

Il peut le bannir à tout jamais de la famille et lui prendre sa magie, lui retirer son titre de Lord de la Branche Cadette, l'emprisonner dans un lieu-dit, lui confisquer sa fortune et couper la dote voire autre chose."

Lily écarquilla des yeux, tout comme Sirius, ce dernier ne s'étant pas rendu compte des possibles répercussions de ses actions.

"La dote ?", demanda Lily, sous le choc.

Sirius hocha de la tête, légèrement tremblant.

"La plupart des branches cadettes dépendant financièrement des Branches Principales, que ce soit les Black ou les Malefoy. Il est très rare de voir une Branche cadette être indépendante financièrement de la Branche Principale, comme les Lestrange. Par exemple, la famille Lenoir alloue la somme annuelle de 500 000G à la famille Black, ce qui nous permet de vivre dans un luxe constant et d'acheter d'importantes quantités de terre." Expliqua rapidement Sirius.

Lily hoqueta de surprise en entendant le montant de la dote. Cela était équivalent à trente-cinq ans de salaire d'une Langue-de-Plomb (son salaire étant de 14 000G annuel, l'un des salaires les plus élevés du Ministère de la Magie, juste derrière celui des Directeurs Départementaux (19 500G annuel) et du Ministre de la Magie (22 000G annuel)).

"Sirius, tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais pardonné avec plaisir ton absence si tu m'avais prévenu de cette obligation, maintenant tu risques de perdre beaucoup.", fit James d'un air inquiet.

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre des membres de ma famille et de leurs balais dans le cul ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de leur argent pour vivre, encore moins des propriétés maudites, sans compter que je ne vais jamais aux réunions du Magenmagot.", répondit Sirius d'un air plaisantin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La petite blague de Sirius réussit à mettre un sourire sur les lèvres de ceux présents.

"Maman ! Ron est arrivé ! Je peux aller jouer avec lui ?!"

Les adultes furent ramenés à la réalité par la voix d'Henry Potter. Ce dernier entra alors dans la salle, tout de rouge vêtu. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, et malgré le fait qu'il soit pourri-gâté, Henry Potter n'était pas potelé mais en parfaite forme physique, ressemblant beaucoup à son père, que ce soit la stature ou le visage. La seule chose qu'il tenait de sa mère était ses cheveux d'un roux écarlate.

"Bien-sûr mon chéri, vas-donc jouer avec Ron dans le jardin.", répondit Lily avec un sourire faux.

Le jeune garçon vit alors le tas de lettres présentes sur le bureau.

"C'est les réponses pour mon anniversaire ?! Ils seront combien ?", demanda le rouquin avec excitation.

Les adultes déglutirent en entendant la question, se regardant les uns les autres pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Ce jour-là, ils assistèrent au plus grand caprice d'Henry Fleamont Potter, le Survivant.

* * *

Ci-dessous, deux listes expliquant brièvement les fortunes et salaires du Monde Magique afin de vous donner un aperçu de l'environnement économique. A savoir que 1G équivaut à 4.93£.

Convertisseur : 1 Gallion d'Or (G) = 16 Mornilles d'Argent (S) = 493 Noises de Bronze (K)

1 Mornille d'Argent (S) = 29 Noises de Bronze

Donc 1G = 4.93£ 1S = 0.29£ 1K = 0.01£

Salaires Annuels du Monde Magique (Quelques-uns) (du Plus Important au Moins Important) :

-Grand Manitou : 25 000G (123 250£)

-Ministre / Secrétaire d'Etat (France) : 22 500G (110 925£)

-Ministre de la Magie (U.K.) : 22 000G (108 460£)

-Directeur d'Ecole : 21 000G (103 530£)

-Président du Magenmagot : 20 000G (98 600£)

-Directeurs Départementaux : 19 500G (96 135£)

-Membres du Magenmagot (U.K) : 19 000G (93 670£)

-Fabriquant de Baguettes : 18 000G (88 740£)

-Directrice-Adjointe d'Ecole : 14 750G (72 717£)

-Capitaine de la Brigade de Tireur d'Elite de Baguette Magique : 14 500G (71 485£)

-Gardes Royaux (France) : 14 000G (69 020£)

-Langues-de-Plomb (U.K.) : 14 000G (69 020£)

-Capitaine Auror : 11 500G (56 695£)

-Tireur d'Elite de Baguette Magique : 11 000G (54 230£)

-Professeurs : 9 000G (44 370£)

-Aurors : 8 000G (39 440£)

-Employés du Ministère (Secrétaires etc.) : 6 000G (29 580£)

-Aurors en formation : 5 000G (24 650£)

-Libraire : 4 000G (19 720£)

-Vendeur / Commercial : 4 000G (19 720£)

La majorité des sorciers étant des employés de base (commerces, administration etc.), le salaire moyen des sorciers est de 6 000G pour l'Administration et de 4 000G pour le privé.

La personne ayant le plus gros salaire du Monde Magique est Albus Dumbledore avec un salaire cumulé de 85 000G Annuel (419 050£).

Classement des Fortunes du Monde Magique : (R/A = Revenu Annuel)

(Certaines familles ont plus d'argent que de Revenus, d'où ce classement parfois étrange. Je ne marque pas les dépenses annuelles, mais je vous laisse calculer)

-Valois / Bourbon (Inconnu, R/A: 50 000 000G)

-Aisin Gyoro (Inconnu, R/A: 37 000 000G)

-Romanov (Inconnu, R/A: 36 000 000G)

-Yamato (Inconnu, R/A: 35 000 000G)

-Narmer (Inconnu, R/A: 35 000 000G)

-Hohenzollern (Inconnu, 34 500 000G)

-Habsbourg-Lorraine (Inconnu, R/A: 29 000 000G)

-Malfoi (23 000 000G, R/A: 2 500 000G)

-Lenoir (21 000 000G, R/A: 2 450 000G)

-Lestrangier (20 000 000G, R/A: 2 400 000G)

-Flint (20 000 000G, R/A: 2 150 000G)

-Roser (19 780 000G, R/A: 2 750 000G)

-Delacour (18 000 000G, R/A: 1 850 000G)

-Nott (17 990 000G, R/A: 2 100 000G)

-Potter (16 000 000G, R/A: 2 950 000G)

-Rosier (15 000 000G, R/A: 580 000G)

-Black (10 000 000G, R/A: 500 000G)

-Malefoy (9 500 000G, R/A: 450 000G)

-Weasley (0G, R/A: 19 500G)


	7. Rentrée à l'Académie Atlas

**Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue. Les plus intelligents comprendront que parmi les nouveaux personnages se trouve l'âme soeur d'Harry :D**

**Amusez vous :p Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**01/09/1992**

**Château de Versailles, Royaume de France,**

Il était 17h55.

Harry trépignait d'impatience, entouré de ses nombreuses gens ainsi que de ses parents, eux-mêmes impatients et anxieux à l'idée de voir leur seul et unique fils disparaître en direction d'une école dont ils n'avaient connaissance de l'emplacement. Bien-entendu, en tant que Atlasiens et dirigeant du Royaume de France, ils pouvaient exiger du directeur de l'école Atlas son emplacement. Mais pour des raisons de traditions millénaires, ils décidèrent de ne pas réclamer l'emplacement et de laisser leur fils partir à l'aventure, tout comme eux.

"Tu n'as rien oublié ?", demanda le roi d'une voix légèrement aigüe, trahissant son émotion.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir avant de secouer de la tête.

"Non 'pa, je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai mes tenues dans ma malle rapetissée et ma baguette parfaitement rengainée dans mon fourreau à baguette situé sur mon avant-bras droit. Ah ! Et bien-sûr, je porte ma bague !", Harry lui montra alors la bague avec un grand sourire.

"Et mon bisous ?", demanda la reine en haussant d'un sourcil.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry se précipita sur ses parents afin de les embrasser. Ces derniers se firent un plaisir de le lui rendre.

"Et surtout, n'oublies pas de nous écrire une fois arriver là-bas. D'accord mon chéri ?", murmura la reine à l'oreille de son fils.

"Oui maman, c'est promis !", répondit Harry d'une voix émue.

Ce serait la première fois depuis son arrivée parmi les Valois qu'il allait être séparé de sa famille pendant plus de quarante-huit heures.

"Et n'oublies pas mon fils, tu es un Atlasien, et de ce fait, tu seras là-bas chez toi. Donc ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par les autres élèves, d'accord ?", fit le roi d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Harry hocha de la tête d'un air décidé. Il n'allait surement pas se laisser malmener par une bande d'hurluberlus se croyant supérieurs à lui alors que l'école et les lieux appartenaient à sa famille depuis la fondation de l'école.

"Votre majesté, il sera dix-huit heures dans trente secondes.", s'exclama Gérard à l'intention du roi.

Louis hocha de la tête avant de regarder à nouveau son fils. Ce dernier était déjà habillé de sa tenue d'école qui lui allait comme un gant, lui donnant une allure à la fois raffinée et distinguée.

"Il est temps pour toi de découvrir ton école. Je te souhaite bonne chance, mon fils.", dit le roi avec un petit sourire.

"Et oublies pas nous écrire mon chéri !", s'exclama la reine.

Harry n'eut pas même le temps de répondre qu'il se sentit happé par le portoloin qu'il portait à la main. C'est dans un tourbillon qu'Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois quitta Versailles en direction de l'Académie Atlas.

\Break/

**Quelque part dans les Alpes, Royaume de France**

Après quelques secondes, Harry fut déposé sur une plateforme de pierre située devant un gigantesque portail. Fait d'un alliage métallique rouge et or, le portail était situé au centre d'un gigantesque mur s'étendant à perte de vue de part et d'autre du portail et s'élevant à au moins six mètres de hauteur. Le mur était lui-même d'un vert émeraude aux arabesques bleues formant diverses runes qu'Harry peinait à comprendre, bien qu'il ait la sensation de pouvoir les lire en se concentrant un peu.

"Ce sont des runes atlantes qui servent à protéger l'enceinte tandis que le mur est composé d'orichalque vert, un matériau de construction de l'ancien monde utilisé pour les fortifications atlantes aux capacités de résistante fantastiques."

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix avant de se retourner brusquement. Un homme âgé d'au moins trente ans se tenait devant lui, portant fièrement une tenue noire de comte de la Renaissance et tenant entre ses mains une longue canne d'un noir de jais au pommeau d'argent à l'effigie d'un corbeau aux yeux de rubis.

"Ah, pardonnez mes manières. Guy de Rivesang, un plaisir de vous rencontrer, votre grâce.", s'inclina le vampire avec un rictus des plus charmeurs.

Ecarquillant des yeux en se rendant compte que le directeur de l'école se tenait devant lui, Harry s'inclina à son tour, ce qui fit sourire le vampire.

"Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, heureux de faire votre rencontre, Prince Guy.", répondit le jeune prince français.

"Je suis ravi de vous savoir plein de manières et de courtoisie. Je suppose que vous savez la raison de ma présence ?", demanda Guy en arquant délicatement d'un sourcil.

Observant les yeux rouge sang de Guy (qui trahissaient donc sa nature de vampire), Harry hocha timidement de la tête.

"Parce que je suis le Prince de France ? Ou plutôt, le Prince Héritier de la dynastie Atlas ?", répondit Harry d'un air interrogateur.

Le Prince Vampirique hocha régalement de la tête.

"Vous supposez bien, vôtre grâce. Attendu votre statut des plus particuliers, et après une certaine correspondance avec vos parents concernant votre 'héritage', j'ai préféré venir vous accueillir en personne.", répondit Guy avec un petit sourire.

Comprenant que son directeur était désormais au courant concernant son héritage, et surement la prophétie, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, quelqu'un savait ce qui l'attendait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun autre élève autour de lui, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

"Il n'y a pas d'autres élèves ?", demanda Harry.

"Souhaitant personnellement vous accueillir, je vous ai fait venir dix minutes avant les autres futurs élèves, ceux étant déjà scolarisé ayant un point d'apparition dans l'enceinte.", répondit le vampire.

Voyant la mine interrogée d'Harry, il décida de continuer sa tirade.

"Attendu votre statut particulier, vous avez deux choix qui s'offrent à vous. Le premier consiste à vous attribuer une chambre dans l'aile réservée aux membres de la famille Atlas, aile qui est pour le moment déserte. Cela vous permettra de vous recueillir loin de tous et de garder une vie privée. D'un autre côté, vous pourriez être soumis aux mêmes règles que les autres élèves et partager une chambre avec un autre élève de même année, vous permettant ainsi de mieux vous intégrer mais de ne plus bénéficier d'une vie privée.", Guy tapota légèrement le sol de sa canne.

Harry secoua de la tête rapidement, faisant sourire le vampire.

"Je souhaite m'intégrer au reste des élèves, et pour cela, il serait préférable d'être soumis aux mêmes règles. Si possible, je vais donc vivre avec l'un des autres élèves.", répondit Harry en se tenant droit.

Le vampire hocha gracieusement de la tête.

"Fort bien, dans ce cas, nous vous assignerons un colocataire de chambrée. Afin de respecter une politique de mixité respectant les vœux du fondateur de notre établissement, votre colocataire sera du même sexe bien que son appartenance sociale puisse être à votre opposé. Cela vous convient-il ? Ou préfériez-vous un colocataire provenant du même milieu social ?", demanda Guy.

Une fois de plus, Harry nia de la tête.

"Non, l'appartenance sociale de mon colocataire n'a pour moi aucune importance. Et le fait qu'il puisse être une créature magique ne me dérange en aucun cas.", rajouta Harry, faisant sourire de plus bel le vampire.

"Parfait ! Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre le reste de vos futurs camarades. Une fois cela fait, Albedo viendra vous chercher pour votre cérémonie d'intégration. A tout à l'heure, Monsieur de Valois.", s'exclama le vampire d'un air enjoué avant de disparaître en un essaim de chauve-souris qui se dirigea dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Harry resta coi devant la nuée de chauve-souris avant de sourire. Il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir l'Académie Atlas où ses parents avaient entamés leur scolarité.

\Break/

Quinze minutes plus tard, et comme promis par Guy de Rivesang, Harry entendit le bruit distinctif de portoloin derrière-lui. Se retourna, il vit alors une quinzaine de personnes apparaître, toutes portant la même tenue que lui et arborant sur leurs mains la même bague. Certains possédaient des malles non rapetissées ou bien des cages contenant divers animaux ou familiers. Il devait y avoir sept garçons et huit filles. En se comptant parmi-eux, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait alors autant de filles que de garçons, ce qui équilibrait à la perfection la population des premières années.

Harry n'eut pas même le temps de se présenter à l'un d'entre eux que le portail s'ouvrit, attirant de ce fait l'attention de tous. C'est alors qu'une femme s'approcha d'eux, et son apparence étonna certains d'entre eux.

S'approchant d'un pas des plus félins, la femme était vêtue d'une tenue en cuir très moulante avec un corsé mettant en avant sa poitrine des plus avantageuses. Harry en eut le feu aux joues, tout comme les autres élèves (filles comme garçons). Mais le plus important était les deux petites cornes sortant de son front et s'arquant vers l'arrière. Il n'en faut pas plus pour Harry afin de comprendre la nature de la femme située devant eux : Une démone ou demi-démone.

"Bonsoir à tous, mes chers petits. Je suis votre Directrice-Adjointe et professeure d'Invocation Démoniaque, Albedo Demonia. Je suis ravie de tous vous savoir présent, et je vous prierai de bien vouloir laisser vos affaires ici afin de me suivre. Pour ceux qui ont eu l'intelligence de rapetisser leurs affaires, vous êtes autorisés à les prendre avec vous. Pour les autres, vos affaires et vos familiers seront directement conduits dans vos chambres par nos elfes de maison.", s'exclama la démone avant de leur faire signe de la suivre à travers le portail.

S'empressant d'obéir à la démone à l'allure gracieuse et à la fois dangereuse, les futurs élèves la suivirent avec entrain, pressés de découvrir le lieu dans lequel ils allaient étudier. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le portail, ils ne purent que retenir leur souffle face au paysage s'étendant devant eux.

Une gigantesque vallée s'étendait sous leurs yeux, avec en son centre, un gigantesque château rayonnant d'une lumière rouge. Même Harry retint son souffle face à tant de beauté. Il remarqua au loin un terrain de Quidditch, ainsi qu'un village situé près d'une rivière traversant la vallée et une forêt à l'aspect lumineuse.

"Vous pouvez apercevoir au loin l'Académie Atlas. Son rayonnement rouge est dû à la composition de ses murs extérieurs, faits d'orichalque du "vieux monde" apportés par son fondateur, le Prince Archos Atlasien. Vous pouvez aussi apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch pour ceux aimant pratiquer ce sport, ainsi que le village de Caduceus. Ce village a été fondé afin de permettre aux élèves d'accéder à diverses échoppes et autres divertissements afin de pouvoir se détendre. Il y a aussi une succursale de la Banque de France pour ceux souhaitant faire des retraits.

La rivière traversant la vallée est nommée "La Bruine". Contrairement à une rivière normale, celle-ci s'étend uniquement dans la vallée ayant pour extrémité deux chutes de cascades. Elle s'écoule continuellement dans un lac situé de l'autre côté de l'école que vous ne pouvez apercevoir d'ici.

Enfin, la forêt que vous pouvez apercevoir à votre gauche est nommée "La Forêt de Cristal", et ce pour une bonne raison. Parmi les arbres composant cette forêt se trouvent quelques Pins de Cristal, des arbres millénaires faits de cristaux et luminescent, ce qui donne cet aspect envoutant. Sachez que la forêt est habitée par plusieurs races animales comme les licornes, les Abraxans, les Vivets Dorés et bien d'autres encore. Afin d'éviter tout danger pour nos étudiants, nous avons empêché l'installation de créatures dangereuses comme les Chaporouges et les Acromantules. Enfin, la forêt est un sanctuaire pour les Opaloeils des Antipodes suite à un don d'œufs par un ancien élève de Nouvelle-Zélande.", expliqua Albedo d'une voix harmonieuse.

Les élèves continuèrent d'observer les lieux avec intérêt avant de se figer en voyant un chariot à ciel ouvert flottant arriver. S'approchant de l'étrange chariot flottant, la directrice-adjointe ouvrit la porte.

"Montez dans ce chariot. Il nous conduira au château pour votre cérémonie.", s'exclama la démone avec un sourire rassurant.

Obéissant, les élèves montèrent dans le chariot étant largement spacieux. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, le chariot s'élança à toute vitesse vers le château, certains élèves laissant échapper des petits cris, ou dans le cas d'Harry, des cris de joie. Ils ne virent pas le sourire amusé d'Albedo.

En seulement cinq minutes, ils traversèrent la totalité de la vallée pour arriver face aux grandes portes de l'immense château. Harry pu enfin détailler l'architecture de l'immense bâtisse, et il n'était pas déçu. Les murs du château étaient en fait de marbre blanc et d'orichalque qui luisait, donnant cet aspect rouge que l'on pouvait voir des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais le plus impressionnant restait la taille impressionnante du château. Il ne s'étendait pas sur une si grande distance, mais par contre, sa hauteur était impressionnante.

Composé d'une multitude de tours se surplombant les unes les autres, le château devait s'étendre sur 9km² (soit moitié moins que le château de Chambord), mais sa hauteur était supérieure à 200 mètres. (Pour ceux souhaitant une image approximative, je vous recommande Ishgard de FF XIV Heavensward)

C'est alors qu'Albedo descendit du chariot, suivie de près par les élèves. Elle s'approcha alors des immenses portes de bois qui s'ouvrirent alors à son approche. Un immense vestibule fut alors révélé aux élèves. Très spacieux et contenant d'innombrables armures, statues et autres décorations, les élèves s'avancèrent dans ce Hall.

Ils remarquèrent alors la présence de cinq portes (sans compter la porte d'entrée). Deux à droite, deux à gauche, et une immense porte située devant eux. Albedo se retourna alors, observant les élèves d'un air inquisiteur.

"Nous allons entrer dans le Grand Hall située derrière la grande porte derrière-moi. Le Grand Hall est le lieu de restauration de l'Académie Atlas où vous pourrez vous restaurer ou bien socialiser avec vos pairs. Sur ce, suivez-moi pour votre introduction.", leur expliqua Albedo avant de s'avancer vers le Grand Hall.

S'approchant des portes, elle tapa dessus trois fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant alors un gigantesque Hall. Une allée recouverte d'un tapis bleu traversait le centre du Hall, de la porte jusqu'à une très longue table à laquelle siégeaient plusieurs adultes, surement les professeurs de l'Académie. De part et d'autre du tapis se trouvaient un total de huit longues tables autour desquelles plusieurs élèves étaient attablés. Harry remarqua alors que les élèves ne semblaient pas être de même année, faisant preuve d'une certaine mixité.

Ils continuèrent de suivre la professeure jusqu'à la table des professeurs au centre de laquelle se trouvait Guy de Rivesang, debout avec les bras ouverts en signe d'accueil.

"Bienvenue à l'Académie Atlas, l'Ecole de Magie Internationale la plus vieille au monde !", s'exclama le directeur avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ses canines.

Il dirigea alors son regard vers Harry avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, faisant rougir ce dernier face à l'attention. Albedo se racla la gorge face au côté théâtrale de son directeur avant de prendre la parole.

Reconcentrant leur attention sur Albedo, les élèves virent alors une petite table apparaître à côté de la professeure sur laquelle trônait une boule de cristal assise sur un coussin.

"Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous approcherez et poserez vos mains sur cet orbe. L'orbe ci-présent déterminera votre niveau de puissance magique ainsi que vos prédispositions magiques à travers un système de couleur. Ensuite, vous vous assiérez à la table vide située à ma droite. Sachez qu'à part ce soir, vous pourrez vous asseoir où bon vous semble si ce n'est la table du corps professoral.", s'exclama Albedo, faisant ricaner les élèves et futurs élèves.

Après quelques secondes pour laisser du temps aux premières années de se préparer, Albedo fit apparaître une liste entre ses mains d'un geste extravagant. Elle commença alors à appeler les noms.

"Saliza Morcel"

Une fille blonde aux yeux lavande s'approcha de l'orbe avant d'y apposer ses mains. L'orbe brilla d'un léger bleu avant de rapidement tourner au vert.

"Sorcière Niveau 2, prédisposition au druidisme.", fit Albedo avant d'enjoindre la fille à s'asseoir.

"Calum Nevarra"

Un grand garçon aux cheveux de feu et au regard vert s'approcha de l'orbe d'un air sûr de lui. L'orbe brilla d'un bleu plus prononcé qu'avant avant de tourner rapidement marron et rouge.

"Humain Niveau 3, prédisposition à la magie élémentaire de terre et de feu.", dit Albedo.

"Alexandre Angelus"

Un grand garçon blond légèrement musclé et aux yeux d'un bleu azur s'approcha de l'orbe. L'orbe devint doré avant de passer rapidement au bleu acier, au blanc et au mauve.

Ecarquillant légèrement des yeux, Albedo s'exprima.

"Ange Niveau 7, prédisposition à la magie élémentaire de l'air, à la magie blanche et la magie invocatrice primaire."

Harry entendit alors des applaudissements provenir de la part des élèves et professeurs, lui faisant arquer un sourcil. Était-ce si rare de voir un ange ? Il en avait l'habitude, les anges étant des cousins des Vélannes. Ou bien était-ce dû à son niveau magique ? Harry n'avait aucune idée de la valeur d'un niveau magique ou bien sa signification.

"Vartor Boutefeu"

Un garçon plus petit qu'Harry s'avança, possédant étonnamment une petite barbe noire, une longue chevelure noire de jais et des yeux ambrés. L'orbe devint bleu foncé avant de passer rapidement au marron, au gris et au mauve.

"Nain Niveau 5, prédisposition à la magie élémentaire de terre, à la magie neutre et à la magie invocatrice primaire."

"Caius Greyback"

Un garçon à l'allure fière, aux cheveux bruns et au regard ambré lumineux s'approcha de l'orbe. L'orbe devint bleu légèrement foncé avant de passer au marron, au vert, au jaune et au violet.

"Loup-Garou Niveau 4, prédisposition à la magie élémentaire de terre, au druidisme, à la magie illusoire et à la magie noire."

"Laeticia Voluctis"

Une jeune fille aux yeux rouges et à la longue chevelure d'ébène s'approcha avec grâce de l'orbe. L'orbe devint bleu clair avant de passer au rouge profond, au violet et au noir.

"Vampire Niveau 3, prédisposition à la magie de sang, à la magie noire et à la nécromancie."

Harry perdit alors son attention, décidant de détailler les professeurs assis autour de la grande table. Au centre se trouvait évidemment le directeur, avec un siège vide à sa droite, surement pour la directrice-adjointe, tandis qu'à sa gauche se trouvait un homme souriant aux yeux bleu brillant avec des cheveux argentés. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une petite plaque devant chaque professeur, et se concentrant dessus, il pu alors lire son nom et son poste. Cet homme se nommait Paris Noctant et il était professeur de Magie Rituelle.

A sa gauche se tenait une femme brune au regard vert sévère. C'était la professeure d'Arithmancie, Cécile Dupré. A côté d'elle se tenait une autre femme lui ressemblant, plus en chair avec un regard sympathique et un doux sourire. C'était la professeure de druidisme, Maria Dupré.

Il y avait aussi un grand homme à l'allure sombre et au regard calculateur nommé Mortis Malecum, professeur de nécromancie et de Magie du Sang. De l'autre côté de la table se tenaient d'autres professeurs. Blanche Innocente, la professeure de magie blanche. Ainsi que les professeurs de Magie Noire et Neutre, des jumeaux vampires nommés Sorric et Varric Sanguini. Il y avait aussi une femme aux longues oreilles et à la chevelure dorée. Harry l'a reconnu en tant qu'Haute-Elfe, une race magique préférant rester discrète. C'était la professeure de magie élémentaire et de magie illusoire, Valeera Sol'nus.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de détailler les autres professeurs.

"Adrien de Valois"

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce tandis qu'Harry s'approcha de l'orbe en se tenant le dos droit. Lorsqu'il apposa ses mains sur l'orbe, il ressentit comme un choc ainsi qu'une ponction sur sa magie. C'est alors que sous les regards ébahis de tous, l'orbe se mit à briller d'un blanc immaculé avant de devenir arc-en-ciel. Albedo fut tellement étonnée qu'elle en laissa tomber son parchemin.

Après quelques secondes, la directrice-adjointe s'exclama.

"Magicus Niveau Dix, Prédisposition à toutes les magies."

A ses mots, les élèves de toutes les tables se levèrent avant d'applaudir avec force, choquant Harry. Même les professeurs s'étaient mis à applaudir vigoureusement tandis qu'Harry décida de rejoindre ses pairs. Il s'assit alors à côté d'Alexandre que les autres élèves semblaient évités.

"Salut, moi c'est Alexandre.", s'exclama alors le blond en tendant la main à Harry.

"Et moi c'est Adrien.", répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer la conversation que le directeur se racla la gorge.

"Et maintenant que nos élèves ont été intronisés parmi nous, il est temps pour nous de festoyer ! Je vous souhaite donc un Bon Appétit !", s'exclama le vampire d'un air génial.

A ses mots, un véritable festin fit son apparition sur les tables tandis que diverses amphores de cristal apparurent, certaines contenant du sang pour les vampires ou bien du jus d'orange, du jus de citrouille, de l'eau gazeuse et de l'eau plate. Harry remarqua même des plats adaptés aux personnes, que ce soit des viandes bleues pour les loups-garous ou bien que de la salade pour un elfe sylvestre.

Voyant du bœuf bourguignon devant lui, Harry s'empressa de se servir avant d'en savourer une bouchée. Il huma de plaisir, faisant sourire sans le savoir Alexandre.

"Je vois que tu aimes le bœuf. Et au vu de tes gémissements plus qu'appréciatifs, j'irai même à dire que ce plat est délicieux. Je me demande si j'aurai la même réaction en prenant une bouchée.", s'exclama Alexandre avant de piquer un morceau de bœuf dans l'assiette d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne le bloqua pas, étant devenu rouge jusqu'aux oreilles face au commentaire plus que taquin de la part de son camarade. Il le fusilla des yeux avant de prendre un morceau de saucisse dans l'assiette d'Alexandre.

"A charge de revanche.", se contenta de dire Harry face au regard amusé d'Alexandre.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, attirant l'attention de leurs camarades.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois seul ? Je veux dire, tu étais à l'écart des autres avant mon arrivée.", demanda Harry d'un air intrigué.

Alexandre abaissa son regard.

"Je crois bien que les autres ont eu peur de mon niveau magique. Et ce sera surement la même chose pour toi, quoi que ton nom de famille devrait aussi t'attirer leur attention.", répondit l'ange.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

"J'ai bien peur de ne rien connaître en niveau magique. Tu peux m'expliquer ?", demanda le jeune prince.

Le blond hocha de la tête avant de s'exprimer.

"Il faut savoir que chaque être possède un niveau magique sur une échelle de 0 à 10. Le niveau 0 correspond aux Cracmols tandis que 10 est réservé aux élus de magie que l'on nomme Magicus. Le niveau moyen est habituellement de quatre, et les élèves commencent leur scolarité à deux. Le niveau cinq est souvent attribué aux puissants sorciers ou créatures magiques. Un descendant de magie sur mille possède ce niveau, et un seul sur dix mille possède le niveau sept comme moi.

Pour te donner un exemple, le directeur est classé huit sur dix, à la fois par rapport à son âge qui lui a permis d'entrainer et renforcer sa magie, mais aussi par rapport à son héritage, étant lui-même un vampire royal de sang-pur. Je crois savoir que la directrice-adjointe est classée six sur dix et elle est la deuxième personne la plus puissante de l'école. Enfin, c'était avant nous deux.", expliqua Alexandre avec un petit sourire.

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Et juste à cause de ça, les autres élèves ont peur ?", demanda Harry d'un ton incrédule.

Alexandre hocha de la tête d'un air dépité.

"C'est totalement idiot de leur part. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus puissant magiquement qu'on est infréquentable. Et puis quoi encore ?!", s'exclama Harry en levant des bras.

Sa remarque eut le don de faire rire Alexandre. C'est ainsi que les deux se mirent à discuter durant tout le repas. Au bout d'une heure, les plats disparurent et le directeur reprit la parole.

"Il est désormais l'heure pour vous d'aller vous coucher. Madame Sol'nus étant la Directrice des Premières Années, elle sera chargée de vous montrer vos quartiers ainsi que de vous fournir vos emplois du temps et un plan de l'école. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée à l'Académie Atlas ! Et n'oubliez pas que mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert !", s'exclama le directeur avant de disparaître dans une nuée de chauve-souris, faisant soupirer les professeurs alentours.

La Haute-Elfe se leva alors gracieusement avant de s'exclamer.

"Les premières années, suivez-moi jusqu'à vos quartiers."

Sans perdre un instant, la femme quitta la salle, suivie de près par Harry et ses camarades. C'est alors qu'ils entamèrent un périple à travers une multitude de couloirs et escaliers, montant vers les hauteurs du château. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une grande tour. La femme leur montra alors un plan.

"Ici se trouve un plan de la tour ainsi que la répartition de vos appartements. Vous serez deux par appartements, et des enchantements ont été placés sur les portes pour empêcher les élèves non-propriétaire des chambres d'y entrer. Si vous souhaitez vous rejoindre, veuillez utiliser la salle commune ou bien l'une des salles d'étude. Il n'y a pas de couvre-feu, estimant que vous êtes assez grand pour aller vous coucher.

Je vous distribuerai vos emplois du temps demain matin au petit-déjeuner qui aura lieu à huit heures dans le Grand Hall. Les cours commenceront évidemment l'après-midi, vous laissant le temps de découvrir les lieux et de vous repérer.", s'exprima la professeure d'une voix douce.

Elle donna alors à chaque élève une carte magique représentant l'école.

"Veuillez garder ces cartes précieusement car je ne vous en donnerai aucune autre. Cela a pour but de vous responsabiliser. Au moindre problème, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte et mon bureau se trouve en face de l'entrée de la tour, vous permettant de me trouver rapidement à tout moment. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à demain.", termina Valeera avant de quitter les lieux.

S'empressant de regarder la répartition des appartements, Harry poussa un petit cri de victoire en remarquant que son colocataire était Alexandre. Ce dernier sembla autant ravi qu'Harry, et les deux s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs quartiers.

Ils furent agréablement surpris de découvrir une chambre d'au moins 70m² avec deux grands lits à baldaquins, d'immenses armoires, des bureaux pour faire leurs devoirs ou écrire ainsi qu'un petit salon au centre avec une cheminée.

"C'est super ici !", s'exclama Alexandre avant de prendre le lit de gauche.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers celui de droit. Il sortit alors sa malle rétrécie avant de l'agrandir pour trier ses affaires. Il vit Alexandre faire de même, ce dernier ayant lui-aussi rétréci ses affaires pour les garder avec lui.

Après quelques minutes de déballage et rangement et une conversation pour mieux se connaître, les garçons allèrent se coucher. Les dernières pensées d'Harry avant de s'endormir furent:

_"J'ai hâte de voir ce que demain me réserve."_


	8. Premières leçons et découvertes

**Salut à tous :D Je sais, déjà le chapitre suivant :D**

**Vous aviez raison, Alexandre est bien l'âme soeur d'Harry :p Il sera donc un personnage très important.**

**Bonne lecture, :D**

* * *

**02/09/1992**

**Académie Atlas, Quartiers d'Harry et Alexandre,**

Alors que notre protagoniste principal dormait d'un air paisible, un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre face à son lit pour caresser délicatement son visage. Cette simple lueur suffit à le faire papillonner des yeux, entamant alors son réveil.

*Haaa*

Après ce bâillement, Harry s'étira tel un chat repu avant de regarder le plafond d'un air absent. Il ressassa alors les évènements ayant conduit à sa position avant de sourire. Il était enfin entré dans l'Académie Atlas fondée par son ancêtre. C'est d'un air satisfait qu'il se dégagea de ses couvertures pour quitter son lit.

Préférant dormir sans entrave, il était vêtu d'un simple caleçon en satin qui lui permettait de glisser avec efficacité de son lit. Il frissonna légèrement avant d'attraper sa robe de chambre située sur la commode au pied de son lit, non sans oublier d'enfiler ses pantoufles. Telle était son rythme quotidien depuis sa plus petite enfance, et il ne comptait la changer.

"Bien dormi ?"

Harry sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. Il ne pensait pas que son colocataire et nouvel ami serait déjà réveillé. Mais lorsque son regard s'attarda sur son compagnon, le feu lui prit au joues et il abaissa son regard d'un air timide. Alexandre était lui-aussi en caleçon, et s'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait un autre garçon en pareille tenue.

"Ca va aller. Et toi ?", répondit le jeune prince.

Harry ne vit pas le regard amusé de l'ange face à lui dont un sourire étira les lèvres.

"J'ai dormi comme un loir. Ca va aller ? Tu es tout rouge.", le taquina le blond.

Rougissant de plus bel, Harry releva de la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Alexandre.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des gens à moitié nu, désolé.", répondit Harry.

Alexandre jappa de rire avant de le détailler du regard.

"Pourtant tu sembles être habitué à l'être."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas encore enfilé sa robe de chambre. En deux en trois mouvements, le morceau de tissu fut enfilé, le tout sous le rire cristallin de l'ange.

"Euh…et si nous parlions d'autre chose ?", demanda Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Arquant délicatement d'un sourcil, le blond hocha de la tête. Mieux valait éviter de trop taquiner Harry, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait réagir. Faisant un signe de la main, l'heure apparut devant l'ange.

"Nous devrions descendre prendre notre petit-déjeuner, il sera 8h00 dans dix minutes.", annonça le blond.

Voyant la magie sans baguette, Harry sursauta légèrement, chose qu'Alexandre remarqua.

"N'oublies pas que je suis niveau sept, sans compter que je suis un ange. Donc je peux lancer plusieurs sortilèges basiques sans ma baguette comme _Tempus_ ou _Tergeo_.", expliqua l'ange en souriant.

Rougissant une fois de plus, Harry hocha de la tête.

"Désolé, j'avais déjà oublié cette histoire de niveaux de magie.", répondit Harry penaud.

"Pas grave.", fit l'ange avec un clin d'œil.

Souriant de nouveau, Harry s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte menant à leur salle de bain. Avec une grande baignoire ainsi qu'une douche italienne, Harry regretta de ne pouvoir profiter d'un bon bain. Sans attendre, il se glissa sous la douche pour profiter de l'eau chaude, gémissant en sentant la chaleur l'entouré délicatement. Au bout de deux minutes, la douche fut terminée et il s'empressa de se sécher avant d'enfiler sa tenue d'école.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, Alexandre lui emboita le pas pour prendre sa douche. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu lui-aussi de sa tenue et les cheveux légèrement mouillés.

"On y va ?", demanda Alexandre en regardant Harry qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée.

"Allons-y !", s'exclama joyeusement Harry avant de quitter la salle, non sans oublier d'attraper la main d'Alexandre.

Ce dernier fut grandement amusé en se faisant trainé dans les couloirs par Harry, qui s'empressa vers le Grand Hall pour petit-déjeuner. Chose que peu de gens savaient, c'est qu'Harry adorait prendre son petit-déjeuner, et ce dernier pouvait être grognon s'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Certains n'hésiteraient pas à dire qu'il avait été pourri gâter, mais Harry préférait croire qu'il était simplement plein de bon sens. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on avait besoin de trois repas par jour.

En un temps record, les deux garçons atteignirent le Grand Hall où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs étudiants dispersés à travers la salle ainsi que certains professeurs. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se dirigea vers la première table située à la droite du tapis, tirant toujours Alexandre avec lui.

"On peut s'asseoir ici ?", demanda Harry à deux étudiants plus âgés.

L'un d'eux, un brun aux yeux argentés le regarda, légèrement surpris, avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Ravi de sa réponse, Harry s'assit face aux deux garçons, Alexandre prenant place à sa droite.

"Adrien de Valois, ravi de vous rencontrer !", s'exclama Harry en tendant sa main.

Le brun lui serra la main.

"Marcus Forestier, content de faire ta rencontre. Pour info, le garçon à côté de moi est mon meilleur ami, Takehito de Hitachi."

Il pointa du doigt le garçon japonais aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux noirs situé à sa droite.

"Joyeuse Rencontre, Prince Adrien. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.", se présenta le japonais en s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry écarquilla alors des yeux en reconnaissant le titre du japonais. Les de Hitachi étant une branche cadette de la dynastie régnante de l'Empire du Japon, il fut étonné de rencontrer l'un de leurs membres parmi les élèves de l'Académie Atlas.

"Moi de même. Vous ne seriez pas lié à l'Empereur Heisei par hasard ?", demanda Harry.

Harry se rappela parfaitement du couronnement du prince Akihito en 1989 suite à la mort de son père, l'Empereur Showa. Ce dernier était mort d'un cas aigu de Dragoncelle, mettant ainsi un terme à son règne et l'Ere Showa. Lors de son intronisation, Akihito commença l'Ere Heisei, à laquelle Harry et ses parents assistèrent, ainsi que plusieurs membres de la Royauté Française et du reste du monde. Mais Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Takeshi aux festivités, d'où sa question.

Le jeune japonais hocha de la tête.

"En effet, Adrien-Oji. Je suis actuellement le seul enfant provenant de l'union de mes parents, le Prince Masahito de Hitachi et la Princesse Hanako Masahito de Hitachi, et quatrième héritier au trône du Chrysanthème.", répondit le japonais.

"Donc tu es prince ? Et t'as jamais pensé à me le dire ?!", s'exclama Marcus en regardant son ami d'un air choqué.

Le japonais haussa des épaules d'un air nonchalant.

"Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. De toute façon, la probabilité que je devienne l'héritier premier au trône est infiniment basse.", répondit Takehito.

"Mais c'est pas ce qui compte, putain ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois Prince ou marchand de tapis, mais t'aurais au moins pu me le dire ! Je suis sensé être ton meilleur ami quoi !", s'exclama le brun avec force tout en faisant des grands gestes.

Harry et Alexandre écarquillèrent des yeux en entendant tant de vulgarité. Harry en tant que Prince, et Alexandre en tant qu'ange, ils n'avaient tout deux pas l'habitude d'entendre autant d'injectives en si peu de temps.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de politesse devant Adrien-Oji. Ton langage est indigne de sa présence, Marcus.", le réprimanda le japonais.

Rougissant légèrement en se rappelant la présence des deux premières années, Marcus présenta rapidement ses excuses.

"Et ca veut dire quoi _Oji_ au fait ?", demanda Marcus après s'être calmé.

"Prince Héritier.", répondit simplement le japonais.

Un silence s'installant après la réponse des plus simples de Takehito, Alexandre en profita pour se présenter.

"Au fait, moi c'est Alexandre Angelus, ravi de vous rencontre !"

La phrase d'Alexandre eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère, faisant sourire les trois autres membres attablés.

"Au fait, vous êtes en quelle année ?", demanda Alexandre, intrigué.

Tout en leur montrant sa bague bleue azure.

"Nous sommes tous les deux en cinquième année. Cette année, on sera obligé de passer nos B.U. , et ca va pas être facile. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de prendre autant de cours ?!", se plaint alors Marcus en s'affalant sur la table en sanglotant faussement.

"Quels cours as-tu pris ?", demanda Harry, amusé par le comportement du brun.

Se relevant d'un coup tout en lui faisant sourire, le brun se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa question.

"Comme d'habitude, il y a les Cours Principaux que sont la Métamorphose, les Enchantements, la Défense Magique, l'Histoire de la Magie, la Botanique et évidemment les Potions. Ensuite, j'ai pris Magie d'Eau Elémentaire, Magie Offensive, Alchimie, Duels, Magie Invocatrice Primaire et enfin, Enchantements de Protection.", expliqua rapidement le brun.

Harry et Alexandre hochèrent de la tête avant de rediriger leur attention sur le japonais. Voyant leurs regards inquisiteurs, ce dernier accepta de répondre à leur question muette.

"En plus des Cours Principaux, je dois passer mes examens de Magie Offensive, de Duels, de Magie Rituelle, de Soins aux Créature Magiques, et de Conjuration."

Harry écarquilla alors des yeux en se rappelant des cours de Marcus. Il fit alors apparaître son collier avec un ouroboros argenté autour de son cou. A la vue du collier, les yeux du cinquième année s'écarquillèrent.

"Sérieusement ?! Tu es déjà alchimiste ? Mais c'est pas possible.", dit-il.

"Je me souviens maintenant avoir lu un article concernant votre apprentissage auprès de Maître Flamel. Mes félicitations pour la réussite de votre apprentissage, Adrien-Oji.", le félicita Takehito avec un petit sourire.

"Merci, Takehito. Et par pitié, appelles moi juste Adrien. Et pour répondre à ta question, Marcus, je suis effectivement un alchimiste accompli. J'ai été formé par mon parrain depuis mes huit ans, Nicolas Flamel.", expliqua rapidement Harry en voyant le regard toujours choqué de Marcus.

"En somme, t'as pas besoin de prendre le cours d'Alchimie ici vu que tu en es déjà un. Et formé par le meilleur en plus ! C'est trop injuste !", s'exclama faussement Marcus avant de lui faire un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

"Et ça fait quoi d'être l'apprenti de Nicolas Flamel ?", demanda Alexandre, resté jusque-là silencieux.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hausser des épaules.

"Ayant toujours vécu avec eux, je ne saurai pas trop répondre à la question. Vu que j'ai commencé à mes huit ans, j'ai pu rapidement apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'Alchimie avec Oncle Nic. Par contre, il m'apprendra ses recettes les plus précieuses que lorsque j'aurai terminé ma scolarité.", répondit Harry.

Les trois autres garçons hochèrent de la tête. Ils continuèrent alors leur discussion tout en savourant leur petit-déjeuner tandis que les tables se remplirent de plus en plus d'étudiants. Lorsqu'Harry prit le temps d'analyser la salle, il remarqua alors que la moitié des élèves étaient en fait des non-sorciers. Il remarqua plusieurs loups-garous, quelques Vélannes, mais surtout des Elfes, ce qui l'étonna un peu.

"Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant d'elfes ici ? Ils préfèrent habituellement rester en retrait.", demanda alors Harry à ses camarades.

"L'Académie Atlas étant considérée comme la meilleure Académie au Monde et la plus ancienne, nos parents préfèrent nous envoyer ici pour nos études. Sans compter qu'ici, nous ne sommes pas dérangés par des sorciers racistes ou trop curieux."

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent en entendant la voix féminine. Une Haute-Elfe venait de les approcher, son visage opalin entouré de cheveux bouclés dorés et ses yeux bleu brillant tels des saphirs.

"Selvina Coursoleil, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis en septième année.", se présenta alors la jeune femme.

Les quatre garçons se présentèrent rapidement alors que la jeune femme prit place à côté d'eux.

"Je comprend jamais pourquoi vous avez des noms différents. La professeure de Magie Elémentaire à un nom incompréhensible tandis que le tien est différent. Pourquoi ?", demanda Marcus en fronçant des sourcils.

Selvina laissa échapper un gloussement avant de se taire en voyant les rougeurs de Marcus. Roulant des yeux face à la timidité du sorcier, cette dernière décida de répondre à sa question.

"Pour répondre à ta question, le nom de famille est lié au rang d'un elfe. Seules les familles nobles et royales elfiques ont un nom traduit, tandis que les roturiers gardent leur nom en elfique.", répondit la jeune femme.

"Donc tu es noble ?", demanda Harry.

Malgré ses connaissances, Harry ne savait pas grand-chose sur les Hauts-Elfes. Bon, il savait que la famille Royale des Hauts-Elfes était la dynastie des Haut-Soleil, mais à part ça, il ne savait rien d'autre.

"En effet. Je suis membre de la Famille Coursoleil, l'une des Huit Grandes Familles du Haut-Royaume.", commença Selvina avant de continuer son explication en voyant les regards perdus des garçons. "Le Haut-Royaume est divisé en plusieurs castes. Tout en bas, nous avons les Elfes Sylvestres qui sont chargés de l'entretien des forêts et des créatures habitant notre royaume. Leur magie est assez faible, mais ils compensent par une dextérité à toute épreuve et une maîtrise des armes.

Ensuite, nous avons les Hauts-Elfes Roturiers. Ils sont tous capable de magie et sont les citoyens lambda de notre Royaume. C'est après que ça se complique. Le Haut-Royaume est composé de plusieurs familles nobles. Nous avons d'abord les Trente Familles Nobles, notre petite noblesse. Ils participent à la vie politique du Royaume à travers le Magisterium où ils possèdent 25% des sièges.

Ensuite, nous avons les Quinze Familles Sacrées, une noblesse supérieure. Le titre de famille Sacrée est du au fait qu'elles sont les Quinze familles originales. Ils possèdent 25% du Magisterium.

Après, nous avons les Huit Grandes Familles, la Haute-Noblesse Elfique qui dirige les 50% restant du Magisterium. Les Grandes Familles sont en fait celles qui ont participé à la fondation active du Haut-Royaume, à la dissimulation de notre Royaume aux humains et qui ont juré de défendre la famille Royale contre vents et marées.

Et enfin, il y a la Famille Royale composée de la Dynastie des Haut-Soleil. Etant une Monarchie Constitutionnelle, la famille royale ne peut pas prendre des décisions unilatérales par rapport au Magisterium, mais c'est compensé par le contrôle de 50% du Magisterium par les Grandes Familles qui obéissent à la famille Royale. Le seul moyen de s'opposer au Roi est donc une alliance entre les Trente Familles Nobles et les Quinze Familles Sacrées."

Les garçons restèrent cois en entendant les explications de la Haute-Elfe. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la politique elfique soit aussi compliquée.

"Et c'est vrai que vous êtes immortels ?", demanda Marcus, toujours intrigué.

Selvina secoua de la tête.

"Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Si c'était le cas, nous ne verrions pas l'utilité de nous reproduire, car après tout, la reproduction n'est que la perpétuation de la race. Pour répondre plus précisément, nous vivons en moyenne quatre-cent ans.", répondit-elle.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur discussion, apprenant un peu plus les uns des autres. Ils découvrirent alors que Selvina allait passer ses A.S.P.I.C.S de Magie Druidique, Magie Blanche, Magie d'Eau et d'Air Elémentaire, de Magie Offensive et de Magie Sacrée. Après un petit moment, les professeurs se mirent à traverser les rangs pour donner aux élèves leurs emplois du temps. Récupérant le sien, Harry fut étonné de voir plusieurs cases à cocher sur le papier. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que le directeur prit la parole.

"Maintenant que vos emplois du temps ont été distribués, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations. A l'attention des Premières Années, sachez que vous devrez cocher sur emplois du temps les cours que vous souhaitez prendre en supplément de vos Cours Principaux. Vous avez pour obligation de choisir un minimum de deux cours, mais sachez qu'à part ça, vous n'aurez aucune limite concernant le nombre de cours pouvant être choisis. Vous pourrez changer de cours pendant une durée de deux mois, après cette période d'essai, vos cours seront fixes et vous ne pourrez plus changer votre cursus.

Je vous conseil fortement de choisir vos domaines de prédilection pour avoir de bonnes notes. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.", s'exclama le directeur avant de quitter les lieux en marchant.

Délaissés par leurs nouveaux amis, Alexandre et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans le Grand Hall avec les autres Premières Années. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de regarder leurs emplois du temps. Ils virent alors des plumes pour écrire apparaître devant eux.

"Ravi de savoir qu'ils utilisent des Plumes Auto-remplies ici.", commenta Harry en faisant ricaner Alexandre.

"Que vas-tu choisir comme cours ?", demanda Alexandre en regardant Harry.

"Aucune idée. Et toi ?", répondit le jeune prince.

Alexandre observa son emploi du temps avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je vais prendre Magie Sacrée, Magie Blanche, Magie Invocatrice Primaire et Magie de l'Air Elémentaire. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre d'autre.", dit-il.

Harry inclina de la tête avant de regarder la totalité des cours proposés. Les cours étant :

-Magie Elémentaire (Choix de l'élément)

-Magie Rituelle

-Magie Illusoire

-Magie de Guérison

-Magie du Sang

-Magie Nécromantique

-Magie Noire

-Magie Neutre

-Magie Astrale

-Magie Blanche

-Magie Druidique

-Magie de Protection (Enchantements de zone)

-Magie Sacrée

-Magie Offensive

-Runes (Avancées et Atlantéennes)

-Arithmancie

-Duels

-Création des Sorts

-Altération (Métamorphose Avancée permettant de durer dans le temps)

-Divination

-Conjuration (Invocation basique ayant une durée illimitée et de nourriture)

-Invocation Primaire (Invocation d'être provenant de plans d'existence différents)

-Soins aux Créatures Magiques

-Peinture et Sculpture Magique

-Musique Magique

-Forge Magique (Réservée aux Nains et Gobelins)

"Je pense que je vais tenter tous les cours commençant par Magie en plus de Conjuration, Runes, Arithmancie, Invocation Primaire et Duels. Ensuite, je garderai ceux qui me plaisent et abandonnerai ceux qui ne m'intéressent pas.", répondit Harry avant de cocher les cases correspondantes.

"J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait changer de cours. Je vais rajouter Magie Neutre, Arithmancie, Runes, Magie Offensive et Magie de Guérison.", s'exclama Alexandre avant de cocher à son tour les cases correspondantes.

C'est alors que sous leurs yeux effarés, les emplois du temps changèrent pour accommoder leurs nouveaux cursus. Harry écarquilla des yeux en voyant son emploi du temps peu chargé, ce qui lui fit froncer des sourcils.

"Avec autant de cours, je m'attendais à plus de cours et moins d'heures de libre.", dit Harry.

Alexandre hocha de la tête, lui-même étonné par les nombreuses heures d'étude. Heureusement pour eux, leur professeure principale les entendit, et cette dernière décida de les approcher.

"C'est tout à fait normal, Monsieur Angelus, Monsieur de Valois. Attendu que vous avez l'occasion de commencer vos cours dès votre première année, comparer à d'autres écoles, nous pouvons donc nous permettre de diminuer vos heures de cours en les répartissant non pas sur trois ou cinq ans, mais bel et bien sept ans. Sans compter que les cours principaux deviendront optionnels dès la sixième année.

Ceci à pour but de permettre à nos élèves de mieux apprendre grâce à un niveau de stress moindre et une éducation de meilleure qualité. Sans compter que les élèves ont l'occasion de participer à divers clubs proposés par l'établissement. Je suis moi-même la superviseuse du Club d'Eloquence qui a pour but d'aider les élèves à mieux s'exprimer. Nos clubs sont nombreux et variés, bien que les plus en vogue restent ceux de Quidditch, de Découverte de la Nature, et évidemment, de Théâtre, ce dernier étant supervisé par le directeur en personne.

Qui plus est, nous avons un Club de Duels qui est à part des Cours de Duels, permettant ainsi aux élèves de se jauger et s'affronter dans un environnement protégé. J'espère que ma réponse vous aura aider à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de l'école. Sur ce, je vais expliquer ceci aux autres élèves.", expliqua la professeure avant de les laisser.

Après son départ, Alexandre et Harry se regardèrent avant de sourire.

"C'est super ça ! En somme, on aura pas mal de temps libre. Bon, c'est quoi notre premier cours ?", demanda Harry en regardant son emploi du temps.

"Il semblerait que ce soit Potions avec le Professeur Thomas Belixir de 13h à 15h. En attendant, et si nous en profitions pour explorer les lieux ?", proposa Alexandre après avoir lu l'emploi du temps.

Harry hocha de la tête, et c'est ainsi que les deux compères se mirent en quête d'explorer le château et ses moindres recoins.

\Break/

**Salle des Potions, Sommet de la Tour Sud-Ouest,**

Après une faste et longue exploration du château (qu'ils ne purent explorer qu'à moitié), Harry et Alexandre rejoignirent la Tour Sud-Ouest réservée aux cours de Potions (et Alchimie selon les élèves des autres années). Lorsqu'ils attinrent le sommet, leurs camarades les rejoignirent devant la grande porte menant à la salle.

C'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à un grand homme à l'air sterne, portant une paire de lunettes de protection, des gants, un bonnet sur les cheveux ainsi qu'une longue robe de potionniste.

"Prenez place où bon vous semble, du moment que vous êtes appairés.", ordonna le professeur avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Les élèves s'empressèrent de prendre place derrière des établis, gardant leurs binômes de dortoir. Harry remarqua alors que l'endroit était très aéré, avec d'immenses fenêtres, des filtres à air et autres équipements de sécurité. Il vit alors le professeur écrire sur le tableau, laissant apparaître son nom. **Thomas Belixir**.

"Je suis votre professeur de Potion, Grand Maître des Potions de la Guilde des Potionnistes, et dans cette salle, celui dont vous devez obéir les moindres ordres. Les potions sont avant tout un sujet dangereux qui requiert rigueur, méthode et patience. Ce n'est pas fait pour les têtes de linotte et les surexcités du bocal.

Avant toute chose, je vous demanderai d'aller récupérer à l'arrière de la salle une blouse, un bonnet, des gants ainsi que des lunettes de protection.", s'exclama le professeur avant de montrer un placard à l'arrière de la salle.

Les seize élèves s'empressèrent d'aller récupérer le matériel de protection avant de l'enfiler. Une fois chaque élève apprêté, le professeur reprit ses explications.

"Vous devrez vous vêtir de la sorte à chaque cours, et ce sans même que j'ai à vous prévenir. C'est avant tout pour votre sécurité, évitant ainsi que vous inhaliez des fumées toxiques ou que vous soyez éclabousser.

Nous allons maintenant parler des consignes de sécurité à adopter en cas de problème. Si une vapeur toxique ou une fumée dangereuse venait à se disperser dans la pièce, vous devrez immédiatement ouvrir les fenêtres afin de la disperser en-dehors du château.

En cas de brulure, vous devrez immédiatement appuyer sur la rune située à ma droite. Cette rune est directement reliée à l'infirmerie, permettant de prévenir notre infirmier du moindre problème. Enfin, en cas d'explosion de chaudrons ou d'épandage de potion, vous devrez immédiatement quitter les lieux avant d'alerter un professeur si je ne suis plus dans un état de conscience.

Est-ce que c'est compris ?", demanda Thomas d'une voix grave.

"Oui monsieur !", répondirent les élèves en chœur.

Le professeur hocha de la tête, ravi de la réponse des élèves.

"Très bien, nous allons dans ce cas commencer par les bases. Nous allons d'abord apprendre à parfaitement couper, trancher, broyer, écraser, piler et agiter, ainsi que les nuances et leur importance. Nous enchaînerons sur le sortilège de fin de potion.

Maintenant, suivez mes instruction…", commença le professeur.

C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne heure, les élèves apprirent à différencier entre couper et trancher, entre broyer, écraser et piler, ainsi qu'à agiter dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ainsi qu'à l'inverse. Etant tous magiquement compétent, ils apprirent en seulement cinq minutes à lancer le sortilège de fin de potion.

Remarquant que les élèves avaient appris correctement les mouvements, le professeur sortit sa baguette avant de faire léviter plusieurs livres aux établis. Harry remarqua que le livre s'appelait _Méthodologie des Potions pour les Premières Années_ par Thomas Belixir. Il écarquilla des yeux, ayant compris pourquoi aucun livre n'était requis : Les professeurs avaient eux-mêmes écrits leurs propres bouquins.

"Ouvrez vos livres à la page trois. Vous allez commencer la préparation d'un Remède contre les Furoncles. Cette potion vous permettra de vous entrainer aux mouvements, et nous passerons à la concoction d'une potion plus compliquée au prochain cours.

Vous remarquerez deux recettes, soit celle originale en page deux et la mienne en page trois. Vous choisirez toujours la seconde recette, celle-ci étant de bien meilleure qualité bien que des étapes soient rajoutées et les ingrédients soient plus couteux. Après tout, vous êtes ici à l'Académie Atlas pour apprendre des meilleurs, et non pas pour vous contenter du médiocre.

Vous pouvez commencer, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.", ordonna le professeur.

Les élèves commencèrent à lire la recette, avant d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires sur les diverses étagères.

"Je m'en occupe.", fit Harry avant d'aller chercher les ingrédients, laissant Alexandre à l'établi.

Parcourant rapidement les étagères, Harry prit les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi que d'autres supplémentaires. Il ne remarqua pas le regard intéressé du professeur. Une fois revenu à son établi, il observa le livre avant de le fermer, choquant légèrement Alexandre.

"Que fais-tu ?", demanda Alexandre étonné par le comportement de son ami.

Harry secoua de la tête.

"Nous allons suivre une recette différente mais qui fera une potion d'une qualité encore plus exceptionnelle. Tu sais, avant de devenir Alchimiste, il faut être Maître Potionniste, et j'ai appris avec les meilleurs. Voilà ce qu'on va faire…", répondit Harry avant d'expliquer la recette à Alexandre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à préparer le Remède contre les Furoncles en suivant la recette d'Harry. Bien que la potion mette une heure à être préparée, Harry et Alexandre réussirent à la préparer en seulement trente minutes tout en ayant rajouté deux étapes afin d'améliorer la qualité de la potion. La potion était devenue bleue nuit et émettait une fumée rouge sang, trahissant sa qualité parfaite.

Le professeur s'approcha alors d'eux.

"Vous n'avez pas suivi ma recette.", se contenta-t-il de dire en regardant les deux élèves.

En entendant la voix du professeur, tous les élèves de la classe regardèrent le duo, certains ricanant dans leur coin (Caius et Laeticia).

"J'avais une meilleure recette, professeur.", répondit Harry en se tenant droit.

Le professeur arqua d'un sourcil avant d'hocher de la tête.

"C'est effectivement ce que je vois. Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes le Prince de Valois ? Le plus jeune Maître des Potions et Alchimiste de notre temps, n'est-ce pas ?", demanda le professeur d'un air à la fois curieux et excité.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry hocha de la tête tandis que les autres élèves poussèrent des hoquets de surprise. Ils n'étaient pas au courant (sauf Alexandre) qu'Harry était déjà Maître en Potions et un Alchimiste accompli.

"Attendu vôtre maîtrise, vous n'avez pas besoin de passer vos B.U. ou .A.S.P.I.C.S en potions, Monsieur de Valois. Ne souhaitant pas vous demander de quitter ce cours, je vous propose de devenir mon professeur-assistant en potions. Cela vous convient-il ?", demanda le professeur.

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher vigoureusement de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de continuer à assister Monsieur Angelus dans la préparation de ses potions. Mais pensez à lui apprendre et non tout faire à sa place, après tout, vous ne pourrez passer ses examens à sa place.", dit le professeur avant de retourner inspecter les chaudrons des autres élèves.

"Félicitations Harry !", s'exclama Alexandre, ne remarquant pas l'utilisation du surnom.

"Merci Alex !", répondit Harry, lui-aussi ne prêtant attention au surnom.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula le cours de potion d'Harry.

Ils enchaînèrent par le cours de Métamorphose, enseigné par Madame Veronica Toutchanger, une sorcière très âgée et taciturne. Le cours se déroula sans accroc, et Harry, Alexandre et Calum firent preuve d'une certaine efficacité dans ce domaine, changeant en seulement dix minutes leur allumettes en aiguilles.

Enfin, ce fut le soir et ils profitèrent tous d'un bon repas, Harry socialisant un peu plus avec ses camarades comme Calum, Saliza et étonnamment Caius Greyback.

Quand ce fut l'heure de se coucher, Harry s'empressa d'écrire une lettre qui allait une fois de plus bouleverser sa vie. Après l'avoir écrite, il demanda à un elfe de maison de la délivrer à ses parents avant d'aller se coucher, non sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Alexandre.

Cher Maman, Cher Papa,

J'ai enfin entamé ma scolarité à l'Académie, et je dois avouer être agréablement surpris par les lieux. Le paysage est magnifique, tout comme le château. Les lieux sont de grande beauté, et je suis ravi de savoir que l'architecture est identique à celle du vieux monde. L'Atlantide devait être d'une grande beauté si elle ressemble un tant soi peu au Château Atlas.

Pour votre information, j'ai été classé Niveau Dix (vous auriez pu me prévenir concernant les niveaux magiques) et comme on s'y attendait, je suis prédisposé à toutes les magies. Je suis en colocation avec Alexandre Angelus, un Ange classé Niveau Sept et qui est super sympathique.

J'ai eu mes premiers cours, et le professeur de potions a décidé de me retirer en tant qu'élève pour faire de moi son assistant attendu que ma Maîtrise en Potions me dispense d'examens. Quant au cours de Métamorphose, il s'est déroulé sans accroc. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur les cours, un seul jour ne suffisant pas à juger.

J'avais une question importante : Savez-vous pourquoi je ressens un besoin constant de me coller à Alexandre ?

Cordialement,

Votre fils qui vous aime,

Adrien Nicolas Louis de Valois,

Prince Héritier du Royaume de France


	9. Autres cours, ame-soeur et futur Ball

**Salut ! Voici le prochain chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**03/09/1992**

**Acad****é****mie Atlas, Cha****î****ne des Alpes, France,**

Alors qu'Harry déjeunait tranquillement avec Alexandre et ses camarades de 1ère année dans le Grand Hall, plusieurs oiseaux, fussent-ils chouettes, hiboux, corbeaux, aigles etc. se mirent à voler au-dessus de leurs têtes, chacun transportant entre ses serres divers paquetages. Au bout de quelques secondes, une magnifique chouette au plumage de neige se plaça devant Harry, tenant en ses serres une lettre.

"Une lettre pour moi, ma belle ?", demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Hoot !", répondit la chouette d'un air impérieux en regardant l'assiette d'Harry d'un air exigeant.

Harry roula des yeux avant de tendre un morceau de bacon à la chouette qui s'empressa de dévorer le morceau de viande grillé. Cette dernière semblant satisfaite, Harry en profita pour récupérer la lettre qu'elle avait déposé devant lui.

"Elle est magnifique. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?", demanda Alexandre d'un air curieux.

Délaissant du regard sa lettre, Harry centra son attention sur le blond à ses côtés.

"Elle s'appelle Hedwige, tout comme ma lointaine cousine défunte de plusieurs générations, la reine Hedwige 1ère. Ne trouves-tu pas que ce nom des plus royal lui convient parfaitement ?", demanda Harry en regardant Hedwige d'un air tendre.

"Hoot !", hulula la chouette en accord avec Harry.

Alexandre hocha de la tête tout en arborant un petit sourire amusé.

"Je dois avouer que son ramage se rapporte à son plumage, faisant d'elle l'hôte de se château. Mais où as-tu bien pu trouver une chouette d'une si rare intelligence ?", demanda l'ange en observant la chouette d'un regard plus perçant.

Hedwige lui rendit son regard, s'approchant de l'ange avant de l'observer pendant quelques secondes. Après un court moment qui fut pour Alexandre une éternité, elle poussa un nouveau *Hoot* approbateur. Cette dernière l'avait jugé convenable. Mais pour quelle raison ?

"Elle m'a été offerte par mon grand-père de cœur, Albus Dumbledore. Si j'ai bien compris, elle vivait dans une ménagerie à l'Allée de Traverse située à Londres lorsqu'elle a été trouvée par le garde-chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid.

Attendu son caractère des plus exigeants, les propriétaires de la boutique dans laquelle elle logeait n'ont pas réussi à lui trouver un propriétaire en trois ans, et ils étaient prêts à l'euthanasier. Heureusement que ce gentil demi-géant a réussi à la sauver avant de la ramener avec lui à Poudlard. Et grand-père Albus a eu l'idée de me la donner, estimant qu'elle et moi nous ressemblons.", répondit Harry en ouvrant sa lettre, ne remarquant pas l'échange entre Alexandre et Hedwige.

_Mon fils,_

_Nous souhaitons avant tout te féliciter pour ton niveau des plus exceptionnels. Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais pensé à t'informer quant à l'existence de ces niveaux, ni voyant là aucune utilité. Attendu ton héritage des plus impressionnants, ton niveau ne pouvait qu'être le maximum possible. Pour ta gouverne, je suis moi-même classé niveau huit tandis que ta mère est classée niveau sept. Nicolas et Perenelle sont classés niveau neuf et si je me souviens bien, Dumbledore est lui-même classé niveau huit._

_Il faut tout de même préciser qu'un niveau de puissance n'est pas représentatif de la véritable force d'un individu. Par exemple, il ne faut pas oublier que Nicolas et Perenelle sont physiquement fragilisés tandis que quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore n'a plus toute sa jeunesse, bien qu'il compense son âge avancé par une intelligence extrême ainsi qu'un esprit stratège impitoyable. De ce fait, Nicolas pourrait facilement être vaincu par moi attendu sa faiblesse dû à son grand âge tandis que Dumbledore et moi pourrions nous affronter des jours durant sans être certain du résultat._

_Nous sommes aussi ravis de te savoir charmé par l'architecture Atlantéenne, cela prouve l'importance du gêne atlante dans ton sang._

_Enfin, je souhaiterai répondre à ta question en pied de lettre. Ton attirance prononcée par Alexandre me rappelle fortement la mienne pour ta mère. J'ai moi-même vécu la même chose que toi, me demandant pourquoi je souhaitai toujours rester aux côtés de ta mère étant enfant alors que les relations amoureuses n'étaient pour moi pas une priorité. Il y a deux possibilités : Soit tu es envouté d'une quelconque façon, ou bien il est fortement probable que Mère-Magie ait décidé de te montrer ton âme-s__œ__ur._

_Nous espérons de tout c__œ__ur avoir une réponse au plus tôt. Par ailleurs, les vacances de Yüle seront organisées cette année au Palais des Tuileries afin de célébrer l'anniversaire des mil-cinq-cent ans du Royaume de France. Pour cette occasion particulière, nous avons décidé d'inviter les personnalités du Monde Sorcier, comme lors de ton premier Bal d'Honneur. Tu peux évidemment amener tes amis avec toi, penses juste à nous tenir informer._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Ta mère et moi_

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de choc après avoir lu la réponse de ses parents. Assez choquante et intéressante, il devait admettre qu'elle avait un certain sens. Après tout, Mère-Magie lui avait dédié une âme-sœur qu'il devait forcément rencontrer à un moment donné. Avec toute la discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve, il dévia son regard sur Alexandre qui, à son plus grand choc (et plaisir), nourrissait Hedwige de tranches de bacon finement ciselées. Au fond, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir une personne aussi sympathique pour âme-sœur. Il secoua de la tête, de toute façon, ce n'était pas encore de son âge.

Mais devait-il avouer à Alexandre ce qu'il savait ? Ou bien attendre ? Il réfléchit un petit moment à la question, avalant systématiquement sa nourriture avant de prendre une décision. Il retournerait chez les gobelins pour réitérer un test d'héritage afin de s'assurer qu'Alexandre soit effectivement son âme-sœur. L'ayant enfin rencontré, si ce dernier était en effet son âme-sœur, alors son nom serait enfin écrit sur le parchemin. Harry n'osa penser à l'éventualité d'une erreur.

"Prêts pour le cours d'invocation primordiale ?", demanda Caïus Greyback en regardant tour à tour Harry et Alexandre.

Bizarrement, ce dernier avait décidé de d'asseoir avec les deux garçons, ne semblant aucunement effrayé par leur niveau de puissance ou les rumeurs entourant Harry. Etait-ce dû à son sang de loup-garou ? Harry ne le savait pas. Mais il avait apprécié l'introduction du garçon lorsque ce dernier s'était assis à sa table.

Avant même qu'Harry ou Alexandre ne puissent se présenter, Caïus avait insisté pour se présenter tout en faisant quelques présentations. Il leur fit alors un grand discours sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un de ces "loups-garous" de bas-étage mordus, et encore moins l'un de ceux qui n'assumait pas sa nature. Ses parents étant Lucien et Fenrir Greyback, le couple royal des loups-garous ainsi que des sang-pur, cela signifiait que Caïus était lui-aussi l'un des rares loups-garous au sang-pur.

Il leur expliqua alors que les premiers loups-garous naquirent naturellement suite à une bénédiction de Mère-Nature il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires suite au Grand Cataclysme. Il semblerait que la famille Greyback descende du tout premier loup-garou, faisant d'eux les dirigeants de l'espèce, qu'ils soient nés ou mordus. Harry lui fit cependant remarquer que Fenrir n'avait pas une très bonne réputation, et Caïus lui révéla que cela était dû au Ministère de la Magie Britannique qui avait une grande haine pour les loups-garous, les rabaissant en tant qu'hybrides et n'hésitant pas à inventer une mauvaise réputation aux loups-garous en plus d'établir des lois de plus en plus sectaires et racistes. Il avoua même que son père n'avait jamais rejoins Voldemort. Cette information surprit Harry, ce dernier décidant d'écrire plus tard à ses parents concernant cette étrange histoire afin qu'ils puissent enquêter.

"Yup ! Hâte de voir ce qu'on va apprendre !", répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Les trois garçons sourirent de connivence avant de quitter le Grand Hall en direction de la Tour d'Invocation située au Nord-Est de l'Académie. La tour abritait le cours d'Invocation Primordiale ainsi que ses différentes branches secondaires sous forme de salles différentes. De ce qu'Harry avait pu glaner auprès d'étudiants plus aguerris, les différentes salles étaient nécessaires afin de permettre une meilleure invocation en fonction de l'être invoqué. Par exemple, ceux tentant d'invoquer des démons avaient besoin de salles plus sombres et fermées tandis que les êtres célestes préféraient des salles très lumineuses et ouvertes. Il semblerait qu'un lieu semblable au lieu d'origine de la créature invoquée permet de favoriser l'invocation de ladite créature, cette dernière ayant la capacité de refuser ou non une invocation.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la porte menant à la salle de cours théorique. Contrairement aux autres cours, le cour d'Invocation Primordiale était enseigné par trois professeurs : Albedo Demonia, spécialisée dans l'invocation démoniaque et des créatures dites "sombres"; Lux Sanctus, un Ange spécialisé dans l'invocation céleste et des créatures dites "lumineuses", et enfin, Marcus Anastasio, un sorcier invocateur général ainsi que Directeur du Département des Invocations de l'Académie Atlas. D'origine italienne, ce dernier était assez grand, chauve avec une paire de lunettes carrées sur son nez.

C'était justement ce professeur qui attendait patiemment les élèves de 1ère année devant la porte. Vêtu d'une longue robe à pans ouverts avec, étonnamment, des sandales, ce dernier leur fit signe d'entrer avant de se diriger vers le tableau. Les pupitres étant capables d'accueillir des groupes de trois élèves, Harry se mit avec Alexandre et Caïus.

Le professeur les observa avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

"Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ce premier cours d'Invocation Primordiale. Je suis votre professeur principal d'Invocation Primordiale ainsi que le responsable de la Tour d'Invocation. Cela signifie qu'au moindre problème avec une invocation ou l'un des autres professeurs, vous êtes tenus de m'en informer pour que je puisse agir en conséquence.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je m'appelle Marcus Anastasio, bien que la plupart des autres professeurs me réfèrent en tant que "Marc". Etant des élèves, je vous prierai de bien vouloir m'appeler "Monsieur" Anastasio, et non pas "Professeur" ou autre titre inutile. Sur ce, nous allons commencer par une explication générale de l'Invocation Primordiale.", s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

S'empressant de prendre une plume, les élèves se mirent alors à copier les paroles du professeur.

"Il faut tout d'abord apprendre ce qu'est l'Invocation Primordiale. Différente de l'Invocation que vous pouvez apprendre dans des cours tels que les Enchantements ou la Métamorphose, l'Invocation Primordiale n'a pas pour objectif d'invoquer des objets ou autres sornettes. Non, l'Invocation Primordiale est avant tout une magie complexe et puissante permettant d'invoquer à nous des créatures provenant d'êtres d'autres plans d'existence.

Ces différents plans d'existence sont répartis en trois grandes catégories que sont : Le Plan Démoniaque, le Plan Céleste et enfin, le Plan Elémentaire. Le Plan Démoniaque est l'endroit d'où sont originaires les démons ainsi que diverses créatures tels que les Grimm, les Chauve-Souris de Sang ou bien les Etalons Démoniaques. Le Plan Démoniaque représente le côté "sombre" de l'Invocation Primordiale et tous ses habitants ont un cœur magique sombre.

A contrario, nous avons le Plan Céleste où résident les Anges ainsi que diverses créatures comme les pégases, les esprits de vertues ainsi que les Phénix. Evidemment, tous les habitants de ce Plan sont lumineux.

Enfin, nous avons le plus complet de tous : Le Plan Elémentaire. Il est considéré comme un lieu de neutralité où vivent divers esprits élémentaires sous forme d'élémentaires ainsi que d'autres comme les lutins, les farfadets ou bien les fées. Certains préfèrent l'appeler le Plan Naturel attendu que ses habitants représentent les éléments ainsi que les créatures représentant la nature.", commença le professeur avant de distribuer des livres d'un coup de baguette magique.

Intitulé _M__é__thodologie explicative des Plans d'Invocation ainsi que les __ê__tres qui y vivent ! _par Marcus Anastasio, ce livre expliquait de façon détaillée chaque plan d'invocation ainsi que les êtres y vivant.

"Vous lirez ce livre à votre temps perdu. Ayant l'original que je peux recopier sans fin, vous pouvez les garder avec vous et les emporter chez vous. Sachez cependant que chacun des livres qui vous a été distribué ne peut en aucun cas être dupliqué sous forme magique, mais rien ne vous empêche de tout réécrire si vous souhaitez partager vos livres avec des non-étudiants d'Atlas. Comme j'aime à le dire, rien n'est gratuit dans la vie."

A ces mots, les élèves quittèrent des yeux leurs livres pour reporter leurs regards sur un professeur amusé qui n'hésita pas à leur faire un clin d'œil. C'est alors que commença un long cours des plus laborieux, le professeur les informant qu'ils n'essaieraient pas les invocations avant le second semestre, estimant qu'avant de pratiquer, la théorie devait être apprise par cœur.

Ce fut surement le cours le plus studieux que les élèves reçurent de toute la journée, voire de la semaine. Et c'est pendant une semaine entière qu'Harry découvrit les divers cours dispensés par l'Académie Atlas, appréciant certains (Invocation Primordiale, Magie du Sang, Magie Sacrée, Magie Offensive, Magie Elémentaire, Magie Rituelle, Runes et Arithmancie) plus que d'autres (Magie Druidique, Magie Astrale et Magie neutre). Non pas du aux contenus des cours mais tout simplement par rapport aux environnements ainsi que l'ennui qu'ils lui procuraient. Par exemple, le druidisme était pratiqué dans des forêts à force de méditation et de communion avec les arbres, chose qui endormait Harry comme jamais. Quant à la Magie Neutre, elle était trop semblable aux Enchantements et à la Métamorphose pour attirer Harry, surement du au fait que les sortilèges de ces deux cours principaux soient tous neutres. Et la Magie Astrale ne pouvait être pratiquée que lorsque l'on était endormi, permettant d'accéder aux rêves d'autres personnes et donc de communiquer sur de très longues distances.

Harry continua de ce fait à échanger avec ses parents par courrier avant d'obtenir un passe-droit de la part du directeur (qui ne cessa de lui rappeler qu'Harry n'avait théoriquement pas besoin de son autorisation pour quitter les lieux) pour retourner sur Paris afin d'effectuer un nouveau test d'héritage, ne pouvant le réaliser à la succursale située à Caduceus. Ses soupçons furent alors confirmés lorsque le nom d'Alexandre Angelus remplaça le mot "inconnu" sur le parchemin concernant la relation âme-sœur. Il en profita pour faire un détour par Versailles pour discuter avec ses parents quant à cette nouvelle.

Comprenant la détresse d'Harry, ils lui conseillèrent alors d'informer Alexandre au plus tôt, sachant pertinemment que les Anges n'appréciaient pas les secrets et autres mensonges. C'est ainsi qu'Harry décida d'informer Alexandre en novembre après avoir accumuler le courage nécessaire.

\Break/

**22/11/1992**

Harry avait les mains moites tandis qu'il observait l'horloge de sa chambre avec appréhension. Alexandre était allé délivrer une lettre à la volière et il n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Le jeune prince prit un souffle, puis deux, et même trois. Fermant les yeux tout en se concentrant, tout comme lui avait appris son parrain, il tenta de reprendre contenance en se focalisant sur son occlumencie. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre lorsqu'Alexandre rentra.

"Ca va aller Harry ?", demanda l'ange d'un ton inquiet.

Alors qu'il venait d'envoyer une réponse à ses parents concernant l'invitation au Ball de Yüle proposée colocataire de chambrée ainsi que meilleur ami, Alexandre ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ce dit ami en pleine concentration, reprenant son souffle et blanc comme un linge.

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise, le sursaut le faisant tomber de son lit en arrière, les pieds en l'air. Alexandre ne pu empêcher un rire tonitruant en assistant à la scène comique, ce qui fit rougir Harry lorsqu'il réussit à remonter sur son lit.

"Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, idiot ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !", s'écria Harry, faisant rire d'autant plus son âme-sœur.

Après quelques minutes de fou rire de la part d'Alexandre, et de rougissements d'Harry, ils purent commencer leur discussion.

"Alors, pourquoi étais-tu dans cet état ?", demanda Alexandre avec curiosité alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Harry sur son lit.

Déglutissant, Harry rougit légèrement.

"Pour calmer mes palpitations.", répondit-il timidement, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son attitude antérieure.

Arquant finement son sourcil gauche, Alexandre dévisagea Harry.

"Des problèmes ?", demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua rapidement de la tête.

"Non, pas du tout. Enfin, ça dépend.", répondit le prince avec hésitation.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Alexandre donna l'air d'un labrador à Harry.

"Ca dépend de ?", demanda-t-il en laissant la question en suspens

Les palpitation du cœur d'Harry s'accélérèrent. Il était enfin temps de tout révéler.

"De toi.", répondit-il rapidement.

L'ange écarquilla des yeux en entendant la réponse de son meilleur ami.

"Et si tu étais plus précis ? Et cette fois, en évitant d'être vague. Je veux que tu ailles à l'essentiel, sans tourner autour du pot.", demanda Alexandre en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement nerveux. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un Ange et de ce fait patient, Alexandre avait horreur des devinettes et des jeux de patience en général.

"Tuesmonâmesoeurvoilàcestditpitiémedétestepas !", s'énonça rapidement Harry de façon inintelligible.

"Plus lentement Harry. J'ai rien compris !", répéta l'ange en arborant un sourire amusé.

Déglutissant à nouveau, Harry reprit son souffle avant de s'exprimer d'une voix claire et nette.

"Tu es mon âme sœur, voilà c'est dit ! Pitié ne me déteste pas !"

A ces mots, les yeux d'Alexandre s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Tu es au courant ?!", s'écria le blond d'un air hagard.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, Harry tourna sa tête vers lui d'une telle vitesse qu'on pu entendre sa nuque craquer.

"Quoi ? Comment ça au courant ?!", demanda Harry avec surprise.

Rougissant à son tour, Alexandre se passa la main sur la nuque.

"Pour tout te dire, j'étais au courant depuis notre première rencontre.", dit Alexandre, ne remarquant pas l'air choqué d'Harry. "Tous les anges sont capables de reconnaitre leur âme-sœur. C'est assez simple en fait, dès qu'on rencontre notre âme-sœur, on ne pense plus qu'à elle et on a l'impression que notre monde tourne exclusivement autour d'elle. Sans compter qu'on est très jaloux."

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alexandre le savait depuis le début, avant même qu'Harry ne comprenne la signification de son attraction pour cet ange, ce dernier était déjà au courant. Ne sachant pourquoi, Harry ressentit comme une pointe de colère.

"Et tu comptais me le cacher jusqu'à quand ?", demanda-t-il avec une pointe de véhémence.

Remarquant le ton légèrement hostile dans la voix d'Harry, Alexandre écarquilla des yeux avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il vit alors comme un sentiment de trahison à travers ces prunelles bleues dorées.

"Je ne souhaitais pas te brusquer Harry. Et puis, peut-être aurais-tu rejeter ce lien ? Je ne voulais pas te forcer…", expliqua plaintivement Alexandre.

Ecarquillant les yeux de choc tandis que toute forme d'hostilité quitta son corps, Harry ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

"Rejeter le lien ?!", s'exclama-t-il avec effroi.

Alexandre hocha lentement de la tête.

"Oui. Tu sais, les Anges, comme les Vélannes ou bien les démons, nous n'avons pas trop de choix concernant nos âmes-sœurs. Je veux dire, nous les aimons, mais ce n'est pas forcément réciproque. Les sorciers ne ressentent pas forcément ce besoin de se lier avec leur âme-sœur, ce qui leur permet d'avoir des relations libres. Pour nous, c'est pas du tout pareil. On a pas le choix, soit c'est notre âme-sœur, soit c'est la solitude à vie.", expliqua tristement Alexandre.

Il repensa à son oncle dont l'âme-sœur était une sorcière britannique. Cette dernière avait rejeté le lien avant de rejoindre les forces de Voldemort, laissant le pauvre ange souffrir. Tout ça parce qu'elle refusait d'être unie à un "sale hybride". Ce dernier avait fini par mettre un terme à ses jours en coupant ses ailes avant de sauter du haut de la tour de son propre manoir.

Déglutissant, Harry secoua de la tête.

"Jamais je ne ferai ça voyons ! Je suis pas comme ça, tu le sais bien Alex !", s'exclama Harry en niant fortement.

Un sourire rayonnant apparu sur le visage d'Alexandre.

"Ca veut dire que tu acceptes notre lien ?", demanda l'ange plein d'espoir.

Harry hocha de la tête tandis qu'Alexandre l'étreint. Après quelques secondes, l'ange se recula avant de froncer des sourcils.

"Mais comment l'as-tu appris ?", demanda-t-il.

Rougissant légèrement, Harry se mit alors à tout lui expliquer. L'explication fut rapide, et après une bonne heure de discussion, ils allèrent tout deux dormir, chacun dans leur lit. Heureusement pour eux que leur lien d'âme-sœur allait grandir avec eux.

\Break/

**Pays de Galle, Royaume-Uni,**

**Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow,**

Alors que James Potter décachetait son courrier, il remarqua une lettre officielle qu'il n'avait pas reçu depuis quelques années : Une lettre provenant du Royaume de France. Curieux, il décida de la lire avant de sourire de façon sadique.

C'était une invitation au Ball de Yüle de la famille Royale de France ayant lieu au très célèbre Palais des Tuileries. Et cette fois, il comptait bien y aller avec toute sa famille afin de montrer à tous à quel point son fils, et lui-même, étaient de loin bien plus important que ces bouffeurs de grenouilles. Maintenant, il lui suffisait d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme et son fils. Il grimaça légèrement en imaginant déjà le scandale de ne pas pouvoir organiser leur propre Ball.

\Break/

**Versailles, Royaume de France,**

_Chère maman, Cher papa,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai tout r__é__v__é__ler __à__ Alexandre. Figurez-vous que ce dernier __é__tait d__é__j__à__ au courant, d__û__à__ sa nature d'ange. En somme, et pour vous r__é__sumer tout cela, nous avons tous les deux accept__é__ notre lien d'__â__me-s__œ__ur. Voil__à__, c'est officiel : Je suis en couple avec Alexandre Angelus._

_Pour votre information, ses parents ont accept__é__ de venir __à__ notre ball, tout comme les parents de Ca__ï__us Greyback._

_Votre fils qui vous aime tant,_

_Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois_

Le Roi Louis de Valois sourit après lecture de la lettre de son fils. Quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire disparu en lisant l'acceptation des Potter. Il regarda alors Nicolas Flamel avant de s'exclamer.

"Quelque-chose me dit que ce Ball sera…exceptionnel."


	10. Le Bal de Yüle (part 1)

**Voici la suite tant attendue. Elle sera en deux voire trois parties :D hehe**

* * *

**21/12/1992**

**Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galle, **

S'admirant dans sa glace, Henry Potter sourit de façon narcissique. Pour l'occasion, il avait vêtu sa plus belle robe rouge bordeaux aux fils d'or et aux blasons de ses maisons qu'étaient Potter et Gryffondor. Il était le portrait identique de James Potter, à une différence près : Ces cheveux écarlates identiques à ceux de sa mère. Observant la cicatrice en forme de "V" sur sa joue, Henry fronça légèrement des sourcils en remarquant qu'elle s'était légèrement effacée. Les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste lui avaient expliqué que la magie résiduelle présente dans la cicatrice avait commencé à s'effacer.

Il décida de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre ses parents présents dans le Hall de réception du Manoir où se trouvait la cheminée reliée au réseau de transport des cheminées.

"Tu es prêt mon chéri ?"

Cette question lui fut posée par sa mère. Cette dernière s'était habillée de sa plus belle robe avec autour de son cou le collier le plus ostensible qui soit, fait de diamants. A côté d'elle se trouvait son père, lui-même habillé d'une tenue chic et élégante.

"Oui maman.", répondit Henry avec un petit sourire.

Les deux parents hochèrent de la tête. Ils avaient décidé avec Sirius et Remus de se rejoindre au Hall des Portoloins Internationaux du Ministère de la Magie. Sans perdre un instant, le trio emprunta la cheminée pour atteindre leur destination.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le Grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie, ils purent voir leurs deux amis les attendant près de la Fontaine. Pour l'occasion, ils portaient des tenues assortis, Sirius vêtu de gris et Remus de bleu. James Potter fronça légèrement des sourcils face à la tenue de Sirius. Ce dernier portait les armoiries de la famille Black sur ses épaules et non son torse.

S'approchant d'eux, James s'empressa d'entamer la conversation.

"Sirius, où sont tes armoiries seigneuriales ?", demanda James, inquiet.

Sirius rougit légèrement avant de montrer sa main droite. Le Seigneur Potter écarquilla des yeux en remarquant le manque de bague.

"Tu…Tu n'es plus le Lord Black ?", s'étonna James tandis que Lily et Henry blanchirent.

Secouant de la tête, Sirius décida de s'expliquer.

"Pour me punir de mes agissements soi-disant indignes de mon statut, le Seigneur Lenoir m'a retiré mon titre de Dirigeant de la Famille Black avant de diviser la dote par dix. Il a aussi décidé de retirer le titre d'Héritier Black à Henry pour le donner à Draco Malefoy. A partir de maintenant, Narcissa Malefoy est devenu la proxy de la famille Black au Magenmagot jusqu'à nouvel ordre.", dit-il en montrant une lettre l'informant de son nouveau statut.

La lettre avait été reçue aujourd'hui avant de lui rappeler qu'il devait venir au Bal organisé au Palais des Tuileries sous peine d'être banni définitivement de la famille Black. Tous les membres liés de près ou de loin aux familles ducales se devaient d'être présents au Bal.

"Malefoy ? Ce Serpentard est maintenant l'héritier des Black à ma place ?", se plaint Henry en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Malheureusement, et je ne peux rien y faire.", répondit Sirius en grinçant des dents.

Ne souhaitant pas trop s'attarder, et souhaitant changer de sujet, James les enjoint à rejoindre le Hall des Portoloins Internationaux. D'un commun accord, le groupe arriva dans la salle. A leur plus grand choc, Augusta Londubat et son petit-fils étaient présents. S'empressant de les rejoindre, Lily fut la première à prendre la parole.

"Douairière Londubat, quelle surprise de vous voir ici.", s'étonna Lily tandis que la vieille femme lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

"En effet, Lily. Neville et moi avons décidé d'assister au Bal de Yüle organisé par la famille royale française après une invitation des plus courtoises. Je suppose que vous avez-vous-aussi décidé d'y assister ?", répondit la grand-mère Londubat.

Lily rougit légèrement de colère face au manque de politesse de la vieille Londubat à son encontre. Cette dernière était ancrée dans les traditions les plus pures, estimant que Lily n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe arriviste qui ne méritait pas le titre de Dame Potter. De son côté, Neville était un garçon assez timide et légèrement potelé souvent martyrisé par Henry et sa bande (Ronald, Seamus, Dean etc.) avec son amie, Hermione Granger.

"En effet, Douairière Londubat. Si vous le permettez, nous allons de ce pas récupérer nos portoloins. Bonne soirée.", intervint James pour sauver sa femme de la langue acerbe de l'horrible femme.

La vieille femme lança un regard dégouté à James avant de prendre la main de son petit-fils et de murmurer un mot. Cette dernière avait déjà récupéré le portoloin, les deux se volatilisant ainsi en direction de la France.

"J'ai horreur de cette vieille femme ! Aussi coincée que tous ces mangemorts et sangs-pures !", cracha presque Lily.

James soupira légèrement. Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas trop la façon dont s'était comportée Augusta, il était tout à fait compréhensif. Après tout, il était lui-même un sang-pur qui respectait les traditions. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il était en couple avec Lily alors qu'il était évidemment un traditionnaliste. Une migraine légère lui prit avant qu'il ne secoue de la tête, oubliant complètement ce qu'il venait de penser.

"Et si nous y allions ?", demanda James en se dirigeant vers l'un des employés du Ministère.

L'employé observa la famille avant d'écarquiller légèrement des yeux en reconnaissant le Survivant et ses parents.

"Nous avons une invitation pour le Bal de Yüle organisé par la Couronne de France. Voici l'invitation.", dit James en tendant l'invitation au sorcier.

Ce dernier accepta l'invitation avant de la lire. Analysant le cachet, il hocha de la tête. Tout était en ordre.

"Combien de personnes ?", demanda-t-il.

"Nous serons cinq.", répondit James en montrant Sirius et Remus.

Hochant une fois de plus de la tête, l'employé leur tendit une corde non sans la taper d'un coup de baguette magique.

"Ce portoloin vous transportera à l'entrée du Palais des Tuileries à Paris. Attendu la spécialité du lieu, ce portoloin ne peut faire qu'un seul aller-retour. Pour l'activer, il vous suffit de prononcer "Parisis".", expliqua le sorcier.

Acceptant le portoloin, James remercia l'employé non sans lui donner un Gallion en pourboire avant de tendre le reste de la corde aux autres. Chacun attrapant un morceau, James prononça le mot de passe.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le Ministère de la Magie de Londres.

\Break/

**Entrée du Jardin du Palais des Tuileries, Paris **

Apparaissant dans un *fwoosh* sonore, James Potter et les siens observèrent les alentours d'un air à la fois curieux et ébahis. Devant eux se trouvait un petit portail entouré de murets séparant le jardin des tuileries du reste de l'arrondissement. On pouvait même observer au loin le Palais des Tuileries.

"C'est magnifique…", commenta Lily d'un air ébahi.

Le reste du groupe se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Bien qu'ils n'appréciassent pas les français, ils se devaient d'admettre que l'endroit était de grande beauté. Henry fronça des sourcils en remarquant quelque chose.

"Où sont les moldus ?", demanda-t-il.

En effet, il n'y avait aucun moldu autour d'eux. Que ce soit les rues ou les routes, on ne voyait aucun moldu, juste des sorciers. Il y avait des calèches, des carrosses, mais pas un seul bus ou voiture.

"Ils ne sont pas ici. Les Runes Dimensionnelles Anti Moldus ont été activés sur tout l'arrondissement pour l'occasion. D'habitude, elles ne sont présentes que sur le Palais des Tuileries, mais je suppose que cet évènement exceptionnel a poussé les français à allonger la portée des runes.", expliqua Remus d'un air ébahi.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent à la mention des runes. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les Langues-de-Plombs n'avaient toujours pas réussies à reproduire les dites runes, et cela faisait déjà trois-cent ans qu'ils travaillaient dessus. Voyant les mines perplexes de Sirius, James et Henry, Remus s'empressa de leur expliquer ce qu'étaient ces runes. Après plusieurs minutes d'explications, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des jardins où attendaient plusieurs sorciers français et un valet.

"Bienvenue au Palais des Tuileries, mesdames et messieurs. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me confier votre invitation ?", demanda poliment le valet en s'inclinant rapidement.

Hochant de la tête, James lui tendit l'invitation que le valet s'empressa d'attraper. Lisant avec attention l'invitation, le valet observa les britanniques avant de faire signe aux gardes de les laisser passer.

"Je vous remercie, Lord Potter. Votre suite et vous pouvez pénétrer le domaine. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée.", le valet lui rendit son invitation.

Le remerciant, les Potter traversèrent le portail afin de pénétrer les fameux jardins du Palais des Tuileries. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne réussirent à cacher leur surprise face à la beauté indescriptible des jardins.

D'immenses parterres brodés s'étendaient à perte de vues, entourant de part et d'autre la route pavée menant au Palais située au fond. Topiaires, buissons et arbustes étaient répartis à travers l'entièreté des jardins, sans compter les immenses bassins (rond et octogonal), terrasses (feuillants, bord de l'eau) et belvédères de marbre filigranés d'or dans lesquels canards, cygnes et oies pataugeaient gaiement. L'endroit était tout bonnement fantastique, et plein de monde. On pouvait voir des centaines de sorciers aux discussions animées se diriger vers le palais. Comme le disait si bien Charles Perrault, "_On y parlait d'affaires, de mariages et de toutes choses qui se traitent plus convenablement dans un jardin que dans une église, où il faudrait à l'avenir se donner rendez-vous. Je suis persuadé que les jardins des rois ne sont si grands et si spacieux qu'afin que tous les enfants puissent s'y promener_."

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à parcourir les jardins connus à travers le monde, ils arrivèrent devant le grand portail menant à la cour du Palais. Une fois des plus, des gardes étaient présents un peu partout. Ils revérifièrent l'invitation avant de laisser les Potter pénétrer à l'intérieur des lieux. Ces derniers remarquèrent bien vite la présence des Londubat qui semblaient figés. Légèrement inquiets, ils se rapprochèrent d'eux avant d'eux-mêmes se figer, comprenant la raison de leur stupeur.

A quelques pas d'eux se trouvaient les membres de la fameuse famille Lestrange au complète en plus de Bartemius Croupton et son fils, Barty.

"Ces monstres…comment osent-ils se pavaner ici ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait !", pesta Augusta en lançant un regard digne des sortilèges les plus sombres aux Lestrange.

Malheureusement pour elle, son commentaire fut entendu. C'est alors qu'un grand homme aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure de jais s'approcha d'eux. Marchant d'un pas raffiné avec sa canne, il se positionna devant Augusta Londubat.

"Avez-vous un problème avec ma maison, madame ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

"Votre maison ? Vous êtes famille avec ces monstres ?", cracha Augusta en fusillant l'homme du regard.

De son côté, James blanchit en reconnaissant la bague de l'homme ainsi que sa canne. Le pommeau avait la forme d'un croissant de lune. De son côté, l'homme plissa des yeux.

"Je vous conseil de me montrer le respect qui m'est du. Attendu vos antécédents avec les membres de ma branche cadette, j'accepte de laisser courir votre colère. Cependant, je ne tolérerai plus la moindre insulte de votre part. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?", menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

"Et qui êtes-vous ?", demanda Lily, intriguée.

Détournant son regard d'Augusta pour regarder Lily, l'homme arqua d'un sourcil avant de sourire de façon effrayante.

"Sachez, madame, que je suis le Duc Roland Lestrangier, Dirigeant de la Plus Archaïque et la Plus Noble Maison des Lestrangier et Chancelier de la Maison Royale de France.", s'exclama le duc d'une voix sans appel.

Ecarquillant des yeux, Lily en resta coite tandis qu'Augusta Londubat blanchit. Le Duc Lestrangier était reconnu à travers le monde pour être quelqu'un de retors et d'influent. Prenant sur elle, elle baissa légèrement de la tête.

"Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses concernant mon comportement des plus inqualifiables. Je peux vous assurer qu'à l'avenir, cela ne se reproduira pas.", dit la douanière d'une voix tremblante.

"Dans ce cas, j'accepte vos excuses. Je vous prierai de m'excuser, mais j'ai fort à faire.", répondit Roland avant de quitter les lieux sous les regards admiratifs de Sirius et James.

Jamais auparavant la vieille Londubat ne s'était excusée devant qui que ce soit. Augusta Londubat renifla de dédain avant de se diriger vers la Grande Porte menant à la salle de Bal du Palais. Alors que les Potter s'apprêtaient à les suivre, Sirius et Remus se figèrent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

En effet, non loin des Lestrange se trouvaient une famille très connue : Les Malefoy. Et avec eux se trouvaient les Malfois et Lenoirs. Mais le pire était pour Remus, car avec eux se trouvaient nuls autres que deux loups-garous : Fenrir et Lucien Greyback.

C'est alors qu'Aquila Lenoir les remarqua. Ce dernier lança un regard à Sirius qu'il comprit : Viens présenter tes respects. Prenant un grand souffle, Sirius se dirigea vers son Chef de Maison, suivi de près par les Potter et Remus. Arrivés devant eux, Sirius salua avec difficulté son dirigeant.

"Seigneur Lenoir, permettez-moi de vous saluer.", s'inclina Sirius avant d'embrasser la bague présente sur la main droite d'Aquila Lenoir en signe de respect.

"Sirius Black. Cela fait bien longtemps que je vous attend. Je discutais justement avec le Seigneur Malefoy et Narcissa concernant le titre désormais acquit à leur fils, sans compter leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Votre maladresse aura eu le don de rapprocher les familles Malfoi et Lenoir.", dit le Duc avec un petit sourire.

Sirius grinça des dents en comprenant le sous-entendu des plus pernicieux. James s'avança alors.

"Duc Lenoir, Duc Malfoi, Duchesse Lenoir, Duchesse Malfoi, Héritier Lenoir, Héritier Malfoi, Seigneur Malefoy, Dame Malefoy, Héritier Malefoy, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en ce jour.", s'inclina James avec un sourire plaisant.

Les sangs-purs présents ne purent que sourire, ravis de voir quelqu'un respectant encore les traditions.

"Duc Gryffondor, nous sommes nous aussi ravis de vous rencontrer, ainsi que votre femme et votre héritier.", répondit Aquila Lenoir avant de froncer des sourcils face à Remus. "A qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Fenrir s'approcha du groupe, ce qui rendit les Potter très nerveux.

"Ce n'est autre que Remus Lupin, l'un de mes sujets, qu'il l'admette ou non.", intervint le Roi des Loups-Garous.

"Roi Fenrir, ravi de vous savoir présent. J'ai cru comprendre que votre invitation fut envoyée par le prince en personne ?", demanda Aurélien Malfoi d'un air curieux.

Le fait que Fenrir soit appelé "Roi" choqua grandement les Potter avant qu'ils ne recentrent leur attention sur Fenrir pour entendre sa réponse.

"En effet. Mon fils Caïus est un ami et camarade du Prince. Nous ne pouvions décemment refuser une invitation de sa part.", répondit Fenrir en serrant Lucien dans ses bras d'un air possessif.

S'apprêtant à lacher un commentaire des plus odieux concernant Fenrir, Remus fut interrompu par le son d'une cloche.

"Ah ! Le Bal va bientôt commencer. Il est temps d'y aller.", commenta Aquila avant de se diriger vers la grande porte menant à la salle du Bal, suivi de près par les Malfois, Malefoys, Lestrange et Greyback.

Restant légèrement sous le choc, les Potter décidèrent de leur emboiter le pas. Ils se présentèrent alors au crieur présent en lui donnant leur invitation. Ce dernier hocha de la tête avant de taper le marbre avec son bâton.

" Le Duc de Gryffondor, James Potter de Britannia, sa femme Dame Lily Potter née Evans et leur fils, l'héritier Henry Potter.", annonça-t-il.

Henry pesta lorsque le crieur refusa de citer son titre de Survivant mais la main de son père sur son épaule le dissuada de faire un scandale. C'est alors que la famille descendit les escaliers de l'immense salle pour se mêler aux invités présents. Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre les familles qu'ils connaissaient.

"Monsieur Sirius Black et son invité, Monsieur Remus Lupin."

C'est alors que commença un véritable défilé des familles invitées dont les plus connues. On commença évidemment par les familles étrangères pour continuer par celles françaises avant de terminer par les familles royales.

\Break/

"La Comtesse Augusta Londubat de Britannia, Douairière de la famille Londubat, et son petit-fils, l'Héritier Neville Londubat."

"Le Comte Rodolphus Lestrange de Britannia, sa femme Bellatrix Lestrange née Black et leur fils, Monsieur Corvus Lestrange."

"Le Duc de Poufsouffle, Amos Diggory de Britannia, sa femme Lumia Diggory et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Cedric Diggory."

"Le Duc Garrick Ollivander de Britannia et son fils héritier, Monsieur Goldrinn Ollivander."

"Le Duc Janus Flint de Britannia, sa femme, la Duchesse Irene Flint, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Marcus Flint."

"Le Duc Theodore Nott Senior de Britannia, et son fils héritier, Theodore Nott Junior."

"Le Comte Evan Rosier de Britannia et son fils héritier, Felix Rosier."

"Comtesse Amelia Bones de Britannia, et son héritière, Susan Bones."

"Monsieur Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie de Britannia."

"Le Comte Bartemius Croupton Sénior de Britannia, et son fils héritier, Monsieur Bartemius Croupton Junior accompagné de son mari, Monsieur Rabastan Croupton."

"Dame Andromeda Black de Britannia, son mari Monsieur Ted Black né Tonks et leur fille, Madame Nymphadora Black."

"La Marquise Belladonna Zabini d'Italie, et son fils héritier, Monsieur Blaise Zabini."

"Le Raja Adesh Patil d'Inde, son fils héritier, Akhil Patil, et ses deux filles, Mesdames Padma Patil et Parvati Patil."

"Le Seigneur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de Britannia, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Docteur es en Sorcellerie, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Vainqueur de Grindelwald et invité d'honneur de la famille Royale."

"Le Seigneur Auguste Angelus de Celestis et son mari, Julius Angelus."

Après l'annonce de la majorité des maisons étrangères, le crieur commença à annoncer les familles françaises.

"Le Seigneur Jean Delacour, Duc de Grenoble et d'Isère, Ministre de la Magie, sa femme la Duchesse Apolline Delacour et leurs deux filles, l'héritière Madame Fleur Delacour et Madame Gabrielle Delacour."

"Le Seigneur Aquila Lenoir, Duc de Rouen et de Seine Maritime, Grand Chambellan de France, sa femme la Duchesse Janice Lenoir, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Orion Lenoir."

"Le Seigneur Roland Lestrangier, Duc de Troyes et de l'Aube, Chancelier de France, son mari le Duc Nicolas Lestrangier et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Robert Lestrangier."

"Dame Melinda Roser, Duchesse d'Albi et du Tarn, Secrétaire d'Etat des Affaires Etrangères, et son fils héritier, Monsieur René Roser."

"Le Seigneur Bernard Caumont, Duc de La Force et de Dordogne, Secrétaire d'Etat de la Guerre, son mari, le Duc Mathieu Caumont, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Gustave Caumont."

"Le Seigneur Aurélien Malfoi, Duc de Bordeaux et de la Gironde, Surintendant des Finances, sa femme, la Duchesse Jeanne Malfoi, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Valentin Malfoi."

"Le Seigneur Damien de la Rochefoucauld, Duc d'Angoulême et de Charente, Secrétaire d'Etat de la Maison du Roi, sa femme, la Duchesse Justine de la Rochefoucauld, et leur fille héritière, Madame Victoria de la Rochefoucauld."

"Le Seigneur Julien de Béthune, Duc d'Artois et du Pas-de-Calais, Secrétaire d'Etat de l'Education, sa femme, la Duchesse Mélissa de Béthune, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Hughes de Béthune."

"Le Prince de Sang Guillaume d'Orléans-Dunois, Duc d'Orléans et de la Loire, Grand Maître de France, sa femme, la Duchesse Laure d'Orléans-Dunois, et leur fils héritier, Monsieur Louis d'Orléans-Dunois."

"Le Seigneur Nicolas Flamel, Duc de Paris, Conseiller du Roi, et sa femme, la Duchesse Pernelle Flamel."

Ce fut enfin au tour des familles royales d'être annoncées. On commença par les Capétiens.

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Juan Sebastian de Bourbon, Monarque d'Espagne et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Juliette de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Felipe de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Victor Emmanuel de Bourbon, Monarque d'Italie et ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Isidora de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Carlos de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Manuel de Bourbon, Monarque du Portugal et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Avelina de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Emmanuel de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Etienne de Bourbon, Monarque de Hongrie et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Maria de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Adolf de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Alexander de Bourbon, Monarque des Pays-Bas et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Godelieve de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Clemens de Bourbon."

"Sa majesté, le Roi Frederic de Bourbon, Monarque du Luxembourg et de ses dominions, sa femme, la Reine Christine de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Julien de Bourbon."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Auguste de Bourbon, Monarque de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople, sa femme, la Reine Theodora de Bourbon, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Julius de Bourbon."

Enfin, ce fut au tour des autres pays.

"Sa Majesté, l'Empereur Heisei, Monarque de l'Empire du Japon, sa femme, l'Impératrice Michiko et leurs trois enfants, le Prince héritier Naruhito, le prince Fumihito et la princesse Sayako."

"Sa Majesté, le Pharaon Ptolémée XVIII, Monarque du Royaume d'Egypte, son consort, le Prince Horus, et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Ahmès."

"Sa Majesté, l'Empereur Puyi, Monarque de l'Empire de Chine, sa femme, l'Impératrice Gobulo et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Zaifeng."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Joseph III, Monarque du Royaume d'Autriche, sa femme, la Reine Antoinette et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Sebastian."

"Sa Majesté, l'Empereur Guillaume III, Monarque de l'Empire d'Allemagne, Roi de Pologne et de Roumanie, sa femme, l'Impératrice Cécilie et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Louis-Ferdinand."

"Sa Majesté, le Tsar Nikolaï II, Monarque de l'Empire de Russie, sa femme, l'Impératrice Alix et leur fils, le Prince Héritier Alekseï."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Laurent de Rivesang, Monarque de tous les vampires, et son fils héritier, le Prince Guy de Rivesang."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Fenrir Greyback, Monarque de tous les loups-garous, son mari, le Consort Lucien Greyback, et leur fils héritier, le Prince Caïus Greyback."

"Sa Majesté, le Roi Anastarian Haut-Soleil, Monarque du Haut-Royaume Elfique, sa femme, la Reine Lavina, et leur fils héritier, le Prince Kael'Thas."

A l'annonce d'autant de têtes couronnées, et de facto, de gens importants, on pu entendre des murmures se propager dans la salle. Même les Potter furent intimidés par la présence d'autant de gens. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un crieur royal s'approche des quatre trônes disposés à l'autre bout de la salle, situés non loin d'une porte fermée. Il se mit à taper de son bâton qui résonna dans l'hémicycle.

"Oyez, Oyez !

Inclinez-vous devant leurs majestés, le Roi Louis XIX de Valois, Roi de France et de Navarre, Haut-Roi d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople et de leurs dominions, défenseur du Peuple de France et Envoyé de Mère-Magie.

Et la Reine Catherine de Valois, Reine de France et de Navarre, Haute-Reine d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople et de leurs dominions, Princesse du Royaume d'Autriche.

Oyez ! Oyez !"

A ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler le couple royal qui se dirigea vers leurs trônes. Au lieu de s'asseoir, ils restèrent debout tandis que le crieur se remit à taper de son bâton.

"Oyez ! Oyez !

Inclinez-vous devant sa grâce, le Prince Adrien Louis Nicolas de Valois, 1er du Nom, Prince Héritier de France et de Navarre, Haut-Prince d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople et de leurs dominions, Princesse du Royaume d'Autriche.

Et son âme-sœur, sa grâce, Alexandre Angelus, Héritier de la Maison Angélique d'Angelus.

Oyez ! Oyez !"

Et enfin, les portes se rouvrirent pour cette fois laisser place à Harry et Alexandre, tous les deux rouges (ayant été prévenu il y a seulement quelques heures quant à l'introduction d'Alexandre) et se dirigeant vers les deux trônes plus petits. Alors que la reine, Harry et Alexandre s'assirent, le roi resta debout pour son discours.

"En ce jour, le Royaume de France fête son mil-cinq-centième anniversaire. C'est un jour de gloire, un jour extraordinaire, et avant tout, un jour de liesse. Et se rajoute à notre joie le lien unissant mon fils, le Prince Adrien, et son âme-sœur, Alexandre Angelus. Qu'à jamais ils soient bénis, et que Mère-Magie soit remerciée pour ce magnifique présent.

Que les festivités commencent !"

A ces mots, l'orchestre entama la première musique.


	11. Le Bal de Yüle (part 2)

**Et voici la dernière partie du Bal. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! **

* * *

**21/12/1992**

**Hall de Bal, Palais des Tuilerie, Paris, Royaume de France,**

Les robes virevoltaient telles des girouettes dansantes soumises à un vent tumultueux. Voici ce que pensait Harry en regardant les invités qui dansaient au gré des musiques jouées par l'orchestre symphonique présent pour l'occasion. Que ce soit du Bach, du Beethoven, du Lully ou bien du Strauss, les plus grands chefs-d'œuvre de la musique classique pouvaient être entendus à travers l'immense salle.

C'est au centre de la salle que toutes les danses avaient lieues, sous le dôme de cristal où étoiles et planètes parcouraient librement la voûte céleste, donnant une allure féérique au bal. Cette voûte de cristal avait été spécialement enchantée par les plus grands enchanteurs de France pour représenter les astres parcourant l'univers à grande vitesse, le tout pour le plus grand bonheur des convives.

"Une petite danse ?"

Harry sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son âme-sœur. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une magnifique tenue blanche brodée d'or alliant cuir et soie. Une broche reposait innocemment sur son torse, représentant une épée enflammée entourée de deux ailes d'ange surplombée d'une auréole dorée, blason de la famille Angelus.

De son côté, Angelus détailla avidement son compagnon. Ce dernier s'était paré de sa plus belle tenue, composée d'un gilet blanc brodé d'or, un pantalon tout aussi blanc, de belles bottes noires, et surtout, une veste bleue brodée de fleur de lys sur laquelle trônait fièrement une broche avec ses armoiries personnelles de Prince. Sans compter la couronne qu'il portait, signe du titre qu'il exerçait.

"Allons-y.", répondit Harry avec un grand sourire en acceptant la main tendue d'Alexandre.

Ce dernier entraina alors Harry au centre de la piste de danse, les invités se séparant sur leur chemin pour les laisser avancer. Ils formèrent alors un immense cercle autour du couple pour assister à la première danse de la nuit donnée par le Prince de France. Valsant sur une musique viennoise, Harry et Alexandre ne remarquèrent pas les regards haineux des Potter et de Sirius.

Se mouvant pendant plus de cinq minutes, Alexandre mena la danse, faisant virevolter Harry dans tous les sens, sa force et sa plus grande taille lui donnant un avantage certain. Paré de son plus beau sourire, Harry profitait de cette danse auprès de son âme-sœur, heureux. Pas simples et pas compliqués se succédaient pour donner naissance à une danse gracieuse et légère sous les regards émerveillés de tous. C'est alors que les ailes d'Alexandre d'un blanc immaculé sortirent de son dos sans déchirer son vêtement. Harry faisant de même, les deux garçons s'envolèrent vers la voûte tout en tournoyant sous les applaudissements tonitruant des invités.

"Ils sont magnifiques."

Telle était la phrase que l'on pouvait entendre se répandre parmi les convives tandis qu'Harry et Alexandre continuaient leur danse céleste avant de redescendre au centre de la piste, Alexandre tenant Harry dans ses bras. Il déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue droite de son âme-sœur avant de s'écarter, un sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres. De son côté, Harry était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont d'intéressant."

Certains invités se retournèrent vers les Potter, outrés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Cette phrase avait été prononcée par Henry Potter, et heureusement pour eux, Harry n'avait rien entendu. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard suspicieux de Nicolas Flamel, ce dernier étant juste derrière les Potter à leur insu.

"Cette danse était de grande beauté, mon garçon !"

Les Potter restèrent bouche bé en voyant Albus Dumbledore, qu'ils pensaient être leur plus grand soutien et partisan, se diriger vers Harry avec un grand sourire. Le choc n'en fut que plus grand lorsqu'Harry prit Albus dans ses bras avec un sourire joyeux.

"Grand-père ! Je suis content de te voir !", dit le Prince de France.

"C'est ce que je vois. Et si tu me présentais ce charmant garçon ?", demanda Albus en faisant référence à Alexandre.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry gesticula légèrement tandis qu'Alexandre se rapprocha d'Harry avec un grand sourire. Il présenta sa main à Albus, que ce dernier s'empressa de serrer.

"Enchantée, Seigneur Dumbledore. Je suis Alexandre Angelus, camarade et âme-sœur d'Harry.", se présenta l'ange tout en gardant son grand sourire.

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent de mille feux.

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance, mon garçon. Ah, mon vieux cœur est rassuré de savoir Harry entre de bonnes mains. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui, et garde à toi si tu venais à lui faire du mal.", dit Dumbledore avec un sourire de vieux papi bien que le ton de sa voix soit d'un sérieux inimaginable.

Alexandre déglutit en entendant la menace voilée d'Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme était très puissant et dangereux, sans compter qu'il avait vaincu le célèbre Seigneur Noir Gellert Grindelwald.

"Vous avez ma parole, monsieur.", répondit Alexandre.

De son côté, Harry roula des yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que son grand-père allait menacer son âme-sœur, et ce n'était pas fini. Ses parents l'avaient déjà menacé, ainsi que les Flamel. Il restait maintenant la totalité du Royaume de France, après tout, le peuple était très attaché à son prince.

"Professeur Dumbledore ?"

Albus et Harry se raidirent en entendant la voix féminine et non pas moins stridente de Lily Potter. Cette dernière venait de s'approcher avec le reste de sa famille, et Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Alexandre. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant quant à la "relation" particulière entre les Potter et Harry.

"Lily, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.", répondit Dumbledore en guise de phrase d'accueil.

Lily fronça des sourcils en entendant la voix froide de Dumbledore. D'habitude, le vieil homme restait affable avec un sourire omniprésent, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. _Pas avec nous_, pensa-t-elle en repensant à son comportement avec Harry.

"Nous avons décidé d'accepter l'invitation, après tout, nos **amis** participent eux-aussi à cet évènement.", répondit la rousse en insistant bien sur le mot "amis".

Dumbledore comprit instantanément la raison quant à la présence des Potter: Une fois de plus, les invités de leur Bal d'Hiver avaient décliné en faveur du Bal de Yüle français.

De son côté, James détailla Harry avant de s'incliner, respectant ainsi le protocole.

"Votre grâce, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, Dame Lily, mon fils, Henry, et mes plus proches amis, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.", s'introduit James.

Reprenant contenance, Harry hocha de la tête.

"Duc Gryffondor, nous sommes nous aussi ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je vous présente mon âme-sœur, et de facto futur Prince Consort, Alexandre Angelus.", répondit Harry avec un sourire légèrement coincé.

Henry Potter renâcla de façon quasi-obscène, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des membres alentours.

"Un problème ?", demanda Alexandre en fusillant le garçon du regard.

"Bien-sûr qu'il y a un problème. Vous n'êtes même pas noble et on vous a laissé entrer ici.", répondit Lily en comprenant les intentions de son fils.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. La phrase de Lily fut prononcée avec tante de force qu'elle pu être entendue à plusieurs mètres à la ronde, attirant l'attention de tous et de toutes. De son côté, Harry rougit de colère en entendant la phrase de Lily.

"Et vous pensez qu'une née-moldue de votre acabit mérite d'être parmi nous ? Je ne pense pas qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe n'ait le droit de parler ainsi à mon âme-sœur, lui-même un être né de magie depuis plusieurs générations.", répondit Harry avec hargne.

"Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ma mère ? Abruti de puriste !", s'exclama Henry en défendant sa mère.

James, Sirius et Remus blanchirent comme jamais. Ils blanchirent d'autant plus en voyant le reste de la famille royale se rapprocher, suivis de près par les parents d'Angelus et d'autres membres de la noblesse.

"Ça suffit Henry ! Présentes tes excuses au prince, ton comportement n'est pas digne d'un alumni de Poudlard.", ordonna alors Dumbledore d'une voix impérieuse.

Les Potter restèrent bouche bé en entendant Albus Dumbledore défendre ce soi-disant Prince.

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Ce que j'ai dis est vrai, c'est qu'un puriste, comme tous ces mangemorts !", s'écria Henry en montrant du doigt plusieurs familles sorcières britanniques.

"Mon fils n'a pas à s'excuser devant des sangs-purs ingrats !", dit en même temps Lily Potter.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer dans sa tirade, les parents d'Angelus arrivèrent, suivis de près par le couple royal.

"Comment osez-vous vous adresser ainsi à mon fils ? Lui dont la lignée est bien plus pure que ne sera jamais la vôtre, sang-de-bourbe ?", s'exclama Auguste Angelus d'une voix indignée.

L'ange était identique à Alexandre, étant plus âgé avec un visage plus marqué. Quant à ses yeux, ils brillaient d'une certaine fureur. Souhaitant diffuser la tension, Remus tenta une autre approche.

"Serait-ce possible de connaître l'origine de votre famille ?", demanda Remus avant de continuer rapidement dans sa lancée en voyant le regard empli de fureur des anges. "Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que connaître l'histoire de votre famille pourrait éviter de telles remarques dans un futur proche."

Julius Angelus hocha de la tête, lui-même étant beaucoup plus pacifique que son conjoint.

"Les Angelus sont l'une des plus anciennes familles de Celestis, ce que vous appelez communément le Plan Céleste ou Plan de la Lumière. Notre famille possède une histoire de plus de mille ans, en plus d'être l'une des trois familles dirigeantes de Celestis nommées les Trois Célestes. Notre ancêtre n'est nul autre que Michel Angelus, le premier Archange de Celestis, titre accordé au dirigeant suprême de Celestis.

Pour votre information, sachez que je suis le fils de Lucarus Lux, Archange de Celestis et dirigeant de la Très Lumineuse Maison de Lux, deuxième famille des Trois Célestes.", expliqua Julius d'un air calme.

A ces mots, la majorité des invités écarquillèrent des yeux sauf peut-être les membres des différentes familles royales et les Flamel, eux-mêmes déjà au courant.

"Cela n'excuse en aucun cas votre comportement inadmissible. Et je ne vous parle pas des insultes à l'encontre de mon fils.", s'exclama alors le Roi de France, ce dernier ayant préféré laisser Julius terminer son explication.

Les Potter se figèrent, surtout James. Evidemment, Lily Potter décida de répondre.

"Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre, vous n'êtes pas mon roi ! Et même si vous l'étiez, c'est vous qui devriez présenter vos excuses ! Je suis la mère du Survivant !", s'exclama Lily d'un air vindicatif.

"C'est vrai ! C'est ma mère !", s'exclama Henry en bombant fièrement le torse.

Plusieurs hoquets de surprise purent être entendu à travers la salle de bal.

"De quel droit osez-vous parler ainsi à notre souverain ? Roi de France, Haut-Roi de la majorité de l'Europe, Sang-Pur depuis plus de cent générations ! Vous ?! Une Sang-de-Bourbe ingrate aux manières déplacées et à l'ascendance hérétique ?", s'exclama une très belle femme avec une chevelure brune bouclée et des yeux noisette très clairs.

Ce n'était nul autre que Melinda Roser, Duchesse du Tarn et Secrétaire d'Etat des Affaires Etrangères. Veuve depuis quinze ans, son mari étant mort d'un cas extrême de dragoncelle, cette dernière était connue à travers le monde pour son tempérament de feu et sa loyauté sans faille.

"Et je ne parle pas de votre apparence digne d'une catin des bourbiers, montrant à qui le veut votre décolleté telle une fille de joie. Et ne pensez pas que ce collier de diamant vous sied, bien au contraire, il ne fait que divulguer au reste du monde votre laideur, prouvant que vous préférez vous pavaner at montrer vos attributs ridicules au lieu de vous occuper de votre fils !

Et votre fils, bah ! Si le mien osait s'exclamer ainsi, cela fait bien longtemps qu'une correction digne de l'Histoire de la Magie lui aurait été administrée.", continua la duchesse du Sud-Ouest de la France, faisant ricaner les invités.

Voyant Sirius Black rire, la duchesse dirigea toute son attention sur ce dernier, qui déglutit.

"Au lieu de vous gausser tel une oie, vous devriez revoir votre apparence. Mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille et sentant l'alcool des lieues à la ronde, vous êtes une honte à la noblesse et aux sorciers. Oh ! J'ai entendu parlée de vous, Sirius Black. Sirius le feignant ! Sirius l'inutile ! Sirius le coureur de jupons ! Vous avez autant de conquêtes et d'aventures sans lendemain que j'ai de gallions ! Je suis étonné que l'on ne vous ait pas encore déclarer un bâtard dans on ne sait quel quartier rouge.

Je me demande ce que donnerait un test d'héritage chez les gobelins ? A votre place, j'irai le faire aussi vite que possible.", continua-t-elle tout en tapant le sol avec sa canne surplombée d'un rubis taillé en forme de rose.

Sirius ferma des yeux avant de tressaillir en entendant la déculottée administrée par la très légendaire Melinda Roser. Il osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle venait à lier une amitié avec Augusta Londubat. Un frisson de terreur lui parcourut l'échine.

De leur côté, les convives se retenaient autant que possible d'éclater de rire, particulièrement Harry et Alexandre. Quant aux Angelus, ils semblaient satisfaits de la déculottée légendaire que venaient de recevoir Lily et Sirius.

Avant que Lily ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, James décida de prendre la parole.

"Prince Adrien, Roi Louis, Seigneur Angelus, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères, ainsi que celles de ma femme. Au nom des familles Potter et Gryffondor, je me dois de vous proposer rétribution pour le comportement inqualifiable de ma femme.", dit James en s'inclinant bien bas, forçant sa femme et son fils à faire de même.

Voyant le regard sombre du Seigneur Lenoir, Sirius décida de faire de même en présentant ses excuses quant à son apparence. De leur côté, les Angelus et Valois se regardèrent.

"Attendu votre preuve de retenue et de respect, je ne vous demanderai aucune compensation. Mais sachez qu'à l'avenir, seul vous pourrez venir à la moindre de nos réceptions. Votre femme, Lily Potter née Evans, et votre fils, Henry Fleamont Potter, sont désormais bannis de tous les évènements organisés par la couronne de France. Ainsi soit-il !", déclara Louis de Valois en scellant magiquement son ordre.

"Et maintenant, nous vous prions de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Votre présence n'est plus souhaitée pour la soirée.", déclara la Reine de France.

Hochant de la tête, James attrapa avec force Lily et Henry avant de quitter les lieux, suivi de près par Sirius et Remus qui ne souhaitaient pas rester.

Après leur départ (acclamé par les invités), le bal reprit de plus belle.

De son côté, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sachant les Potter loin de lui.

"Ca va mieux ?", demanda Alexandre, inquiet.

Se réfugiant dans les bras de son âme-sœur, Harry hocha de la tête en guise de confirmation. Voyant que leurs fils étaient désormais hors de danger, les Angelus et de Valois retournèrent se mélanger aux invités, laissant les deux garçons avec Albus Dumbledore.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel scandale de leur part.", remarqua Albus à voix haute.

"Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que James Potter soit aussi… affable.", répondit Harry avec une certaine curiosité.

Albus hocha de la tête.

"En effet. James a toujours été un garçon très respectueux des traditions, quid à dénigrer les nés-moldus. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours été étonné de son changement de comportement autour de Lily.", expliqua Albus en fronçant des sourcils.

En y repensant, Albus trouvait la relation les unissant très étrange. Il avait connu les parents de James Potter, le Manoir des Potter étant situé près de celui des Dumbledore. Allant souvent prendre le thé avec Fleamont Potter qui avait participé activement à la Guerre contre Grindelwald, il savait que les Potter était une très ancienne famille au Sang-Pur traditionnaliste. Et en 3ème année à Poudlard, James Potter qui avait toujours été un exemple pour tous les Sang-Pur changea subitement de comportement. Lui qui avait toujours dénigré Lily Evans, le voilà tout à coup amoureux, allant même jusqu'à briser son amitié avec Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange et Severus Rogue.

Mais Dumbledore avait déjà soumis James à plusieurs dépistages de potions modifiant le comportement, mais ils étaient tous négatifs. Existait-il une potion capable de résister aux dépistages ? Aux purges ? Était-ce un sortilège très sombre ? Autre chose ? Il en avait aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre, James Potter n'était plus lui-même.

"Un enchantement fixatif ?", proposa Alexandre.

Harry et Albus écarquillèrent des yeux avant de regarder Alexandre.

"Comment ça ?", demanda Harry, intrigué.

"Il existe un très vieux conte parmi les miens. Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, un ange rencontra son âme-sœur. C'était une magnifique sorcière aux yeux améthyste et à la chevelure d'ébène. Mais cette sorcière était déjà en couple avec un autre sorcier. Pourtant, le sorcier dont elle était amoureuse n'avait rien de particulier, n'ayant ni puissance, ni beauté et ni richesse. Tout ce qu'il possédait de précieux, c'était un collier serti d'une émeraude lumineuse.

L'Ange tenta de conquérir la sorcière, mais peu importe ses tentatives, cette dernière le rejeta. Il décida alors de défier en duel le sorcier ayant conquis sa bien-aimée. Lors du duel, l'ange prouva être le plus puissant, mais la sorcière renia tout de même l'ange. C'est alors que dans un éclat de colère, l'ange frappa le sorcier, lui arrachant par mégarde son collier qui tomba au sol avant de se briser en mille morceaux. Tout à coup, la sorcière retrouva ses esprits. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était charmée par ce collier à l'apparence si singulière.", expliqua Alexandre.

"Quel conte magnifique. Vous pensez donc que James est sous l'emprise d'un objet ?", demanda Albus.

Pour toute réponse, Alexandre hocha de la tête.

"Mais si c'est le cas, comment le prouver ? Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi…", dit Harry, intrigué.

De son côté, Albus tenta de se remémorer l'année durant laquelle James changea de comportement. Il se rappela l'avoir vu avec…une nouvelle paire de lunettes !

"Serait-ce possible ?", demanda Albus une fois de plus à haute voix.

"Quoi donc ?", demanda Harry.

"Rien, mon garçon, rien. Je vais cependant mener mon enquête, maintenant qu'Alexandre m'a donné une piste à suivre. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, les garçons.", répondit Albus avant de les laisser pour aller réfléchir.

Harry haussa des épaules avant de se retourner vers Alexandre.

"Et si nous retournions danser ?", demanda-t-il.

Alexandre lui fit un grand sourire avant de le prendre par la main, l'entrainant dans une valse.

\Break/

**En même temps,**

**Forêt Amazonienne, Nord du Brésil,**

Alors que professeurs et élèves étaient attablés dans le Grand Hall de Castelobruxo, le Collège de Magie d'Amérique du Sud français, un terrible bruit pu être entendu. Les élèves se mirent à paniquer, certains poussant des cris d'alarme.

C'est alors qu'un Caipora, l'un des nombreux esprits protégeant l'école et ses environs entra dans le Hall avec précipitation, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs. On pourrait croire qu'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Voyant l'esprit, la directrice de l'école, Benedita Dourado, âgée de 138 ans, se leva rapidement.

"Que se passe-t-il, Lotlil ?", demanda la directrice en voyant la créature velue.

"On est attaqué ! Il faut évacuer l'école, vite ! On ne va pas tenir longtemps !", s'écria Lotlil.

Immédiatement après, les élèves se mirent à crier et courir dans tous les sens en entendant la phrase criée par le Caipora. Les professeurs se levèrent rapidement, tous alarmés.

"Par qui ?", demanda Benedita, inquiète.

Le Caipora se mit à trépigner avant de révéler le nom des agresseurs.

"Les aztèques et les mayas ! Ils nous attaquent ! Vite ! Vite !", s'écria l'esprit avant de se raidir.

"Lotlil ?", demanda la directrice avant pousser un cri de douleur.

Les enchantements de protection de l'école venaient d'être attaqué.

"Ils ont passé nos défenses !", hurla le Caipora. "Aux armes ! Aux armes !"

Tout à coup, des dizaines de Caipora apparurent avant de quitter la salle, armés de petites lances et boucliers. Quant à la directrice, cette dernière tira plusieurs coups de semonce avec sa baguette pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

"Castelobruxo est attaquée ! Que tous les élèves commencent l'évacuation d'urgence, nous allons…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que les immenses portes de l'établissement explosèrent tandis qu'une alarme retentit dans tout Castelobruxo. Les Enchantements avaient été brisés.

Ecarquillant des yeux, Benedita conjura un puissant patronus prenant la forme d'un perroquet.

"Pars immédiatement prévenir le Roi !", ordonna-t-elle.

Le patronus hocha de la tête avant de disparaître. Tous les professeurs dégainèrent leurs baguettes tout comme plusieurs élèves, la majorité étant pétrifié par la peur.

Peu à peu, le nuage de poussière bloquant l'entrée disparu pour révéler des dizaines de sorciers aux sourires sadiques et aux tenues traditionnelles aztèques. L'un d'eux s'avança devant le groupe d'attaquants, portant entre ses mains une dague cérémonielle et un calice.

"Qui que vous êtes, je vous ordonne de quitter ces lieux et de ne plus jamais revenir ! Vous êtes sur un territoire français, et votre intrusion ne sera pas tolérée !", s'écria la directrice de l'école en dardant l'homme au nom inconnu.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il releva sa tête, ses yeux rouges furent révélés, glaçant le sang des élèves et professeurs.

"C'est vous, qui êtes en territoire interdit ! Cet endroit est à nous ! Ce pays est à nous ! Et il est temps pour nous de le reprendre ! Faites venir le sacrifié !", ordonna l'homme.

C'est alors que deux autres aztèques s'approchèrent, trainant un jeune garçon enchainé. Des cris furent entendus en voyant le visage du garçon.

Il s'agissait de Marius de Bourbon, deuxième fils de Manuel II de Bourbon, Roi du Portugal et du Brésil. C'était un élève de deuxième année de Castelobruxo.

"Relâchez-le, monstres !", cria la directrice, complètement affolée.

Pour toute réponse, le dirigeant de l'attaque lui fit un sourire cruel. C'est alors qu'il trancha la gorge du garçon, ce dernier agonisant au sol en se cambrant de douleur. Après quelques secondes, il mourut sous les cris des sorciers.

Les professeurs ne perdirent pas de temps avant d'attaquer, lançant sorts après sorts, tout comme leurs élèves. Plusieurs aztèques s'avancèrent pour protéger tant bien que mal leur dirigeant qui rempli le calice du sang de Marius.

"Oh, Tezcatlipoca ! Je t'offre le sang de nos ennemis pour qu'à jamais notre vengeance soit assouvie ! Acceptes mon sacrifice, et acceptes mon sang pour punir nos ennemis !", s'écria l'homme avant de s'entailler la main, vidant aussi son sang dans le calice.

Le calice se mit à briller fortement, attirant l'attention de la directrice. Elle écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant le rituel utilisé !

"C'est de la Magie du Sang ! Le Rituel de la Mort !" cria-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était trop tard. Tout à coup, le calice explosa, et le reste de l'école aussi. C'est ainsi qu'un seulement trois minutes, une école tout entière et ses élèves moururent dans d'atroces souffrances.

La Guerre entre la France et l'Oligarchie Aztèque-Maya venait de commencée !


	12. Journaux et Déclaration de Guerre !

**Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue :p Je suis content de savoir que vous avez apprécié le précédent chapitre. Et merci pour vos chaleureux commentaires x)**

* * *

**22/12/1992**

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**EDITION SPECIALE :**

**Annihilation de Castelobruxo, des morts par centaine !**

**Assassinat du Prince Marius du Portugal **!

_Rédigé par Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Journaliste._

_Aujourd'hui, une aube rouge se lève sur le Royaume de France. C'est dans la nuit du vingt-et-un décembre que la tragédie prit place. Tandis que le Royaume de France fêtait l'anniversaire de son mil-cinq-centième année depuis sa fondation et le mil-cinq-centième anniversaire du règne de la Dynastie des Capétiens, célébré au biais d'un Bal de Yüle extraordinaire, un évènement des plus tragique prit place au même instant._

_C'est au Brésil, dans la forêt amazonienne, qu'eut lieu la terrible tragédie. La célèbre Ecole portugalo-française de Magie de Castelobruxo, l'une des neuf grandes écoles de magie du Monde Magique, a été attaquée hier durant la nuit à l'heure du dîner._

_Elèves et professeurs étaient attablés, profitant surement d'un excellent repas. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, l'école de Castelobruxo est la seule école au monde à garder ses élèves jusqu'au vingt-quatre décembre avant d'entamer les vacances d'hiver. Cela signifie qu'à l'occasion de ce repas de Yüle, la totalité des effectifs de l'école étaient présents._

_C'est alors que l'école fut attaquée par un groupe de sorciers appartenant à l'oligarchie Aztèque-Maya d'Amérique Centrale. L'attaque étant inattendue, les protections de l'école sont rapidement tombées, permettant à l'envahisseur de pénétrer les lieux. C'est grâce au témoignage d'un élève ayant miraculeusement survécu que nous avons pu découvrir les circonstances de cette attaque._

_Un groupe mené par un Haut-Prêtre Aztèque a pénétré les lieux, trainant derrière-eux un élève des plus importants : Le Prince Marius de Bourbon, second héritier du Royaume du Portugal. Ce dernier était élève à l'école de Castelobruxo depuis 1991, tout comme le fut le reste de sa famille, celle-ci ayant fondée l'école._

_Le Haut-Prêtre a utilisé un terrible rituel de Magie de Sang et Magie Sacrificielle au nom de son dieu, Tezcatlipoca, considéré comme le dieu de la guerre, de la nuit, du sacrifice et de la sorcellerie (lisez Magie Noire). Pour se faire, il a assassiné le Prince Marius avant d'utiliser son sang, l'utilisant comme catalyseur pour commettre ce crime odieux. Il n'est de secret pour personne que le Sang des membres de la Dynastie des Capétiens est extrêmement riche en puissance magique. Le résultat fut une explosion tonitruante qui ravagea entièrement l'école de Castelobruxo, tuant ainsi élèves, professeurs et envahisseurs._

_Nous souhaitons préciser que l'élève ayant survécu à cette tragédie est mort ce matin, les séquelles étant bien trop importante. Il était considéré comme le seul survivant de l'attaque._

_Cette attaque a causé la mort de neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-onze élèves et dix-huit professeurs, ne sachant pas le nombre exact d'envahisseurs ennemis._

_Sa Majesté s'adressera au peuple aujourd'hui à quatorze-heure. Son discours sera retransmis internationalement sur l'Antenne de Radio Magique : Radiomagique._

_Le corps sans vie du Prince Marius a été rapatrié en ce jour au Portugal où ce dernier sera enterré auprès des membres de sa famille, au Panthéon Royal du Monastère Saint-Vincent hors-les-murs._

_Que Mère-Magie nous protège !_

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**Edition Spéciale :**

**Le Bal de Yüle, Evènement magnifique à la fin tragique.**

**Les Potter considéré Persona Non Grata, une honte qui entache la réputation de la nation.**

_Rédigé par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste Spéciale,_

_Mes très chers lecteurs, j'ai aujourd'hui le grand plaisir de vous décrire l'évènement le plus important des cent dernières années : Le Bal de Yüle organisé au très célèbre Palais des Tuileries à Paris, en France._

_Organisé par la famille royale du Royaume de France, cet évènement commémorait le mil-cinq-centième anniversaire du Royaume de France et du règne de la Dynastie des Capétiens. J'ai eu l'extrême chance d'être invitée, ma qualité de journaliste étant reconnue à travers le monde._

_Lorsque j'arrivai à Paris, ma surprise fut très grande en remarquant l'absence de moldus autour de moi, en plein centre de la capitale française. C'est en m'approchant des très célèbres Jardins du Palais des Tuileries et en parlant auprès de quelques membres de la noblesse française que j'appris que l'arrondissement où nous étions était entièrement protégé par un système de runes permettant la création d'une dimension différente et une séparation totale des moldus. Demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas utilisé ce système pour séparer définitivement le Monde Magique du Monde Moldu, j'appris que ces runes nécessitaient une trop grande concentration de magie pour permettre un tel tour de force._

_En tout cas, je me dirigeai vers le Palais des Tuileries, non sans traverser le magnifique jardin à la réputation non usurpée. Que ce soit les parterres brodés, les fontaines de marbre ou les topiaires aux formes variées, tout n'était que beauté et démesure. Et je ne vous dis pas le nombre incroyable de sorciers présents à cet évènement. Et c'est en entrant dans le Palais, fortement protégé par la Garde Royale, que je dé couvris la présence d'une famille très connue : Les Potter, accompagnés de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin._

_Ne pouvant m'empêcher d'enquêter, je décidai de me mêler aux invités pour en apprendre plus. Je les vis ainsi discuter avec les Ducs Lenoir, Malfoi et le Comte Malefoy. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les Malefoy sont une branche cadette de la famille ducale française Malfoi, tandis que les Blacks sont une branche cadette de la famille Lenoir, arrivés en Angleterre lors de son invasion par Guillaume Plantagenêt, lui-même un descendant de la Dynastie des Capétiens._

_J'ai appris diverses choses toutes aussi intrigantes que les autres. Ainsi, Sirius Black n'est plus le Lord de la Maison Black, ce titre et privilège lui étant retiré par le seigneur Lenoir, titre remis à Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy née Black, héritier de la Maison Malefoy. Le jeune Draco Malefoy n'étant pas en âge de siéger au Magenmagot, Narcissa Malefoy s'est vue confiée le titre de Proxy de la Maison Black au Magenmagot. Tout porte à croire qu'elle siègera ainsi aux côtés de son mari lors de la prochaine réunion._

_J'ai aussi appris que le très redouté Fenrir Greyback, criminel recherché dans tout le Royaume-Uni est en fait considéré comme le Roi de tous les Loups-Garous, en plus d'être un Sang-Pur Loup-Garou. Ne manquant pas une occasion, je l'ai questionné concernant son héritage._

_J'ai ainsi découvert que les Greyback sont les premiers Loups-Garous ayant existé, et de naissance naturelle ! Vous m'avez bien comprise, Fenrir Greyback n'a pas été mordu mais est né de cette façon. Je découvris aussi qu'il était joyeusement marié à Lucien Greyback, un loup-garou Sang-Pur porteur. Lorsque je lui ai posé des questions concernant ses crimes, je fus étonnée d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas coupable d'un seul d'entre eux. Il m'a aussi avoué, et par un serment magique inviolable, qu'il n'avait jamais pactisé avec Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Le Ministère de la Magie nous aurait-il menti ? Sur quels autres sujets nous mentent-ils ? Je compte bien enquêter._

_Mais revenons-en à la deuxième partie de mon entête : Les Potter non grata._

_Alors que le Bal avait commencé, et que danses sur danses s'enchainaient (auxquelles je participais avec plaisir), le Prince Adrien de France s'avança avec son âme-sœur (vous m'avez bien lu, le cœur du Prince de France n'est plus à prendre), un ange (oui, les anges existent) du nom d'Alexandre Angelus. Leur danse fut des plus majestueuses et envoutantes, tout deux s'envolant dans une danse gracieuse aux allures divines. C'est alors que je pu entendre : "Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont d'intéressant."_

_Cette phrase avait été prononcé par le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ce dernier les regardant avec jalousie. Plus tard, j'assistai à une étrange scène : Albus Dumbledore embrassant le Prince de France._

_Je me rappelai alors des rumeurs concernant la grande amitié entre notre Grand Sorcier et la famille Royale Française : Rumeurs ? Vérité ? En tout cas, tout pense à croire que c'est vrai !_

_C'est alors qu'ils furent approchés par les Potter et que les soucis commencèrent. Le Survivant se moqua publiquement d'Alexandre Angelus, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être là en tant que "non noble". N'enseigne-t-on plus à Poudlard la noblesse étrangère ? Il aurait du savoir que les Angelus étaient une famille noble du Monde Céleste._

_C'est alors que commença un conflit entre les Valois et les Potter. Le Roi de France décida alors d'intervenir, et quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque Lily Potter le dénigra, s'estimant supérieure à lui en étant la mère d'Henry Potter. Quelle audace !_

_A mon plus grand plaisir, je vis intervenir une femme à la langue acerbe et la réputation légendaire : Melinda Roser, Duchesse du Tarn et d'Albi._

_Elle n'hésita pas à remettre Lily Potter à sa place, rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'une née-moldue d'origine douteuse, sans oublier de critiquer sa tenue scandaleuse mettant bien trop en avant ses "atouts" féminins. Elle ne manqua pas de s'en prendre aussi à Sirius Black pour son manque de tenue._

_Peu de temps après, le Seigneur Potter présenta ses excuses, mais cela ne suffit pas à la famille royale. C'est ainsi que par ordre royal, Lily et Henry Potter ont été banni à jamais de tous les évènements organisés par la famille Royale. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté ici !_

_Toutes les familles nobles de France ont déclaré interdire les Potter dans leurs domaines, soit toute la France. Des rumeurs parlent même d'interdictions de séjourner dans d'autres territoires appartenant à la Dynastie Capétienne, soit la majorité de l'Europe. Evidemment, un tel comportement s'est répercuté sur nous autres anglais._

_J'ai ainsi appris que plusieurs contrats signés entre le Royaume de France et des anglais ont été annulé, tout comme des contrats entre nous et le Portugal, l'Espagne et l'Italie. Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge a juré de tout essayer pour limiter un maximum les effets d'un tel scandale sur notre économie._

_Les Potter, une honte pour le Royaume-Uni !_

**Cour du Palais de Versailles, Royaume de France,**

Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, journaliste à la Gazette de France était aujourd'hui présent pour assister au discours donné par sa majesté, le Roi Louis XIX. Il était entouré de nombreux journalistes du Monde Entier, fussent-ils américains, suédois, hongrois, chinois ou italiens. Il cru même apercevoir la très redoutée Rita Skeeter, journaliste britannique au corset généreux et à la plume vindicative.

"Oyez ! Oyez !

Inclinez-vous devant sa Majesté, le Roi Louis XIX de Valois, Roi de France et de Navarre, Haut-Roi d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople et de leurs dominions, défenseur du Peuple de France et Envoyé de Mère-Magie.

Oyez ! Oyez !"

Le journaliste ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir sa plume à dictée, la version originale de la Plume à Papote que favorise tant Rita Skeeter. Evidemment, la plume à dictée rédige verbatim les phrases prononcées au lieu de les exagérer.

Il vit alors le Roi s'avancer vers un podium auquel était attaché un amplificateur de voix enchanté (que les moldus appelaient bizarrement micro). Ce dernier avait l'allure sombre et il se tenait droit. Jean-Etienne comprit à ce moment-là que, peu importe ce qui allait être dit, le monde allait changer.

Le Roi prit la parole.

"Français, Française ! Portugais, Portugaise ! Sujets du Haut-Royaume de France et de tout ses dominions !

J'ai pour triste devoir que de vous annoncer ce que vous avez tous déjà entendu : L'Ecole de Magie de Castelobruxo n'est plu. Ravagée par la folie d'un aztèque, cette institution vieille de cinq siècles n'est désormais plus qu'un cimetière improvisé pour notre peuple. Nos enfants, nos parents ont été lâchement assassinés, morts dans les pires souffrances que l'on puisse imaginer.

Je n'ose penser à la frayeur qui a du les habiter avant qu'ils ne connaissent la mort, leurs âmes à jamais parties pour rejoindre le Monde de l'Au-delà. Nous allons faire preuve d'une minute de silence pour leur rendre hommage."

Tous baissèrent la tête, fermant les yeux en pensant à tous ces enfants morts. Des vies ayant un tel avenir, volées par un seul sorcier. Une fois la minute de silence écoulée, le roi reprit son discours.

"Alors qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité dans ce havre de paix et de la connaissance, ils ont été meurtris sauvagement par des couards s'en prenant à des êtres sans défense ! Et je ne vous parle pas de l'assassinat de mon neveu, Marcus, dont le sang a été utilisé pour l'odieux rituel ayant mené à la perte de nos enfants !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils été attaqué ? Pour quelle raison ? Est-ce là l'œuvre de terroristes ? De mages noirs ? De rebelles ?

Non ! Nous avons trouvé un message parmi ces ruines, un message nous étant destiné. Une déclaration, rédigée par Itzcoatl III, Tlatoani de l'Oligarchie Aztèque-Maya et Eadrich, k'uhul ajaw de l'Oligarchie Aztèque-Maya. Cette déclaration, la voici :

_Nous, Chefs de l'Empire Maztèque, déclarons reprendre nos terres sacrées. Nous ne saurons être ignoré et vous laissons un délai de trois mois pour quitter définitivement nos terres. L'Amérique du Sud est nôtre, que la destruction de votre école serve d'avertissement._"

Une fois la déclaration répétée, un silence s'abattit sur la cour. Les journalistes avaient les yeux écarquillés, choqués au plus profond de leurs âmes par ce discours. La destruction de Castelobruxo n'était qu'un avertissement ? N'avaient-ils aucune âme pour tuer sans état d'âme des enfants ? Louis XIX ferma les yeux quelque secondes avant de les rouvrir, déterminé.

"Nos enfants, tués pour des monceaux de terre ? Toutes ces vies volées sans raison. Ont-ils essayé de communiquer avant une telle folie ? Non ! Ils ont préféré infiltrer une école pleine d'innocents pour les assassiner de sang-froid ! Des monstres, voilà ce que sont ces **Maztèques** !", dit avec force le Roi de France en crachant le dernier mot.

C'est alors que plusieurs personnes arrivèrent derrière-lui. Les journalistes les reconnurent immédiatement : C'était les différents rois Bourbon.

"S'ils veulent la guerre, alors ils l'auront ! Moi, Louis de Valois dix-neuvième du nom, Roi de France et de Navarre, Haut-Roi d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas et de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople, déclare l'état de guerre avec le soi-disant Empire Maztèque.

Nous ne nous laisserons pas attaquer sans riposter ! Nous vengerons nos enfants perdus ! Que ces envahisseurs soient châtiés pour leurs crimes, qu'ils soient à jamais punis pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait ! Aujourd'hui, la France est en guerre !

Que nos armées soient mobilisées et que nos baguettes soient lustrées, car il est temps pour nous de partir en guerre ! Nous terminerons ce que les espagnols avaient commencé ! Nous terminerons le travail, et fi de ce que le monde dira de nous ! Les Maztèques mourront, et nul ne survivra !

Car pour éviter que la mauvaise herbe repousse, il nous faut la déraciner complètement et saler la terre ! Et c'est ce que nous allons faire, nous les éliminerons tous. Nous n'aurons pitié de ces montres, eux qui n'ont su avoir de pitié pour nos enfants !

Pour la France ! Pour nos Enfants !"

La déclaration de Louis de Valois laissa coi les nombreux journalistes. C'était officiel : La France était en guerre totale avec l'Empire Maztèque.

Nul ne vit Harry qui était dans les bras de son âme-sœur, les poings serrés et le regard noir. Harry aimait par-dessus tout sa famille, et l'un de ses cousins favoris venait d'être lâchement assassiné par une bande de sauvages. Des centaines d'enfants avaient été tué tandis qu'il s'amusait.

"Ca va aller ?", demanda Alexandre, légèrement inquiet.

Harry le regarda.

"Est-ce mal que de vouloir leur mort ? Qu'ils soient jeunes ou âgés ?", demanda Harry d'une voix timide.

Alexandre réfléchit. Penserait-il de la même façon dans une telle situation ? Repensant à l'histoire des anges, il se rappela que pour ne serait-ce que trois morts, les anges avaient mené une guerre aux répercussions lourdes contre les démons. Il secoua de la tête.

"Je comprend parfaitement. Si j'étais dans la même situation, je pense que moi aussi je souhaiterai les faire payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.", répondit Alexandre tandis qu'Harry se réfugia contre son âme-sœur.

Plusieurs larmes de rage coulèrent contre les joues d'Harry, ce dernier ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait tuer des enfants innocents.

"Papa a raison, il faut tous les éliminer. S'ils sont tous comme ça, alors leurs enfants sont déjà perdus.", s'exprima Harry d'une voix grave.

Alexandre se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

Derrière-eux se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier ayant le regard triste. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne pourrait connaitre pires horreurs que la guerre avec Grindelwald ou Voldemort, voilà qu'une nouvelle s'annonçant plus sanglante venait de commencer. Au moins, Grindelwald et Voldemort n'avaient jamais tué des enfants. Il soupira en sentant sa bague de Manitou Suprême irradier de chaleur.

Une session d'urgence du Conseil International des Sorciers venait d'être décrétée. Sans perdre un instant, il activa son portoloin.

\Break/

**Siège de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Genève, Suisse,**

Albus Dumbledore apparut à l'aide de son portoloin directement dans le Hall des Transports du Siège de la CIS. Situé à Genève, ce siège fut choisi aléatoirement, le siège de la CIS changeant tous les quatre ans. Il était déjà déterminé que le prochain siège serait placé à Paris en 1994 et à Berlin en 1998.

Les gardes protégeant l'endroit ne perdirent pas de temps à contrôler Albus, sachant pertinemment qui il était. Le Grand Manitou s'empressa de rejoindre l'hémicycle, passant d'immenses portes dorées. Il prit alors la place qu'était la sienne : Le siège de Grand Manitou situé à l'extrémité nord de l'hémicycle, surélevé par rapport aux autres. Autour de lui se trouvait les représentants des plus grandes nations magiques : La France, le Japon, la Chine, la Russie, l'Australie et les Etats-Unis. Albus représentait évidemment le Royaume-Uni.

Sans perdre un instant, Albus prit la parole.

"J'ouvre aujourd'hui la session extraordinaire de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers demandée par la représentante du Royaume de France. Je lui laisse la parole.", décréta Dumbledore.

Melinda Roser, représentante du Royaume de France au CIS attendu son poste de Secrétaire d'Etat des Affaires Etrangères se leva, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

"Il est évident pour moi que vous êtes tous au courant de l'attaque perpétrée à Castelobruxo, et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors maintenant vous le savez. Le discours de sa majesté, le Roi Louis XIX ayant été retransmis à l'internationale, vous ne serez donc pas surpris d'apprendre que la France est désormais en guerre avec l'Empire Maztèque.

J'ai tout simplement décidé de convoquer cette réunion extraordinaire pour vous informer de la guerre qui aura lieu très prochainement. Cette guerre étant déclarée par le Royaume de France, mais aussi les Royaumes succins de France que sont l'Espagne, l'Italie, le Portugal, la Hongrie, le Luxembourg, les Pays-Bas et l'Empire Latin de Constantinople.", déclara-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Des murmures éclatèrent dans l'hémicycle avant qu'un homme se lève. C'était justement le représentant de l'Empire Maztèque.

"Nous n'avons fait que récupérer nos terres. Vous nous les aviez dérobé lors de l'invasion de nos terres il y a cinq siècles, nous ne faisons que les reprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous déclarer la guerre pour ça !", déclara le représentant en colère.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Melinda fut interrompue par le représentant du Portugal, le Prince Emmanuel de Bourbon.

"Salopards ! Chiens d'étrangers ! Comment osez-vous parler de simple reprise alors que vous avez assassiné mon frère ! Je vous verrai tous crever la gueule ouverte !", hurla Emmanuel hors de lui avant de se mettre à pleurer devant les membres de la Confédération.

"C'est vous les chiens ! Vous avez assassiné mon peuple et apporter des maladies ! Notre empire s'étendait sur toute l'Amérique du Sud et l'Amérique Centrale, et maintenant nous ne contrôlons que l'Amérique Centrale ! Nous ne faisons que nous venger !", cria à son tour l'aztèque.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer dans sa diatribe que sa tête se sépara de son corps, s'écrasant au sol sous les regards choqués des membres de la confédération.

Derrière-lui se trouvait le représentant de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople, Caius Strategopoulos, ancien Garde Royal.

"Je refuse de laisser ce sauvage s'exprimer plus avant ! Ses actions sont impardonnables, et seule la mort saura être la juste rétribution.", déclara-t-il.

Les membres de la Confédération se mirent alors à crier dans tous les sens, certains horrifier, d'autres indignés, mais surtout, la majorité en total accord. Souhaitant mettre fin à ce brouhaha, Albus tonna plusieurs fois avec sa baguette magique.

"Silence ! Silence !", s'écria-t-il.

Rapidement, les représentants des divers pays se turent.

"Il est évident que nous ne pouvons régler un tel conflit par la paix. Représentant Strategopoulos, attendu l'exceptionnelle situation, vous ne serez pas arrêté pour ce meurtre. Il est désormais temps de voter : Que ceux s'opposant à la guerre entre la France et l'Empire Maztèque lèvent leurs baguettes magiques.", déclara Albus Dumbledore.

Sans grand étonnement, aucune baguette ne fut levée.

"Malgré l'inutilité de la chose, je me dois de demander : Que ceux ne s'opposant pas à la guerre entre la France et l'Empire Maztèque lèvent leurs baguettes magiques.", continua Dumbledore en levant sa baguette.

Toutes les baguettes furent levées, même celle du représentant suisse.

"Dans ce cas, je déclare officielle la guerre opposant le Royaume de France et de ses dominions avec l'Empire Maztèque.", déclara Albus Dumbledore avant de tonner de sa baguette magique.

Il mit ainsi terme à la réunion exceptionnelle.

\Break/

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**Edition Spéciale:**

**Le Royaume de France entre en guerre avec l'Empire Maztèque !**

_Rédigé par Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Journaliste._

_C'est officiel, le Royaume de France est officiellement entré en guerre avec l'Empire Maztèque après l'attaque de Castelobruxo et le meurtre de tous ses occupants. Le Roi a cet après-midi déclaré que les agresseurs seraient châtiés et que les commanditaires seraient punis comme il se doit._

_Après un long discours assez émotif, le Roi a affirmé sa volonté d'éliminer à jamais cette menace et de venger les enfants morts lors de l'attaque surprise par l'Empire Maztèque de Castelobruxo. Sa Majesté a ainsi décrété l'état de Guerre Totale et la mobilisation des effectifs. Sous peu, nos soldats attaqueront l'Empire Maztèque d'Amérique Centrale pour éliminer une bonne fois pour toute la menace barbare._

_La totalité du dominion français sera mobilisé, incluant de facto les Royaumes sous règne Capétien que sont les Royaumes d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Luxembourg, de Hongrie, des Pays-Bas, de Portugal et de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople._

_Pour le Roi ! Pour la France !_

01/01/1993

**Tolchan, Mexique,**

Tolchan était considérée comme la plus grande ville magique de l'Empire Maztèque et la quatrième plus grande agglomération magique du monde. Habitée par 150 000 sorciers, cette immense ville était située aux abords de l'Océan Atlantique, surplombant la mère depuis un très grande falaise.

Grâce à la magie ancestrale aztèque, l'ingéniosité maya et un rituel sacrificiel effectué tous les ans (cinq sorciers sacrifiés), la parcelle de terre sur laquelle reposait la ville était complètement cachée des moldus, la ville moldue la plus proche se situant à cent-trente kilomètres.

Alors qu'Acatl Mopatach, membre de l'Armée Maztèque, patrouillait tranquillement le long de la falaise tout en regardant la mer, il fronça des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", se demanda-t-il à haute voix en observant l'étrange forme au loin.

Il voyait une étrange ombre glisser sur l'océan et se rapprochant à toute vitesse de la ville. Après quelques minutes, il écarquilla des yeux tout en blanchissant. Sans perdre un instant, il couru vers l'une des cloches pour sonner le tocsin.

Ce n'était pas une tâche, mais une flotte aux drapeau brodé de la fleur de lys.


	13. La guerre de Tolchan (part 1)

**Et voici la suite tant attendue de la guerre :p Enjoy :D**

* * *

01/01/1993

**Golfe du Mexique**

Se tenant droit avec le regard rivé vers l'horizon, l'Amiral Geoffroy du Motier, marquis de La Fayette regardait devant lui avec insistance. Descendant de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison du Motier, il hérita du titre de Marquis de La Fayette après la tragique mort de son père, Constantin du Motier, en 1979 après son assassinat par un mangemort alors qu'il était en visite au Royaume-Uni. Malgré sa qualité de cracmol, il hérita de ce titre et devint le Dirigeant de la Maison du Motier.

Mesurant 189 cm, il était considéré comme un grand homme (littéralement) à l'esthétique fort plaisante. Âgé de soixante-six ans, ses cheveux blonds bouclés entouraient son visage aux yeux bleus et aux traits tirés qui trahissaient sa fatigue. N'importe quel moldu lui aurait donné non pas 66 ans mais bel et bien 40 ans.

Vêtu d'une veste bleue adornée de médailles et autres décorations montrant son grade, il portait aussi un long pantalon blanc surmonté de bottes en cuir de dragon avec autour de la ceinture une rapière et une arme de tir magique. L'Arme de tir magique était en fait un pistolet à l'apparence semblable au Pistolet à Percussion capable de se recharger rapidement et automatiquement sans que soit nécessaire la moindre cartouche ou poudre. Certains l'appelaient même l'Arme-auto-rechargeable magique.

"Ça va aller père ?"

Se tournant rapidement, l'Amiral sourit en voyant son fils, Anatole du Motier, un sorcier âgé de vingt-quatre ans. Ce dernier décida de perpétuer la tradition familiale en intégrant la Marine Royale Magique Française (M.R.M.F) en tant qu'apprenti auprès de son père. Après tout, il était le futur Dirigeant de la Maison du Motier, le futur Marquis de La Fayette, et peut-être même le futur Amiral de France. En tout cas, il était déjà Lieutenant Général des Armées Navales.

"Je vais bien, Anatole. Quand arriverons-nous à destination ?", demanda en retour Geoffroy.

Hochant de la tête, le jeune officier de la marine lui fit un grand sourire.

"Nous arriverons dans moins de trois heures. Les conditions météorologiques nous sont favorables, sans compter que nos nouvelles runes de propulsion nous permettent de fendre les mers avec efficacité.", répondit Anatole.

"C'est parfait. J'espère simplement que les ces païens entendront raison pour se soumettre.", Geoffroy fronça des sourcils. "Quoi que je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils refusent."

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Anatole se contenta de placer sa main sur l'épaule de son père en signe de soutien.

Après l'annonce du Roi Louis, la flotte royale fut affrétée avant de rejoindre les autres flottes capétiennes à Sao Jorge dans les Açores. Là-bas, les flottes portugaises, espagnoles et italiennes rejoignirent les rangs de la flotte royale pour former une seule et grande flotte : La Haute Flotte Royale.

Cette flotte était composée de 31 navires de lignes, 102 frégates et 200 transporteurs. Certains n'hésitèrent pas à dire que c'était la plus grande flotte magique, voire la plus grande coalition de navires de tous les temps. Et cette flotte avait pour vaisseau-amiral le _Merlin_, un vaisseau de ligne de classe Atlas à cinq pontons avec 194 canons, soit 32 canons à la première batterie, 34 de la deuxième à la cinquième batterie, et 14 canons avec 12 caronades sur les gaillards.

Considéré comme le plus grand vaisseau de la M.R.M.F, il mesurait une longueur de 80 mètres pour 20 mètres de large et 11 mètres de tirant d'eau. Vaisseau ayant une valeur majoritairement politique, il était très ornementé avec des armatures d'or et une coque faite de palissandre (gravée de runes attendu la non-flottaison du palissandre). Evidemment, ce vaisseau était dirigé par l'Amiral de France, Geoffroy de Motier, désigné par Edit Royal pour mener l'invasion de l'Empire Maztèque.

Les consignes étaient très claires : Une soumission totale de l'Empire Maztèque et la capture des deux dirigeants ayant commandité l'attaque sur Castelobruxo.

"Terre en vue !"

Geoffroy sortit de ses pensées en entendant le matelot du guet crier. Et en effet, il pouvait voir au loin les côtes du Mexique. N'étant pas soumis aux sortilèges anti-moldus, il pouvait admirer depuis le pont du navire la beauté de la ville Maztèque s'élevant au loin. Il entendit vaguement un son de cloche.

"Ils semblerait qu'ils nous aient remarqué. C'est parfait.", dit l'Amiral avec un petit sourire.

"Dommage que leurs champs anti-transplanage ne nous aient pas permis de directement atteindre les plages.", répondit Anatole d'un air déçu.

"Peut-être, mais nous ne savons pas quelles autres protections ont été mises en place autour de leur cité. Qui sait ce qu'auraient subis nos soldats lors de leur arrivée. D'ici, nous pourrons abattre leurs protections.", répondit Geoffroy en regardant son fils.

Anatole hocha de la tête avant de faire signe à un marin.

"Apportez l'amplificateur !", ordonna-t-il.

Sans perdre un instant, le cracmol disparu pour aller chercher l'objet souhaité.

La majorité des marins étaient cracmols, tout comme la plupart des membres de l'Armée. En y repensant, seuls les Gardes Royaux, les MagiGendarmes (équivalent de l'auror) et les membres de la Brigade Magique d'Elite (équivalent des Hit-Wizard) étaient des postes réservés aux sorciers. Et encore, certains Gardes Royaux étaient des cracmols possédant des armures enchantées afin de résister aux sortilèges adverses. A part ça, les cracmols avaient accès à la plupart des métiers en France, que ce soit couturier, potionniste ou bien membre de l'administration. Il avait été prouvé que les cracmols possédaient effectivement un noyau magique mais qu'il était bloqué, empêchant ainsi de pratiquer des sorts. Mais à part ça, ils vivaient aussi longtemps, étaient aussi forts et pouvaient profiter des bienfaits de la magie comme les potions, runes etc. Tout ce qui utilisait de la magie passive en somme.

Le marin revint, portant avec lui une sorte d'entonnoir sur pied qu'il plaça devant l'Amiral. Sans perdre un instant, Anatole lança un _**Amplificatum **_suivi d'un _**Sonorus**_ sur l'objet afin d'augmenter fortement sa portée. Geoffroy s'approcha alors de l'objet avant de prendre son souffle.

"Peuple de l'Empire Maztèque, entendez mon appel !

Par ordre de sa majesté, le Roi Louis XIX, Roi de France et de Navarre, Haut-Roi d'Espagne, d'Italie, du Portugal, de Hongrie, du Luxembourg, des Pays-Bas, de l'Empire Latin de Constantinople et de leurs dominions, défenseur du Peuple de France et Envoyé de Mère-Magie.

Nous déclarons l'Empire Maztèque coupable de crimes de guerre contre le Royaume de France et le Royaume du Portugal à la suite de l'attaque sanglante perpétrée à l'Ecole de Magie de Castelobruxo situé en Amazonie et des meurtres de neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-onze élèves et dix-huit professeurs soit mil-neuf citoyens ou résidents du Haut-Royaume de France,

Par la présente, nous déclarons officiellement l'Empire Maztèque comme ennemi du Haut-Royaume de France,

Par la présente, déclarons l'état de siège sur la Cité Maztèque de Tolchan.

Toute personne soumettant sa reddition se verra épargnée, dans le cas contraire, aucune pitié ne sera accordée.

Vous avez un délai de deux heures pour soumettre votre reddition avant une quelconque attaque."

Le discours prononcé par l'Amiral résonna avec force jusqu'à Tolchan.

\Break/

**Tolchan, Mexique,**

Assis sur un grand trône fait de pierre au sommet de la Pyramide Principale de Tolchan, le Grand Prêtre Maztèque écoutait attentivement le discours du français qui résonnait dans toute la cité.

"Comment osent-ils demander qu'on s'agenouille ?!", s'écria-t-il avec rage sous les regards apeurés des fidèles l'entourant.

Ils n'avaient pas peur des français, mais de la colère du Grand Prêtre. Après tout, Eadrich était connu pour être le plus dirigeant Maztèque le plus sanguinaire ayant jamais existé, tandis que son co-dirigeant, Itzcoatl III était bien plus terre à terre. Ce dernier vivait à Calcahoan, la deuxième grande ville Maztèque située au Panama. Au total, il y avait que deux grandes villes, Tolchan et Calcahoan (peuplée de seulement 65 000 habitants). Malheureusement, la population Maztèque était assez basse attendu leurs sacrifices constants et les problèmes de natalité qu'ils rencontraient (naissances d'enfants difformes ou cracmols, sachant que les enfants difformes étaient sacrifiés et que les cracmols étaient exilés) en plus d'être en berne.

Eadrich était persuadé que la raison de cette natalité en berne était le manque de terres et que leurs dieux étaient en colère (il ne pensa pas une seule fois à la forte consanguinité et l'inceste perpétuel des Maztèques, allant jusqu'à marier frères et sœurs voire parents et enfants). Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ordonna l'attaque de Castelobruxo, fief des européens en Amérique du Sud. Il confia cette tache sacrée à son fils, Lorchich.

"Je refuse de me mettre à quatre pattes comme un chien devant ces envahisseurs ! Ils sont responsables de tous nos malheurs et ils doivent payer !", s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une réponse appropriée, un sourire cruel élargit ses lèvres. Le regard fou, il ricana de façon effrayante.

"Apportez moi le trophée de l'attaque !", décréta-t-il.

S'inclinant rapidement, l'un des prêtres l'entourant quitta les lieux pour récupérer un drôle d'objet sur le mur.

"Maître ?", demanda le prêtre, ne sachant quoi faire.

"Envoyez le à leur navire. Telle est ma réponse !", déclara le Grand Prêtre tandis que le prêtre inconnu quitta les lieux avec l'objet.

Redirigeant son attention sur les autres membres présents dans le Temple, il se racla la gorge.

"Nous allons nous défendre ! Nous allons les tuer, et nous festoierons sur leurs cadavres !", s'écria Eadrich sous les acclamations des autres Maztèques.

\Break/

**A bord du **_**Vengeance**_**, Golfe du Mexique,**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que l'Amiral attendait avec son fils et d'autres officiers sur le pont. Aucune réponse des Maztèques ne leur était parvenue.

"Où en sont nos préparations ?", demanda-t-il à son fils.

"Nos canons sont rivés sur la cité. Une fois l'attaque commencée, nous bombarderons les lieux afin de briser leurs défenses. Ne connaissant pas la puissance de leurs boucliers, je suis incapable d'estimer le temps nécessaire pour abaisser leurs défenses, sans compter qu'il faut prendre en compte les sacrifices dont ils sont friands qui pourraient regénérer leurs défenses.", répondit Anatole d'un air pensif.

"Et concernant la force d'invasion ?", continua l'Amiral en regardant cette fois-ci une femme.

Cette dernière se tenait droite, vêtue d'une tenue de Générale avec à sa ceinture une épée et une arme de tir magique (A.T.M). Contrairement à l'Amiral, elle possédait aussi une baguette magique fixée à son poignet. Elle s'appelait Julie Carillon et c'était une "née-moldue" (bien que tout prouvait qu'elle était une lointaine descendante des Delacour).

"Mes forces sont prêtes. Une fois la zone de protection diminuée grâce aux bombardements, nous pourrons accoster et commencer un siège au sol. J'ai sous mes ordres plus de cent-mille soldats prêts au combat. Malgré le fait que 80% de mes effectifs ne sont pas capables de magie active, je suis persuadée que nous pourrons vaincre ces païens sans la moindre difficulté.", répondit la générale avec un petit sourire.

Hochant de la tête, l'Amiral dirigea son regard sur la dernière personne présente.

Ce n'était nul autre que Gustave Caumont, fils du Secrétaire d'Etat de la Guerre, le Duc La Force, Bernard Caumont. A l'occasion de cette guerre, Gustave représentait la Couronne de France, mais il avait aussi son rôle à jouer.

"L'escadron Abraxan est prêt. Comme prévu, je mènerai l'attaque aérienne afin de tenter une infiltration du Grand Temple pour capturer leurs dirigeants s'ils sont présents.", répondit simplement Gustave tandis que les autres hochèrent de la tête.

Gustave Caumont avait été choisi pour diriger l'illustre Escadron Abraxan, l'élite aérienne française qui portait ce nom par rapport à leurs montures, des Abraxans. Cet escadron était composé de cent sorciers utilisant épées et baguettes pour attaquer depuis les cieux.

"Dans ce cas…", commença l'Amiral avant d'être interrompu par un guetteur.

"Objet Volant Non Identifié en vue !", cria le guetteur.

Sans perdre un instant, les sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes tandis que les Cracmols dégainèrent leurs armes pour viser l'objet qui se rapprochait à vive allure. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il s'agissait d'un perroquet transportant un paquet entre ses serres.

"Laissez l'animal approcher. Il s'agit surement de la réponse des Maztèques.", déclara l'Amiral.

Hochant de la tête, ils abaissèrent leurs armes avant d'observer le perroquet qui déposa délicatement le paquet sur le pont avant de déguerpir à toute allure.

"Vérifions d'abord que ce n'est pas piégé !", déclara Gustave Caumont.

Sans perdre un instant, il lança plusieurs sortilèges de vérification sur le colis. Les résultats étaient négatifs.

"Il n'y a ni piège, ni sortilège à retardement ou quoi que ce soit. Le colis est sauf.", déclara Gustave.

Geoffroy s'approcha alors du colis avec une certaine appréhension. Quelle réponse avaient bien pu envoyer les Maztèques. Déballant soigneusement le tissu entourant le paquet, il poussa un léger cri d'horreur avant de se reculer.

C'était la tête de Marius du Portugal dont il manquait la tête lors de l'enterrement, cru perdue lors de l'explosion de Castelobruxo. Les yeux étaient cousus, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de terreur et les cheveux teintés de rouge, surement du sang.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, l'Amiral recracha son repas sur le pont, tout comme plusieurs marins.

"Les...Putains de Salopards !", se mit à hurler Gustave en voyant la tête.

"Des monstres, ce sont des monstres !", murmura Julie en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi.

"Remballez cette tête et nettoyez-la ! Je refuse de ramener pareille horreur au Royaume !", s'écria Geoffroy après avoir récupérer de son malaise.

Hochant de la tête, plusieurs marins s'affairèrent pour débarrasser le pont de la tête.

"Je suppose que cette réponse veut dire non ?", demanda Anatole en grimaçant.

Les yeux révulsés de rage, son père l'ignora avant de se diriger une fois de plus vers l'amplificateur. Les mots qu'il prononça résonnèrent dans toute la flotte.

"Feu à volonté ! Abattez ces monstres !"


	14. La guerre de Tolchan (part 2)

**Salut à tous, voici la suite que vous attendiez tous.**

**Pour ceux qui sont perturbés par le titre de Gustave :**

**Le titre de Duc de Caumont est donné à l'héritier de la famille tandis que le Chef de famille possède le titre de Duc de La Force. Voilà x)**

* * *

**01/01/1993**

**Tolchan,**

Les citoyens de l'Empire Maztèque regardaient avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation les explosions de lumière dans les cieux. Semblables à des feux d'artifices, ces explosions n'avaient rien à voir avec ces artifices ayant pour but de divertir la populace.

Non, ces explosions n'étaient en fait que les répercussions de l'attaque magique française sur l'immense bouclier protégeant la ville. Enfants et adultes étaient tout bonnement hypnotisés par ce spectacle tandis que des centaines de gardes utilisaient leurs baguettes pour renforcer le bouclier, murmurant sans cesse _**Protego Maxima**_.

Certains, majoritairement des personnes agées, se mirent à prier leurs dieux, demandant leur protection tandis que les jeunes pleuraient et tentaient de se cacher dans les bras de leurs parents. Ils savaient tous qu'aujourd'hui serait peut-être leur dernier jour sur cette Terre. Pourtant, aucun ne perdit foi en leur Grand Prêtre, et là est ce qui allait causer leur perte.

Car au sommet de la Grande Pyramide de Tolchan, le Grand Prêtre Eadrich était en train de fomenter un plan des plus vils, mélange de folie et de désespoir.

"Envoyez la Garde du Ciel !", cria Eadrich d'un sourire malsain.

* * *

**Flotte Royale**,

L'Amiral Geoffroy observait depuis le _Merlin_ le spectacle de lumière s'offrant à lui.

Après avoir donné l'ordre de tirer, des centaines de cannons se mirent à tonner, propulsant boulets magiques et autres projectiles sur l'immense bouclier protégeant la ville de Tolchan. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que le siège avait commencé.

"La surface du bouclier a diminué de 30%. Nous pourrons bientôt commencer l'invasion côtière.", déclara la Générale Julie Carillon avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle n'attendait que ça, de pouvoir commencer l'invasion à terre. Après tout, c'était son boulot.

"Dans ce cas…", commença le général avant d'être interrompu par la vigie.

"Force Ennemie Aérienne en vue !"

Geoffroy se retourna rapidement vers Tolchan, sortant sa longue-vue. Effectivement, il vit une immense marée volante de…serpents volants ? Rangeant rapidement sa longue-vue, il regarda Gustave.

"Votre grâce, il me semble judicieux que vous interveniez. Attendu le nombre incroyable, nos escadrons de baguettes volantes se joindront à vous.", demanda/ordonna l'Amiral.

"Entendu.", répondit Gustave avant de placer un _**Sonorus**_ sur sa gorge. "Escadron Abraxan, montrons à ces chiens qui sont les véritables maîtres des cieux !"

C'est alors que Gustave monta un Abraxan présent sur le ponton, s'élançant dans les cieux tout en brandissant de la main droite son épée. Il fut rapidement suivi par une centaine de sorciers chevauchant des Abraxans, sans compter un millier de sorciers montant des balais magiques.

"Que Mère-Magie les protège.", pria Geoffroy avant de se retourner vers son fils. "Je te laisse aux commandes, je vais dans mes quartiers pour informer leurs majestés de la situation."

Geoffroy quitta le ponton pour se rendre dans ses quartiers.

* * *

**Cieux du Golfe du Mexique,**

Chevauchant vaillamment son fidèle destrier, Gustave Caumont détailla autant que possible la force ennemie dont il ne cessait de s'approcher. Il voyait des sorciers maztèques tenant lances et baguettes magiques, leurs corps couverts de peintures et autres ossements. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut leurs…montures.

C'était des Quetzalcóatl, une race de serpents volants faisant la taille d'un cheval. Et il y en avait des centaines. Ce combat allait être une véritable boucherie. Dans un sursaut d'excitation, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

"Pour la France !"

Son cri fut repris par le reste des sorciers du Haut-Royaume de France.

Maztèques et Français s'entrechoquèrent dans un combat sanglant, que ce soit les lances qui transpercèrent les sorciers français ou bien les épées qui décapitèrent les Maztèques.

Gustave évita de justesse une lance avant de trancher d'un coup sec la tête de celui ayant tenté de le transpercer de part en part. Il sortit alors sa baguette magique et lança un _**Depulso**_ qui propulsa un autre Maztèque vers sa mort.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose assez interessante : Les Maztèques n'utilisaient pas de magie…pourquoi ?

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il vit les nombreux faisceaux lumineux quittant le centre de Tolchan pour renforcer le bouclier. Ceux ayant suffisamment de magie étaient restés dans la ville pour renforcer le bouclier tandis que ceux en ayant peu avaient été envoyé pour tenter d'éradiquer la flotte.

"Utilisez vos baguettes magiques ! Utilisez vos baguettes magiques !", s'écria-t-il à l'aide d'un _**Sonorus**_.

Le résultat fut immédiat et les Maztèques se mirent à tomber comme des mouches. Après quelques minutes, il ne resta plus le moindre Maztèque dans les airs. Mais les forces françaises avaient, elles-aussi, subies des dommages. Au moins cent-cinquante avaient péris, dont deux membres de l'Escadron Abraxan.

"Bombardez le Bouclier !", s'écria alors Gustave.

Les forces françaises se mirent alors à tirer sur le bouclier tout en volant autour de la ville.

* * *

**Cabine du Capitaine, le **_**Merlin**_**,**

"Qu'avez-vous dit ?"

L'Amiral Geoffroy tressaillit en entendant la voix pleine de rage du Roi Louis XIX à travers le miroir à double entrée.

Il avait appelé le roi pour l'informer de leur arrivée, et il venait juste de terminer son rapport, gardant pour la fin la façon dont avaient répondus les Maztèque.

Evidemment, la réaction du souverain fut…explosive. Son neveu, mutilé et sa dépouille désacralisée…et maintenant, il apprenait que les Maztèques avaient gardé la tête en tant que trophée avant de l'envoyer sur le navire royal…

Les yeux de l'Amiral s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en entendant plusieurs voix crier de l'autre côté du miroir. Il reconnu rapidement celles de la reine, mais aussi du prince…et surtout celle du Roi du Portugal. Il semblerait qu'ils attendaient tous ensemble le rapport de l'amiral.

_Que Mère-Magie me vienne en aide_, pria intérieurement le Marquis de Lafayette.

Après quelques minutes, le Roi s'adressa de nouveau à l'Amiral.

"Amiral Geoffroy, il est temps pour vous de mettre en pratique les promesses de la couronne. Utilisez la _**Fleur de Lys**_ et mettez un terme à cette bataille en faisant un exemple."

Après cet ordre, Louis XIX coupa la communication, laissant derrière-lui un Amiral aux yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande-ouverte.

Déglutissant, il réarrangea sa tenue avant de retourner sur le pont. Son fils l'attendait aux côtés de la Générale Julie Carillon.

"Rapport !", demanda Geoffroy.

"Nous avons vaincu la force aérienne ennemie avec une perte de 15% de nos effectifs aériens. Les pertes ennemies sont de 100%. Le Duc de Caumont a entamé un siège aérien de la ville, profitant de la faiblesse ennemie pour accentuer l'attaque sur le bouclier. Nous estimons pouvoir entamer l'invasion à terre dans une heure au lieu de trois.", récita Anatole de Motier en se tenant droit.

"Parfait.", répondit l'Amiral avant de regarder de façon absente le siège de Tolchan. "J'ai reçu les ordres de sa majesté."

Anatole et Julie se tendirent en voyant le regard absent de l'Amiral. Qu'avez bien pu ordonner le Roi pour émettre un tel sentiment chez l'Amiral.

"Quels sont les ordres de sa majesté ?", demanda Julie d'une voix à la fois curieuse et anxieuse.

L'Amiral ferma des yeux avant de les rouvrir, le regard décidé.

"Nous avons pour ordre d'utiliser la _**Fleur de Lys**_.", dévoila-t-il.

Les yeux des deux autres sorciers s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"N'est-ce pas un peu trop…radical ?", demanda Anatole.

"Remets-tu en doute les ordres de sa majesté, fils ?", demanda l'Amiral en fusillant son fils du regard.

Anatole secoua rapidement de la tête.

"Jamais de la vie, père ! Je suis au service de sa majesté, et ce jusqu'à ma mort !", s'exclama Anatole, comme si insulté.

Le regard de Geoffroy s'adoucit en voyant le regard offusqué de son fils.

"Je comprend ton étonnement face à un tel ordre, mais il te faut comprendre. Ce que les Maztèques ont fait est impardonnable. L'attaque perpétrée sur Castelobruxo a prouvé au Monde Entier que le Haut-Royaume de France n'est pas aussi invincible qu'il n'y parait. Sans compter l'attaque directe sur la famille royale.

Nous ne pouvons laisser passer un tel affront, et leurs majestés le savent très bien. Il nous fait faire de l'Empire Maztèque un exemple pour le reste du Monde Magique.", expliqua doucement l'Amiral.

"Dans ce cas, je vais préparer mes troupes pour l'attaque. Je vous préviendrai lorsque nous serons prêts à commencer la _**Fleur de Lys**_.", s'exclama la Générale avant de quitter le ponton, transplanant jusqu'à son navire.

On put alors entendre la voix de la Générale se réverbérer à travers la flotte.

"En avant !"

C'est alors qu'un signal fut envoyé dans les cieux, prenant la forme coq géant.

Les 200 transporteurs de la flotte voguèrent alors en direction de la côte pour commencer le débarquement, suivis de près par plusieurs frégates bombardant sans cesse le bouclier tout en protégeant les navires transportant leurs soldats.

Au bout de quinze minutes, les transports débarquèrent sur la terre ferme, et l'invasion commença.

* * *

**Tolchan**,

Du haut de la Grande Pyramide, le Grand Prêtre rageait. Sa Garde du Ciel avait été décimée et le bouclier de la cité avait diminué. Et voilà que les forces françaises venaient de commencer leur débarquement.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant les forces se positionner tout autour de la cité… en exactement sept groupes à distance égale…bizarre…

"Maître ?", demanda un prêtre en regardant son dirigeant.

Il était évident pour Eadrich que le prêtre était perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et s'en remettant donc à la volonté de son supérieur. _Pathétique_, pensa-t-il.

"Ils préparent quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça…", murmura le Grand Prêtre avant de regarder le prêtre. "Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que le bouclier ne cède ?"

Le prêtre baissa de la tête, honteux.

"Encore deux heures, maître.", répondit le Maztèque d'un air effrayé.

Eadrich laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait réussi à envoyer un message à Itzcoatl vivant à Calcahoan grâce à l'amulette de communication les liant. Ce dernier avait évidemment mobilisé toutes ses forces, mais il lui faudrait encore trois heures avant d'arriver jusqu'ici… et ce serait trop tard.

Il devait trouver une solution au plus vite pour rejeter ces barbares avant qu'ils ne puissent détruire sa belle cité. Il se devait de sauver son peuple, coûte que coûte.

"Je m'en vais prier notre dieu vénéré, puisse-t-il m'apporter les réponses nécessaires à notre salut.", déclara le Grand Prêtre avant d'entrer dans le Temple.

Situé au centre du Grand Temple se trouvait un autel sur lequel reposait une statue immense à l'effigie de Tezcatlipoca. Deux dieux étaient vénérés dans l'Empire Maztèque, ou en tout cas, seulement deux étaient vénérés par tous les Maztèques. Le premier était Tezcatlipoca, dieu de la nuit, la discorde, la guerre, la chasse, la royauté, le temps, la providence, les sorciers et la mémoire. Il était le dieu-protecteur de Tolchan.

Le deuxième dieu était Quetzalcoatl, dieu du ciel, des vents et de la sagesse. Contrairement à son frère Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcoatl n'était pas représenté sous une forme humaine mais celle d'un gigantesque serpent-volant. Il était le dieu-protecteur de Calcahoan.

"Oh Grand Tezcatlipoca, montres moi la voie à suivre.", pria le Grand Prêtre en se mettant à genou tout en fermant les yeux.

Il resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant d'ouvrir des yeux.

"Je sais !", s'écria-t-il avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Kaltohan !", hurla le Grand-Prêtre.

Immédiatement après, un prêtre accouru vers Eadrich, essoufflé.

"Maître ?", demanda le prêtre, frémissant en voyant le sourire sanguinaire du Grand-Prêtre.

"Je t'ordonne de faire venir 1000 sacrifices ! Nous allons invoquer Tezcatlipoca !", s'exclama Eadrich d'un air génial.

Le prêtre blanchit avant d'hocher de la tête, quittant à toute vitesse la Grande Pyramide tout en emmenant avec lui les autres prêtres et plusieurs gardes.

"Je vais leur montrer notre toute-puissance !", dit Eadrich à haute-voix avant d'éclater d'un rire maléfique.

* * *

**Alentours de Tolchan,**

Julie observa le groupe de soldats l'entourant. Elle avait dispersé ses 100 000 hommes en sept légions à quatre-cent mètres de la cité, formant un heptagone autour de Tolchan. Pour l'occasion, chaque groupe était formé de la même façon.

Dix-mille soldats formant une barrière entre Tolchan et l'arrière de la légion. Ces soldats étaient majoritairement des cracmols, armés de boucliers et tenues capables de résister aux sortilèges les plus basiques, armés d'épées et Armes à Tirs Magiques (A.T.M), de vampires et de loups-garous.

Derrière-eux se trouvaient environ quatre-mille sorciers (et autres créatures magiques) capables de sortilèges et servant d'appui, dont une centaine de médicomages.

Enfin, il y avait deux-cent-quatre-vingt-sept sorciers complètement à l'arrière, protégés par le reste de la légion. Ils formaient un cercle de 286 sorciers autour du 287eme qui était un mage. Les 286 focalisaient leur concentration sur celui au centre qui avait les yeux fermés.

C'est alors que dans les sept légions entourant la cité de Tolchan, le mage de chaque cercle s'éleva légèrement dans les airs, les yeux ouverts d'un bleu illuminé avec les mains écartés.

La générale observa la situation avant de prendre son badge connecté à l'amiral.

"_**Fleur de Lys**_ commencé !"


	15. La guerre de Tolchan (dernière partie)

**Voici la dernière partie de la Grande Guerre, j'espère que vous apprécierez :D Voilà x)**

* * *

01/01/1993

**Versailles, Royaume de France,**

Harry regardait de façon absente le miroir qui liait sa famille à l'Amiral Geoffroy du Motier, dirigeant de la navale française en charge de l'attaque de la capitale Maztèque.

"Comment vas-tu ?"

Il tourna de la tête pour regarder sa mère qui lui avait posé cette question. Cette dernière avait du remarquer son regard absent ou bien son manque de réaction.

"Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Il était innocent.", répondit Harry tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue pour s'échouer sur le marbre.

Les yeux de la reine s'adoucirent en comprenant la raison de la détresse d'Harry. Malgré une certaine forme de réluctance à se mélanger à ses pairs, Harry avait toujours été très proche des membres de sa famille.

Sans exception.

Sans compter que de par son âge, Marius de Bourbon était le cousin d'Harry le plus proche de ce dernier, et sa mort avait grandement affaibli le moral du jeune prince. Mais le pire fut surement d'apprendre, il n'y a que quelques minutes, que la tête avait été désacralisée, mutilée et empailler sous la forme d'un trophée aux mœurs incertaines pour un peuple indécent aux traditions païennes des plus barbares.

"Je ne saurai te dire, mon chéri. Nous n'avons jamais été très proche des Maztèques, toujours reclus dans leurs territoires et ignorant le reste du monde.", répondit la mère, ne sachant elle non plus la raison d'un tel acte.

Le Monde Entier savait que les Maztèques étaient un peuple barbare aux mœurs des plus viles, et pourtant ils étaient aussi de véritables génies dans les domaines ésotériques de la magie comme l'astrologie, la Magie du Sang ou la Magie Sacrificielle.

"Les Maztèques ne considèrent pas les non-Maztèques comme des êtres méritants de vivre."

Harry et la reine se retournèrent pour voir Nicolas Flamel assit sur une chaise, les mains croisées et l'air grave. A ses côtés se tenait sa femme Pernelle, elle-même arborant un visage soucieux.

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi votre ancêtre, le Roi Claude, a ordonné que les sorciers maztèques soient épargnés. A l'époque déjà, ces sorciers n'étaient pas très recommandables, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier des membres de leur propre peuple pour s'octroyer des avantages magiques assez fabuleux.

Pernelle et moi avons rapidement comprit que les maztèques ne se souciaient guère de la vie et plus de leurs dieux, et que les sacrifices étaient très puissants à l'époque grâce à la puissance magique des sacrifiés. Ah ! Je me souviens qu'il y a encore trois-cent ans, ils n'avaient besoin de sacrifier qu'un seul sorcier pour maintenir le bouclier séparant leur territoire des moldus.", expliqua Nicolas en soupirant.

"Les raisons de cette action sont expliquées à travers un journal que mon ancêtre à longtemps tenu. Il n'a pas eu pitié des Maztèques en soi, non, il avait juste besoin que nos forces reviennent de toute urgence pour s'occuper de la guerre qui avait commencé entre son cousin, le Roi moldu François 1er et Charles de Habsbourg, l'Empereur du Saint-Empire. Je suppose qu'il m'est inutile d'insister sur l'importance du rapatriement de nos forces.", expliqua Louis d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Nicolas et Pernelle écarquillèrent des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête. Voilà qui expliquait tout.

La guerre franco-romaine était connue de tous. Elle avait commencé par des guerres moldues opposant le Saint-Empire Romain et le Royaume de France en Bourgogne et Navarre, ce qui n'avait pas inquiété le Roi Claude, dirigeant du Royaume Magique de France à l'époque et concentré sur la conquête de l'Amérique du Sud à travers le Royaume Magique d'Espagne, alors déjà membre du Haut-Royaume de France.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Charles Quint qui était à l'époque le seul dirigeant à la fois du côté moldu mais aussi du côté magique du Saint-Empire. Ce dernier, voyant à travers les sorciers un avantagé stratégique, décida de les envoyer à la guerre, expliquant ses fameuses victoires à Noain (Royaume de Navarre) et la Bicoque (Duché de Milan).

C'est alors que la tendance s'inversa brusquement lorsqu'en 1524, le Royaume Magique de France décida de combattre le Saint-Empire en défendant la ville de Marseille. Plusieurs renforts étaient alors arrivés, surement ceux venant tout droit d'Amérique du Sud.

Ce fut le début de la Guerre des Baguettes, nommée ainsi suite aux nombre incroyables de baguettes récupérées sur les corps des sorciers décédés. Lentement mais surement, cette guerre se développa dans l'Europe, le Haut-Royaume de France s'attaquant à plusieurs villages magiques du Saint-Empire Romain à la fois.

Et c'est en 1527 que Charles Quint annonça officiellement sa reddition au Roi Claude de Valois, mettant un terme au conflit magique bien que les guerres moldues continuèrent. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que le Saint-Empire Romain perdit plusieurs morceaux de son territoire qui représentaient à l'époque le Nord de l'Espagne, la Belgique, les Pays-Bas et le Nord de l'Italie. Evidemment, seules les parties magiques du territoire furent perdues, agrandissant fortement le Haut-Royaume de France. (La Belgique Magique fut entièrement intégrée à la France Magique)

"Oui, le Roi Claude a agi de façon très avisée. Et depuis cette guerre, le Haut-Royaume de France est resté à la tête du Monde Magique.", s'exclama Pernelle en hochant de la tête.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il comprenait parfaitement l'importance de rapatrier les forces françaises, mais pourquoi ne pas retourner en Amérique du Sud après cette guerre pour éliminer définitivement la menace maztèque ? Il posa cette question à haute voix, et ce fut une fois de plus Louis qui répondit.

"A l'époque, la Guerre des Baguettes avait entrainé la mort de plus de cent-mille sorciers, alors considérée comme la plus grande hécatombe du Monde Magique. Pour éviter de continuer de telles pertes, et éliminer à l'époque les douze-mille sorciers maztèques, notre ancêtre a décidé de laisser les survivants de l'Empire survivre à travers l'Amérique Centrale. Je suppose que la guerre de l'époque l'a horrifié.", expliqua le Roi de France.

"Et aujourd'hui ?", demanda Harry en faisant référence à la guerre de Tolchan.

Le Roi Louis se retourna vers le miroir, l'air décidé, avant de répondre d'une voix monocorde.

"Il est temps pour moi de rectifier les erreurs du passé."

* * *

**Grande Pyramide, Tolchan,**

Le K'uhul Ajaw regardait les mille sorciers qui venaient de pénétrer l'enceinte du Grand Temple de Tezcatlipoca. Ils savaient tous la raison de leur venue, et ils avaient tous accepté de se sacrifier afin de protéger leurs pairs.

Ils étaient situés dans une très grande salle dite la "Salle des Sacrifices". Elargies à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges, cet endroit était considéré comme le plus grand de toute la ville. Eadrich observa les murs, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage.

La Salle des Sacrifices était très vieille, voire la plus vieille de Tolchan. Après tout, la ville avait plus de deux-mille ans, et le Grand Temple fut le premier bâtiment construit. Il ne comptait pas laisser pareilles reliques disparaitre à cause de ces foutus sorciers européens.

Cette salle était vide, si ce n'est l'immense autel situé en plein centre sur lequel Eadrich se tenait debout.

"Frères !", s'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention de ses futurs sacrifices. "Nous sommes attaqués par les visages pâles qui ont jadis attaqué notre glorieux empire, assassinant femmes et enfants dans le seul but de s'emparer de nos terres."

Les maztèques commencèrent à s'écrier, protestant contre les européens tout en soutenant leur prêtre. Eadrich se fit un malin plaisir d'omettre que seuls les moldus attaquèrent les enfants et les femmes, et non les sorciers, qui considéraient les enfants comme de véritables trésors. De toute façon, le peuple était fait pour qu'on lui mente.

"Mais aujourd'hui, à l'heure la plus sombre de notre histoire ! Nous allons leur montrer que nos croyances, nos espoirs et notre pouvoir sont supérieurs aux leurs ! Vos sacrifices seront à jamais inscrits dans l'histoire de notre glorieux empire, preuve de votre fidélité et votre croyance en nos dieux les plus sacrés !", continua le Grand Prêtre.

Les Maztèques continuèrent de scander son nom tout en criant leur approbation. Après tout, leur sacrifice allait aider à sauver leur peuple, leurs descendants et peut-être même à protéger à jamais leurs terres. Sans compter qu'ils seraient accueillis dans le Grand Royaume des Morts de Tezcatlipoca pour leur loyauté.

"**Oh Grand Tezcatlipoca ! Réponds à notre appel !**", commença alors Eadrich en faisant des grands gestes.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença le Grand Rituel d'Invocation.

* * *

**Alentours de Tolchan,**

Julie continuait d'observer Julius, le Mage de la 7ème Légion qu'elle dirigeait. Ce dernier était suspendu dans les airs, les yeux ouverts tandis que l'iris et la pupille avaient disparus pour ne laisser place qu'à de la lumière bleue.

La **Fleur de Lys**… un rituel crée il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires durant l'Ancien Monde.

Oh ! Elle savait parfaitement que ce rituel était autrefois connu sous le nom de **Rituel de la Purge** avant d'être renommé durant le XVème siècle par les Valois en tant **Fleur de Lys** afin que son nom soit signe de la toute-puissance de la Couronne de France.

C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une vague de puissance provenant de Tolchan. Détournant son regard de Julius pour observer la ville, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un immense pilier de magie rouge s'élevé depuis le centre de la pyramide centrale.

"Soldats !", s'écria-t-elle par précaution. "Préparez-vous à une attaque des païens ! Protégez à tout prix les Mages !"

Son ordre renforça la volonté des soldats, se positionnant entre Tolchan et les mages, boucliers levés, sortilèges prêts et dômes de protection incantés.

"Encore trente minutes !", s'écria-t-elle tout en dégainant son épée.

* * *

**Tolchan,**

Eadrich venait de prononcer ses dernières paroles.

"**Je t'invoque, oh grand Tezcatlipoca ! Protège-nous de nos ennemis, qu'ils soient châtiés par ta toute-puissance ! Viens à nous, oh Seigneur de la Mort et ordonnes-nous !**"

Après ces mots, un pilier écarlate s'échappa du corps du Grand Prêtre tandis que les 1000 maztèques l'entourant se tenaient à genou. C'est alors que des cris de terreur furent émis par ces derniers.

"Ah !"

"A l'aide !"

"Pitié !"

"Tezcatlipoca !"

Chaque cri fut poussé par un maztèque sur lequel des coupures apparaissaient.

C'est alors que les 1000 choisis pour le sacrifice se tordirent de douleur tandis que leur sang les quitta à travers leurs orifices, que ce soit le nez, la bouche, l'organe génital voire l'anus.

Le sang se dirigea alors vers Eadrich, qui se mit à rire et hurler à la fois, sous les yeux écarquillés des prêtres alentours.

Son cri retentit à travers Tolchan, et après plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, ce dernier se releva.

Les prêtres se reculèrent en voyant les yeux noirs du Grand Prêtre.

Un sourire diabolique se formait sur son visage, déformant ses traits de façon disgracieuse.

"**Agenouillez-vous devant le Grand Tezcatlipoca, Dieu de la Mort et de la Guerre ! A genou devant votre maître !**", s'écria alors Eadrich…Ou plutôt l'Avatar de Tezcatlipoca d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

"Oh, maître suprême ! Nous sommes à vos ordres !", s'écria Kaltohan, le second d'Eadrich.

C'est alors que l'avatar de Tezcatlipoca s'agrandit, devenant haut de trois mètres et atteignant le haut de la salle. Ces yeux noirs étaient vides, ne reflétant que malheur, haine et sournoiserie.

"**J'ai répondu à l'appel de mes plus fidèles serviteurs, et je m'en vais les protéger ! Mais pour cela, je nécessite plus de…puissance !**"

A ce dernier mot, l'avatar étendit son bras et les prêtres écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur en sentant leur magie et leur sang les quitter en direction de l'avatar de leur dieu.

Les dernières pensées traversant l'esprit de Kaltohan furent : _Qu'avons-nous fait ?_

* * *

**Alentours de Tolchan,**

Que ce soit sur les navires continuant le bombardement ou bien sur terre, chaque sorcier trembla en sentant la malveillance s'échapper de Tolchan.

Julie Carillon écarquilla des yeux en sentant l'incroyable puissance magique s'échapper de Tolchan, plus précisément de la Grand Pyramide. Elle repensa brièvement aux histoires concernant les maztèques avant de secouer négativement de la tête.

"Ils n'auraient pas osé…", dit-elle de façon supplique.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa prière ne fut pas entendue et la Grand Pyramide explosa, laissant apparaître un véritable géant à l'allure ténébreuse.

Ce géant avait la vague apparence d'un maztèque recouvert d'une armure d'os avec en guise de tête celle d'un aigle aux yeux noirs.

"**Tremblez devant Tezcatlipoca ! La damnation s'abat sur votre monde !**"

Entendant les paroles du monstre, Julie observa les sorciers qui mettaient en place la **Fleur de Lys**.

"Encore cinq minutes !", s'écria l'un des sorciers.

Julie ferma des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête. S'il leur fallait seulement cinq minutes, alors elle ferait le nécessaire.

"Protégez à tout prix les mages !", s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante, abimant ses cordes vocales.

Ses ordres, donnés avec le _**Sonorus**_ et le badge furent entendus à travers toute la région.

Elle remarqua alors la monstruosité de Tolchan se tourner vers elle et…Sourire ?

"**Serviteurs, prouvez à votre dieu votre dévotion ! Festoyez sur les chairs de vos ennemis !**", s'exclama l'Avatar de Tezcatlipoca.

C'est alors que des…Centaine de squelettes se levèrent des entrailles de la terre avant de courir aveuglément vers les légions françaises tandis que des chauves-souris géantes envahirent les cieux pour attaquer l'armée aérienne française.

* * *

**Tolchan**,

L'avatar de Tezcatlipoca observait les légions entourant Tolchan d'un œil étonné. Malgré ses armées mortes-vivantes et ses chauves-souris, les français continuaient de résister. Comment faisaient-ils ? Il ne cessait de se le demander.

"Encore deux minutes !"

Entendant cet ordre crié par une femme, il fronça des sourcils. C'est alors que ses yeux d'aigles s'écarquillèrent en sentant l'immense puissance magique qui se réverbéra à travers toute la vallée. Les français préparaient une attaque massive, et il n'était pas prêt.

"**Plus ! Il me faut plus de puissance !**", décréta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Sans perdre un instant, il écarta des bras alors qu'il sentait les vies des nombreux fidèles de la ville. _Oui, _pensa-t-il, _voilà la solution._

Fit des protestations de ses serviteurs, il se mit à absorber leurs essences vitales, grandissant à vue d'œil tandis que de magnifiques ailes cramoisies poussèrent dans son dos. Oui ! La toute-puissance, il la ressentait !

"**Mourez, mortels !**", s'écria-t-il en levant les mains vers les cieux.

D'immenses boules de feu descendirent des yeux pour s'abattre sur les légions françaises, tuant des centaines de sorcier…des centaines seulement ?

Le dieu écarquilla des yeux en voyant les centaines de sorciers français créer des boucliers immenses protégeant les leurs. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour résister à son assaut, lui qui était un véritable dieu ?

Se mettant rapidement à réfléchir, il comprit…ses sacrifices étaient trop faibles.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Grâce à l'absorption de ses fidèles, il avait atteint une hauteur de vingt-mètres. Sans perdre un instant, il attrapa un sorcier français volant sur un balai magique avant de l'avaler d'un seul coup. Ce fut un véritable régal.

"**Oui ! Oui ! Vous serez tous dévorés !**", s'écria-t-il avant d'attraper un deuxième sorcier volant pour l'avaler goulument.

Gustave Caumont écarquilla ses yeux d'effroi en voyant l'un de ses plus fidèles soldat se faire attraper par…la monstruosité divine et se faire avaler.

"Vengeance ! Vengeance !", hurla-t-il aux autres.

La réponse de l'Armée Aérienne ne se fit pas attendre et des centaines de sortilèges furent lancés contre l'Avatar de Tezcatlipoca, sans le moindre effet. Même les sortilèges impardonnables étaient inefficaces.

Après avoir vu un onzième soldat se faire avaler, renforçant aussi la puissance de la monstruosité, Gustave sonna la retraite en ordonnant aux soldats aériens de retourner aux navires. En moins de trente secondes, la totalité des forces aériennes se retirèrent des cieux de Tolchan en direction de la flotte.

A peine eut-il le temps d'atterir sur le ponton que Gustave vit l'Amiral se tendre.

"Amiral ?", demanda-t-il, inquiété.

Pour toute réponse, l'Amiral le regarda d'un air sérieux.

"Il est temps."

* * *

**Alentours de Tezcatlipoca,**

Julie resta en arrière, observant ses soldats se battre. Déjà plus de cinq-cents avaient péris face aux armées mortes-vivantes de Tezcatlipoca, sans compter les boules de feu et autres sorts lancés par le monstre situé au centre de la ville. Elle ferma des yeux en s'imaginant ce qui devait se passer dans les six autres légions.

"Nous sommes prêts !"

Sa nuque craqua lorsqu'elle dirigea son regard vers les sorciers.

Le rituel de la **Fleur de Lys** était prêt.

Fermant des yeux, elle appuya sur son badge connecté à l'Amiral.

"Nous sommes prêts !", s'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'eut qu'une seule réponse…

"Allez-y !"

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle hocha de la tête. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration.

"Feu !", cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Son ordre fut entendu à travers toute la région.

C'est autour de Tolchan que les sept légions se préparèrent au plus grand acte magique qu'il soit donné de voir. Alors que les soldats se mirent à prier, les sorciers se mirent à genou, drainant la majeure partie de leurs noyaux magiques pour donner cette énergie aux mages en charge de la **Fleur de Lys**.

Sept Mages se mirent à crier autour de Tolchan, les bras ouverts. Des milliers de runes apparurent au fur et à mesure autour de la ville maztèque, formant un cocon autour de la cité vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, inquiétant Tezcatlipoca.

Ce dernier voyant sa fin arriver redoubla d'effort, absorbant autant de vies que possible tandis qu'il focalisa son attaque sur l'une des légions, lançant des vagues de flamme et de ténèbres qui s'échouèrent tels des fétus de paille sur u mur de marbre.

Les runes de la **Fleur de Lys** formaient un dôme impénétrable autour de Tolchan, et Tezcatlipoca savait que c'était la fin.

"**Non ! Non, Non ! Non, Non, Non !"**, répéta-t-il sans cesse en attaquant le dôme avec vigueur.

Malgré ses attaques les unes plus puissante que les autres, rien n'y fit. Après plusieurs secondes, le dôme se referma autour de Tolchan.

Le dieu écarquilla des yeux avant de rire.

"**Vous avez échoué, pitoyables…**", commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une image interessante.

Ce fut celle du Roi de France, apparue en grand au-dessus de la ville de Tolchan.

"Bon baiser de France !", s'exclama l'illusion géante.

"**Non !**", hurla Tezcatlipoca.

Tolchan disparue dans un flash.

* * *

**Le **_**Merlin**_**,**

L'Amiral Geoffroy ferma des yeux face à la lumière incandescente qui s'échappait de Tolchan.

Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit des yeux pour observer le résultat.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien où fut jadis la ville de Tolchan, si ce n'est un cratère géant, signe de la toute-puissance française. Se retournant vers son fils, il remarqua la bouche grande-ouverte de ce dernier ainsi que celles des journalistes présents pour l'occasion qui s'étaient, jusque-là, montrés discrets.

"Rappelez nos forces, nous rentrons.", décréta-t-il avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers pour prier pour ces pauvres âmes en peine.

Un immense coq apparu alors au-dessus de la flotte, faisant signe aux soldats à terre de revenir. La Guerre de Tolchan était terminée.

* * *

**A trente kilomètres de Tolchan,**

Itzcoatl écarquilla des yeux en voyant un dôme de lumière blanche englobé Tolchan. Fermant des yeux face à cette lumière trop puissante, il émit un hoquet de surprise en voyant…une terre vierge de ville.

Tolchan n'était plus…il tomba à genou, pleurant face à la mort de tant des siens.

_Pourquoi ai-je écouté Eadrich ?!, _hurla-t-il dans les méandres de son esprit, sous le choc.

_Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter d'attaquer ces enfants innocents ! Nous allons tous mourir !_, se mit à paniquer le… Roi ? Oui, Roi des Maztèques.

"Majesté ?", demanda l'un des gardes l'accompagnant.

Se retournant, Itzcoatl vit le regard apeuré de son armée. Comment pouvaient-ils lutté face à tant de puissance ? Il soupira tout en fermant des yeux.

"Rentrons, la guerre est terminée.", dit le roi en fermant des yeux.

Voyant ces soldats abasourdis, il s'expliqua rapidement.

"Nous avons perdu. J'enverrai notre reddition au Haut-Royaume de France en espérant qu'ils nous épargnent ce triste sort.", fut la dernière phrase du Roi des Maztèques avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la jungle.


	16. Fin des cours, journaux et politique

**Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue xD Enjoy**

* * *

02/01/1993

**FRANCE**

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DE FRANCE**

**EDITION SPECIALE :**

**Défaite totale de l'Empire Maztèque, une reddition totale d'Itzcoatl III !**

_Par Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Journaliste à la Cour Royale,_

_C'est une nouvelle bouleversante qui nous accueil lors de notre réveil. La guerre déclarée il y a moins d'un mois est officiellement terminée, se traduisant par une victoire totale du Haut-Royaume de France._

_Menée le jour de l'an, la Haute-Flotte Royale, composée des flottes françaises, espagnoles, italiennes et portugaises a attaqué la plus grande ville de l'Empire Maztèque aux abords du Mexique, Tolchan._

_C'est ainsi que sous le commandement du Marquis de la Fayette, l'Amiral Geoffroy de Motier, nos fiers soldats ont pris d'assaut la cité ennemie afin de mettre un terme une fois pour toute à leur folie. Après un assaut de plusieurs heures, et un acte odieux des Maztèques (pour plus de référence, rapportez-vous à la page 4), la __**Fleur de Lys**__ a été utilisée afin de mettre un terme à ce bain de sang._

_Pour ceux ne connaissant pas cet acte, laissez-moi vous expliquer. La __**Fleur de Lys**__ fut connue sous le nom de __**Rituel de la Purge**__ il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Certaines guerres font référence à cette arme sous plusieurs termes peu élogieux tels que "fin du monde", "cataclysme magique" ou bien "Apocalypse de toute vie". La réalité est pourtant bien différente. Inventé il y a plusieurs millénaires lors de la période que les historiens appellent "l'__**Ancien**__**Monde**__", "l'__**Avant**__" ou encore "Le __**Monde**__**Atlante**__", ce rituel magique permet de canaliser la magie à travers un nombre certain d'utilisateurs appelés __**Catalyseurs**__. Ces __**Catalyseurs**__ sont situés dans des cercles d'utilisateurs magiques, leur servant de point de focalisation appelés __**Cercles Focaux**__._

_Les __**Cercles Focaux**__ sont également répartis autour de l'endroit visant à être purgé. C'est alors à travers un procédé runique extrêmement compliqué qu'une barrière imperméable est érigée autour de la zone visée, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon magique. Une fois le cocon érigé, la magie est alors envoyée à l'intérieur avant d'imploser, créant une explosion à l'échelle cataclysmique éradiquant tout ce qui est présent._

_Cette attaque est considérée comme l'arme ultime française, et elle fut celle employée lors de l'attaque de Tolchan. Nous souhaitons préciser que l'implosion magique fut magnifiée par la présence d'un nodule tellurique en-dessous du Temple de Tolchan, rendant temporairement la zone infertile et mortelle. Nous n'avons pour le moment aucune estimation quant au temps que cela prendra._

_Cette attaque mit un terme à la guerre, neutralisant définitivement plus de cent-cinquante-mille sorciers Maztèques, considérée comme l'attaque la plus meurtrière du Monde Magique depuis la Guerre des Baguettes._

_Face à une telle puissance, le chef survivant de l'Empire Maztèque, le Tlatoani Itzcoatl III, a officiellement soumis sa reddition sans condition en ce jour._

* * *

**L'Empire Maztèque dissous pour une intégration française, une nouvelle province est née !**

_Par Jean-Etienne Rapporteur, Journaliste à la Cour Royale,_

_L'Empire Maztèque s'étend rendu sans condition, la Couronne Française a décidé d'investir les terres Maztèques afin de mettre un terme à leur culture sanglante et leurs vénérations barbares en des dieux cruels._

_C'est ainsi que par Edit Royal de sa Majesté le Roi Louis XIX, l'Empire Maztèque est officiellement devenu une province du Royaume de France. Sa nomination actuelle est __**Nouvelle-Marcius**__ en l'honneur du prince décédée Marius de Bourbon._

_Dans les prochains jours, des centaines de sorciers français rejoindront cette province pour instruire les autochtones et mettre un terme à leurs croyances belliqueuses, élevant leur culture vers une prospérité que seuls nous avons su connaitre. Tolchan n'étant plus, la ville de Calcahoan a été choisie en tant que Siège du Gouvernement. Il se peut que l'endroit soit prochainement, plusieurs propositions ayant déjà été faites telles que "Nouvelle-Adrien" ou "Valois-en-Laye"._

_Afin de s'assurer d'un contrôle total, sa Majesté le roi a nommé par Edit Royal un gouverneur, le Duc Nicolas Flamel qui saura avec son expérience de ce peuple lier nos communautés._

* * *

03/01/1993

**Ministère de la Magie, Londres,**

Cornélius Fudge venait tranquillement d'apparaître dans le Hall des Cheminées du Ministère de la Magie, portant comme à son habitude son chapeau vert. D'un pas léger, surement du à sa nuit de folie avec sa femme (cette dernière n'acceptant d'avoir des relations sexuelles qu'une fois par mois), l'homme se dirigea vers son bureau situé au premier niveau. Prenant place dans l'ascenseur avec certains employés, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les rumeurs du jour.

"As-tu lu le journal ce matin ?", fit une sorcière.

"Oui bien-entendu. Tu sais bien que je lis le journal en prenant mon thé chaque matin !", répondit une autre sorcière.

Fudge fronça des sourcils. Afin d'éviter de payer un abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, il préféra profiter de l'abonnement gratuit lié au poste de Ministre, le journal étant déposé chaque matin sur son bureau.

"Quel scandale ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose de leur part. Tu te rends compte du nombre de morts ?", continua la première sorcière.

Fudge vit du coin du regard la deuxième hocher rapidement de la tête.

"Des milliers ! Moi qui croyais que Vous-Savez-Qui était le pire, voilà qu'une simple attaque a fait bien pire ! Mais bon, je n'ai aucune pitié pour ces sauvages, notre monde se portera mieux sans eux !", répondit la deuxième d'une voix froide.

"Exactement ! Ces sauvages ne seront plus une menace ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir que les français ont agrandi leur territoire…", répondit la première en soufflant les derniers mots.

La deuxième fronça des yeux avant de les écarquiller, semblant comprendre où venait en venir sa collègue. De son côté, Fudge cacha son étonnement face à la nouvelle pour mieux écouter la suite.

"Tu as peur qu'ils décident de continuer leur avancée et de déclarer une guerre ?", demanda la deuxième.

La première hocha de la tête d'un coup sec.

"Bien-sûr que j'ai peur ! Mon premier fils est mort contre les mangemorts, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça avec mon dernier fils !", répondit la première, trahissant son inquiétude.

La deuxième sourit doucement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque rien. De toute façon, j'ai de la famille en France. Tu te souviens de mon cousin, Lucien ? Eh bien il est français et travaille pour le Ministre Delacour. On pourra toujours se réfugier chez lui !", répondit la femme avec un petit sourire.

Fudge se renfrogna intérieurement. Pourquoi par Merlin aller se réfugier en France ? Elles ne risquent rien ici.

"Dans ce cas, j'irai ! On a aucune chance, trop affaiblis avec la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Tu te rends compte qu'on avait plus de 500 familles siégeant au Magenmagot et qu'on en a maintenant qu'une cinquantaine ? Quelle honte !", dit alors la première soulagée.

" Niveau un, Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, incluant Bureau de liaison du Premier Ministre Moldu et Services Administratifs du Bureau du Ministre.", fit la voix monotone de l'ascenseur.

A ces mots, tout le monde descendit, les deux femmes se dirigeant vers les Services Administratifs tandis que Cornelius s'en alla à toute vitesse vers son bureau. Il eut à peine le temps de saluer sa Sous-Secrétaire Générale, Dolores Ombrage, avant de s'engouffrer dans son office.

S'asseyant sur son bureau, il prit le journal tranquillement posé sur son bureau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la lecture.

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**EDITION SPECIALE :**

**Génocide à Tolchan, le Royaume de France met un terme à la guerre !**

_Par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste extraordinaire,_

_Mes très chers lecteurs (et lectrices), c'est une choquante nouvelle que votre bien-aimée journaliste vous apporte. J'ai appris que le 1/01/1993, la ville de Tolchan de l'Empire Maztèque a entièrement été rasée de la carte par le Royaume de France en représailles des attaques perpétrées sur Castelobruxo._

_Utilisant leur arme secrète appelée la __**Fleur de Lys**__, ils ont supprimé la ville de la carte et toutes les vies qui s'y trouvaient ! Un véritable génocide tuant plus de 150 000 Sang-Purs Maztèques ! Ce n'est pas une blague mes chers lecteurs (et lectrices), mais la vérité._

_Les forces françaises, qui constituaient la plus grande armée magique jamais vue ont assiégée cette ville avant de la détruire complètement. Selon mes sources, cette attaque a été ordonnée par la Couronne Française après qu'ils aient été informés de la réponse des Maztèques._

_Et quelle réponse ! Les Maztèques ont envoyé la tête défigurée du Prince Marius du Portugal sur le __**Merlin**__, le Navire-Amiral de la Flotte Française. Pour ma part, et malgré les conséquences, je comprends parfaitement leur réaction. En tout cas, les Maztèques ont déposé les armes._

_Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Pour plus d'informations sur la guerre, page 3._

_Pour plus d'informations sur la culture barbare Maztèque, page 4._

* * *

**La France Conquérante, une possible menace ?**

_Par Rita Skeeter, Journaliste extraordinaire,_

_Si vous avez lu mon précédent article, vous saurez que la guerre entre Maztèques et Français est définitivement terminée, se soldant par la reddition totale des Maztèques. Le plus étonnant fut la décision de la France._

_Afin de, selon leurs termes, "mettre un terme à leur culture barbare", ils ont décidé de faire de l'Empire Maztèque une Province Française, intégrant ainsi les terres Maztèques dans le déjà Très Grand Royaume de France. Par ailleurs, ces terres qui représentent l'Amérique Centrale, ont été renommées __**Nouvelle-Marcius**__ en l'honneur du Prince assassiné, Marcus du Portugal._

_Mais la question se pose : Les français s'arrêteront-ils à cette victoire ?_

_Après tout, ils représentent actuellement la plus grande force magique, et ils ont de nouveau affirmé leur suprématie à travers cette démonstration de puissance. Deviendraient-ils une menace pour nous ? Serions-nous capables de les arrêter ?_

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai déjà obtenu une double nationalité !_

* * *

Cornelius écarquilla des yeux au fur et à mesure de la lecture. A peine déposa-t-il le journal sur son bureau qu'il entendit cogner à la porte.

"Entrez !", cria-t-il.

Ce n'était autre que Dolores Ombrage, vêtue d'une tenue rose bonbon.

"Monsieur le Ministre, le Duc…", commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

"Pousses toi de là, le crapaud.", fit une voix rustre.

Cornelius écarquilla des yeux en voyant le Duc Potter entrer tout en malmenant sa secrétaire. Il grinça des dents, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à ce Monstre Politique. Malheureusement pour Cornelius, James Potter était devenu une véritable épine dans son pied, ce dernier n'hésitant pas à utiliser à tout va son titre de Père du Survivant sans compter son titre ducal en tant que descendant de Gryffondor.

"Duc Potter, quel bon vent vous amène dans mon bureau ?", demanda Cornelius d'une voix diplomatique tandis que Dolores fusilla Potter du regard.

James Potter s'assit nonchalant sur le siège en face du Ministre, tenant en ses mains le journal.

"Vous avez lu les dernières nouvelles ?", demanda-t-il en fusillant le morceau de papier.

Cornélius se contenta d'hocher de la tête. James se renfrogna.

"Comment cette garce ose insulter mon fils ? Véritable saloperie, je veux que ça s'arrête au plus vite !", s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Cornelius écarquilla des yeux, légèrement choqué. Voyant sa réaction, James s'énerva deux fois plus.

"Vous m'aviez dit avoir lu le journal !", s'écria-t-il avec colère.

"Mais je l'ai lu et n'y ai vu aucune mention de votre fils !", répondit Cornelius en montrant son journal.

James regarda le journal avant de rouler des yeux.

"Pas celui-là triple buse, mais l'autre !", pesta James Potter en dardant Fudge de son regard le plus noir.

Cornelius fronça des sourcils face à l'insulte avant de regarder son bureau. Effectivement, un deuxième journal se tenait sur le côté. Il semblerait qu'un journal dédié à la Guerre entre Maztèques et Français ait été spécialement imprimé à part, d'où l'édition spéciale. Quant au journal quotidien, il se tenait tranquillement enroulé sur le bureau. Sans perdre un instant, Fudge prit le journal avant de pester intérieurement en lisant la première page.

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu devenu le Garçon-Qui-Murmurait-Aux-Serpents !**

**Le Survivant, possible réincarnation de Vous-Savez-Qui ?**

_Par Rita Skeeter, Journalise Aimée._

_C'est une choquante nouvelle ! Henry Fleamont Potter a révélé à tous un talent des plus sombres : Il parle le Fourchelangue !_

_Vous ne rêvez pas ! Celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui peut parler aux serpents, non sans rappeler le talent de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Tout ça fut dévoilé hier lorsque Henry Potter a entretenu une discussion avec un serpent invoqué durant le Club de Duel organisé par Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par __**Sorcière-Hebdo**__._

_Est-ce là un hasard ? Alors que Poudlard a subi plusieurs attaques de la part du soi-disant Héritier de Serpentard ? Sachant que Serpentard était connu pour parler aux serpents, expliquant le Serpent comme emblème ?_

_Les Sorciers parlant le fourchelangue n'ont eu de cesse de devenir des Mages Noirs, tout comme feu Vous-Savez-Qui. Henry Potter serait-il le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cela expliquerait l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui sur les Potter : Il voulait éliminer la concurrence !_

_A votre place, j'éloignerai mon enfant loin d'Henry Potter !_

_Pour plus d'informations sur Vous-Savez-Qui, page 3._

_Pour plus d'informations sur les Potter, page 4._

_Pour lire les témoignages des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, page 5._

* * *

"Votre fils est un fourchelangue ?", s'écria Fudge sous le choc.

Le regard de James devint noir de rage.

"C'est forcément un mensonge de cette garce ! Mon fils n'a jamais parlé à un serpent de sa vie, est-ce bien clair ? Henry est l'enfant le plus gentil et le plus lumineux qu'il soit ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ce monstre de VOLDEMORT !", s'écria James en frappant du poing le bureau de Cornélius.

Cornelius blanchit en voyant la colère de James. D'un geste discret, il appuya sur la rune située sous son bureau ayant pour but d'appeler les Aurors. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Il est énervé, sa popularité est en chute libre et son fils est d'une arrogance sans fin…Voilà l'occasion de me débarrasser de lui ! Sans compter les rumeurs parlant de James Potter en tant que candidat pour mon poste…_, pensa Cornelius Fudge en grimaçant intérieurement.

Il ne comptait pas perdre son poste face à ce opportun. James Potter avait su se montrer un très bon allié dans le passé, mais depuis le Bal organisé par les Valois, sa popularité s'était effondrée, entrainant avec lui Cornelius. Il était temps de briser les ponts.

"Il est vrai que Rita est connue pour exagérer les faits, cependant, plusieurs élèves de Poudlard ainsi que Severus Rogue…", commença Fudge avant d'être interrompu par James.

"Snivellus est un sale Mangemort qui m'en veut encore de lui avoir piquer Lily ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Et je pari que les gosses qui ont attesté étaient tous des Serpentard !", s'écria le Duc Potter avec colère.

"Comme je le disais, Severus Rogue ET Gilderoy Lockhart ont confirmé le don de Fourchelangue d'Henry Potter. Sans compter que parmi les témoignages des élèves, divers membres de TOUTES les Maisons ont attesté, dont Cedric Diggory, Theodore Nott et Marcus Flint, tous trois des héritiers Ducaux.", continua Fudge comme si de rien n'était.

"Et vous préférez les croire ? N'oubliez pas que sans moi, vous n'êtes rien !", menaça James en se levant.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer plusieurs Aurors.

"Exceptionnellement, j'accepte de pardonner votre effroyable comportement, surement du au choc de cette nouvelle. Je vous conseil de partir.", dit Fudge d'une voix presque mielleuse.

James renâcla avec rage avant de regarder les Aurors. Sachant reconnaitre la défaite, il envoya un dernier regard à Fudge.

"Tu me le paieras, Ministre de pacotille !", dit-il avant de quitter les lieux.

Fudge le regarda partir, non sans fierté. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, surtout sans les donations de James Potter. Mais bon, il existait d'autres poules aux œufs d'or comme… Lucius Malefoy ! Ah, l'un de ses plus vieux donateurs, et au moins, il n'était pas intéressé par son poste de Ministre !

"Vous allez bien, Monsieur le Ministre ?", demanda l'un des Aurors.

Cornelius le reconnut. Il s'agissait de Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

"Tout va bien. Veillez cependant à surveiller les actions de James Potter et de son fils, ils me semblent de plus en plus…dangereux.", répondit Fudge avec un petit sourire.

Rufus hocha de la tête avant de quitter les lieux, suivi de près par les Aurors. Ne restèrent dans le bureau que Cornelius et Dolores.

"Quel culot que de s'attaquer à vous de cette façon !", s'indigna-t-elle de sa voix aigüe.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dolores. Je vais m'assurer que James Potter ne représente plus une menace.", la rassura Fudge avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

26/07/1993

**Académie Atlas, Grand-Hall,**

Harry était tranquillement assis aux côtés de son… petit-ami ? Oui, Alexandre était effectivement son petit-ami.

La relation entre Alexandre et Harry avait étonné les élèves de l'Académie tout comme les professeurs, le fait qu'ils soient âme-sœur un véritable choc. Après tout, il n'était de secret pour personne qu'une âme-sœur était extrêmement rare.

Harry observa autour de lui, voyant les élèves discuter avec entrain tandis que les professeurs souriaient tout en discutant de leurs sujets, ou bien des futures vacances. Après tout, c'était le dernier jour d'école.

"Ca va aller ?", lui demanda Jason avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda, ses yeux s'éclairant de joie.

"Oui ! Enfin…", répondit-il indécis.

Alexandre fronça des sourcils, inquiet.

"Un problème ? Tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter 'Ry.", le rassura l'ange.

Harry déglutit avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je le sais bien, mais je trouve juste tout ça étonnant. Je veux dire, l'année a été mouvementée, que ce soit avec les cours, les invocations…J'ai quand même réussi à invoquer un foutu GOLIATH DE FEU alors que même les 7ème année n'y arrivent pas !", commença Harry en insistant sur le goliath.

Jason ricana tandis qu'Harry rougit, remarquant qu'il s'était exprimé à haute-voix. C'était lors du cours d'Invocation Primordiale en Mars qu'Harry avait réalisé cet exploit. Le professeur avait décidé de leur faire essayer une invocation élémentaire. Chaque élève devait tenter d'invoquer un représentant élémentaire de son choix avec autant de force que possible.

Plusieurs élèves essayèrent, la majorité ne réussissant qu'à invoquer un feu-follet élémentaire ou bien un élémentaire miniature. Certains élèves réussirent à faire mieux. Vartor Boutefeu réussit à invoquer un élémentaire de feu tandis que Caius Greyback invoqua un élémentaire de terre. De son côté, Angelus réussit à invoquer une Tornade Vivante, considéré comme un élémentaire de vent de haut-niveau.

Mais comme d'habitude, Harry se démarqua en invoquant une créature unique…un foutu Goliath de feu. Les Goliaths étaient considérés comme les créatures élémentaires les plus dangereuses et puissantes, après les Incarnations Elémentaires (ce sont techniquement les _dirigeants_ du plan élémentaire). Encore à ce jour, seulement trois sorciers avaient réussi à invoquer un Goliath alors qu'ils étaient scolarisés, et tous furent en 7ème année, sans compter qu'ils avaient quasiment vider leurs noyaux magiques. Mais pas Harry, non, il n'avait utilisé qu'une partie de son noyau, ce dernier se remplissant aussitôt.

Evidemment, le professeur fut étonné, et légèrement inquiet. Le Goliath était si immense qu'il atteignit le plafond à plus de trente-mètres de hauteur. Harry obtenu évidemment un O++ pour cette invocation exceptionnelle.

"Je m'en rappelle. C'était très amusant de voir la réaction des autres élèves. J'ai même vu Greyback te montrer sa nuque en signe de soumission, franchement tordant.", sourit Alexandre en faisant un clin d'œil à Caius.

Le loup-garou qui écoutait la conversation rougit en se rappelant ce moment, sous les rires des autres élèves. Harry reprit son petit discours.

"Sans oublier que j'ai franchement adoré la Magie Rituelle bien que je n'aie pas compris cette histoire de…brillance ? Ni qui était l'homme…", dit Harry en se rappelant de l'évènement.

Les autres élèves hochèrent de la tête, eux-mêmes encore étonnés par l'évènement.

En Juin, ils durent utiliser un sortilège dit de Magie Rituelle pour tenter de communier avec un ancêtre. Exceptionnellement, ce cours était partagé avec ceux de Runes, Magie Astrale et Nécromancie. Tous les élèves y participèrent, certains réussissant à appeler un proche parent décédé, et d'autres comme Angelus à parler avec un ancêtre un peu plus lointain. Evidemment, les ancêtres étaient visibles aux autres.

Mais comme d'habitude, Harry s'était démarqué.

Alors qu'il était en train d'incanter, des arabesques de lumière apparurent sur ses bras et jambes, prenant des formes épurées comme une serpe d'or sur toute son épaule droite. C'est alors que deux arcs apparurent autour de ses yeux dont les pupilles se mirent à briller. Les élèves poussèrent des cris de chocs tandis que les professeurs ne savaient comment réagir.

Une fois le rituel terminé, les arabesques disparurent tandis qu'un homme apparu devant tout le monde. Cet homme était unique.

Très grand, faisant au moins deux mètres de haut si ce n'est plus, il était habillé d'une toge blanche et bleue, un collier avec un immense trident d'or autour du cou et des bracelets émaillés d'or autour des poignets. Ses cheveux étaient longs, bouclés et cuivrés tandis qu'il arborait une barbe tout aussi cuivrée et longue. Quant à ses yeux…ils étaient identiques à ceux d'Harry.

Mais ce qui étonna le plus les élèves, à part les yeux, furent le grand trident argenté dans sa main droite et la couronne d'or autour de sa tête formant un trident à l'avant. L'homme regarda Harry, semblant l'inspecter, le regard insondable.

Après deux minutes, il se contenta de sourire avant de disparaître, non sans délicatement frotter les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier resta sous le choc. Cet évènement fit le tour de l'école, les gens ne sachant comme réagir face à cet ancêtre d'Harry qui n'avait rien dit et à l'apparence unique, sans compter les arabesques d'Harry.

"J'ai cherché partout mais n'ai rien trouvé. C'est étonnant à dire, mais j'ai aucune idée du nom de ton ancêtre…", dit Caius en soupirant.

Harry sourit en se rappelant que malgré ses tendances à gronder comme un animal sauvage, Caius était en fait un garçon très intelligent adorant les livres.

"As-tu cherché dans la mythologie grecque ? Il portait évidemment un chiton blanc surmonté d'une chlamyde bleue avec une broche d'or en signe de trident, symbole de Poséidon.", proposa Harry d'une voix presque automatique.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Harry, déconcerté par sa proposition.

"Comment, par Merlin, sais-tu qu'il portait un chiton ? Et une chlamyde ?", demanda Alexandre, étonné.

"Je…ne sais pas ? Ca m'est venu comme ça…", répondit Harry, étonné par sa propre réponse.

Caius haussa des épaules avant de sourire.

"Au moins, je sais où regarder. Oh joie, je vais passer mes vacances à lire des livres sur la Grèce Antique !", s'écria le loup-garou d'une voix faussement triste.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent, sachant qu'il était en fait heureux d'avoir une excuse pour lire.

"…et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année ! A l'année prochaine pour ceux qui reviennent, quant aux autres, bon vent !"

Harry et les élèves de 1ère année sursautèrent en entendant la fin du discours du directeur. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire.

"Et voilà, l'année se termine. Enfin les vacances !", s'écria Harry.

"Hourra !", crièrent les autres élèves en cœur.


	17. Une année éclair

**Salut à tous, je sais que ça fait un petit moment mais voilà le prochain chapitre. Il est plus court, mais c'est pour me permettre d'ouvrir plus facilement le prochain chapitre que vous attendiez tous ; Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers !**

* * *

1993-1994

La seconde année scolaire d'Harry se déroula tranquillement et sans anicroches, pour son plus grand bonheur. Continuant d'étonner ses professeurs par ses prouesses magiques, les élèves devint de plus en plus admiratifs tandis qu'il prit confiance en lui, devenant moins timide face aux regards de ses pairs. Quant à sa relation avec Alexandre, elle évolua quelque-peu bien que les deux garçons se contentèrent de se câliner de façon innocente, étant très jeunes.

Ce fut de l'autre côté de la manche que les choses se corsèrent, particulièrement pour la famille Potter. Tout commença avec l'évasion spectaculaire de Peter Pettigrew de la prison magique d'Azkaban. Il fut très vite découvert que le prisonnier avait tellement perdu de poids (étant auparavant bien en chair) qu'il pu facilement passer à travers les barreaux avant de prendre sa forme d'Animagus pour quitter les lieux à la barbe des gardes.

Cornélius Fudge étant un politicien sournois, il accusa rapidement les Potter (et Sirius Black) de cette évasion, mettant en avant que les deux (anciens) amis du prisonnier n'avaient pas prévenu quant à la nature d'Animagus du prisonnier, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de s'échapper. De son côté, James Potter mit en avant l'incompétence de Cornélius d'empêcher un simple prisonnier sans talents particuliers de s'échapper d'une prison soi-disant « imperméable ». La réputation des Potter étant déjà en berne suite à leur comportement au Bal de Yüle en France, la population se rangea majoritairement du côté du Ministère de la Magie quant aux accusations. Ce fut un véritable coup-dur pour les Potter, les ventes des produits liés au « Survivant » faisant une chute fantastique et divisant leurs revenus par deux.

Par précaution, Cornélius Fudge plaça une garnison complète d'Aurors à Poudlard et envoya des Détraqueurs à travers le pays à la recherche du rat. Il comptait à l'origine envoyer les détraqueurs à Poudlard, heureusement pour lui qu'Albus Dumbledore lui rappela que c'était une très mauvaise idée de placer des créatures suceuses d'âmes autour d'enfants débordants de joie. C'est ainsi que Cornélius gagna fortement en réputation en prouvant ses compétences.

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore décida de mener son enquête concernant le possible enchantement placé sur James Potter.

*Flashback*

**11/11/1993**

**Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard,**

Assis sur un siège face à un bureau vide se trouvait James Potter, à la fois intrigué et inquiet par la situation. Il n'était pas rare qu'Albus l'appelle jusqu'à lui pour discuter de faits concernant sa famille, l'Ordre du Phénix ou bien de la politique en général. Mais d'habitude, Albus était toujours celui qui attendait. Or, ce n'était pas le cas en ce-jour.

Ayant reçu une lettre discrète de la part de Fumsec il y a trois jours, James fut très étonné de lire au-dessus du cachet : **N'ouvrir cette lettre qu'en étant seul.**

Faisant confiance à son mentor de longue date et ayant protégé sa famille depuis le début, il décida de cacher l'existence de cette lettre à Lily avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, prétextant une relecture d'une possible loi sur le mariage inter espèce à voter au Magenmagot. Connaissant l'aversion de Lily pour les couples inter espèces et/ou homosexuels, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais le déranger.

Son étonnement fut grand lorsqu'il décacheta la missive. Il se rappelait encore de ce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait écrit.

_A l'attention du Duc de Gryffondor,_

_Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement plus que secret et la nécessité de dissimuler cette missive à vos proches, cependant il en va de votre sécurité. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez possiblement soumis à des enchantements pouvant entrainer des troubles du comportement ainsi qu'une modification de votre libre-arbitre._

_Je vous demande ainsi de me rejoindre dans trois jours dans mon bureau au Collège de Poudlard, le tout sans en informer qui que ce soit, même votre femme._

_Mes sincères salutations,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Docteur en Es Sorcellerie, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Directeur du Collège Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie, Détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1__ère__ classe._

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, James décida de respecter les souhaits de son mentor, expliquant ainsi sa présence dans le bureau du vénérable directeur en ce jour. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus en profondeur qu'il entendit un bruit de pas se réverbérer sur le sol. Sans avoir à tourner du regard, il comprit que c'était l'homme attendu.

C'est ainsi que dans toute sa splendeur, Albus Dumbledore arriva vêtu d'une robe rouge constellée d'étoiles jaunes dansantes pour prendre place derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour, James, fit Dumbledore.

—Professeur Dumbledore, se contenta de répondre James intrigué.

—Sorbet au citron ?, proposa le vieil homme d'un air plein d'entrain.

—Non merci. Pourrions-nous nous passer des civilités et aller droit au but ? », demanda James avec une certaine impatience.

Albus hocha lentement de la tête avant de plisser des yeux avec une certaine concentration. Détaillant James Potter, il focalisa son attention sur les lunettes perchées sur le nez de ce dernier. _C'est effectivement les mêmes lunettes qu'il reçut en troisième année. Etonnant, lorsque l'on sait qu'on change annuellement nos lunettes,_ pensa le directeur.

« Avant toute chose, pourrais-je voir tes lunettes de plus près ?, demanda-t-il.

—Oui, bien….Non, je ne pense pas, répondit James avant de froncer des sourcils.

—Pourquoi donc ?, demanda Albus en haussant d'un sourcil.

—Je…ne sais pas ? Bizarre… », répondit James en tentant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il refusait de se séparer de ses lunettes.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser, alors pourquoi était-il incapable de se séparer temporairement de ses lunettes ?

Profitant de la réflexion de James, Albus invoqua les lunettes d'un tour de main, choquant légèrement James, ce dernier complètement perdu.

« Non ! », s'écria ce dernier avant de se jeter corps et âme sur Albus.

Se doutant de la possibilité d'une telle réaction, Albus avait déjà prévu le coup en lançant un simple sortilège de glu sur la chaise, forçant le Seigneur Potter à rester assis. James commençant à se débattre, et Albus étant persuadé de la puissance de ce sortilège, ce dernier décida d'examiner les lunettes avec attention.

Ne sentant aucun enchantement sur les lunettes, il regarda l'intérieur des branches sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Fronçant des sourcils, il s'apprêta à rendre les lunettes tout en présentant ses excuses avant de remarquer quelque chose. Des embouts noirs protégeant les extrémités des branches, surement pour les rendre plus confortable.

Décidant de suivre son instinct, il les retira délicatement avant d'écarquiller des yeux. La partie dissimulée par les embouts était recouverte de runes minuscules, un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Ayant une grande connaissance des runes, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre les runes en vieux Futhark _Naudiz, Nauthis_ et _Opila_ pour _Besoin, Compulsion_ et _Appartenance_. Il vit enfin la célèbre Rune de l'amour, alliant les runes Gabo et Wunjo. Mêlée aux runes _Naudiz, Nauthis _et _Opila_, la rune d'Amour devenait une Rune d'asservissement amoureux, voire d'esclavagisme sexuel.

Fronçant des sourcils, Albus comprit pourquoi il n'avait encore jamais remarqué ces runes. La trace magique était extrêmement faible, et seul un prolongement continu pouvait leur donner un effet sur quelqu'un. Il n'existant qu'une seule solution, et c'était de détruire l'objet runique. Sans perdre un instant, Albus dégaina sa baguette magique avant de bannir la paire de lunettes, sous le regard effrayé de James Potter.

Au moment-même ou les lunettes furent détruites, James émit un cri perçant avant de s'évanouir. C'est alors que Minerva rentra en trombe dans le bureau, ayant surement entendu le vacarme.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ici ?, s'écria-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant le corps avachi de James Potter.

—J'ai découvert que James était sous l'emprise d'un puissant enchantement et l'en ai libéré. Etant depuis plusieurs années sous cet ensorcèlement, je suppose que la libération l'a fortement fatigué, entrainant sa perte de connaissance. Mieux vaut prévenir Poppy, et pas un mot à Lily ou Henry., répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

—Mais ce sont sa femme et son fils ! Pourquoi ne pas les prévenir ? Demanda Minerva en fronçant des sourcils,

—Car tout me prouve que Lily est à l'origine de cet enchantement. », répondit Dumbledore en perdant son sourire.

Choqué par la réponse de son ami, Minerva se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de faire léviter James Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. De son côté, Albus se mit à réfléchir aux futures répercussions de son action.

*Fin Flashback*

* * *

Et les répercussions ne se firent pas attendre. James Fleamont Potter demanda le divorce tout en portant plainte contre Lily Evans pour « Vol de lignage ». Cet évènement fit les choux gras de la presse, et Lily Evans fut immédiatement arrêtée par les Aurors avant d'être emmenée devant un Conseil Extraordinaire du Magenmagot où elle fut jugée coupable d'un des crimes les plus graves du Monde Magique. Elle fut ainsi condamnée à la perpétuité à Azkaban en zone de détention maximale. De son côté, Henry Potter fut dévasté d'apprendre les crimes de sa mère, et encore plus lorsqu'il comprit que son père n'allait plus lui passer ses moindres caprices.

Comprenant rapidement que son fils était devenu un véritable petit monstre, James Potter n'hésita pas à le punir en l'interdisant de voir ses amis, engagea des tuteurs pour apprendre l'étiquette à son fils ainsi que remonter son niveau scolaire, sans compter un régime attendu le poids de son fils. Il était temps qu'il devienne un digne héritier de la Maison Potter. Cependant, James comprit qu'il ne pouvait rétablir son amitié auprès des Malefoy et autres Maisons, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de rétablir sa Maison, sans compter qu'il devait désormais affronter les Valois attendu le comportement de son ex-femme. Il repensa brièvement à son premier fils, Harry Potter avant de secouer de la tête. Si ce dernier n'était pas venu à Poudlard et n'avait pas reçu d'invitation, alors il était forcément un Cracmol, et ça James n'en voulait pas. Bon débarras.

Quant à ce malheureux problème de pétrification à Poudlard, le problème fut étonnamment réglé par Gilderoy Lockhart, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En effet, ce dernier trouva par inadvertance un petit journal noir dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage lors de sa patrouille, et ce après avoir entendu les lamentations du fantôme de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, aussi connue sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde. Trouvant ce journal tout à fait bizarre, il décida de l'apporter à Albus Dumbledore qui comprit alors l'origine de ce journal et les ramifications. C'est dans un coup de communication qu'ensemble ils révélèrent l'existence de ce journal à la presse, et dans un geste purement politique, Cornelius Fudge attribua un Ordre de Merlin 2ème classe à Gilderoy pour « service rendu à la population ». Ordre qui fut rescindé quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il fut découvert par Albus Dumbledore que Gilderoy Lockhart s'était emparé des exploits d'autres sorciers en lançant plusieurs **oubliettes**. Gilderoy fut alors enfermé à Azkaban dans une cellule de basse sécurité pour cinq ans, le tout sans Détraqueurs. Sa seule et unique demande fut d'avoir une plume autoencreur et plusieurs livres vierges.

De l'autre côté de l'Océan, c'est une toute autre histoire. La réhabilitation du peuple Maztèque avait commencée en Nouvelle-Marcius. Nicolas Flamel avait décidé de s'attaquer à la base des croyances maztèques en interdisant simplement la vénération des dieux païens et en instaurant plusieurs temples dédiés à Mère-Magie à travers la province. Bien que peu acceptée au début, cette nouvelle religion devint rapidement la norme lorsqu'ils comprirent que Mère-Magie n'exigeait aucun sacrifice de leur part. Afin de faciliter la transition, plusieurs enfants de familles nobles françaises furent envoyés dans cette province pour se marier avec la population locale et ainsi fonder des branches cadettes à travers la province. Ceci permit aux Maztèques d'accéder au pouvoir dans ces contrées tout en s'intégrant à la population française. Il y eut évidement quelques tentatives de rébellions, mais elles furent rapidement réprimées par l'armée française.

Quant à la situation géopolitique mondiale, celle-ci évolua lorsque le Monde Magique se rendit compte que le Royaume de France n'était pas aussi affaibli qu'ils le pensaient. Les premiers à réagir furent étonnamment le MACUSA qui félicita franchement la famille de Valois, les remerciant d'avoir neutraliser définitivement cette menace à leurs frontières. A contrario, l'Empire de Russie et l'Empire de Chine accusèrent la France de vouloir s'étendre à travers une campagne de conquête. Une fois de plus, des tensions furent crées entre l'Occident et l'Orient. Seul l'Empire du Japon soutint la France, surement du au fait qu'il était naturellement l'ennemi du l'Empire de Chine.

* * *

**02/09/1994**

**Académie Atlas, Grand-Hall,**

Harry observait tranquillement ces amis autour de lui, tranquillement assis à côté de son âme-sœur. C'est alors qu'il vit arriver Caius avec un grand sourire.

« Ca y est ! », s'écria le loup-garou.

Tous les élèves le regardèrent, alertés par son cri. Ce dernier rougit avant de sourire.

« J'ai trouvé qui était ton ancêtre. Il m'a fallu un an pour le trouver, mais bon, c'était assez compliqué, expliqua Caius.

—Ah bon ?, demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

—Et qui est-ce ?, demanda Alexandre.

—Au début, j'ai cherché dans les livres historiques concernant les grands hommes du Monde Antique. Que ce soit Périclès, Aristote ou bien Sophocle. Mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ton ancêtre. Donc je me suis rabattu sur les héros de la mythologie, et une fois de plus je n'ai rien trouvé, commença Caius.

—Je vois…Mais si tu n'as rien trouvé dans les livres, comment as-tu découvert l'identité de mon ancêtre ? demanda Harry.

—En fait, c'est par un simple hasard. Mes parents ont décidé de m'emmener en Grèce pour visiter quelques musées moldus, et après les nombreuses visites, on décida d'aller au Musée Magique d'Athènes. J'ai alors vu une statue de ton ancêtre parmi les nombreuses statues, et je dois avouer que ça m'a étonné, termina Caius avec un grand sourire.

—Et alors ? Qui était-ce ? », ne pu s'empêcher de réclamer Vartor Boutefeu.

Pour toute réponse, Caius sortit une photo de sa poche avant de la déposer devant tout le monde. Certains émirent des cris de surprise en voyant la photo et découvrant l'identité de l'ancêtre d'Harry. Il s'agissait d'une statue de Poséidon, Dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements, père d'Atlas Atlasien.

De son côté, Harry grogna d'embarras. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour faire le lien entre Poséidon et les Atlasiens. Alors que ses amis s'apprêtaient à le bombarder de questions, le Directeur les interrompit.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait ! J'ai appris suite à un communiqué de la part du Ministre de la Magie Delacour que l'école Beauxbâtons a été choisie pour participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui aura lieu à Poudlard en Ecosse. Sa Majesté, le Roi Louis XIX souhaitant révéler l'existence de notre école au reste du Monde, nous avons été désignés pour remplacer l'école Beauxbâtons et représenter l'élite française au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Les élèves souhaitant participer à cet évènement sont priés de se présenter à leur professeur principal dans les deux prochaines semaines avec une autorisation parentale. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite un excellent appétit ! ».

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant de sourire. Il sortit de sa poche une autorisation pré-écrite par son père avant de la montrer à Alexandre. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de faire de même. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.


	18. Info REQUETE !

Bonjour à vous, mes chers petits lecteurs :D

Pas d'inquiétude : Je suis en train d'écrire votre prochain chapitre, hehe ! Il sera intéressant, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Si tout se passe bien, il sera publié Dimanche :D

Je vous écris pour savoir si l'un de vous serait interessé pour faire un Blason pour mon école ;D Eh oui, j'ai la flemme d'imaginer un blason pour l'Académie Atlas. Evidemment, vous aurez besoin de son dicton pour compléter l'image :

_In sanguis pudicitiam magicae renascitur_

(Traduction : Dans la Pure de son Sang, Magie Renaîtra !)

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des images à travers des liens en MP !


	19. Arrivée des Délégations !

**Salut à tous ! Voici la suite tant attendue de ma merveilleuse histoire x)**

**Au prochain chapitre : Tirage des Noms, Cérémonie des Baguettes et Première Epreuve :p**

**P.S: Des références à Final Fantasy XIV et Ao no Exorcist :p**

* * *

**31/10/1994**

**Poudlard, Ecosse**

Ce jour-là, il régnait à Poudlard une agréable atmosphère d'attente. Personne ne prêta grande attention à ce qui se passait pendant les cours : seule l'arrivée, le soir même, des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang occupait les esprits. Même le cours de potions parut plus supportable qu'à l'ordinaire, surtout parce qu'il devait être abrégé d'une demi-heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Henry, Ron, Seamus et Dean se précipitèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, déposèrent sacs et livres dans leurs dortoirs, jetèrent leurs capes sur leurs épaules et redescendirent l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les responsables des différentes maisons firent mettre leurs élèves en rangs.

—Weasley, redressez votre chapeau, dit sèchement à Ron le professeur McGonagall. Miss Patil, ôtez de vos cheveux cet accessoire ridicule.

Parvati fit la moue et enleva le papillon qui ornait sa natte.

—Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur McGonagall. Les première année, passez devant… Ne poussez pas…

Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient au-dehors et s'alignèrent devant le château en rangées successives. La soirée était fraîche et lumineuse. Le jour tombait lentement et une lune si pâle qu'elle en semblait transparente brillait déjà au-dessus de la Forêt interdite.

Henry, qui se trouvait au quatrième rang entre Ron et Seamus, aperçut, dans la file des première année, la silhouette minuscule de Dennis Crivey qui tremblait littéralement d'impatience.

—Il est presque six heures, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis à l'allée qui menait au portail. Comment tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? En train ?

—Ça m'étonnerait, dit Dean.

—Alors, comment ? Sur des balais ? suggéra Seamus en levant les yeux vers le ciel où commençaient à briller des étoiles.

—Je ne crois pas… Pas de si loin… Avec un Portoloin, peut-être ? dit Ron. Ou bien ils pourraient transplaner. Chez eux, on a peut-être le droit avant dix-sept ans.

—On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce serait trop facile, répliqua Seamus en souriant.

Ils scrutèrent le parc qui commençait à s'obscurcir, mais rien ne bougeait. Tout était tranquille, silencieux et presque comme d'habitude. Henry avait un peu froid. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils se dépêchent… Leurs hôtes préparaient peut-être une arrivée spectaculaire… Il se souvenait de ce que Mr Weasley avait dit au camping, avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : « Toujours pareil, on ne peut pas résister à l'envie d'épater le voisin quand on est tous ensemble…»

—Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de l'Académie Royale Atlas arrive ! lança Dumbledore, qui était au dernier rang avec les autres professeurs.

—Où ? demandèrent avidement plusieurs élèves en regardant dans toutes les directions.

—_Là-bas ! _s'écria un élève de sixième année en montrant la Forêt interdite.

Quelque chose de très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'un balai volant ou même que cent balais volants, approchait du château, dans le ciel d'un bleu sombre. On voyait sa silhouette grandir sans cesse.

—C'est un dragon ! hurla une élève de première année, prise de panique.

—Ne dis pas de bêtises… C'est une maison volante ! répliqua Dennis Crivey.

Les deux se trompaient. On pouvait entendre un puissant chant semblable à celui d'une baleine. Les élèves écarquillèrent des yeux tandis que la plupart poussèrent des cris mêlant peur et surprise. C'était effectivement une baleine volante…enfin…

—C'est une baleine ? s'écria un élève de deuxième année, la voix emplie de terreur.

—C'est pas une baleine, mais un monstre ! rajouta Ron en pointant du doigt, les yeux dilatés par la peur.

Dumbledore sourit en voyant l'incroyable créature en direction de Poudlard. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, bien que sa légende fût connue. Comment ne pas reconnaître une telle créature provenant des légendes les plus importantes du Monde Magique.

Une gigantesque baleine blanche faisant la taille d'une île s'approchait à grande vitesse. Dotée de puissantes ailes couvertes de plumes blanches et d'une gigantesque corne dorée semblable aux licornes, cette créature était capable de dévorer des îlots. Nulle créature ne pouvait la vaincre, même les dragons ayant peur d'une telle légende.

Il s'agissait de Bismarck, Seigneur des Brumes et des Cieux. La légende disait qu'il était né d'un groupe de baleines au temps où le monde possédait encore un ciel sans nuage. Né d'une couleur opaline, il fut martyrisé par ses congénères au point d'en mourir. Mère-Magie pleura sur son sort, et dans un sursaut de bonté le ramena à la vie sous la forme d'une baleine volante, pour qu'il puisse à jamais profiter de la "mer céleste". De par son souffle naquirent les nuages et autres cumulus dominant le ciel dans lesquels il plongeait à volonté, loin de tous.

Mais Albus connaissait la vérité sur cette créature. Il s'agissait jadis de « _l'animal de compagnie_ » d'Atlas qui survécut au Grand Cataclysme. Cette créature vivait soi-disant dans le lac près de l'Académie Atlas, chargée de sa protection. Quant à ses pouvoirs…Tout un mystère.

—Il s'approche ! hurla Cédric Diggory, en faisant signe de reculer.

Les cris des élèves s'accentuèrent à l'approche du mastodonte qui était bien plus grand que Poudlard. A leur plus grand étonnement, Bismarck commença à rapetisser jusqu'à atteindre une taille plus convenable, soit la moitié de Poudlard. Sans perdre un instant, la créature se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le Lac avant d'y plonger de façon impressionnante.

Son plongeon ne fut pas sans conséquences, et une gigantesque vague s'échoua sur les alentours du lacs, certains élèves frappés de plein fouet. Mme Pomfrey accourra à toute vitesse pour s'occuper des élèves comateux, certains n'ayant pas supporté le choc.

Enfin, le dos de la créature réapparu, et les élèves poussèrent de nouveau des cris de surprise. Le dos de la baleine était désormais recouvert de verdure, arbres et même d'un grand manoir. On pouvait croire à un « îlot ».

Un pont se matérialisa entre les berges du lac et « l'îlot » tandis que les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent. Henry écarquilla des yeux en voyant une nuée de chauve-souris quitter la maison en direction de Dumbledore, tandis qu'une musique assourdissante résonnait à l'arrière.

Se retournant, Henry comprit que tout le monde pouvait entendre cette musique, et à la vue des habitants de pré-au-lard au loin les rejoignant, il était évident que la musique pouvait atteindre le village. (Final Fantasy 13 OST - Disc Three - 10 - Chocobos Of Cocoon~Chasing Dreams)

Et alors que la nuée approchait Dumbledore, deux grandes statues représentant Poséidon apparurent devant le pont, tandis qu'un portail en fer forgé se matérialisait entre les deux statues. S'ouvrant dans un grand bruit, les élèves de Poudlard purent alors voir des élèves quitter le manoir.

Ils marchaient en deux colonnes distinctes, tous âgé entre treize et dix-huit ans. Ils portaient tous des gilets bleus recouvrant des chemises blanches, sans compter les pantalons noirs. Le plus impressionnant était surement l'épée que chacun portait à la ceinture.

Henry grinça des dents en reconnaissant les deux élèves dirigeant le cortège…Alexandre Angelus et…Adrien de Valois. Ron remarqua immédiatement la crispation de son ami avant de regarder les deux hommes qu'Henry fusillait du regard.

—Mec, me dis pas que c'est les deux abrutis dont tu me parlais la dernière fois ? demanda Ron d'une voix un peu trop bruyante.

—Tu rêves pas Ron, Répondit Henry en fusillant Harry du regard.

Dean et Seamus regardèrent tour à tour Henry et Harry. Henry leur avait parlé de son « altercation » avec le prince de France. Maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin mettre un visage sur le nom.

—_Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est le prince Adrien !_ s'exclama une cinquième année de Poufsouffle.

Ce fut la débandade. Les élèves se mirent à piailler, crier et commérer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un membre d'une famille royale venait leur rendre visite. La plupart des filles dévorèrent Harry du regard tandis que les garçons le jaugèrent. Certains des plus ambitieux se demandèrent même s'il serait une bonne idée de nouer une amitié avec Adrien, tandis que d'autres foudroyaient Alexandre du regard.

La cohue prit rapidement fin lorsque les élèves virent la nuée de chauve-souris apparaitre entre les élèves d'Atlas et Albus Dumbledore. Sous leurs yeux médusés, les chauves-souris fusionnèrent pour laisser place à un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année. Ce dernier était assez grand, vêtu d'une veste en cuir blanc surmontée d'une cape tout aussi blanche, un pantalon de la même teinte et…portant un parapluie rose ? Et une écharpe rose à carreaux ? Et un haut-de-forme blanc et rose ?

—Bordel ! Il s'habille comme Dumbledore ! murmura Ron à Henry.

L'héritier Potter ne pouvait qu'hocher de la tête en voyant la tenue farfelue de l'homme face à Dumbledore.

—Je le reconnais ! C'est Guy de Rivesang, le Prince des Vampires. Il y a tout un chapitre sur lui dans _Noblesse extraordinaire du Monde Magique _! s'écria Hermione Granger située non-loin d'eux.

(Image : Mephisto Pheles d'Ao no Exorcist)

Cette dernière se trouvait avec ses meilleurs amis, Neville Londubat, et Luna Lovegood.

—Elle sait vraiment tout, celle-là ! pesta Ronald en roulant des yeux.

Sa phrase fut cependant entendue. Neville foudroya le rouquin du regard avant de murmurer gentiment à Hermione : « Fais pas attention à ce débile. Il est juste jaloux. »

—Albus ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Guy de Rivesang.

—Guy, mon vieil ami. Quel plaisir de te revoir ! répondit Albus en prenant Guy dans ses bras.

—Grand-père ! fit Harry qui se trouvait derrière Guy.

Certains élèves de Poudlard émirent des hoquets de stupéfaction. _Grand-Père ?_ fut la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

—Harry ! Te voilà enfin à Poudlard, ça me réjouit ! s'exclama Albus en prenant à son tour Harry dans ses bras.

Certains élèves (surtout les jumeaux Weasley) comprirent le message implicite de ce geste : Adrien de Valois était hors d'atteinte et sous la protection du Directeur de Poudlard. Mieux valait ne pas jouer des mauvais tours à Harry, et par conséquent, à son âme-sœur.

—Mec, même avec toi le directeur il est pas aussi gentil, Murmura Ronald à Henry.

Le rouquin ne remarqua pas le regard envieux qu'Henry envoyait à Harry. En fait, le seul qui le remarqua fut Harry lui-même, et ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire avant de cligner d'un œil.

—Connard… pesta Henry suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu, tout en grinçant des dents.

Harry se contenta d'élargir son sourire, comme s'il l'avait entendu. De son côté, Dumbledore fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Guy de Rivesang. Le vampire se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique en prenant une pose absurde avec son parapluie.

—Enfin ! Moi, Guy de Rivesang, Prince des Vampires et fidèle sujet de sa majesté, le Roi Louis XIX, pose pied à Poudlard ! Mon cœur s'emballe et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour ! Oh, mais que dis-je ? Je n'ai pas de cœur ! s'écria Guy tandis que les élèves d'Atlas ricanèrent.

De leur côté, les élèves de Poudlard restèrent abasourdis par le comportement extravagant du Directeur de l'autre école.

—J'ai rien dis, il est encore plus fou que Dumbledore, murmura Ronald à Henry.

Ou plutôt, il essayé de murmurer. Ronald Weasley n'était pas connu pour être discret, et les élèves alentours l'entendirent…Les Vampires ayant une ouïe extrêmement développée…

—Quel manque de respect ! Vous devriez dire « Professeur Dumbledore » et non l'appeler par son nom, comme s'il était votre ami ! dit une voix enjouée juste à côté de Ronald.

—_Ah !_ s'écria de peur Ronald en tournant de la tête sur la droite.

Guy de Rivesang venait d'apparaître juste à côté de Ronald, tout en se tenant appuyé sur son parapluie. Les autres élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise en voyant le vampire apparaître en leur sein.

—Mais vous n'avez rien dit quant à l'allusion sur votre folie, fit une autre voix.

Une fois de plus, les élèves poussèrent des cris de panique en voyant une autre personne apparaître. Cris qui devinrent rapidement des murmures d'excitation en reconnaissant le Prince Adrien. Ce dernier était apparu lui-aussi de façon mystérieuse.

—Mais…Comment ? demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

Harry quitta son Directeur du regard pour mieux observer la fille s'étant exclamée. Plutôt petite, des cheveux bruns bouclés formant une véritable touffe, cette dernière avait aussi des dents de castor. Rien qui ne puisse être corriger avec un simple sortilège de rapetissement focalisé.

Sans même répondre à sa question, Harry fit un geste de la main pour rapetisser les dents de devant de la jeune fille. Cette dernière poussa un hoquet de surprise en sentant la magie agir, bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas les raisons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il s'était passé que Neville laissa échapper un couinement.

—Hermione…tes…tes dents ! s'écria le jeune garçon potelé.

—Mes dents ? répondit Hermione de façon sotte.

—Excellente maîtrise d'un sortilège de rapetissement, mon garçon ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon meilleur élève depuis des générations. Votre nouveau sourire vous va à ravir, mademoiselle… s'exclama Guy de Rivesang en regardant Hermione.

—Granger. Euh, je veux dire que je m'appelle Hermione Granger, votre grâce ! répondit Hermione en s'inclinant rapidement.

—Nulle courbette n'est nécessaire, ma chère ! Vous pouvez simplement m'appeler « Monsieur Guy », ça m'ira très bien ! sourit le vampire en faisant apparaître un miroir.

Hermione ne sût quoi répondre, tant elle était obnubilée par l'image reflétée. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées, chose que même ses parents, pourtant dentistes, n'avaient su réaliser. Des larmes pleins les yeux, elle se retourna vers Harry.

—Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle sans fin.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enlacer le prince dans ses bras, pour le remercier, elle fût empêchée par Alexandre Angelus. Ce dernier les avait vite rejoints, et voyant la jeune fille s'apprêter à enlacer son âme-sœur, se dépêcha de prendre Harry dans ses bras dans une étreinte possessive.

—Désolé, mais c'est une chasse-gardée ! dit Alexandre avec un grand sourire.

Hermione rougit avant d'hocher de la tête. De son côté, Albus Dumbledore observa la situation avec un grand sourire, le tout sous les regards étonnés des autres professeurs. Etonnamment, seul Severus Rogue sembla…ravi ? Enfin, si tant est que son visage puisse afficher une émotion autre que le dédain.

—Et pour ta gouverne, Adrien, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais sain d'esprit ! s'exclama le directeur d'Atlas avant de retourner auprès de Dumbledore.

Roulant des yeux, Harry le suivit, non sans regarder Henry dans les yeux.

—Héritier Potter. Quel…plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère que cette fois-ci, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous faire quitter le château à la hâte ? demanda Harry avant de retourner auprès des autres élèves, main nouée à celle d'Alexandre.

Henry s'apprêtait à rétorquer, lorsqu'il vit le regard courroucé d'Alexandre. Voyant le regard promettant mille souffrances au moindre faux pas, Henry se ravisa avant de fermer sa bouche dans un clappement sonore.

—Mec, je le sens pas du tout ce tournoi ! dit Ronald, encore pâle après sa rencontre très rapprochée avec le vampire.

—Et moi donc…répondit Henry en dévisageant le couple royal au loin.

—Elèves d'Atlas, avec moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre Karkatruc et sa bande de golems attardés ! s'exclama au loin Guy de Rivesang.

Faisant un grand geste avec son parapluie, il la transforma en canne d'ébène avant d'avancer d'un pas assuré en direction de Poudlard. Les élèves de Poudlard furent étonnés de voir les vêtements du Directeur d'Atlas se transformer, arborant des teintes plus sombres et moins bariolées.

—Quelque-chose me dit qu'il a fait exprès d'apparaître dans cette tenue ! s'exclama Seamus.

Ce dernier frissonna en voyant le vampire le regarder. Un rictus amusé prit place sur les lèvres pâles avant que Guy ne lui fasse un clin d'œil enjoué, avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de Poudlard.

—Je suis sûr qu'il suce pas que le sang ! pouffa de rire Dean, plié en deux.

Seamus se contenta de lui donner un coup de coude.

Les élèves de Poudlard restèrent dehors pour attendre l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang.

(Quelques instants plus tard)

**Grand Hall des Repas,**

Restant près de l'entrée du Hall en colonnes rangées, les élèves de l'Académie Atlas semblaient perplexes quant à l'endroit où s'asseoir. Ne sachant quel endroit choisir, ils décidèrent de tous se déférer à Harry, ce dernier étant considéré le meneur de la délégation.

De son côté, Harry observa les lieux avec une certaine avidité. Malgré le fait qu'il préférait largement le Château Atlante ou bien son palais en France, il devait admettre être intrigué voire intéressé par les lieux.

Son enfance avait, en grande partie, était bercée par les histoires abracadabrantesques racontées par ses parents, les Flamel et Dumbledore. Tandis que ses parents lui racontèrent l'histoire de leur famille, et que les Flamel ne cessèrent d'expliquer leurs voyages à travers le Monde, ce ne fut pas le cas de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme (bien qu'il le soit moins que les Flamel) préféra tisser des histoires concernant Poudlard, ses Halls hantés, ses armures brillantes et ses portraits animés.

Il lui raconta des histoires amusantes sur Peeves, le poltergeist, ou bien d'autres concernant les diverses bêtises et autres faces commises par les élèves. Il rajouta même des anecdotes concernant son nouveau professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue. De ce qu'Harry comprit, Severus était un homme taciturne au passé violent et martyrisé par James Potter et ses amis. Et pourtant, malgré les difficultés de la vie qu'il rencontra, Severus réussi à devenir l'un des plus jeunes maîtres Potionnistes (détrôné par Harry lorsqu'il devint Alchimiste accompli) et une véritable pointure du monde des potions.

Pour Harry, Severus Rogue méritait le respect et l'admiration pour tant de bravoure, et surtout d'intelligence. Evidemment, Harry demanda à Nicolas Flamel pourquoi ce dernier, ne proposa pas à Severus d'en faire son étudiant. Le vieil alchimiste expliqua simplement que Severus Rogue n'était pas digne de son enseignement, attendu sa précédence allégeance à Tom Jédusor.

—Harry ? fit une voix suave, près de son oreille.

Sursautant légèrement, Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par son âme-sœur. Ce dernier le regardait, les yeux pleins de malice. Rougissant légèrement, Harry lui fit une frappe sur l'épaule pour le punir.

—Etais-tu obligé de me sortir de mes pensées de cette façon ? Tu pouvais très bien prononcer mon nom d'un peu plus loin, et surtout, de façon plus posée ! répondit Harry, en foudroyant Alexandre du regard.

—Peut-être, mais ce serait moins amusant. Sans compter que j'adore te voir rougir, sourit Alexandre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

—Je vois, répondit Harry d'une voix trainante. Et à part ça ?

—Où devons-nous aller ? demanda Alexandre, en montrant d'un geste les autres élèves d'Atlas. Attendu que notre « très estimé » Directeur nous a clairement abandonné à notre triste sort.

Pour corroborer sa phrase, Alexandre pointa d'un doigt subtil leur Directeur. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis à la droite de Dumbledore, tandis qu'Igor Karkaroff se tenait à son opposé. Le vampire les regarda d'un air entendu, avant de lever sa coupe dorée (surement pleine de sang) dans un geste symbolique.

—Mon petit doigt me dit que notre « très estimé », que dis-je, « adoré » Directeur, prend un malin plaisir à torturer les autres professeurs. Il suffit de regarder la façon dont Karkaroff est crispé sur son siège, ou bien la mine déconfite de la professeure assise à côté de lui ! expliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Alexandre détailla rapidement la professeure assise à côté de Guy. C'était une femme d'un âge avancé, au regard et la poste taciturne. Les lunettes présentes sur son nez ne faisaient qu'accentuer son côté impassible.

—Il s'agit du professeur McGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe de notre école, Dirigeante de la Maison Gryffondor, et évidemment, Professeure de Métamorphose ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, votre grâce ! s'exclama une voix hautaine mais reconnaissable.

Regardant sur leur droite, Harry et Alexandre furent accueillis par nul autre que Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier s'inclina à 60°, un bras replié vers l'avant. De leur côté, les deux princes se contentèrent d'hocher de la tête, comme le voulait la tradition.

—Draco Malefoy. Il est rassurant de savoir votre famille toujours au service de la couronne, et qui plus est, respectueuse des traditions. Vous honorez votre nom, et celui de vos ancêtres ! répondit Harry d'une voix chaleureuse.

Le blond aux yeux argentés se releva avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Puis-je vous inviter à vous joindre à notre table ? La Maison Serpentard étant la plus représentative des Maisons Nobles du Royaume-Uni, et compte-tenu de votre rang, et de celui de vos compagnons, je ne puis que vous enjoindre à partager votre repas en notre compagnie ! s'inclina une nouvelle fois Draco.

—Ouais ! On veut pas d'eux à notre table ! s'écria une autre voix, plus lointaine.

Tous les élèves d'Atlas se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Assis en plein milieu d'une table autour de laquelle siégeaient des élèves vêtus de rouge et d'or, Ronald Weasley les regardait d'un air défiant.

—Comment oses-tu nous parler ainsi, misérable cafard ! Tu n'es pas digne de nous adresser la parole, ni même de nous regarder ! prononça Marcus Forestier d'une voix polaire.

Habituellement enjôleur, Marcus ne supportait cependant pas ceux qui lui parlait mal, que ce soit à lui ou bien ses amis.

—Weasley ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une semaine de retenue avec moi ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à des dignitaires étrangers ! hurla tout à coup Severus Rogue, en foudroyant le rouquin d'un regard courroucé.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, et voyant les regards énervés de ses camarades, Ronald se tût. De son côté, Henry se tapa le front de la main face à la bêtise de son meilleur ami.

—Attendu le comportement odieux des…Gryffondor ? demanda Harry tandis que Draco hocha de la tête. Nous acceptons de rejoindre les Serpentard. Avez moi, membres de l'Académie Atlas !

C'est ainsi que les élèves d'Atlas rejoignirent les Serpentard, se mêlant avec eux. Attendu leurs rangs, Harry et Angelus eurent le droit de se mettre en bout de table, tandis que Draco et Marcus Flint se placèrent près d'eux.

De leur côté, les élèves de Durmstrang préférèrent rejoindre les Poufsouffle, qui semblaient les plus calmes parmi les quatre maisons. Ils auraient préféré Serpentard, mais attendu les relations tendues entre le Royaume de France et le Ministère de la Magie Bulgare (allié à l'Empire de Russie), ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Après que les élèves se soient tous assis, Dumbledore se leva.

—Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

A ses mots, un sixième année d'Atlas renifla de dédain. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas sous le charme de Poudlard, et Harry pouvait les comprendre. Après tout, Poudlard ne pouvait décemment pas rivaliser avec l'Académie Atlas.

—Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il s'assit et Harry vit Karkaroff se pencher aussitôt vers lui pour engager la conversation. Quant à Guy, ce dernier s'empressa d'entamer une discussion avec Minerva McGonagall.

Le repas dura une bonne heure, élèves et professeurs discutant joyeusement tout en se remplissant la panse. Harry éprouva un certain dégoût pour la nourriture britannique, la trouvant infecte, bien qu'il apprécie la tarte à la mélasse. Sans étonnement, la majorité des élèves d'Atlas partagèrent son avis.

—Ce n'est pas de la nourriture, mais du gras sous forme de flan ! s'écria un élève de septième année, en touchant une sorte de « viande » avec sa fourchette.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, on mangera au Manoir, le rassura son ami assis à sa gauche.

Bien que certains Serpentard les regardent, scandalisés, aucun n'osa intervenir pour défendre l'honneur de leur école. Tout était question de politique, et il était facile de reconnaître la majorité des élèves d'Atlas.

Au moins 90% étaient nobles, dont certains membres des diverses familles royales à travers le monde.

C'est alors que Guy de Rivesang se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.

—Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît. Le Directeur de l'Académie Royale de Magie Atlas souhaite s'exprimer ! s'exclama McGonagall en tapant sur son verre.

La remerciant rapidement, Guy quitta la table pour s'approcher du podium.

—Mesdames et Messieurs ! Elèves et professeurs ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'Illustre Académie dont je suis l'humble dirigeant, dit Guy d'une voix grave.

A ses mots, les élèves concentrèrent leur attention sur le vampire. Eux qui n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler de l'Académie Atlas, voilà qu'ils allaient en apprendre plus.

—Notre école possède une histoire d'une richesse inouïe. Elle fut fondée après le « Grand Cataclysme » de notre Monde par des survivants de cette ère désormais révolue. Son nom est d'ailleurs un hommage au Roi Atlas, Monarque de la Magie et de ce qui fut jadis, le Grand Empire Atlante ! s'écria Guy en faisant un geste de la main.

Au-dessus des élèves apparut alors l'image d'un grand homme tenant en ses mains un trident. Ce dernier portait une couronne dorée en forment de pics, et une longue toge bleue. Il s'agissait de la représentation d'Atlas, premier Roi de ce Monde. Après quelques secondes, l'image disparue pour laisser place à un immense château de couleur rubis.

—Vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, l'Académie Atlas est unique en son genre. Fabriquée dans une matière ancestrale, elle prend la forme d'un gigantesque château à l'architecture atypique. Et pour cause, ce château fut fondé selon les plans architecturaux du « Vieux Monde ». Mais tout le monde ne peut pas intégrer notre prestigieuse école, continua Guy avec un sourire taquin.

—Pourquoi cela, Monsieur Guy ? demanda Hermione Granger en levant la main.

—Eh bien, mademoiselle Granger, il y a une raison bien précise à cela, répondit Guy d'un sourire charmeur. Voyez-vous, l'Académie Royale Atlas fut fondée par des rescapés du « Vieux Monde », et plus précisément, des Nobles. Ainsi, cette Académie fut conçue pour enseigner à la noblesse et la royauté du Monde Entier. Peu importe votre race, du moment que votre lignée est importante. Il est tout de même important de noter que des bourses sont offertes aux sorciers présentant un potentiel magique.

—C'est une école élitiste ? Ce n'est pas très juste ! s'exclama Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

—De votre point vue, je suppose. Comprenez que notre école est la plus ancienne, et de ce fait, les cours dispensés sont les plus exigeant qu'il soit. Sans compter que la noblesse se doit d'avoir un potentiel magique suffisant pour intégrer notre école. Enfin bon, je ne souhaite pas trop m'attarder sur cette présentation. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, des brochures de l'Académie seront mises à disposition auprès de vos Directeurs de Maison. D'autres questions ? demanda Guy en regardant les élèves.

—Oui, j'en ai une. J'ai remarqué que vous parliez tous français, est-ce à dire que votre école l'est aussi ? demanda une élève de Serdaigle, tout en levant la main.

—Exactement ! hocha de la tête Guy. L'Académie Royale Atlas est située en territoire français, et bien qu'elle garde une certaine indépendance, elle appartient à la Maison Royale de France, les Valois !

A ces mots, les élèves de Poudlard se retournèrent pour regarder Harry avec un étonnement lisible sur leurs visages. De son côté, Henry continua de le foudroyer des yeux.

—Merci, Directeur de Rivesang. Il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher. La Coupe de Feu sera placée dans le Hall d'entrée, où chaque élève âgé de moins de dix-sept ans, ou bien possédant une dérogation spéciale, pourra y déposer son nom. Le tirage au sort des champions aura lieu demain soir ! Bonne nuit à tous ! s'écria Dumbledore en se levant.

Les élèves quittèrent les tables pour se diriger vers leurs dortoirs. Certains s'approchèrent tout de même de la Coupe de Feu, dont les élèves de l'Académie Atlas. Les élèves de Poudlard furent étonnés de voir la totalité des élèves français placer leurs noms dans la coupe de feu, même les plus jeunes.

De son côté, Henry serra des poings en voyant Alexandre et Harry déposer leur nom. Son père lui avait formellement interdit de participer, et voilà que celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde (après Voldemort) venait de s'inscrire.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de retourner dans son dortoir, fut le clin d'œil d'Adrien de Valois.


End file.
